Revival III: Into the Shadows
by MyAibou
Summary: Yugi and his friends go after Rex and Weevil and try to find answers about who brought them here and why... End of series spoilers. YxT, JxM, mild MKxRH, hints at TTxSxDD Edited to fix the Pharaoh's name. Blame Lucidscreamer.
1. The Four Pharaohs

**REVIVAL**

**PART III: INTO THE SHADOWS**

**Summary:** Yugi and his friends go after Rex and Weevil and try to find the answers about who brought them here and why as they fight the shadows, both without and within. **End of series spoilers.** YugixTéa, JoeyxMai, mild MokubaxRebecca, hints at TristanxSerenityxDuke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-gi-oh_ or its characters; Kazuki Takahashi does. I'm just taking them for a joy ride. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

**Rating: **T for mild language, violence, suggestive content.

**A word about continuity (such as it is):** This story mostly follows the dubbed American Kids WB version because that's what I watch with my kids. So sue me. ;) That said, whenever it suits my purposes, I borrow from the original Japanese version (gleaned from episode guides on the brilliant _Yu-Jyo_ site, _Janime_, and _False Memories_ – e-mail me if you want the links) or the manga. For example, Yugi and Téa were childhood friends, as in the manga, even though in the American version a flashback shows Yugi and Joey deciding they should get to know her after the boys are already friends. Basically, wherever there is a conflict between the American, Japanese, and manga, I go with whatever I like best. :) Events referred to that have not yet aired in the U.S. (some of the Memory World/Dawn of the Duel arc) I got from _Janime _and_ False Memories._

**Oh, and about Mai's age:** I've fanwanked her about five years younger because the idea of a woman in her mid-twenties falling for a 15-year-old kid is a bit too Mary Kay Letourneau for me (shudder). I have her at about 19 when she first met the others on the boat to Duelist Kingdom and yes, there is an explanation for the discrepancy between this and canon (see Part II).

**

* * *

**

**1. The Four Pharaohs**

Yugi stood in the opening to the large cavern trying to absorb what he was seeing. It was one thing to hear Joey and Tristan explain it to him. It was quite another to see it with his own eyes, to be standing in the middle of it. They were spread out along the ledge just inside the doorway, all eleven of them—Yugi, Kaiba, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Rebecca, Mokuba, and Evan Haines—looking down into the vast chamber. It was lit at very regular intervals by torches along the walls, and between the torches hung eight giant stone tablets, four on each side, all carved with hieroglyphics. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought he was in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings, not a cave on an island in the Pacific somewhere west of Canada.

"Geez," Mokuba breathed when they walked in. Serenity gasped, and Duke gave a low whistle.

Even Kaiba seemed awed. He stared, slack-jawed for a moment, then said grimly, "We were _definitely _brought here deliberately."

"What the hell?" Evan said. "When you said there were stone tablets with Egyptian hieroglyphics, I had no idea…."

Of the seven of them who had not already seen the cave, Rebecca alone remained completely silent. Yugi tore his eyes from the cavern walls to find his young friend. Slipping past Kaiba to where she stood beside Mokuba, Yugi put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Rebecca?"

She nodded. "I… I _knew _this place felt like Egypt as soon as we got here," she said quietly.

He squeezed her shoulder and saw Mokuba slip his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. She turned to him and smiled. Joey could say what he wanted about "big brothers" needing to keep boys away, but at that moment Yugi was exceedingly grateful for Mokuba Kaiba.

"We didn't go any further than this," Tristan explained when they all had absorbed the vastness of the cavern and its intricate ornamentation. "It has a sort of Indiana Jones vibe going, so we thought we'd wait for the expert." He nodded at Yugi.

Yugi snorted. "Indiana Jones. Riiiiight."

"Well, you know, if he were a really short dork with goofy hair," Duke deadpanned, trying to lighten the tension.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to find Raptor and Underwood and get to the bottom of _why we're here?"_ Kaiba snapped.

Joey bowed deeply and waved his arm forward. "By all means, Kaiba, after you."

"You're pathetic," Kaiba scoffed, then brushed past Joey, his long overcoat draping elegantly behind him as he headed around the ledge to the left.

Yugi started moving too, following in Kaiba's wake around the ledge as it looped toward the other side of the cavern. When he and Kaiba reached the first stone tablet, they both stopped beside it.

"Can you read it?" Mai asked. "What's it say?"

"I'll bet it's some sort of warning, 'Abandon hope all ye who enter,'" Tristan said dramatically.

"Oh for… it's from a pharaoh's tomb, you moron. It describes the deeds of the pharaoh," Kaiba sneered.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he looked at Kaiba. "Can you… you can read this?"

As if just realizing that he had, in fact, read it, Kaiba took a step back in surprise. "I _can _read it. Well, not completely, but I understand the gist," he marveled.

"It's just like with those Egyptian God cards, Seto," Mokuba said, coming up behind them, still holding Rebecca's hand. "You could read the Winged Dragon of Ra card, too."

"You've got to be kidding me," Rebecca grumbled. "Thirteen years of living with my grandpa and two years living in Egypt and I still have trouble understanding that stuff."

"It's because of his connection with the past," Yugi said. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Kaiba, you know it's true!"

"Can _you_ read it?" he asked.

"After an intensified two-year study of Egyptology _in Egypt?_ I should hope so!"

"But could you read it before that?"

Yugi hesitated. "Um… not really, but kind of. It's strange, actually. I could understand the inscription tattooed on Marik's back, but I don't think I was really _reading _it. It was more like… like the Egyptian God cards were somehow translating it for me. Then when we went to Egypt that first time, when we were in the Memory World, I couldn't read Atem's name on the cartouche in the golden room. But after… when I went back to Egypt with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca and I had his memories… it came easy to me. I learned very quickly."

"Interesting," Kaiba said.

"It's weird," Mokuba commented. "I wonder why Seto could read hieroglyphics and you couldn't if you're both connected to ancient pharaohs. I would think it would be reversed since yours actually _lived _with you, Yugi."

Yugi shrugged. "There's a whole lot about all of this I still don't understand. It might have something to do with the Pharaoh losing his memories when he was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle. I don't know."

"Okay, are you guys talking about one of those weird role-playing games?" Evan asked, bemused.

Kaiba snorted and Yugi gave him a crooked smile. "Something like that."

"While this is all fascinating, I'd kind of like to get on with the main event, kiddo," Mai interrupted. "Do we need to jump out of the way of flying darts or giant boulders as we go?"

"I hope not," Yugi shuddered. "All this says is what Kaiba said: it's a description of Ramesses I, his great acts, that sort of thing. It's an epitaph."

"Why is it here?" Téa asked. "Was this one of the things stolen from the pharaohs' tombs?"

Yugi put his hand out and felt the stone wall, his fingers gliding across its surface, feeling the indentations the hieroglyphics made. "I don't think so. The engravings are sharp and fresh. If this were ancient it would feel worn and smoothed over. But it probably is a re-creation from the scrolls and stuff that were stolen before Rebecca and I left Cairo." He looked at it more closely. "It's an excellent reproduction, too. Whoever did this, or had it done, is an expert on ancient Egypt."

"Okay, you all are starting to creep me out here," Evan said. "Stop playing this game of yours and just be yourselves. We have serious work here."

"We aren't playing a game," Yugi assured him. "I'm talking about some real thefts that happened about six months ago." When Evan still looked skeptical, he reminded him, "I told you, I'm an Egyptology student and Rebecca's grandfather is an archaeologist."

Duke came up beside Yugi and Kaiba and looked at the stone closely, then stood back and scratched his head. "I don't get it. Why would someone go to all this trouble to put reproductions of ancient Egyptian artifacts in a huge cave on a deserted island off the coast of Alaska?"

"I have no idea," Yugi admitted.

"That's not all."

Yugi looked over to see Tristan examining one of the torches placed in between the stone slabs. "What is it?" he asked.

"This thing isn't just dipped in kerosene and lit," Tristan said, indicating the torch. "It's fueled by _gas._ Look."

Yugi, Kaiba, and a few of the others crowded around. "He's right," Kaiba said, "it's hooked into a pipe that goes into the wall."

"Okay, that makes no sense. This ain't downtown Tokyo here. How is this place wired for natural gas?" Joey asked.

"It's probably CNG, compressed natural gas," Tristan replied. "It's portable. But it still must be hardwired into the walls and it would have to be stored somewhere. It would take a _lot _of it, too, depending on how far these caves go and how many torches there are."

"Anyone with the resources to outfit this place with all these tablets would certainly have the resources to outfit the place for gas," Kaiba said, and Yugi knew from his tone he meant Pegasus.

"I don't think Pegasus is responsible for this," he said flatly.

"But why would whoever did this go to so much trouble? Wouldn't it be easier and cheaper to wire the place for electricity and run it off a generator?" Duke mused.

"Atmosphere?" Yugi shrugged.

"Meanwhile, boys and girls, we aren't getting any younger," Mai prompted.

Yugi brought his attention back to the tablets. "Listen, Kaiba, since you can read these as well as I can, why don't you look at the ones on this side and I'll read the ones on the other side."

"Whatever, let's just get on with this," Kaiba replied.

Yugi backtracked past the doorway and to the right side of the chamber where he stopped before the first stone on that side. "This one is also about Ramesses I, how he was the vizier of Pharaoh Horemheb, High Priest of Amun, yadda yadda ya."

"This one is about Pharaoh Seti," Kaiba called out from the second stone across the room.

"This, too," Yugi said, reading the second stone on his side. "Seti I, Ramesses I's son."

The third stones on both sides were about Ramesses II. "He was also known as Ramesses the Great," Yugi explained while reading, "He's probably the most famous of all the ancient Egyptian Pharaohs except for maybe Tutankhamun."

"Who?" Joey muttered.

"King Tut," Téa answered impatiently.

"Anyway, Ramesses the Great is the pharaoh most commonly associated with Moses and the Hebrew exodus," Yugi went on. "He was very aggressive and imperialistic and made a lot of military forays north into the Middle East and south into Africa. Between the military campaigns and the Exodus story, he has a reputation for being a pretty ruthless leader. And he had like two hundred wives and over ninety children."

"_Geez,"_ Tristan whistled. "I don't know if I'd even want _one _little pain in the rear, let alone _that_ many."

"Are you talking wives or children?" Serenity asked dryly, and Tristan turned red and mumbled something in response that Yugi couldn't hear over Joey's cackling at him.

"Am I the only one who is dying of boredom as we speak?" Kaiba asked pointedly. "Can we move on now?"

"Sorry," Yugi muttered. "I find this stuff interesting."

"And I find economic trends and market indicators interesting, but I don't blather on about them in mixed company," Kaiba shot back.

"These stones are here for a reason, Kaiba," Téa retorted on Yugi's behalf. "We should know what they say."

"We know what they say. Ramesses was a great and mighty pharaoh, beloved of the gods, blah blah blah. _Moving on."_

The last tablets on either side were about Ramesses III. "There are about thirty years and seven rulers between him and Ramesses the Great. He's not even from the same dynasty. His father, Setnakhte, was believed to have deposed the last ruler from Ramesses I's dynasty, Queen Twosret. I wonder why the gap in rulers and years and the switch to a whole different dynasty? Unless it's just because the rulers between them had such short reigns."

"Yugi, aren't these the same pharaohs whose tombs Pegasus said were raided?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, yes, but why these and not the others of the Nineteenth Dynasty?"

"Didn't Pegasus also say that these were the same pharaohs that tried to uncover the Millennium Items?" Rebecca continued.

Yugi paused. "Yeah, Rebecca, I think he did say that." He thought of the Millennium Ring that Sho had given him, the Millennium Eye that Tristan had found with Pegasus, and the Millennium Puzzle Sho claimed Weevil had been wearing. "Then this _is _connected with the Millennium Items."

"Does that make them… does that mean that they're probably real?" Téa asked.

Yugi looked over at her. She was across the way on Kaiba's side of the cavern, so he couldn't read her expression to tell what she was thinking. Was she hoping the Puzzle was real and that Atem would be with it? That he had somehow managed to come back to them? The thought once again tore Yugi in two directions. He still missed the spirit that had become his "other self," still missed the leadership and guidance and especially the friendship he had brought into Yugi's life. But he also liked being his own person, the way he was now, with a little bit of the Pharaoh's personality mixed in with his own. He didn't want to have to share again, not himself or his body.

He didn't want to share Téa.

"We won't know until we find the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said at length, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"Okay, not to keep pestering you with questions, but what in the _hell _does any of this have to do with Underwood and Raptor?" Evan asked impatiently.

"Weevil claims to have an ancient Egyptian artifact that used to belong to me," Yugi explained. "He also had another one that used to belong to Pegasus. That's how he lured Pegasus out here in the first place."

"Okay, this just gets weirder and weirder."

"Welcome to our world," Mai retorted. "Aren't you glad you insisted on coming?"

"Oh, and there is this," Tristan said, handing Evan something. From where Yugi was on the other side of the chamber, he couldn't make out what it was.

"An MRE wrapper," Evan said. "From the stolen provisions, no doubt."

"Knowing those two bozos, there's probably a whole trail of wrappers and crumbs to follow," Tristan said.

"All right, then let's not spend so much time reading hieroglyphics. If we're going to find them, we should keep moving."

"Finally," Kaiba grumbled.

They met up on the other side of the chamber where the circle completed and started down the path that sloped down to the interior of the cavern. It wound downward, looping back around clockwise until they came full circle at the bottom. There was another cave opening that lead to a long tunnel, also lit by torches.

"Convenient, all these torches lighting the way," Duke said, but he didn't sound comforted by it.

"Yeah, cozy," Mai said snidely.

"I'm not sure I like feeling so… expected," Serenity put in.

The tunnel went on for several hundred yards, then opened up into another wide cavern even larger than the last. This one was not decorated with any stone tablets or Egyptian hieroglyphics; it looked more like a regular cave with stalactites hanging from the ceiling and stalagmites rising up from the floor. It, too, was lit by torches, and a path wound through it.

"It's like a whole underground city down here," Joey commented. "I wonder how far it goes."

"Maybe all the way back to the beach where we first landed?" Mokuba mused.

"Actually, it may well go much further than that," Mai mused. "We only got about a quarter of the way around the island from the beach where we landed to the beach where we made camp. If this keeps going south, we'll go right past where we landed and end up on the south side of the island."

Their path did not continue in a straight line, however; it looped around through the huge cavern, twisting and turning multiple times as it wound its way through the vast area. It was at least an hour and a half before they reached the other side, and no one had any idea how far they'd walked. With all the twists and turns, this cave and its tunnels could go on for miles, even given the relatively small size of the island.

When they left the cavern, they entered another tunnel, once again lit by gas torches. This one also was covered in hieroglyphics, but instead of carvings on large stone tablets, these were painted directly onto the cave walls.

"So are these more stories about the same pharaohs?" Serenity asked, looking around her as she entered the tunnel.

Yugi looked at the walls closely. "Pretty much, yeah. Also some stories about the lands, their holdings, their building projects, that sort of thing."

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba groaned. "This isn't getting us any closer to finding Raptor and Underwood and it isn't giving us any answers about why we're here. This is turning into a colossal waste of time!"

"Uh guys, maybe not," Téa said, her voice sounding wary.

Yugi quickly went over to where she was standing by one of the torches a ways down the tunnel. "What is it?"

She didn't even need to answer. Before her, painted onto the wall, was a depiction of the Millennium Stone and the seven Millennium Items.

"What's it say, Yuge?" Joey asked, coming up behind his friend.

"Hold on," Yugi replied, standing on tiptoe to better see the markings beside the painting of the Millennium Items.

"Maybe we should give him a boost," Duke said dryly.

Ignoring the dig, Yugi explained, "It's a description of three pharaohs. They aren't named, but I'm pretty sure it's referring to Aknamkanon, Atem, and Seto."

"Who?" Evan asked. "Hey wait, did you say _Seto?"_ he asked, looking at Kaiba. "Isn't that your first name?"

Kaiba said nothing, but Yugi answered, looking at Kaiba, "Interesting, isn't it?" Then he went on to explain, "Aknamkanon, Atem, and Seto were a succession of three pharaohs. Aknamkanon was succeeded by his son Atem—" Joey squeezed his shoulder at the mention of their friend and his father— "and Atem was succeeded a short while later by his cousin, Seto. They… they were unknown until very recently, found in the last several years, actually, and their names were only discovered two years ago." He felt a little self-conscious saying this, knowing that he, Joey, Téa, and Tristan were the ones responsible for the discovery, although Ishizu had been given credit officially. "This story here is not from any of the usual historical sources. And it's… uh… not a very favorable depiction."

"Why, what's it say?" Joey prompted.

"Uh… it describes them as selfish and power-hungry, that the Millennium Items were created for the peace and glory of Egypt but that the three 'nameless pharaohs' stole them from the future generations because they wanted to be known as the greatest of the pharaohs. That's why they are nameless, not to be remembered."

"They aren't nameless any more," Téa said softly. "We know their names. We remember."

Yugi looked at Téa feeling a confusing mix of both gratitude and jealousy, then mentally reproached himself. Atem was a _part _of him, not a rival. He nodded stiffly at Téa, acknowledging the more appropriate gratitude he felt on Atem's behalf. He would want to be remembered.

Joey clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Sounds like sour grapes to me, eh Yuge?"

"It's a load is what it is," Tristan said bitterly. "A village was slaughtered to create them and the world would've been destroyed if Atem hadn't sealed himself and Zorc away."

"Okay, are you guys _all _experts on Egyptian history?" Evan complained impatiently.

"We just… learned a lot from a really close friend who came from Egypt," Joey said with another squeeze of Yugi's shoulder.

"Anyway, you're both right about the story depicted here," Yugi agreed, focusing once more on the matter at hand. "It also talks about Ramesses I, Seti, Ramesses the Great, and Ramesses III and how they tried to find the Millennium Items to restore them to all of Egypt."

"Like that's a good thing," Joey said.

"According to this, yes."

"Obviously whoever put this stuff here, whoever brought us here, is a big fan of the three Ramesses and Seti," Kaiba said.

"Yes," Yugi agreed. Turning away from the wall, he started walking on. "Let's find the Puzzle and see if they succeeded where the four pharaohs failed."

At the end of the tunnel they found another cavern filled with stalactites and stalagmites. An occasional dripping sound could be heard as calcium and water dripped down from the stalactites above. It took about an hour to wind their way through to find two tunnels. One was lit by torches; the other was dark.

"Now what?" Duke asked.

"I'm guessing we follow the torches," Tristan said. "Looks like there are more hieroglyphics painted on the wall that way, too."

"I don't like being led by the nose," Kaiba replied. "I think we should split up and explore both. We can give it maybe twenty minutes, half an hour, then catch up with the main group later."

"Fine, _you _take the one that's dark," Joey suggested.

"What's the matter, Wheeler, afraid of the dark?"

"Listen you—"

"Oh stop it, both of you," Téa snapped peevishly.

"I'm with Kaiba. Underwood and Raptor could be anywhere," Evan said. "A couple of us should head that way for like fifteen minutes and if it doesn't look like there's anything there, they can turn back and catch up with the main group again."

"Okay, so who volunteers to go down the dark way?" Serenity asked nervously.

"I'll do it," Evan offered.

"I will, too. I don't need my mommy," Kaiba said, with a pointed look at Joey.

"I'm in," Joey volunteered quickly, taking the bait.

"Oh great, just who I'd want for a traveling companion," Kaiba sneered.

"Too bad, rich boy, you're stuck with me," Joey shot back.

"I'd better go, too," Mai offered. "Somebody needs to help Evan keep these two lugheads from killing each other."

Duke went up to Mai and solemnly put a hand on her shoulder. "For the sacrifice you are about to make, we salute you."


	2. Connections

**2. Connections**

The trip down the side tunnel turned out to be a waste of time. After walking for about twenty minutes down an increasingly narrow passageway, they decided to turn back to catch up with the others.

As they retraced their steps, Joey stuck close to Mai, partly because Evan the purser-from-hell was also sticking close to her, trying to strike up a conversation, but mostly because he was getting worried about her again. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since they left the others, walking stiffly with her hands jammed into her pockets and her head down. Every attempt either he or Evan made at conversation was either rebuffed or answered with one or two words.

When they reached the place where the two tunnels branched and headed down the one the torch-lit one, Joey noticed that Kaiba had fallen behind. Stopping, he looked back to find the young CEO reading the hieroglyphics painted on the walls.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"More nonsense about the 'three nameless pharaohs' and their 'selfish deeds' and the 'greatness of Ramesses.'"

Joey noted with some surprise that Kaiba sounded bitter. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't," Kaiba snapped, but Joey wasn't so sure. While Kaiba was always overly serious and Joey had never so much as seen him crack a smile that wasn't cold and calculating, there was something in his current somberness that was very unlike the Kaiba Joey was used to. Rather than gruff and caustic, there was an almost a sad quality to his eyes as he lingered on a bit of hieroglyphics on the wall. Reaching up with his hand, he touched one of the markings with something bordering on reverence. Then he scowled in disgust and turned away, muttering, "Please. There's a reason she's a _Light _Attribute."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Kaiba muttered, turning away.

"Kaiba, what did it say?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Kaiba said brusquely.

Joey looked at Mai to see what she thought, but her expression was guarded and she remained silent.

"Kaiba, everything here concerns _all_ of us," Joey said, trotting to catch up with Kaiba who was now walking quickly with long strides. He stopped short so suddenly that Joey almost ran into him.

"If you must know, it's just another cock and bull story about the 'dark deeds' of the 'nameless pharaohs,' and how they summoned a 'monster of great evil' to help destroy the Millennium Items, 'an evil _Ka _from an evil _Ba_.'" Kaiba glowered angrily. "Just a lot of nonsense. She was _not_ evil."

"She?" Joey asked, and then he remembered that Kaiba had said something about a Light Attribute. There was only one Light Attribute monster that could stir this kind of emotion in Kaiba—only one monster of any attribute, actually—though Joey had never thought of it as a _she _before. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

"Oh _please,_ you are not all hot and bothered because someone's picking on your favorite _Duel Monster! _It's just a stupid _card," _Mai scoffed.

Joey glared at her, taken aback by her harshness. "Like your Harpies are _just _cards?" he retorted, all the while thinking _I can't believe I'm defending _Kaiba _to _Mai. "And you weren't in the Memory World, you didn't see how the whole _Ka _thing worked. The monsters, they come from _people._" He turned back to Kaiba. "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Kaiba replied. "All I know is her name was Kisara and she sacrificed herself for him."

Joey wasn't sure, but he guessed the _him _referred to Kaiba's alter ego, Seto, one of the Pharaoh's sacred guardians and then later the successor to the throne. Kaiba said nothing more, but turned and started walking again.

"It's all crap," Joey said, following behind with Mai trailing after them. "Everything written here is one hundred percent crap."

"When I want your opinion, Wheeler, I'll ask for it. Just don't hold your breath," Kaiba barked.

Normally, Joey would shoot off a retort, but he said nothing, sensing this was not a subject to use as bait in one of their usual sparring matches.

"Okay, now what the hell are you talking about?" Evan asked. "You're back to talking about Duel Monsters?"

"It's based on a game the ancient Egyptians played. Yugi told you that before," Joey reminded him.

"Okay, but I still don't get what you guys were talking about."

Joey sighed. "Okay, Evan, here's the deal. I'll give you the Cliff Notes version, okay?" He then went on to give as brief a summary of the connection between the Shadow Games of ancient Egypt and the current Duel Monsters game as he could manage, including a little bit about the Millennium Items.

"So Pegasus made up this card game after some ancient Egyptian mythology?"

"Something like that," Joey responded.

"And these 'Millennium Items?'"

"Real artifacts. Yugi used to own one and so did Pegasus and a couple of other people we know. They were all buried when a temple collapsed when we were in Egypt two years ago, but Weevil somehow got a hold of some pretty good fakes. We think."

"Is that why Yugi wants to go after them? What, he really is like Indiana Jones or something?"

Joey snorted. "Not quite."

After walking for another hour or so, Joey, Evan, Kaiba, and Mai caught up with the others in a large cavern, darker than the rest because it was larger and the torches were not able to fully illuminate it. In the middle was a large underground lake, so still and inky black Joey would have thought it was a black hole instead of water. The main group had decided to stop there for the night. Duke and Mokuba were by the water's edge scooping some of it up with one canteen then filtering it through a handkerchief into the other canteens. Serenity, Rebecca, and Yugi were spreading out blankets while Téa and Tristan were arguing about whether the women and teenagers should be included in the watch schedule Tristan was trying to set up. Evan immediately headed toward them to throw his weight around, but Joey, deciding he wasn't going to get within a mile of _that _debate, headed for his sister to see how she was holding up.

Téa and Tristan finished their argument—Joey wasn't sure who won but didn't care so long as someone woke him up when it was his turn for watch duty. He watched as people claimed their spots to sleep. Kaiba and Mokuba stretched out near each other and Rebecca picked a spot as close to them as Yugi and Duke would allow. Téa and Serenity set up near to Rebecca with Duke and Tristan as close to Serenity as _Joey _would allow. Evan picked a spot near the entrance. Mai, Joey noticed, made a point of finding a place away from everyone else near the wall of the cave. Frowning, he started to head toward her when Téa grabbed his elbow.

"Joey, will you do me a favor?" she asked. "Will you go talk to Yugi, make sure he's okay? I think that story about the Millennium Items really got to him."

Joey followed her gaze and saw that, Yugi, who had been with Rebecca last he looked, had since moved to a corner well away from everyone else. Joey looked from Yugi to Mai, torn.

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm worried about Mai, too," he replied.

Téa sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to me right now," she said quietly, and Joey frowned as he realized that Yugi's choice of a spot was away from Téa as well.

"Why? Something happen between the two of you?"

"No. Nothing that won't take care of itself once we get the heck out of here," she answered, wrapping her arms around herself a little forlornly.

"What?" he asked.

"No, really, it's fine. He just… I think right now he needs his best friend and not…" she stopped, looking stuck.

"His girlfriend?" Joey supplied helpfully with a broad grin.

She looked down with an embarrassed smile, blushing a little. "Yeah, I guess that's the word, isn't it? Not used to it, I guess." Then the smile faded as she pleaded, "Please, go talk to him."

Joey's eyes were once again drawn from Yugi to Mai. Téa followed his gaze.

"I'm worried about her, too, Téa. She's been really quiet and she was pretty nasty to Kaiba when we were split off from the rest of you."

Téa snorted. "Since when do you consider being nasty to Kaiba a _bad _thing?"

Joey cocked his head back and forth. "Well, yeah. But this was different. He found something in those hieroglyphs about Blue-Eyes. I think… I think it had something to do with the girl Blue-Eyes came from. You know, that whole _Ka_ thing? But it seemed to really bother him and Mai dug into him about it only being a card. But she doesn't think that way. She thinks of her Harpies almost like they're family."

"Why don't I go talk to Mai?" she suggested. "She does have more than one friend, you know. Maybe she needs to know that."

Joey felt a wash of gratitude. "That would be great, Téa. You rock, you know that?" He paused a moment, and then added, "I already told Yugi, but I want you to know how happy I am you two finally got together." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's the only one who's good enough for you, you know. If you'da brought any of those New York boys around, I'da had to kick their asses."

She laughed. "You only say that because you're Yugi's friend."

"No, I say that because I'm _your _friend. Not a guy out there is good enough for you. I mean that."

She blushed again, but her smile was genuine. "Thanks, Joey."

He winked at her, and then she went to go talk to Mai while he went to go see Yugi, who was sitting off to the side, leaning back against the cave wall, his eyes closed. Joey slid down beside him.

"Nice place, huh? All it needs are a bunch of bats to give it that full creepy effect," Joey said conversationally.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed blankly without opening his eyes. "Oh, we found two more MRE wrappers and some other leftovers from the provisions, by the way. Rex and Weevil were definitely here earlier."

"Just keep following the trail of breadcrumbs," Joey said. When Yugi didn't say anything more, he asked, "Hey Yuge, you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

Not convinced, Joey went on. "Don't let that story from the hieroglyphics get to you, okay? You and I both know how it really went down. We know who were the good guys and who were the bad guys."

"I know," Yugi said opening his eyes. "That doesn't bother me."

"Okay, then what _is _bothering you? Is something up with you and Téa? You two have been joined at the hip since we got to this island, but not so much since we came down here. What gives?"

Yugi looked past Joey to where Téa was sitting with Mai. "I need to figure out what's going on here, and, well, being 'joined at the hip' as you put it has made it hard to think about anything besides her."

So that was why Téa said she didn't think Yugi wanted to talk with her.

"I really screwed up, Joey," Yugi went on. "We found Rex and Weevil in this place last night, or at least the first room of it, and if I hadn't forgotten because I was so happy being with Téa, we could've come here sooner. Maybe Pegasus would never have gotten hurt and maybe I wouldn't have had to duel with Rebecca and gotten so out of control. I really hurt her…."

"Yuge, stop beating yourself up about that. First of all, Rebecca knows that wasn't you. She'll be fine. And second, how were you supposed to know that Rex and Weevil pilfering food was more involved? They're just petty cheats and crooks. Who knew there was more going on?"

"I _should've _known. Maybe I _would've _if I hadn't been so… preoccupied. Rebecca even warned me before that I was letting this… this new thing with Téa take over my brain, that I wasn't thinking clearly. She caught onto the weird vibe of this place long before I did."

"So what?" Joey replied. "You're supposed to be the guy who knows everything first, who's on the job twenty-four/seven?"

"No. But I do need to be thinking clearly right now and when I'm with her, I'm not exactly thinking very clearly."

Joey smiled. "Fair enough. But give yourself a break, okay? It's okay to be happy. No one deserves it more."

But Yugi shook his head sadly and looked back over at Téa and Mai. "I think I hurt her feelings."

Joey brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Eh, girls. You tell them you need five seconds alone and they think you're breaking up with them."

Yugi sat up straight, looking alarmed. "You don't think she thinks—"

"Whoa, that's not what I meant," Joey said, holding his hand up. "Téa's pretty level-headed. Most of the time," he added, smiling to himself as he thought of how she could work herself into a lather over Rebecca. "Everything will be fine when this is over and you can get all cozy again." He nudged his friend with his shoulder.

Yugi just sighed, looking in Téa and Mai's direction again. "Do you ever get to the point where you can be in love with someone and when you're with them still have enough brain leftover to think about something else?"

Joey followed his gaze, his eyes stopping on Mai. She was never far from his thoughts. "I'll let you know if I ever get there." He shook himself, like trying to wake up from a dream. "So let's give ourselves a trial run, forget about them for two seconds and try and figure out the other stuff."

Yugi groaned. "I've been trying, Joey, but none of this makes any sense. Why is this place here? Why are Rex and Weevil involved? Why are we losing control during our duels? If they're Shadow Games, they're not like any Shadow Games we've played before. The closest I can compare it to is…."

He hesitated, and Joey looked at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

Yugi looked down, uncomfortable. "The closest I can compare to is Marik using the Millennium Rod to control people's minds."

"You're thinking of the duel you and I had on the pier in Battle City," Joey said with a trace of bitterness. That explained Yugi's discomfort; he wouldn't want to remind Joey of how his mind had been controlled and he'd been forced to duel Yugi in a match that almost cost both of them their lives. Joey shook his head. "But no, that was totally different. That was like… like I wasn't really there. He controlled my mind, my actions, everything. And when I broke free, I couldn't even remember most of what had happened. These duels aren't like that at all."

"No," Yugi agreed, "they're not. I don't feel like someone else is controlling me. I just feel so angry. Like it's still me, only darker. Like the worst part of me pulled out in the open."

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Joey concurred. "That's nothing like when the Millennium Rod controlled me."

"And that duel wasn't a Shadow Game anyway," Yugi added. He leaned his head back against the cave wall in frustration. "Then what is this? And how do we _stop _it? Eventually we're going to find Rex and Weevil, and I'll bet my last pound—or yen, or dollar, or whatever—that they're gonna want to duel the two of us."

"That's a sucker's bet. Those two losers blame us for everything that's ever gone wrong in their lives," Joey said. "I'm positive they'll want to duel the two of us."

"So how do we do it without becoming something we don't want to be? And what do we do if we don't come out of it when it's over, like my last duel with Rebecca?"

"Well, we can always let Kaiba knock us around. It could be like an early Christmas present. What to give the filthy rich guy who has everything," Joey snickered.

Yugi didn't so much as crack a smile. "That's not good enough. We have to figure this out."

"Hey Yuge, give yourself a break there, okay? We'll figure it out. We always do."

"But none of this makes any sense, Joey! How do these four pharaohs fit in? How did Rex and Weevil get involved? The only time they've ever even been close to a Shadow Game was the night before we went to Egypt and Bakura sent them to the Shadow Realm. But I don't think he actually dueled them or anything, I just think he wanted to stop them from stealing the Millennium Items from me. And they woke up on their own a few days later."

Joey frowned. "Well, maybe that's enough. And maybe someone just heard them spouting off to us and thought they could stir up the hornet's nest."

"But _who?_ Who else on that ship is a part of this? Goradon? Someone else entirely?"

"I bet we'll know when we find those two freaks. The way they run off at the mouth, they'll probably spill everything they know."

"I don't know, I'm guessing they don't know much. They're only a small piece of this, and yet here we are, chasing after them through who knows how many miles of tunnels. I'm not sure we'll get many answers when we do find them."

"If Weevil has the Millennium Puzzle, we'll know if it's real. That's something."

The mention of the Millennium Puzzle brought another conflicted look to Yugi's face.

"What, you worried that they might be real?"

"It would certainly explain how the Shadow Realm could be opened again," Yugi replied sadly.

But that wasn't what was bothering him. Worrying about the Shadow Realm and how it could be opened again wouldn't cause whatever inner struggle he was having. That was pretty straightforward: find out how to close the Shadow Realm and do it. "So what else is going on?"

"Nothing," he replied, too quickly.

"That's the kind of nothing that always means something."

Yugi sighed again. "I don't see how they could be real after we saw them disappear down that chasm with the whole temple collapsing down on top of them. But if they are… if they're back, then what… what about the spirits that came with them? Are they back too?"

For a moment Joey thought he was talking about the evil Spirit of the Ring, Bakura's _Yami _that Yugi had finally and definitively beaten in Egypt. He opened his mouth to remind him of that, that the Ring seemed inert and that the evil Bakura was gone for good, when he realized that Yugi wasn't talking about Bakura's _Yami _spirit at all.

He was talking about his own.

"Are you talking about Atem? You think if the Puzzle is back that… that _Atem…?"_ He found he couldn't even finish the thought. It was like hoping for a loved one to return from the dead. No, it _was _hoping for a loved one to return from the dead. He just didn't even want to go there.

"I have no idea."

"Man, Yuge, don't get your hopes up. I don't know if you can come back from… wherever it was he went. His spirit wasn't in the Puzzle when it was buried. Why should it come back? I mean, not to be gross or anything, but what if… what if we were talking about your dad?" Yugi's father had died years ago. "If you dug up his body it would still be an empty body. It wouldn't suddenly have his soul back just because you dug it up. And the Millennium Ring. That doesn't seem to have the evil spirit in it. Mai's had it in her pocket since this afternoon and nothing's jumped out to possess her." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, pal, but I don't think it's possible."

"Since when has being impossible stopped stuff from happening to us?" Yugi asked.

"You got a point there," Joey conceded.

Yugi sighed. "I bet _he _would be able to put all these pieces together."

"I don't know about that, Yuge. I think you got it in you."

"That's what Téa says."

"Well, she seems to have a better handle on the whole Atem thing than any of the rest of us," Joey pointed out. "Listen, buddy, I know you miss him and you want him to come back, but I don't wanna see you get your hopes up only to be disappointed."

Yugi raised is eyebrows and gave Joey an odd look. "I…. In some ways it would be so much easier to take the back seat and let him take over like it used to be. But…." He looked down again, his hands twisting in his lap. "Joey, would I be the worst person in the world if I… if I didn't know if I'd _want _him to come back or not?"

This surprised Joey. Yugi had been heartbroken when Atem had left, and his insecurity about getting through this new challenge without his other self certainly made it seem like he wanted him back. But it made sense, too. Joey certainly wouldn't be crazy about having to share his body with someone else, no matter how close they were.

"No, you wouldn't be the worst person in the world. He belongs where he is, Yuge. That's why you did that Ceremonial Battle in the first place, right? And you, I can't even imagine what it must be like, having to share yourself with someone else. Well… maybe I got a small taste of it when Marik was controlling me."

Yugi shook his head. "Totally different. That was an _invasion_. Atem and I… we were a team. Partners." He said the last word with a sort of melancholy fondness. "And I do miss him. A lot. And… if he could stop this, keep everyone safe, it would be better for him to be here."

"Why am I hearing a big 'but' here?"

"But… I'm used to his memories. I've just started learning how to be me without him, you know? I don't know what would happen if we were two separate people again, or two separate spirits anyway."

"What would happen? You mean, like you might lose his memories and they'd be only his again?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, there's that," Yugi said.

Joey frowned, not quite following where Yugi was headed, until he saw Yugi's gaze drift past him, back to Téa and Mai.

And then it clicked.

"Téa? Are you worried about what would happen with you and Téa if…"

Yugi neither confirmed nor denied it; he just looked down at his hands once more.

"Yuge—" Joey started to protest, ready to assure him he had nothing to worry about, but suddenly he found himself at a loss for the right words.

Yugi's feelings for Téa had been obvious for as long as Joey had known him, long before they were friends, even. Had they not become friends when they did, Joey was sure, to his shame, that he probably would have eventually used that fact as yet another weapon with which to torment Yugi.

Téa's feelings about Yugi, however, had been all over the map in the time that Joey had known them, and the presence of the Pharaoh had only made things murkier. She'd gone from fiercely protective of Yugi in the beginning, to seeming to have a crush on the Pharaoh, to the whole weird jealousy thing whenever Rebecca called Yugi her "boyfriend." She'd tearfully clung to Yugi in a way that seemed well beyond mere protectiveness when his soul returned from the Orichalcos, but then was all about the Pharaoh months later in Egypt, devastated at his having to return to the spirit world to the point where Joey had to physically stop her from following him. And, of course, there was the way she avoided all of them—Yugi in particular—for a week after they returned from Egypt, and the way she was so quick to theorize that he was somehow both Yugi _and_ Atem when Yugi realized he had the Pharaoh's memories that Joey had been very worried that she was merely looking to substitute Yugi for Atem.

But then when Yugi left Cairo on the dig, Téa's feelings for him at last seemed to crystallize into something a little more clear. She'd abruptly broken up with the boy she'd been dating at the time and when she visited Domino at Christmas, Joey could tell right away that she had feelings for Yugi. It had been more than eighteen months since Atem had left and her conversations about Yugi seemed firmly rooted in the present, so Joey had finally stopped worrying that she was merely confusing one for the other and began to be genuinely excited at the prospect that his best friend might at long last get the relationship he'd longed for since before Joey even knew him. This is why after they'd dueled that last night on the ship he'd been so confident in assuring Yugi that she was interested in him . He'd never even hesitated then.

Now he did hesitate, however, finding himself unable to offer the same assurances he'd offered just three nights ago. Atem's presence always confused Téa—it confused them all, really, but the friendships the rest of them had with Yugi could easily accommodate Atem, whereas Téa's romantic feelings could not, at least not in a way that made sense or was fair to any of them. So what if he did come back? Would it bring the two of them—no, the _three_ of them—right back where they started, miles apart, participants in a bizarre triangle that none of them had asked for and was none of their faults? Joey shuddered to think. He loved Atem in his own right, but his loyalty was firmly with Yugi and he couldn't bear the thought of his friend getting hurt like that, not after finally, _finally _getting what he had always wanted more than anything in the world.

"I… I just don't think it's possible. I think the Millennium Items are fake anyway," he said at last.

"You don't know what she'd do if he came back, either," Yugi said quietly, seeing through Joey's deflection.

Joey groaned. "Listen Yuge, she _loves_ you. Stop worrying about what she may have felt in the past when he was here. He isn't here and you are and she loves _you._ Just as you are. You gotta know that."

"I try to. It's just so hard for me to believe that she could see anything in _me _without all the stuff that came from _him."_

"Argh, Yuge, you're killing me here," Joey groaned. "You keep acting like he came to you because you needed him, but you've got it all backwards. He came to you because _he _needed _you._ And Téa needs you, so stop being a schmuck and _believe_ in yourself. Believe in her."

"I'm trying, but it isn't easy."

"Who said it was supposed to be easy? The only thing that really matters is that you two love each other. All of this other stuff," he said, waving his hand to encompass the cave and maybe even the whole island around them, _"this _is the distraction. We'll find Weevil, kick his ass, shake him until he spills about who gave him the _fake _Millennium Items and why, we'll get rescued, and you and Téa will ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after, get married, have two-point-five kids and a house in the suburbs, yadda yadda ya."

Yugi snorted. "Kill me now."

"Okay, you can forget the kids and the 'burbs, at least for a few more years yet, but you _know _I'm right about the rest of it. You know you two are meant to be. It's like your destiny or something."

Yugi shook his head. "No. It was Atem who always talked about destiny. I think… I think saying love is about destiny is just a way to deny responsibility. Love isn't destiny, it's a choice."

"This from the guy who's been in love with the same girl since elementary school," Joey smirked.

"It still was a choice. And she has a choice, too."

"And she chose _you. _Or haven't you noticed?"

"But would she make the same choice if circumstances were different?"

Joey sighed. "That's a stupid question, Yuge. It's like falling in love with a widow and tormenting yourself asking if her first husband came back from the dead, would she pick him or you? It's an impossible question and you can drive yourself crazy worrying about it for no reason. You say loving her is a choice? Then _choose _it and stop second-guessing it. Make your own destiny with her."

"I'd really like that. More than anything."

"Then _do _it."

Yugi nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, Joey, you're right."

"Course I am," Joey grinned, leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. Well, mission accomplished. At least Yugi looked a little less despondent now. He just hoped that Téa had the same effect on Mai.


	3. Demons

**3. Demons**

While most of the others set up spots to sleep by the lake, Mai took a blanket for herself and chose a spot by the cave wall well away from everyone else and tried to shake the irritability that had been inexplicably growing all afternoon. Taking off her boots, she rubbed her feet, deciding it must just be that she was tired. They'd been walking for a couple of hours at least and still seemed no closer to finding Weevil or the end of this maze, or even any clue as to why all of this was here and how it related to the Shadow Realm. It was only natural that she would feel grumpy. But she felt ill-at-ease, too, like something was lurking nearby. Mai, not normally a jumpy or easily scared person, did not like this feeling.

When she was done massaging her aching feet, she decided it was too cold to stay barefoot, so she pulled her boots back on and leaned back against the cave wall, not quite ready to lie down yet. Her fingers felt a little numb, so she put her hands in her pockets to warm them, the pocket's contents rattling around her fists while she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She closed her eyes, but then she heard someone approach. She opened her eyes again, expecting to see Joey, but instead it was Téa.

"Hey Mai," Téa said, sitting down.

"What do you want?" Mai grumbled, then chastised herself inwardly. What reason did she have to be annoyed with Téa?

"Just wanted to talk, see how it's going, geez," Téa replied testily.

"Sorry," Mai muttered. "I'm just cranky. Don't mind me."

"Well, I don't know why you'd be cranky. It's such _fun _walking for miles and miles in a big spooky cave with creepy ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics scrawled on the wall and gas torches a little too conveniently kept burning for us," Téa said dryly.

"No kidding. I just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," Mai agreed.

"Mm hmm," Téa said absently. She was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "Mai, in case I haven't told you before, I'm really glad to see you again. I… I hope we can all keep in better touch when this is all over."

Mai felt a brief burst of irrational anger at this. _What does she think I am, a little child? I don't need your reassurances and I don't need you to squeeze me into your little playgroup, _she thought, then blinked, wondering why she would think something like that. Truth be told, she was grateful to be thought of as one of them, grateful to have friends around her once more. Biting back the bile that she didn't understand, she said, "Thanks, Téa. I'd like that, too."

"The guys and I stayed pretty close over the last two years through e-mail and stuff. We even set up times to do online chats, which was a pain to figure out because of the time differences. We finally figured out that ten o'clock Saturday mornings Eastern Time would usually work. That would be five on Saturday evening for Yugi, eleven at night for Joey. Tristan was all over, though. Usually in Japan or Okinawa, but sometimes the lucky jerk would actually get to go to Hawaii. If he was there we had to push it back a few hours, but Joey's kind of a night owl, so that was usually okay…"

_Oh my God, what possible reason could she have for thinking I find this inane rambling even remotely interesting? Why doesn't this stupid girl just shut UP?_

Again, Mai found herself wondering at her own train of thought. While a discussion of time zones across the world was hardly scintillating conversation, it certainly didn't warrant hostility on her part. _Why am I so jumpy?_

"But anyway," Téa said, seeming to be winding down, "I hope you'll chat with us sometimes, too. Although now that I think about it, I don't know where you've been living these days."

Mai shrugged. "You know me, I'm a wanderer. I've been in Europe mostly. Paris for a while, but as you've seen from Jacques Rousseau, the French can be real snobs. I've been living in northern Italy most recently, in a gorgeous little town on Lago di Como, but I think I'm ready to move on."

"You know, despite all the weirdness, you did make top four in the tournament. You think you might take the Industrial Illusions job and move to San Francisco?"

Mai thought about that. Ever since the tournament began, she'd been intrigued by Pegasus's job offer to the final four, but when they were still on the ship and she believed Joey wasn't going to forgive her, she'd pretty much ruled out that as an option since Yugi being in the top four was a sure bet and Joey had pretty good chances, too. As it turned out, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and herself had already been declared the top four, even if they hadn't yet finished the tournament, and now that she and Joey were getting along… "You know, I think I just might."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when she was furious with herself. _Why would you say such a thing? Why would you want such a job? Mai Valentine works for _herself, _and I certainly don't need to be hanging out with this group of bozos…_

"I… oh my God, I just realized!" Téa said suddenly, slapping her forehead. "Joey made the top four! I'll bet he takes that job and moves out to San Francisco too!" Resting her forehead on her hand, she shook her head in what looked like self-reproach.

My shook her own head, trying to dispel the sudden burst of anger. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Téa groaned, "it just underscores how completely stupid I am. I'm moving back to Domino in August and now Joey and Yugi are probably both coming here."

"So come here instead," Mai shrugged.

"Easy for you to say. My visas will have expired. Well, at least Serenity will still be in Japan," she sighed. Then she looked at Mai curiously. "Hey, how do you move around so easily and on just a whim? Isn't it hard to get visas to live in all the places you go?"

_Oh give me a break, just quit your whining! _Mai thought, her head suddenly aching. Without answering Téa, she pulled her hands out of her pocket and massaged the bridge of her nose. Why the sudden headache and where was all this anger coming from? It was a perfectly legitimate question.

"Mai, are you okay?" Téa asked with concern.

"Fine," Mai said, "I'm just getting a headache."

"Must be all the walking in this cold and clammy cave," Téa mused sympathetically. "Do you have anything in your backpack you could take for it?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"You sure? Evan probably has something in the first aid kit. You want any water or anything?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Listen, if Joey sent you over here to play nursemaid—"

"Hey, chill out! Joey didn't send me over here. Just the opposite, actually. _I_ sent _him_ over to talk to Yugi. I came over here to stay out of their way."

Mai took a breath, feeling bad once more for her peevishness. "Why'd you want Joey to talk to Yugi?" she asked, trying to focus on Téa and actually pay attention to what she was saying.

Téa shrugged. "He just… seems like he needs someone to talk to that isn't me," she said, attempting indifference but not quite pulling it off.

"Men," Mai rolled her eyes. "Always gotta handle them with kid gloves. You know what you need, Téa? You need some girlfriends. You'll go crazy if you have to keep dealing with all those fragile male egos without a break."

Téa smiled. "Don't I know it! It's been really nice having Serenity around. And you, Mai. It's one of the reasons I'm so glad you've been hanging out with us again. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade Yugi, Joey or Tristan for all the friends in the world, but sometimes it's nice not to be constantly surrounded by all that…"

"Testosterone?" Mai supplied.

Téa grinned. "Something like that."

"I totally understand," Mai said, starting to feel better. The headache was fading and her mood improved slightly. "You know what I always say, guys like these are only good for moving furniture and fixing cars."

"Even Joey?" Téa asked rather pointedly.

Mai glowered at her, embarrassed at the mention of Joey's name and annoyed—this time with justification, she reasoned—that she was embarrassed. "Why should Joey be any different than any of the rest of them?" she grumbled.

"No reason," Téa said, but with a knowing smile.

Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, Mai turned the tables on her. "What about Yugi? What's he good at besides… well, I doubt he's much help with either moving furniture or fixing cars," she teased. Even though he was a few inches taller than when she'd last seen him, he still was a shrimp. "So then what's he good at besides Duel Monsters, huh Téa? I'll bet he's a man of _many _talents," she said suggestively.

Her words had the desired result and Téa turned crimson. "I, uh…"

"Don't hurt yourself, hon," Mai snorted, "you don't have to say anything. You can keep his _talents _all to yourself. But definitely find girl time, too, for your sanity." She leaned back against the wall of the cave, feeling better now, the bad temper starting to fade. "That was the nice thing about when I was tag dueling with Vivian Wong—" She opened her eyes when Téa made a sort of choking sound. "What?"

"No offense, but _Vivian Wong?_ I met her at the KC Grand Championship, and she's sorta… uh…"

"Insane?" Mai finished.

"Yep, that's the word."

Mai laughed. "Yeah, she's pretty much a nutcase, but a really fun nutcase."

"I find that hard to believe," Téa growled. "She seemed like a real… diva," she finished, giving Mai the distinct impression that she'd had a completely different word in mind. "Of course, all the boys went gaga over her." She shook her head with a look of disgust. "Even Yugi's grandfather made a complete idiot of himself over her."

Mai cocked her head and suddenly it occurred to her exactly why Téa didn't like Vivian. Her former dueling partner had always had a thing for men she considered powerful, and that was especially true for really skilled duelists and she had never been shy or subtle about it. Mai chuckled. "Wait a second, she hit on _Yugi_ didn't she?"

Téa said nothing, but her crossed arms and glower was answer enough.

Mai laughed harder, covering her mouth.

"I don't see what's so funny," Téa grumbled.

"Oh come _on!" _Mai replied. "Just the thought is so utterly ridiculous. Someone so loud and erratic with someone as bashful as Yugi? You know, when he's not dueling, I mean. How can that _not _be funny?"

"Because it was obnoxious, that's why."

"Oh, sweetie, you just gotta ignore Viv when she gets stupid like that, or smack her in the back of the head or something. Kinda like with Joey." She grinned. "She didn't really give you a hard time, did she?"

Téa's jealous scowl turned more reflective at this question. "No. She was mostly going at it with Rebecca, who was like eleven and had a huge crush on Yugi. I don't think I even registered on her radar."

Mai couldn't help but notice the bitterness. "Probably because you don't duel, or at least you don't compete. She's kind of myopic that way."

"Right. And I'm just background filler."

Mai frowned. "Obviously not to Yugi. _You _got the guy, right? Who cares what she thinks?"

"Oh, I don't mean about Yugi," she replied, but when Mai gave her a skeptical look, she amended, "Okay, yeah, her hitting on Yugi did bug me. I just mean… I don't know. Never mind."

Mai cocked her head at Téa again, trying to get a read on what exactly was bothering her. "You know, you should duel, Téa," she tried. "The game could use more women duelists and you're not half bad. With a little practice, you could be tournament level."

Téa gave her an incredulous look. "Riiiight."

"No, really. You beat me at Duelist Kingdom, remember?"

"Okay, you cannot possibly believe I'm stupid enough to think I really won that duel. You let me win!"

"Me? _Let _someone win? You're joking, right?" But when Téa clearly wasn't buying it, she admitted, "Yeah, I did let you win, but only because I wanted Yugi to have those Star Chips. I don't know _why_ he was being such a baby over losing to Kaiba."

Mai knew any derisive comment about Yugi was likely to get Téa's hackles up, but she was surprised when her companion's face fell instead of looking annoyed. "You don't know what really was going on that day, do you?" she said, her voice edged with sadness.

"He lost to Kaiba," Mai repeated, frowning in confusion.

"No. He had Kaiba _beat._ He _let_ Kaiba win."

Mai's eyes widened. "Yugi Mutou _let _someone win? In a _tournament? _What on earth for?"

Téa sighed. "Because Kaiba was being stupid and manipulative. He stood on the edge of that tower so that if Yugi attacked him, he'd fall. He knew Yugi wouldn't go through with it."

Mai's face darkened and she looked over toward the lake where Kaiba was sitting with Mokuba. "That _bastard._ I knew he was low, but…"

"Even Kaiba knew it was low and it wasn't a fair win. That's partly why he organized Battle City, so he could beat Yugi in a fair duel. But at Duelist Kingdom he was desperate. Pegasus had Mokuba."

"Okay, I change my mind. Pegasus is the bastard," Mai amended. "Still… that was pretty low of Kaiba. But then why would that freak Yugi out so much afterwards? If he had Kaiba beat, the only real problem was that he'd lost the Star Chips, so why wouldn't he just let me give him the ones I owed him and be done with it?"

"It had nothing to do with the Star Chips. It was…." Téa paused, seeming hesitant. She looked over her shoulder to where Yugi and Joey were talking. "Oh, I suppose you already know everything anyway. That was the first time he really knew about… well, I guess at the time he just called him his 'other self.' We didn't know anything more about him yet."

"His other… you mean the Pharaoh?" Mai asked.

Téa nodded. "He was always the one who took the front seat during duels. He… he was going to attack Kaiba anyway."

Mai's eyes widened in surprise. "Even if it would push Kaiba off the tower?"

Téa nodded. "We… we didn't know anything about him yet. He… I think he was just so concerned about Yugi and his grandfather, he was willing to take a risk Yugi wasn't. Yugi had to fight to take control to stop the attack and, well, it really scared him badly. He didn't know if the spirit within him was good or bad."

Mai thought about this a minute, then remembered that she was the first person to duel with Yugi after his loss to Kaiba. Her mouth opened as she put the pieces together. "Our duel in the tournament… _that's _what he was fighting himself over, wasn't it? He was fighting the _Pharaoh."_

Téa nodded again. "He never talked about what happened during your duel, but I think that's the first time they both made a conscious decision to work together as a team. It was the beginning of everything."

"I had no idea," Mai said. "I knew he was distracted, but I thought it was just because he'd lost. Wow. Now I kinda feel bad for being so hard on him."

"No, you really helped him, I think. Remember what you said about looking inside yourself and facing your fears? That was exactly what he needed to hear."

Mai crossed her arms uncomfortably. "Yeah, I talked a good talk back then, didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I'd have taken my own advice after Battle City…." She didn't finish.

"Mai," Téa said, putting her hand on Mai's arm. "That Orichalcos messed with everyone, not just you. Look what it did to the Pharaoh." She tilted her head. "You know, I just said that your duel with him in Duelist Kingdom was the first time he and Yugi made a conscious decision to work together as a team. They always did, from that point on. In everything, it was the two of them united. Until the Orichalcos. It was the only time he ever went against Yugi's wishes after that duel with Kaiba."

"It was a bad time all around," Mai said softly.

"But it's over and here we are," Téa said. "And Mai, I think you _did _take your own advice. You looked your demons in the eye and faced them."

"_Again,"_ Mai reproached herself. "And again and again…."

"So?" Téa shrugged. "We all keep bumping up against the same weaknesses in ourselves and keep relearning the same lessons, don't we?"

"What about you, Téa? What are your demons?"

"My demons?" Téa leaned back, thoughtful. "I guess my demons are the same as everyone else's. Insecurity. Fear that I don't have anything really worthwhile to contribute. That at the end of the day, I'm only a dancer."

This answer surprised Mai coming from Téa. "The queen of the pep talks? And what's wrong with being a dancer?"

Téa shrugged. "It seems petty sometimes. In light of everything we've seen."

"Like playing a _card game _isn't?"

"Well, it's never really just a game, is it?"

Mai was about to answer, but then she saw Joey approaching.

"Hey there," he said, "mind if I join you or is this girls only?"

"Oh, it's a total slumber party," Mai said in with a false little giggle. "Wanna paint your nails and do makeovers with us?"

"Yeah, I'll be going over _there_ now," Joey replied, indicating a spot in the darkness on the far side of the lake.

"She's just joking Joey. Pull up a stalagmite," Téa told him, relinquishing her spot. "We're done chatting and I'm gonna sleep over by the lake with Serenity and Rebecca anyway."

"Good," Joey said. "Right there between Serenity and Duke and Tristan would be just perfect."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the chat, Mai. It was really nice."

"Yeah, it was," Mai agreed.

"Hope your headache is better," she added as she left.

This brought a look of concern from Joey and Mai groaned inwardly. "You have a headache?" he asked her.

"So? It's just a headache, not the plague. And it's mostly gone now," she said.

"Why'd you pick a spot all the way over here away from everyone else?"

Mai felt a flash of irritation. "I wanted to be alone, okay?"

"I…" He hesitated, then put his hand on her arm. "Mind if I stay here with you? I'd like to be here if…"

"If I have the dream again," she finished, surprised to find her irritation draining away at nothing more than his reassuring touch. She had been dreading going to sleep for that very reason and it gave her some comfort to know he'd be near. "Yeah, you can stay."

"Good, because I want you to know I'm right here, okay? Wake me up if you have the dream again."

"Joey—"

"I mean it, Mai," he said, taking her hand and giving it another squeeze, reminding her of their dance on the cliff that morning. "I want you to know I'm here."

"I know," she said softly. Actually, the thought of him sleeping so close to her made her feel a little heady. In the place where they'd camped with the other thirty or so passengers the last two nights he'd slept somewhere nearby, but not right next to her. Now she noticed he made sure to lie down close enough to take her hand if necessary but not _too_ close. It struck her as oddly prim, a quality she would never ascribe to Joey, at least not in anything that didn't pertain to his sister, and she couldn't help but wonder again if this was some sort of hard-to-get act. But that didn't gel with the way he kept focusing on her, kept touching her arm or shoulder or clasping her hand, or the way he kept _looking _at her in a way that would make heart pound and was a far cry from the kind of feigned apathy that usually was required for the hard-to-get ploy to work.

"Don't you just love these deluxe accommodations?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head as he stretched out beside her. "I'm gonna recommend this cruise line to all my friends."

"All your friends are already here," she pointed out.

"Good point."

Mai slid down onto the blanket she'd laid out for herself and huddled inside her jacket. Her fingers were feeling numb again, so she blew into her hands to warm them, rubbed them together, than thrust them back into her pockets, wishing she had her leather gloves with her. True, they were fingerless and more about image than warmth, but at least they'd offer _some_ protection from the cold and damp. Unfortunately, they were at the bottom of the Pacific along with the rest of her luggage.

"You cold?" he asked.

"A little, yeah," she admitted. And her headache was starting to return.

He hesitated, as if weighing something, and then moved closer to her. "Here, lie on my shoulder," he offered. "We'll be warmer together."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oldest trick in the book, Wheeler," she said tartly.

"Your ego is bigger than this cave, Valentine," he shot back. "I'm just angling for a share of that _blanket_ there. This cave floor is _cold."_

"That's what they all say," she replied, delighted to at last be in more familiar cat-and-mouse territory as she moved over enough to allow him room on the blanket and then settled onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" he asked.

Better was hardly the word. Her headache vanished along with the chill as a warmth that could not be entirely attributed to his body heat spread over her, but she merely nodded in reply. She felt an urge to brush her hand across his chest, to feel the cotton of his shirt spread across skin and muscle beneath, but she resisted, keeping her hands firmly in her pockets. Damned if _she _was going to make the first move. _I'm Mai Valentine._ _I don't go after men, they come after _me. Besides, they weren't more than twenty yards away from his sister and all their friends. Not exactly a privacy suite at the Hilton, which was reason enough, she decided, for his lack of initiative.

"Goodnight, Mai," he whispered into her hair, and the slight thickness to his voice satisfied her that it definitely wasn't lack of interest that kept him at bay. "Pleasant dreams." And for the first time since leaving San Francisco, she thought they just might be.


	4. Keeping Watch

**4. Keeping Watch**

"Joey!"

Joey groaned and rolled over, swatting at the intruding voice and the hand shaking him that went along with it. "Goway," he groaned.

"Joey, man, wake up."

It was Tristan, Joey recognized vaguely through his fog of sleep and he realized it was probably his turn at standing watch. "I'll give you ten thousand yen to take my watch," he mumbled.

"That's not why you need to wake up," Tristan said. "It's Mai."

Instantly the fog left and Joey sat up, alert and suddenly aware that Mai was no longer beside him. Last thing he remembered when he'd fallen asleep, she had been lying curled up in his arms trying to stay warm.

"What happened? Where'd she go?" he asked, grabbing Tristan by the collar of his coat.

"Chill, dude, she's right there," Tristan pointed. "It's just… she looks like she's having a bad dream or something and I thought it would be better for you to wake her up instead of me."

Joey looked in the direction Tristan indicated to see that Mai had rolled a few feet away from him and was moaning and thrashing in her sleep. _Damn! _he thought. _I promised to be here for her and then I go and sleep through it! _Scrambling to her side, he shook her shoulder. "Mai, wake up! It's okay, I'm here." He reached for her face, stroking her cheek. "I'm here, Mai."

As soon as he touched her cheek, her eyes flew open, an almost feral look in them. She sat up, nearly knocking him aside in the process, and took a huge, gasping breath as if she'd been underwater for too long. Even in the dim light from the distant torches, her face looked unnaturally pale.

"Mai!" Joey cried in alarm, but she cut him off with an unearthly scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alarm turned to full-blown panic as he pulled her into his arms. "Mai! It's okay, I'm here, it's okay," he soothed.

She didn't resist, but her teeth started chattering and she began ranting feverishly. "Too much sand… can't… sand… Joey… no… didn't mean to… won't let it…"

She began pounding on his chest with her fist. It was then that he realized she was clinging tightly to something clenched in her fist. He grabbed it and pried her hand open. "What the _hell?"_

She was clutching the Millennium Ring.

He exchanged looks with Tristan, who was now kneeling on the other side of Mai. Horror and revulsion filled him as he wrenched the gold ring out of her hand. When she'd released it, she collapsed against him, shaking uncontrollably but no longer rambling.

As he held her with his left arm, he pulled back his right, intending to fling the Ring into the lake, when suddenly someone caught him by the wrist.

"No Joey, don't!"

It was Yugi.

"Yugi, it's _doing _something to her, we have to get _rid _of it!" he stormed, but Yugi held his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Joey, we can't! We might need all seven to close the Shadow Realm," Yugi replied desperately. "Give it to me. I'll take it away from her."

"No, we have to get _rid _of it!" Joey repeated, struggling to wrench his arm from Yugi's grip, but Yugi held firm.

"Joey, let me have it."

Finally Joey stopped struggling and opened his hand. Yugi took the Ring from him and then another voice—Duke, Joey realized—offered to take it and wrap it in a blanket and pack it in one of the backpacks. It was then that Joey realized everyone was awake and gathered around, including Evan, who was trying to push through the rest of them. He saw Téa put her hand on his shoulder and warn him off with a shake of her head.

"Here Duke," Tristan said, fishing something out of his pocket. "Why don't you take the Millennium Eye, too. Just to be safe."

Turning back to Mai, Joey wrapped both arms around her protectively, cradling her and rocking her. She was still shaking and her teeth were chattering as she clung to him, her head buried in his shoulder, but she was starting to visibly relax.

"Mai, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice ragged and tears stinging his eyes. "How could I have let you? I should've taken it instead of you. If I'd have known, I never… oh God, Mai, I'm so sorry, I never…"

Someone else pushed past Yugi and knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was Serenity. "Joey, let me see if she's okay," she said softly, her voice soothing.

But Joey couldn't loosen his grip on her. Her teeth were no longer chattering and she'd stopped shaking as he buried his face in her hair and kept rocking her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Joey, please let me help."

His sister's voice was so low and calming that he found himself relaxing a little. He opened his arms just enough to let her face come away from his shoulder and Serenity gently brushed her hair away, then held her fingers to Mai's neck. At Serenity's touch, Mai seemed to relax even more.

"Her pulse is really fast and her color isn't good, but she's starting to calm down," Serenity said. Stroking Mai's face lightly, she called Mai's name. "Mai? Can you hear me? Wake up, Mai."

After a few moments, Mai's eyelids fluttered and she opened them. The wild expression was gone, but she looked startled. "Joey!" she called out and tried to sit up, but he held her tightly.

"Shh, I'm here, it's okay," he quieted her.

"I… I tried to stop it, Joey, I swear I tried to stop it," she moaned, tense once more.

"Shh, it's okay," he repeated, "everything's okay."

"I tried to stop it but it was too late. I won't let it take you. I can't let it. It should be _me, _it's _my _fault, why can't it take _me?"_

He realized then that this was not the same nightmare. This wasn't her duel with Marik's _Yami _side and it wasn't her Shadow Realm vision of being locked in an hourglass. Instead she was reliving their Orichalcos duel. "Mai, look at me," he said, tightening his grip on her. "Look at me. I'm fine, Mai. It's only a dream. I'm right here and it's going to be fine."

She looked at him and finally seemed to really see him. "Joey?" she asked, and he shushed her again, resting his forehead on hers.

"It's okay, Mai, it was only a dream."

She nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing a little. "It wasn't the same dream," she told him softly. "It started out the same, but then it changed and we were…"

"I know," he told her. "It's okay."

"Why was it different?"

"I don't know. You were holding onto the Millennium Ring," he said, sitting back again so he could see her. "I think it was doing something to you."

He looked up from Mai to where Tristan, Serenity, and Yugi knelt across from him. He met Yugi's gaze, his friend's eyes wide and solemn with worry. Not only did it seem like the Ring was real after all, its evil spirit, Bakura's _Yami,_ seemed to be back as well. Or at least something just as sinister.

"The Millennium Ring?" Mai repeated, and he looked back down at her again. Her brow was furrowed in thought. "I… I've been feeling weird all day, ever since I've had it. And you know, I think maybe it seemed to be worse whenever I had my hands in my pockets. Or maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Mai, I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have let you take it if I'd have really thought for a second it was real." His earlier words to Yugi, so flippant and sure, drifted back, haunting him. _Mai's had it in her pocket since this afternoon and nothing's jumped out to possess her._ He wanted to pound his head against the cave wall for being so _stupid._ All day she'd been acting odd and he hadn't even put it together.

"None of us thought it was real," Yugi said quietly, pain and his own share of guilt evident in his voice.

"It's okay, I'm okay now," she said, struggling to sit up. Joey released her enough to allow her to sit on her own, but kept his arms around her in a protective embrace. She looked around, finally realizing that she was the center of everyone's attention. Discomfited, she assured them, "Really, I'm fine. You all can go back to sleep."

They started to disperse, though first Serenity gave Mai a final once-over. "Your pulse is normal again and you're not so pale. I think you're okay now."

"Which is exactly what I said," Mai grumbled, but she took Serenity's hand and gave it a grateful squeeze before she left. Yugi gripped Joey's shoulder a moment before he, too, left.

"I'll refigure the watch schedule so both of you can skip it," Tristan said, and Joey realized for the first time that Téa must have won the argument about the women taking a turn. Joey nodded, then Tristan gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "You owe me ten thousand yen."

"I'll have my broker wire you," Joey quipped as Tristan walked away.

Last to leave was Evan. "Mai…"

"We're good, you can go now," Joey said brusquely.

He looked at them a moment longer, then finally left them alone. Joey turned his attention back on Mai. "You okay?"

"Yeah, for like the thousandth time, I'm fine."

He stroked her face with the back of his finger. "I'm so sorry, Mai. I let you down again. I said I'd be here for you, but I didn't even realize."

She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. "You didn't let me down. You're right here, just like you promised."

"Always," he said over the lump in his throat.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. Groping beside him, he found the blanket they'd been sleeping on and bunched it up behind his back as he leaned against the cave wall, Mai settling against him sleepily. He stroked her hair. It was limp and matted from three days without washing and sweat had plastered down the front against her forehead, but he marveled at how soft it felt in his fingers. She gave a contented sigh and murmured something unintelligible.

"What?" he asked softly. When she didn't answer, he asked, "Mai?" but she was already asleep.

Looking down at her, he continued stroking her hair, suddenly overwhelmed by how much she meant to him. Unable to help himself, he kissed her forehead and then softly, so softly that she probably wouldn't have heard it even if she'd have been awake, he whispered, "I love you, Mai."

**

* * *

**

It was about four in the morning when Duke woke Yugi for his turn at watch. With a wide yawn, Yugi sat up and stretched. "How's Mai? Any more nightmares?"

"Nope. She and Joey are sound asleep and looking very cute cuddled over there by the wall," Duke grinned.

Yugi followed his gaze but couldn't see much in the gloom. Even if he could have seen them, he doubted he could take any pleasure in their closeness after what she had gone through because of the Millennium Ring.

"Okay, I'm hitting the hay," Duke said. "Wake Téa at five for her turn and have her wake everyone at six."

Yugi nodded and Duke stretched out on an empty blanket beside Tristan. Within minutes, he was asleep, leaving Yugi alone, his thoughts drifting back to the Millennium Ring and the effect it had on Mai.

Quietly he crept past his sleeping friends and looked for the backpacks. Evan was sleeping on his, but the other three were piled together near where most of the group was sleeping. One of them was full of food and water and a second had flashlights. In the third he found what he was looking for, a blanket stuffed down into the bottom of the bag.

Pulling it out, he unfolded it until he found the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye wrapped inside. In the gloom they looked gray instead of gold. Putting aside the Eye, he picked up the Ring and brushed his fingers across it, feeling it slightly rough and uneven surface, not smooth like modern gold jewelry. The arrows dangling from it were rounded and smooth as if worn from centuries of dirt and soil sanding the edges down. Next he brushed his fingers over the triangle in the middle, feeling the raised surface of the Eye of Horus embossed in its center. As he touched it, he felt an unpleasant tingle, not really like an electrical shock, but more like something being drained from him. Quickly he jerked his fingers away, frowning.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be holding that?"

Yugi looked up, startled, to see Téa standing over him.

"What are you doing up? You still have almost an hour before your shift."

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged, sitting down cross-legged beside him. "Do you think you should be holding that after what happened with Mai?" she repeated.

Yugi set the Ring back down on the blanket. "Probably not. I'm just trying to see if I can figure out if it's real."

"Don't you think it must be to do what it did?"

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. I guess. But something's not right. The Millennium Ring's original purpose was to determine the power of someone's soul and even transfer it into inanimate objects. That's what Bakura did to us at Duelist Kingdom when he trapped us in our favorite cards, remember?"

"Mm hm."

"That's also how Bakura—the evilspirit, I mean—that's how he used it to possess our Bakura. He put a piece of his soul into the Ring and when Bakura got it from his father, it was able to control him."

"But?"

"Mai wasn't acting possessed. She wasn't acting like the _Yami_ spirit. It gave her nightmares and before that she said she felt 'weird' whenever she put her hands in her pockets, but she was still _Mai."_

"She said she had a headache when I was talking to her earlier," Téa confirmed. "And Joey said something about her being rude to Kaiba over something those hieroglyphs said about Blue-Eyes. He thought it was strange because Mai's Harpie cards mean so much to her."

Yugi frowned, thinking about that description. "Maybe that does sound like the evil Bakura," he conceded.

"You know what it really sounds like," Téa said, putting her hand on Yugi's arm. "It sounds like how you all were acting during those duels. When you played against Alrik Cronhielm and sacrificed Dark Magician and Kuriboh, you were really snide about it, like they were useless cards."

"Right. Nothing mattered but winning and power," he agreed. His eyes widened. "Are you saying maybe the _Millennium Items _are what's doing this to us?"

"It makes sense. If they created the Shadow Games and the Shadow Games is what's doing this to you…"

"Joey and I talked about that earlier, actually. These duels aren't like any other Shadow Games we've played, and the effects on us are not like the kind of mind control Marik used the Millennium Rod for."

"And yet, when Mai had her hands in her pocket up against the Millennium Ring, she started acting the same way as you all were acting during those duels," Téa argued.

"But what's the connection? None of us were holding Millennium Items during those duels. And in the three years I had the Puzzle, it never did anything like that to me." He thought about it some more. "The Millennium Items all seemed to exert a sort of conscious power, if that makes sense. Atem came from the Puzzle, Bakura's spirit from the Ring, Marik's _Yami _side from the Rod."

"What about Pegasus and the Eye?"

Yugi thought about that. "I don't know. I don't think there was a distinct _Yami _Pegasus, though the Eye did seem to have a dark influence over him, and over its original owner, Master Akunadin, too, come to think of it. I wonder," he mused. Could the effect the Millennium Eye had had on Pegasus and Master Akunadin been the same kind of thing they were experiencing now? Yugi looked at the Millennium Eye lying on the blanket in his lap and picked it up. It gave him the same unpleasant sensation as the Eye of Horus from the Millennium Ring had given him. He dropped it quickly, as if shocked.

"What?" Téa asked, alarmed.

"Nothing. I just… felt weird. The Ring felt the same way."

"Weird how? Real? Not real?"

"Neither. Like… like it was pulling something out of me. Not a good feeling."

"Did dueling feel like that?"

"I…" Yugi stopped, not sure. He forced himself to remember his duel with Rebecca and how it felt inside. "It was kind of like something was missing, like everything good in me had been sucked out and all that was left was anger and this sort of craving, a longing for power."

"What if that's why Weevil sent you the Ring? Maybe he wanted you to duel with it, to create exactly that effect," Téa suggested.

"I had that reaction _without _it, though. Although… it is getting worse. Maybe as we get more exposure it's affecting us more." He paused, looking at Téa, his eyes widening. "After I'd held the Ring, that's when I couldn't stop after the duel was over. Maybe it _is _the Millennium Items! Maybe the longer we're around them, the more they effect us."

Téa shuddered. "You know what, Yugi? I say we just toss them in the lake."

"We can't," he replied, shaking his head. "We don't know that we won't need them to seal the Shadow Realm again. We might need all seven."

"So we're just going to carry them around with us?"

"What choice do we have?" He massaged the bridge of his nose, drained from trying to put together all the pieces. "It still is strange. They're not acting the way the Millennium Items act. There's something we're overlooking." He picked up the Ring again. "Something about the way they work."

"I'll bet you'll know when we find the Puzzle," Téa said.

Bitterness washed over him as he felt another weird pull from the Millennium Ring. "Would you _quit harping about the Puzzle! _ Do you think I don't know what's going on?" he snapped.

"Yugi?" Téa cried softly in dismay, putting a hand on his shoulder. He dropped the Ring as if scalded. Pushing at the blanket with both hands, he scrambled out from under it, eyes wide.

"Oh man, you're right! Téa, I'm sorry!" he cried, clasping onto her arm. "That _was_ exactly like what happens in the duels!"

"It's okay," she said quickly. "But can we please put those things away now? Like buried down as deep as we can get them?"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "yeah, _totally."_ Gingerly, as if they were scorpions he was afraid might sting him, he crawled back to the blanket and threw the corners of it over both the Ring and the Eye. He then scooped up the blanket, wrapped it tightly, and stuffed it back into the backpack where he'd found it.

"Are you sure we have to carry them around with us?" she asked, eyeing the backpack skeptically.

"Unfortunately, yeah. At least until we figure out why they're doing this and if we need them to stop it. We can take turns carrying that backpack and switch if it starts making any of us get weird."

Téa nodded and he sat down next to her again. "Hey, why don't you go back to sleep. I'll take your watch if you want," he proposed.

"Actually, I was going to suggest the same to you," she said. "I'm up anyway and you could use the rest."

"I don't think I could sleep now," he told her.

"Me neither."

"I guess we both stay up then. We can keep each other company."

She gave him an uncertain look. "Is that okay?"

He sighed, reaching for her hand and covering it with his own. "Téa, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just trying to figure out how to balance what I _have _to do with what I _want _to do."

"I told you, I get that," she said. "I do actually understand that we have priorities and spending every spare moment making out is not conducive to getting the job done, okay? I just don't want to be sectioned off into only _part_ of your life. I don't want to be _just _your girlfriend and I don't want to be just a cheerleader on the sidelines, either. I want to be your _partner—_what?" she asked when he stiffened and jerked his hand away from hers at the word _partner._

He sighed, forcing himself to relax. "I'm sorry, it's just… that's what _he_ used to call me. It… it feels wrong coming from someone else."

Slowly, she took his hand back in both of hers and squeezed it. "I understand," she said softly. "My point is, I want to be _with_ you in the things you—no—in the things _we _have to do. This is _our_ fight, Yugi, not just yours, and I want to be a part of it."

"You are," he insisted.

She nodded, but didn't look convinced. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. "I love you, you know," he told her, resting his head against hers.

"I know."

They sat together, quiet, watching the dark water in the torch-lit gloom, until her head nodded forward off his shoulder. She jerked upright and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I guess I dozed off."

"That's okay. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'd rather stay with you."

"You can stay with me and still go to sleep. I don't mind." He slid sideways so that she could rest her head in his lap instead of on his shoulder. She offered only token protests before curling up beside him, her cheek resting on his thigh.

"Wake me when it's my turn to watch," she told him, then yawned.

"No, you sleep. I'll watch."

"Mmm," she mumbled, already half asleep. "You always do, don't you?"

His brow furrowed in puzzled amusement. "Always do what?"

"Watch over us."

His frown deepened and the amusement drained away as he watched her drift into sleep, her chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm. Troubled, he ran his fingers through her hair, wanting more than anything to be that person for her, the person who made her feel safe, who could watch over her and protect her.

But that had always been Atem who could do that, not him.

_Atem, _he thought silently, reaching into himself the way he used to when he needed to meet his other self within the soul they shared. _Atem… other me… there are times I feel like you never left. And there are times when I feel like you were never really here, that our time together was only a dream. I miss you Atem. I… I don't know if the Millennium Items coming back means you can come back too. I don't know if I could learn how to share again after I just started learning how to be on my own, but if you do come back, there is always a space in my heart for you, even if it makes some things more difficult. Just help me be what she needs, that's all I ask. She means everything to me._

There was, of course, no answer; only the memory of Atem's parting words. _There is only one Yugi Mutou in the world. _

He looked down at Téa sleeping in his lap. _Please let that be enough._


	5. Terms of Engagement

**5. Terms of Engagement**

"Come on guys, it's after six, time to pack up and get going."

Mai groaned and swatted at the hand shaking her shoulder, which she knew must belong to the obnoxious cheerful voice. It should be a capital crime to sound that bright at six in the morning, she decided.

"All right, I'm awake already!" a second voice, much more annoyed than the first and right next to her ear grumbled back.

"Okay," the cheerful voice replied. "Pack up and grab something to eat. We leave in less than an hour." The hand finally stopped shaking her shoulder and she opened one eye to see the silhouette of someone with very spiky hair retreating into the gloom.

"Morning," the voice in her ear said, significantly less gruff than a moment ago.

Turning her head in the direction of the sound, she realized she was lying curled up against someone's chest. The voice, then, must belong to the chest. Along with the hand stroking her hair. She knew she should probably be concerned that she didn't know where she was or how she got into this… _interesting_ position, but the hand on her hair felt so good and the arms around her so warm, she gave up trying to clear her groggy brain. "Mmmmm," she mumbled, closing her eyes again and nestling further into the chest.

"Hey, no going back to sleep," the voice laughed as the hand on her head gave her a playful shake. "We gotta get up."

"Mmmm, 'kay Joey," she muttered, only realizing who he was after she said his name. _Joey Wheeler, that's who this is._ For one brief instant, that knowledge thrilled her. Then, abruptly, the memories of the night before came flooding back. Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly with a gasp.

"Hey, you okay?" Joey asked, alarmed. He sat up alongside her.

She saw that his eyes were wide with concern. "Yeah," she nodded, "yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered what happened last night." She looked down, embarrassed at how rattled she'd been by her nightmare. No, _nightmares, _plural, she remembered. First the usual one about the Shadow Realm, and then the one where she'd relived the Orichalcos duel with him. The worst thing she'd ever done to anyone and here he was, holding her in his arms to comfort her while she slept. She felt pathetic.

"You sure you're okay?" Joey asked again, his hand tracing a line down her arm.

"Yeah," she pulled back from him slightly. "Yeah, just a little embarrassed, that's all."

"Don't be," he told her. "It was the Millennium Ring. Really did a number on you."

She frowned and looked at him again. "That's right, I remember. So… does that mean it's the real deal?"

Joey shrugged, but he looked troubled and she knew it wasn't just about what had happened to her.

"Joey," she asked with concern, "just how bad are these Millennium Items?"

"I… I can't say they're really _bad,"_ he shrugged again, seeming to struggle for words. "Well, the Ring was pretty freaky and messed with Bakura big time. And Pegasus's Eye. And the Rod, of course," he added, giving her a pained look. Marik's Millennium Item, she remembered then. The one that had sent her to the Shadow Realm.

"Oh yeah, that was bad," she agreed.

"But the Puzzle…."

"The Puzzle was good," she finished.

"No. The _Pharaoh _was good. And it was good that the Puzzle brought him into our lives. The Puzzle itself…" he shook his head. "A lot of people died to create those Millennium Items, Mai. They should never have been created, but they were and they were used to do some pretty amazing things, both good and bad. When we went into the Memory World, we helped the Pharaoh do what he couldn't do alone the first time around and then it was supposed to be _over._ The Pharaoh went to the afterlife and the Millennium Items got buried and that's how it should be. They should've stayed gone."

She looked at him, puzzled. Did "they"refer just to the Millennium Items, or did he mean the Pharaoh, too?

It occurred to her then for the first time how painful it must have been for him—for all of them—when the Pharaoh had gone. He'd been their friend and Joey loved his friends with such devotion. While she'd been off nursing her wounds after the Orichalcos disaster, wallowing in guilt and self-pity, he'd been saying good-bye to one of his dearest friends.

She'd not really thought about it before because Yugi was still here and so to her their group of friends seemed the same as it always had been. The only consideration she'd given it at all was when she'd taken the Puzzle's absence as a sign that they hadn't forgiven the Pharaoh for his own Orichalcos transgression and therefore assumed by extension that they would not forgive her, either. As usual, it was all about _her _and _her _pain. Never once did she think about how it must have affected _him,_ to lose a close friend like that. She suddenly felt very small and ridiculously self-absorbed.

"It must've been hard," she said at last, "losing your friend." When he looked startled by her words, she added, "The Pharaoh, I mean."

"I…" He shrugged helplessly. "It was, but it was right, too. It's hard to explain." He shook his head. "But I never really had a totally clear concept of him as a friend separate from Yugi, you know? I don't think any of us really did, so it was hard to really feel like he was gone. Except Yugi, of course, and—" He stopped abruptly, as if he'd stumbled into a thought he didn't want to consider. Then shaking it off, he stood up and said, "We need to pick up our stuff and go get some of those _delicious_ rations for breakfast."

"Joey," she said, standing up beside him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "This trust and friendship thing? It works two ways. You've been such a good friend to me these past few days." The words felt too small, like they weren't enough to encompass how she felt about him and everything he'd done for her. "Better than I deserve. I want to be that kind of friend to you, too."

"You are, Mai," he assured her quickly. "You saved my life."

"You keep saying that like it was some grand thing on my part, Joey. It wasn't. It was something I had to do. Especially after everything I'd done to you—"

"But we've moved past that," he insisted before she could even finish.

"Okay, but in the meantime, you've been a really great friend and I don't know that I've been the same for you. I've been pretty self-absorbed. I never even stopped to think about what it must be like for you, the Millennium Items coming back all of a sudden."

"Nah, it's not hard on _me_. It's Yugi's issue, not mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Joey, last night…" she started then looked down, embarrassed again. "I really appreciate everything you did for me last night. You know how hard it is for me to admit I need… anyone, really. But I think I'm getting better with that." She looked back up at him. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes in self-reproach. "Never woulda happened in the first place if I'da taken the Ring when Yugi asked in the first place. Stupid."

"Forget about that," she told him. "I just… I want you to know how much it means to me to know that you're here."

He looked at her, his expression solemn. "Mai, I really…." He trailed off as her eyes met his. God, those deep brown eyes. She could lose herself in them.

Time seemed to stretch as she stood close to him, hardly able to breathe, drowning in his eyes. Finally, she whispered in a ragged voice, "You really what, Joey?"

"I…" he started, but stopped again, seemingly at a loss. His eyes closed and he moaned "Oh _man_," as her hands on his shoulders tightened until she was gripping his jacket, pulling him toward her as she leaned in toward him. "Mai—"

"Don't say anything," she whispered back, "just—"

"Come on, come on, let's get a move on," a voice called out, startling them. Mai and Joey flew apart just as two granola bars thudded onto the ground at their feet. Mai looked in the direction they had come from to see Evan hurrying by.

"There's your breakfast," he said, barely stopping. "Eat quickly 'cause we need to get moving."

Joey bent down and scooped up one of the granola bars with savage swipe of his arm. He also grabbed the blanket they'd been sleeping on. "I can't _stand_ that guy," he muttered through clenched teeth and Mai couldn't help but wonder with some irritation if Evan had interrupted them on purpose.

"Joey," she started as he got back up, but was interrupted again, this time by a shrill voice calling out from across the lake.

"Well, if isn't the so-called 'King of Games' and his pathetic band of wannabes. We've been waiting for you."

Mai and Joey exchanged looks. "Weevil," they growled in unison.

**

* * *

**

Joey and Mai ran down to the lake where the others had already gathered, coming to a stop beside Yugi. Across the inky water in the dim light of the torches they could see two silhouettes. Even in the gloom Joey could tell it was Rex and Weevil.

"Weevil!" Yugi called out in his game voice. "I believe you have something that belongs to me!"

"Finders keepers!" Weevil shouted back.

"What is he, six?" Joey heard Serenity mumble in disgust.

"Just his IQ," Duke answered.

Weevil started walking slowly around the lake toward them, Rex trailing behind him. "What, Yugi, no thank you for the little present I gave you? I thought you had better manners than that."

"Just cut to the chase, you cockroach!" Joey called out in irritation. "What do you want?"

"Nothing from _you,"_ Weevil replied in disdain. "My fight is with Yugi."

Abruptly, Kaiba pushed his way between Yugi and Joey to stand at the edge of the lake in front of them. "This is getting boring. You two and I have business to settle first. Are you or you not the ones responsible for almost knocking my brother off that cliff when we first got here?"

Weevil merely cackled. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Kaiba."

"That sounds like a challenge," Kaiba warned, activating his duel disk. "If you want a challenge, then let's duel!"

Weevil cackled again as he and Rex rounded the bend and reached their side of the lake. Stopping about a hundred feet away, he shook his head. "I'm not interested in you, Kaiba. I came here to duel Yugi! He has to pay for cheating in our tournament duel!"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Evan cut in. Like Kaiba, he pushed through the crowd and stood beside Kaiba just in front of Mai. "You two are coming with us back to the camp."

"Of course," Weevil said, "but only if we lose in a duel."

"Oh for the love of…" Evan groaned. "I'm not messing around here. There are _seven _of us to _two _of you, and that's not even counting the women, and I'm pretty sure each of them could kick your asses too, even the kid, so let's not play games here."

"Hey!" Rebecca protested at the "kid" remark, but Weevil merely gave Evan a bland look.

"Then Yugi won't get what he came here for."

"Enough, Weevil," Yugi growled, his arms crossed. "Do you have my Puzzle or don't you?"

"_Your _Puzzle?" Weevil replied, his eyebrows going up in an exaggerated show of mock surprise. _"Your _Puzzle? I have _a _Puzzle, but I don't believe it's _yours._ Unless I'm mistaken, you left it buried under a temple in the Valley of the Kings!"

"That's funny, I don't remember seeing _you_ there," Tristan called out over Joey's shoulder. "How would you know about that?"

"You'd be surprised at the things I know."

"I'd be surprised if you knew how to add two and two," Kaiba retorted, "and I believe I've already issued a challenge. If you want to duel Yugi, fine. You and Raptor against the two of us."

"No… wait!" Rex cried out, but his words were slow and thick as if he was having to fight to speak. Joey frowned, realizing that this was the first time Rex _had_ spoken since the two of them showed up. Unusual for Rex. "I'm here to duel _Wheeler," _he said finally.

"Bring it on, lizard brain," Joey shouted, taking a step forward and activating his duel disk."

"And _I _already said—" Evan started to interject, but Mai reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, cutting him off him. Joey clenched his jaw but didn't stop her.

"Evan, let them handle this," she said. "We told you back at the camp that we're looking for more than just Rex and Weevil. We need something Weevil has."

"Actually, we still don't _know_ if Weevil has it or not," Yugi observed, commanding but icy calm. "You still haven't fully answered my question, Weevil. Do you have the Millennium Puzzle or don't you?"

"Oh, the _Millennium _Puzzle," Weevil said, making a show of pretending to finally understand Yugi's question. He took off a backpack he was wearing and started fishing around in it. "Would you be referring to _this?"_ he asked with a smug grin as he produced a gold chest.

Joey recognized it immediately as the box Yugi had kept the Millennium Puzzle in before he'd finished putting it together. "That's a _fake!"_ he cried out, incensed on Yugi's behalf. "The Millennium Items were buried, but not the _box._ Yugi still has the real one!"

"It's at Professor Hawkins's house in Cairo," Yugi confirmed, unmoved by the sight of the box. "And Sho described the Millennium Puzzle as it is when _put together._ It wouldn't fit in that box unless it was in pieces. Why would you take it apart, Weevil? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you couldn't put it back together again."

"One question at a time," Weevil snipped. "Are you _sure _your box is in Cairo? When did you see it last?"

"I had it with me on the dig. It was in my luggage. Professor Hawkins was going to pack all my things that I didn't bring on the cruise and ship them back to Domino for me."

"You didn't unpack it yourself?" Weevil grinned.

"No…" Yugi said slowly.

"Weevil, what are you getting at?" Joey asked impatiently.

"I'm pointing out that some rather important things disappeared from your luggage between Al Bawiti and Cairo—"

Rebecca gasped at that and Joey saw her and Yugi exchange startled looks.

"Yuge?" he asked.

"Our passports," Yugi breathed, then turned back to Weevil. "What do you know about that?" he demanded.

Weevil snickered in glee. "I _told _you you'd be surprised at what I know. But as usual, you're missing the whole point. Did you _see _your box after you arrived in Cairo, or are you _assuming _it's still in your luggage?"

Joey could tell by Yugi's expression that he hadn't seen the box after arriving in Cairo. "He's right. We turned our luggage upside down looking for our passports and I never saw the puzzle box," he mumbled, through clenched teeth, growled, "Weevil, you claim that the Puzzle is no longer mine because I lost it in the Valley of the Kings, but if that box was stolen from my luggage as you are implying, then it _does _belong to me and I _want it back."_

"I already told you, finders keepers. If you want it, you'll have to duel me for it." He gave Evan a meaningful look. "And if you'd rather not duel, the box is going into the lake." To illustrate the point, he reached back with his arm as if he were going to throw the box into the water. "Good luck finding it in the dark," he added.

Yugi remained impassive at the bluff. "Open it first. I want to see if the Puzzle is inside."

"I don't think so," Weevil replied, shaking his head as he lowered his arm. "First we duel. Me and Rex against you and—"

"Me," Kaiba interrupted.

"NO!" Rex insisted. "Wh… Wheeler duels or the deal's off."

_What's wrong with him?_ Joey wondered.

"And what are you bartering with that _you _get a say?" Kaiba scoffed.

"How about this?" Rex replied stiffly. Pushing Weevil out of the way, he reached into the backpack and pulled out a gold staff with a fist-sized ball as its head. There were two gold wings protruding from the head and it was embossed with the Eye of Horus. The Millennium Rod. Mai gasped when he saw it and Joey clenched one hand while he reached out for her hand with the other.

"Interesting," Yugi said, seemingly unmoved, but Joey saw his fists clench as well. "And would you care to share with us how exactly you managed to get in your possession _four _Millennium Items that were buried in a pretty deep chasm _and_ my stolen puzzle box… assuming it is real as you claim."

"Four?" Weevil asked with a malevolent smile. "Who said we only had four? I know where all _seven_ are. Well, five," he amended, "seeing as you already have two of them. You did get the Millennium Eye from Pegasus, didn't you?"

"Weevil, where are the other Millennium Items?" Yugi demanded.

"You'll only find out if you beat us in a duel," Weevil insisted.

"Fine, then let's stop blabbing and get to it," Joey said, letting go of Mai's hand and moving forward before Kaiba stopped him, his arm outstretched.

"I told you, this is _my _battle," Kaiba insisted. "You can sit this one out, underdog."

"Kaiba," Joey growled.

"No, no, NO! We're dueling… we're… _Wheeler!_ I wanna duel _Wheeler, _not Kaiba! Wheeler, or no Millennium Rod!" Rex stammered.

Joey saw Evan flash Rex a furious look, then turned back to Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi. "I think this whole thing is absolutely _insane_, but if we're gonna do this, shouldn't the best two duelists here do it so we can get it over with? You two _do _both share the World Championship title, don't you?"

"Now wait just one minute!" Joey shouted, fed up with Evan and his interference. "I'm in the top four, same as Kaiba, and I've _never once_ lost a duel to either of those two yahoos. Yugi and I beat them in the _first round_. I'm perfectly capable of doing this!"

"Joey's right, Evan," Mai put in helpfully. "Even he can beat Rex and Weevil."

"Oh, thank you _so much _for your support," he snapped at her.

"Sorry hon, friends off the field but always competitors on the field," she winked at him.

"Kaiba, this fight is mine and Joey's," Yugi said.

"They attacked _my brother_ and Téa!" Kaiba argued to Yugi. "That makes this _our _fight."

"I never said we did that," Weevil said coolly.

"Besides, _I _choose my opponent and I choose _Wheeler,"_ Rex asserted, as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Kaiba, we can stand here and argue all day or we can get on with it," Yugi said. "Just let Joey and me finish this!"

Kaiba glowered at all of them for another moment. "Fine," he relented, then grabbed Joey's arm. "But you better not screw this up, Wheeler."

Joey yanked his arm free in a huff. "Would you give it a rest already? I can duel circles around these nimrods and you _know _it, so _lay off."_

Joey stepped up beside Yugi, who turned on his duel disk.

"Good. Now let's set out the terms of this little battle," Weevil said. "Tag duel, Asian rules. When one player loses all their Life Points, the whole team loses."

Joey glanced at Yugi. Though confident he could beat either Rex or Weevil—he had never lost to either one yet, even back when he was a novice—there was a part of him that knew he was not Yugi's equal and hated to bind his friend's success to his own. He would have been much more comfortable playing under North American rules, where one teammate could continue on alone after the other lost. Yugi, however, seemed to have no such reservations and agreed immediately.

"And when we win, you both retire from dueling. Permanently," Rex added, suddenly sounding more like himself again.

"Whatever," Joey scoffed impatiently.

"Fine," Yugi agreed. "And when _we_ win, you give us my box, the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Rod, and the location of any other Millennium Items you know about."

"And you return the provisions you stole and consider yourselves in custody until we're rescued," Evan added.

"And tell us about what happened on the cliff and everything you know about this cave and why we're here," Kaiba chimed in.

Weevil grinned at Kaiba, a malevolent look in his eye that bothered Joey. "Now that's going a bit too far when all we're asking them to wager is their dueling careers. But…" he looked back at Yugi and Joey, "we could make this more interesting. Let's say that every time Rex or I lose Life Points, we have to answer one question."

"What's the catch?" Joey asked.

"Every time one of you loses Life Points, you have to attack the other."

"Say what?" Joey cried and Yugi looked taken aback as well. "I'm not attacking my own teammate!"

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mean for battle damage or Life Points. Just for _fun_. A direct attack from one of your monsters. They are, after all, only _holograms, _right?"

"You call that _fun? _You sick little freak!" Joey exclaimed.

"Listen you moron," Kaiba said, and Joey whirled around to defend himself until he realized the moron in question was Weevil. "The duel disks don't work that way. They're programmed to recognize the rules and commands consistent with the game. Attacking someone directly for no reason is not part of the game. Especially attacking a teammate in tag dueling."

"Oh really?" Weevil replied, his voice silky. Something felt very unnatural about the way he was talking and Joey shuddered. "Let's review, shall we? In Mokuba's duel against Jacques Rousseau, Jacques attacked Mokuba with Tyrant Dragon and then Mokuba summoned Spirit Ryu _after _the duel was over. In Joey's duel against Mako Tsunami, he called a direct attack on Mako with Red-Eyes Black Dragon _after _the duel was over. Yugi was ready to attack Kaiba—who wasn't even competing at the time—with his Valkyrion and Dark Magician _after _his duel with Rebecca was over. Are any of these moves part of the _game?"_

"You weren't _at_ any of those duels!" Duke shouted out. "How do you—?"

"Haven't we already established that I know many surprising things?" Weevil said snidely.

"Listen you little worm…" Duke began, then Kaiba jumped in as well. While they were arguing, Serenity caught Joey and Yugi's attention.

"Something's wrong," she said, her voice tight.

"Ya think?" Joey said. "Something's _always _wrong with those two."

"No, I mean… they're not really _here."_

Joey looked at her. "Say what?"

"What do you mean, Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"It's like the same thing I felt from Pegasus, only different. It's like they're still in the Shadow Realm but not really."

"Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever," Joey rolled his eyes at his sister.

"No, I think I understand," Yugi said quietly. "Something's off, especially with Rex. It was like he had to fight with himself just to assert he wanted to duel you, Joey. Why would that even be a question? He's always hated you more than anyone."

"Something's controlling them," Serenity said.

"The Millennium Items," Yugi agreed. He looked at Joey. "What the Ring did to Mai, it's the same effect these Shadow Games have been having on us. This is going to be a Shadow Game, Joey. That's why Weevil wants us to attack each other."

Joey looked at his friend. "Then forget it. I'm not attacking you in a Shadow Game. No way."

"I don't know if we have a choice. We need answers."

"So we kick their asses and shake them when it's over."

"If it's a Shadow Game, there might not be anything left to shake when it's over."

Joey gaped at him, Mai's Shadow Game against Marik springing to his mind involuntarily. "Yuge, none of the other duels—"

"Pegasus," Yugi pointed out.

"YUGI!" Weevil called out, interrupting them with a start. "Questions for us, direct attack for you at every Life Point loss. Do we have a deal or don't we?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Yugi asked. "We have no reason to believe anything you tell us will be the truth."

Weevil pulled his deck out of his duel disk and started shuffling through it, pulling out a single card and inserting it into the field slot on his duel disk. A giant Eye appeared over their heads, similar to the Eye of Horus, but not quite the same. Its iris glowed red with blue markings around it and illuminated the cavern in an eerie red and blue light. "The Eye of Truth," he announced.

"We know what it is," Joey snapped, but he and Yugi looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you doing, Weevil?" Yugi demanded. "That's a trap card, not a field magic card."

"Details, details," Weevil muttered. "Down _here_, we make our own rules. As long as the Eye of Truth is in the field slot, it won't work like it usually does, letting me see your hand and giving you a thousand Life Points every turn you have a magic card in your hand. Instead it will compel every player on the field to tell the truth."

"You're kidding, right?" Joey replied, skeptical.

"See for yourself. Try and tell a lie."

"Fine," Joey said. "Weevil Underwood is…." He intended to say _my very best friend._ It was in his head, it was on his tongue. But when the words popped out of his mouth, they were, "…a loud-mouthed cheating jerk."

Weevil glowered at him. "The truth… from a certain point of view, anyway."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Joey shot back, but he looked at Yugi. "I tried to say something else, but I couldn't."

Yugi nodded and turned back to Weevil. "Have you ever cheated at Duel Monsters, Weevil?" he asked.

Weevil opened his mouth, then closed it, then replied, "Yes." As soon as the word was out of his mouth, he glared at Yugi in fury. "Are you happy now? Stop stalling. Do we have a deal or don't we?"

Yugi looked at Joey, who shrugged in response. He turned back to Weevil to answer, but then Téa said, "Yugi wait," and reached out for his arm.

Yugi and Joey both turned back to look at her. "Yugi, this is a bad idea. You shouldn't be dueling at all, not down here. It's going to be worse than up above, I can just _feel_ it."

"I know," he conceded. "But I don't know any other way to find out what's going on."

"And if you get all dark again and can't come out of it?"

Joey looked behind her where the rest of their friends were gathered. His eyes sought Tristan's. "Tristan. If we get weird and don't come around when it's over, knock it out of us, okay?"

"Dude…"

"Hey, better you than Rich Boy," Joey grinned, jerking his head toward Kaiba.

"I'll slap you two around," Duke offered. He'd tried to make it sound sarcastic, but Joey could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm waiting!" Weevil called out impatiently.

Yugi and Joey turned back to Weevil. "We accept," Yugi consented for both of them.

"Joey—"

Joey turned to see his sister standing beside Téa. He waited for her to say something, but she just nodded at him and gave him a small smile. Then Mai took him by the elbow and he faced her.

"I'm _so _tempted to ask you a question or two while that Eye of Truth is on the field," she grinned. He felt a twinge of panic until she winked. Then she sobered. "Kick their asses, Joey."

"You know it," he promised. He held her gaze a moment longer, then turned to face Yugi.

"Let's do this, buddy," he said.

Yugi gave a nod of his head. "We can beat this, Joey. Those two _and _the Shadows." They clasped hands, then bumped their fists together and turned to face Rex and Weevil.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison.


	6. Truth and Consequences

**6. Truth and Consequences**

As Joey and Yugi dueled Rex and Weevil, Téa clasped her hands under her chin, knuckles white as she watched. She wasn't anxious about the outcome; it went without saying that Yugi and Joey would win. Both were far superior duelists to those two cheats. Rather, it was the terms of the battle with the disturbing condition that Yugi and Joey must attack each other whenever they lost Life Points and the dark game she knew was coming. She hadn't been as sensitive to actually _feeling _the darkness as the duelists were, but judging by the way Rebecca and Mai were both hugging themselves as if they had both just walked into a meat locker, this was not going to be pretty.

Fortunately, Rex was the first person to lose Life Points as Joey's Alligator's Sword destroyed his Gilasaurus for one hundred points of damage. "Ha! Now you have to answer a question," Joey shouted, victorious. Téa expected him to give Yugi a high five or some other sign of their teamwork, but they each were wearing that same dark expression they'd had in earlier duels.

Kaiba shouted out a question before either Yugi or Joey could say anything more. "Did you and Weevil cause that avalanche that almost knocked Mokuba and Téa off the cliff?"

"Yes," Rex said, without hesitation. Téa shuddered at his almost zombie-like demeanor. "We ran ahead of everyone else and went up a second path to the higher cliff. We pushed over one of the boulders to take out the path and separate most of the duelists from the rest of the passengers. We were supposed to do it before Yugi and Kaiba got there to keep them apart from most of the rest of the duelists, but it took us longer to knock it over than we thought and by the time we got it moving, Mokuba and Téa were the only ones who hadn't gotten past that point yet."

Téa was furious at this matter-of-fact recital of the mishap that could have killed her and Mokuba, but her reaction paled to that of Kaiba and Yugi. Yugi's eyes narrowed and he called out in a voice so deep and menacing she couldn't recognize it as Yugi's at all—it was all the Pharaoh's: "Why? Who put you up to this?"

"Sorry, but you only get one question for each Life Point loss," Weevil said almost cheerfully. "Now I believe it's my turn."

"Listen you two pathetic lowlife sacks of pond scum," Kaiba roared, "you will pay for this, do you understand me? And I'm not talking about in a duel, either."

Weevil's lips curled into a nasty smile and Téa couldn't help but think for once that she'd like to see Kaiba get his wish.

The next Life Point loss was two turns later and this time it was Weevil who lost two hundred Life Points. "Who put you up to this?" Yugi repeated his question from earlier.

"The _Tjaty,"_ Weevil replied.

"'Cha-what?'" Joey repeated. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's an Egyptian title," Yugi replied. "It means the 'vizier,' the pharaoh's chief advisor."

"The Vizier, yes," Weevil confirmed. "The one who is here on the island. The one who sabotaged the ship to bring us all here."

"That's not a full answer," Yugi insisted. "Who is this vizier?"

"It was…" Weevil began, but stopped, looking confused. "It's blank. I don't know."

"What kind of answer is that?" Joey shouted. "How can you not know who told you to knock a boulder down a cliff!"

Weevil, looking as zombie-like as Rex had when answering his question, just shook his head. "We were told where to go and what to do to separate Kaiba and Yugi from the rest of us. But who told us is gone, his face is blank. He took our memory."

Téa shivered. This was getting creepier and creepier.

"Then we get another question!" Joey insisted.

"No," Weevil replied. "Fair is fair. I answered the question. It's not _my _fault it wasn't the answer you wanted."

"Never mind," Yugi replied, clearly furious. "My turn isn't over yet. Giant Soldier of Stone, attack Killer Needle!"

Weevil lost another hundred points and Téa frowned. Yugi and Joey seemed to be purposely chipping away at Rex and Weevil's Life Points slowly in order to give them more opportunities to ask questions. While she saw the wisdom in this plan of action, she didn't like it. Prolonging the duel seemed like a really bad idea.

"What happened to Pegasus?" Yugi asked.

"While everyone was watching the duels, we put the Millennium Eye in with his things where he'd been sleeping. We put in a note telling him we had the rest of them and to meet us in the cave in that first chamber with the stone tablets. We challenged him to a duel. A Shadow Game, and…" Weevil stopped, confused again. "We lost," he finished.

"You _lost?" _Yugi cried. "Then what happened to Pegasus?"

"We don't know. We lost and we were sent to the Shadow Realm. The next thing we knew, we were back here, waiting for you."

Téa gasped. They'd lost an actual Shadow Game and been sent to the Shadow Realm? Then came _back?_ Then who beat Pegasus and who brought them back?

Yugi clearly had the same questions, but he couldn't ask them yet. He ended his turn and Rex drew. He played Giant Rex, which he used to attack Joey's Gearfried the Iron Knight, but Yugi activated Attack Guidance Barrier to switch the attack to his own Big Shield Gardna, which was in defense mode. Weevil, however, countered with Trap Jammer, which destroyed Attack Guidance Barrier and brought the attack back to Gearfried, costing Joey two hundred Life Points.

"Now you get to call an attack on Yugi," Weevil said with a smile.

Joey wavered, but only for a moment. He called on Alligator's Sword to attack Yugi directly. Téa squeezed her hands together harder, hoping that Kaiba was right and that the duel disks would not respond to an attack that was against the normal rules of play. However, Alligator's Sword did not hesitate. Bypassing Big Shield Gardna and Giant Soldier of Stone, it attacked Yugi directly. He lost no Life Points, but clearly the attack hurt him. He doubled over as Alligator's Sword slashed at him, and when it was over, he stood up and glared at Joey.

"It's not his fault, Yugi, don't blame Joey," Téa said under her breath, but Joey for his part didn't look all that concerned about what his best friend had just suffered.

"The shadows are affecting them again," Mai said from beside her. "If they keep having to attack each other, they'll be at each other's throats by the time the duel's over."

"Let's just hope when the duel ends, the weirdness does, too," Tristan said, sounding grim.

On Joey's turn, Weevil lost another hundred Life Points. Evan, who seemed to be getting the hang of how their strange side rules were working, called out, "Ask them where the food they stole is!"

"In Kenan Bagatui's backpack," Weevil answered before either Joey or Yugi could say anything, "and the rest of it is stashed in the Chamber."

"The what?" Joey asked.

"That's another question!"

Joey turned on Evan. "You wasted our turn at questioning them! Open your mouth again and I'm attacking _you _next!" Joey snarled.

"Joey!" Mai cried out.

"C'mon bro, keep it together! It's not you talking, it's the Shadow Game!" Tristan yelled.

Joey glared at Tristan, but didn't say anything.

Weevil, and Yugi each took a turn without anyone taking battle damage, though Yugi now had Gaia the Fierce Knight on the field after sacrificing Giant Solider of Stone and Big Shield Gardna, and then it was Rex's turn again. He played Monster Reborn to bring back Gilasaurus, then used Polymerization to fuse it with Chitoptera from his hand to form Horned Saurus. Horned Saurus's special ability allowed it to attack an opponent's Life Points directly when it is first summoned, so he chose to attack Yugi. This brought Yugi all the way down to two thousand Life Points. Yugi was doubled over again from the loss of so many Life Points at once and Téa cried out his name in distress. When he recovered, he looked furious and immediately took out his frustration by calling for Gaia to attack Joey. Again, no Life Points were lost in their side arrangement, but Joey was knocked to his knees.

"Joey!" Mai cried out and moved as if to go forward to him, but Tristan put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

When Joey rose to his feet again, he swore and gave Yugi a hard look. He then drew, sacrificed Alligator's Sword to summon Jinzo, then used it to destroy Rex's Horned Saurus. Rex went down to thirty-four hundred Life Points and Joey asked, "If you went to the Shadow Realm, who brought you back?"

"The Vizier," Rex replied. "Then he told us to challenge you. No…" Rex paused. "He told us to challenge Yugi and Kaiba. But… I had to duel _Wheeler, _not Kaiba. He… he'll be angry that I disobeyed him." He shuddered then and a shadow of fear crossed his eyes. As much as she couldn't stand Rex, Téa found this profoundly disturbing.

If Joey was similarly disturbed, he didn't show it. "And you don't know who this Vizier guy is?"

"It's like Weevil said, we don't know who it is; our memories are blank."

"Your entire brains are blank," Joey snapped, but he had to end his turn.

Weevil looked peevish as he played a monster facedown in defense position and Mai leaned over to Téa. "See that other facedown card? I'll bet it's a trap card he was going to spring on this turn, but now that Jinzo's on the field, he can't activate it."

On Yugi's turn, he played Polymerization to fuse his Curse of Dragon with Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Gaia the Dragon Champion. He also played Queen's Knight in attack mode. Gaia the Dragon Champion attacked Weevil's Insect Queen and Weevil lost two hundred more Life Points.

"Are the Millennium Items real?" Yugi asked Weevil.

"They certainly seem to be. We're using them to call Shadow Games."

"What do you know of Shadow Games? You were never involved in any before the Shadow Realm was closed two years ago."

"That's another question."

"Fine," Yugi snapped. He called for Queen's Night to attack Rex's Life Points directly.

"What the hell was that?" Mai breathed. "That's the worst tag dueling I've ever seen! Why didn't Weevil defend him with his facedown monster?"

"Because they're only in it for themselves," Tristan replied.

Téa felt some of the tension loosen. Weevil and Rex weren't cooperating well and Rex was now down to nineteen hundred Life Points. Maybe the duel would be over soon.

"Rex, how are you and Weevil involved in this? You were never involved in the Shadow Games before, except for when Bakura sent you to the Shadow Realm for stealing the Millennium Items. How do you know how to call a Shadow Game?"

"We… I don't know," Rex stumbled. "We… connect to them."

"You _connect _to them? What does that mean?" Yugi demanded. "You have no connection with the Millennium Items."

"I don't know," Rex repeated. "They… pull on us."

Téa looked at Mai. "That sounds like what Yugi described when he touched the Millennium Ring. Is that what happened to you?"

Mai nodded. "Pulling on me. Yeah, that sounds right. It was strange."

Rex couldn't explain further, so Yugi played a facedown card and ended his turn. Rex played a monster in facedown defense mode and another facedown card and ended his turn.

On Joey's turn, he attacked Weevil directly with Jinzo, bringing him down to one thousand Life Points.

"See? I told you those two only care about themselves," Tristan said. "Now Rex has had his revenge by not protecting Weevil this time. Those two morons should never tag duel."

"Where did you get the Millennium Items?" Joey asked Weevil.

"They were in the part of the cave with the stone tablets. The Vizier sent us to find them."

"Something else is weird," Téa said, leaning toward Mai and Tristan as a thought occurred to her. "Does it seem odd to either of you that even though Joey and Yugi are acting all creepy and dark and growling at each other over the direct attack stuff, they're still asking questions like they're perfectly normal? If they don't care about anything but power and all that, why do they care enough to ask the questions?"

"Now that you mention it, that does seem kinda funky," Tristan agreed.

Mai shrugged. "I don't know. Remember whatever this is doing, it isn't controlling our minds, just our emotions, bringing out anger and vengeance. _Pulling _it out, just like Rex said. But wanting power, feeding that anger, it didn't really change my goals, my strategies. Just _how _I played, if that makes sense. Joey and Yugi still want the same answers. Answers are power, too."

"I guess that makes sense," Téa said.

It was Weevil's turn and he played Leghul, whose effect allowed it to attack an opponent's Life Points directly regardless of any monsters they had on the field. He powered it up with the equip magic card Black Pendant, which brought it to eight hundred attack points. He attacked Joey directly, bringing Joey down to three thousand. Joey immediately attacked Yugi with Jinzo, knocking Yugi backwards. Téa held her breath, but Yugi didn't respond to Joey's attack and she exhaled in relief. Weevil then played Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase his Life Points to two thousand and ended his turn.

Joey was next. He played Little-Winguard and used it to destroy Weevil's Leghul and Black Pendant. Weevil lost six hundred Life Points, but sending Black Pendant to the Graveyard also cost Joey five hundred of his own Life Points. He immediately attacked Yugi with Jinzo again.

Again Yugi took the attack with nothing more than a hard glower at Joey. Then before Joey could say anything, he asked Weevil, "You say the person who sabotaged the ship is the 'vizier.' Who is the master?"

Weevil's gave a snide grin, but his eyes behind his glasses looked lifeless. "Ah, finally, the hundred-million yen question. Who is the master? Who else? The great Pharaoh himself, of course!"

"What?" Yugi and Téa cried out in unison.

Weevil laughed, a dead, hollow sound and Téa clenched her fists. "You didn't think I meant _your _Pharaoh, did you?" he cackled. "I said the _great _Pharaoh, not the _nameless _one."

"HE IS NOT NAMELESS!" Téa roared, unable to contain her fury.

Yugi whirled around to face her. "You STAY OUT OF THIS!" he snarled at her, his face such a mask of rage that she took a step back in fear. She felt Tristan's hands on her shoulders from behind, steadying her. "I don't need you to run interference and I certainly don't need your divided loyalties!"

"Yugi!" she breathed and Tristan's hands gripped her shoulders harder.

"STOP IT!" Tristan shouted back, his voice almost as low and dangerous as Yugi's. "Just duel and be done with it!"

As Yugi glared at them, Téa felt a hand slip into hers. Looking down, she was surprised to see that Rebecca, who had been clinging close to Mokuba's side during most of the duel, now had wedged herself between Téa and Mai. The young girl's eyes were wide and her face was white, but she squeezed Téa's hand and pressed against her side. Whether she was seeking comfort from Téa or to give it to her, Téa couldn't tell, but she felt a wash of emotion that was both gratitude and protectiveness and she let go of Rebecca's hand so that she could put her arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. With Rebecca at her side and Tristan at her back still holding her by the shoulders, Téa felt strengthened. She returned Yugi's glare, a challenge in her eyes. _You don't scare me. You're just a lie. When the shadows are gone, the real Yugi will be back._

Yugi took this all in before turning back to Weevil. "Explain yourself, Weevil!"

"The _great _Pharaoh," Weevil repeated as if it were self-explanatory. "Ramesses, of course!"

Kaiba chuckled mirthlessly. "Your master is a dead pharaoh? And I thought _these _dorks were lame."

"Oh, he's very much alive," Weevil replied, but he still had that creepy robotic tone that made Téa shiver. She felt Rebecca melt against her side. "As alive as you or Yugi. You didn't think Seto and old what's-his-name were the only pharaohs who could be reborn, did you?"

"Are you saying whoever cooked all this up is the reincarnation of this Ramesses guy?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Weevil answered. "And he's very angry with _you,_" he continued, looking directly at Yugi. "First your ancient counterpart seals the Millennium Items so they cannot be used by future generations of pharaohs, and then when the Millennium Puzzle is _finally _solved, bringing back the Shadow Games once more, you _again _snatch the power out of his hands by surrendering the Millennium Items to the Millennium Stone and losing them under hundreds of feet of rubble.

"But Ramesses was the greatest of all pharaohs and his reborn self has every bit of his genius. He found a way to bring back the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games. He found a way to use an ancient darkness, even older than the Millennium Items. He used you, each and every one of you who has ever played a Shadow Game, and he has opened a path to the Shadow Realm itself. The more dark games you play, the wider the pathway becomes. Darkness feeds on darkness until a true Shadow Game could be called, against none other than the modern day father of the Games, Maximillion Pegasus.

"And now we fight in a Shadow Game that is still feeding the darkness, widening the pathway, making it easier to cross. When all of you have surrendered your souls to the Shadow Realm, the doorway will be open forever and Ramesses's power will be infinite."

"How do we stop it?" Duke called out.

"That's another question," Weevil scolded. "But… I'm feeling generous. I'll give you a bonus since Yugi's and Joey's souls will soon be a part of the Shadow Realm. The Vizier has opened the Shadow Realm on his master's behalf. Defeat the Vizier and the door will close again. But you won't defeat the Vizier. He carries in his deck Ramesses's personal _Ka, _Reshef the Dark Being."

"What's that?" Joey asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba scoffed. "An amateur like you would have no reason to have ever come across a card like Reshef the Dark Being. It's a very rare monster. It can only be summoned by performing the Final Ritual of the Ancients. It has twenty-five hundred attack points, but that's not its main power. Once you've successfully summoned it, its special ability allows you to take control of one of your opponent's monsters for one turn. You can do this every turn you discard one spell card from your hand."

"Reshef the Dark Being will control your monsters just as Ramesses has controlled you," Weevil sneered, but still with that blank quality to his voice. "He has been controlling you at every turn, and all it cost him was a little bit of magic."

"Enough!" Yugi shouted. "If Ramesses—if he is even really who he claims to be—thinks he is more powerful than me, he is sadly mistaken. I will crush him. That's a promise."

"Not if I get there first," Joey said, "and in _this _duel it's still _my _turn. Jinzo, attack Weevil's facedown monster!"

Weevil began laughing again, this time without the zombie-like deadness. "You fell into my trap, Wheeler! You may have destroyed my Parasite Caterpillar, but now it has infected your Jinzo, encasing it in a Cocoon of Evolution. In three turns, it will become Poison Butterfly, costing you five hundred Life Points every turn! In the meantime, Jinzo is no longer able to protect you _or _use his special ability, so we can once again use trap cards! Exactly what I've been waiting for. And if you have nothing left, I believe it's my turn!"

Joey glared at Weevil while Yugi growled at Joey. Weevil activated his DNA Surgery trap card, which changed all monsters on the field to insect types. He then played his Insect Barrier magic card, preventing Yugi and Joey from attacking with any insect monsters. Last, he played one facedown defense monster and ended his turn.

Yugi smiled, but Téa found it chilling rather than reassuring. "Nice try, Weevil, but your strategies are as hackneyed and predictable as your insults, and I have more than enough skill to make up for Joey's mistakes."

Now it was Joey's turn to growl at Yugi. Téa clenched her jaw. While the rest of them were all known to give Joey a hard time about his impulsiveness both on and off the field, Yugi had never been anything but encouraging to his best friend. _Yugi, please just end this and come back, _she prayed silently._ I can't stand seeing you like this. You're the one person who always has a kind word, is always supportive of your friends. Please end this NOW._

"Dammit, they're almost as bad as Rex and Weevil. They're not playing like a team," Mai said, the frustration evident in her voice. "You can't win a tag duel like this."

Nevertheless, however harsh Yugi's words, he did indeed have the cards to back them up. He activated Dust Tornado, which eliminated DNA Surgery, returning all the monsters on the field to their original types. Since none of Joey's or Yugi's monsters other than Joey's now useless infected Jinzo were insect types, they were free to attack. Yugi then set another spell or trap card—Téa wasn't sure which—and called on Gaia the Dragon Champion to destroy Rex's facedown monster, which turned out to be Balloon Lizard.

On Rex's turn, he summoned Two-Headed King Rex and destroyed Joey's Little-Winguard, bringing Joey down to twenty-three hundred Life Points. With only the infected Jinzo on the field, Joey was unable to fulfill the condition of his loss of Life Points and Téa was dismayed to see that he seemed annoyed by the fact that he couldn't attack Yugi.

"Don't worry, Wheeler. The next time you play a monster, you can attack Yugi right away," Weevil assured him.

As it was Joey's turn next, he did just that. He played his Time Wizard, which immediately attacked Yugi directly. With only five hundred attack points, however, it didn't faze Yugi much and he sneered at Joey in return. Joey then activated Time Wizard's special effect and spun its Time Roulette wheel. If it landed on a time machine, then it would activate, advancing the game thousands of years into the future and destroying all the monsters on Rex and Weevil's side of the field. If, however, he got a skull, it would self-destruct, taking all of Joey's and Yugi's monsters with it, along with half of their collective attack points as battle damage.

"Come on time machine!" Joey chanted while Yugi remained silent.

The rest of them shouted out encouragement, hoping for time machine. The spinner slowed and finally came to rest… on a skull.

"Oh no!" Téa cried out as Time Wizard exploded. The infected Jinzo and Yugi's Gaia the Dragon Champion all disintegrated along with it. Joey's Life Points dropped by half of Time Machine's attack points—fortunately for him, the infected Jinzo had no attack points—and he went from twenty-three hundred to two thousand fifty. Yugi took a much larger hit, losing half of Gaia's twenty-six hundred attack points and dropping him to a mere seven hundred Life Points. On the bright side, as neither one of them had any monsters left on the field, they couldn't attack each other for losing Life Points.

At least not with monsters.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted in rage. "I am tired of being weighed down by your incompetence! Just stay out of my way and let me finish this!"

"Yugi, STOP IT!" Téa cried out in frustration as Tristan and Mai also shouted at him to settle down and Rebecca pressed even tighter against Téa's side.

Joey swore in response to Yugi's tirade. "At least I'm my _own person. _I wasn't some pathetic weakling who needed a dead spirit to come and make me a man!"

Téa sucked in her breath and covered her face with her free hand as Serenity shouted invectives at her brother, sounding more like she was his mother than his little sister. This was getting _way _out of hand. Yugi and Joey were best friends and they knew each other's deepest fears and insecurities and they could attack those places with far too much precision. She looked up, hoping the worst was over and Weevil would just take his turn and get on with the duel when out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaiba with something approaching amusement on his face. At this she couldn't take any more and she rounded on him.

"You think this is _funny, _Seto Kaiba? You think because friends are so _beneath _you that it's _amusing _to watch two best friends tear each other apart?"

Kaiba eyed her, his expression unchanged. "I think it's interesting. The truth comes out," he said, indicating the Eye of Truth above them with a tilt of his head.

"The _truth?" _she seethed. "You think this is the _truth?_ There's no _truth _in anger and hate! It's nothing but poison! But what would you know? You drink that poison so much, you're immune to it!"

"Wait just one second!" Mokuba jumped in to defend his brother, but Kaiba cut him off.

"Fair enough. Although there's a lot to be said for developing immunities."

"I'd rather have _friends. _That's where you find the real truth."

Kaiba regarded her a moment longer with an unreadable expression, then turned his attention back to the game where it was Weevil's turn again.

Weevil sacrificed his facedown card, Pinch Hopper, to summon Armored Centipede. Then he used the special effect of Pinch Hopper, which allowed him to summon any insect monster from his hand when it goes to the Graveyard, to summon Millennium Scorpion, with two thousand attack points. He attacked Joey's Life Points directly with Millennium Scorpion, bringing Joey all the way down to fifty Life Points.

Yugi, Téa realized, was in even greater danger. He had only seven hundred Life Points remaining and nothing on the field to defend himself except one facedown trap or magic card. Armored Centipede's sixteen hundred attack points were more than adequate to finish him off and for the first time since the duel began, Téa was afraid Yugi and Joey might actually lose.

She should have known better. Before Weevil had even finished calling out his attack on Yugi's Life Points, Yugi activated his facedown card, which was Mirror Force. This destroyed not only Armored Centipede, but all the monsters in attack position on Weevil and Rex's side of the field.

Téa was about to cheer, but it died in her throat when Mai groaned, "See? This is _bad."_

"Bad?" Téa asked. "He just saved the duel!"

"Why did he wait to activate Mirror Force? He should've activated it before Millennium Scorpion attacked Joey. What possible strategic reason could there be to allow Joey to take such a huge hit?"

Téa's heart sunk. There was no strategic reason. On the contrary, it was a very bad move strategically. It was just _mean._ Deliberately mean and strategically unsound. Two things she thought she would never see from Yugi. "There's your 'truth,' Kaiba," she snapped. "Is this still _interesting?_ It certainly isn't making them _stronger_." Then she thought, _Dammit, Yugi, don't do this! _

Joey was, understandably, livid. "What the _hell_ was that about? Why didn't you activate Mirror Force before Armored Centipede attacked?"

"It doesn't matter," Yugi replied, a smug grin on his face.

"Doesn't _matter?_ Don't forget, if I lose those last fifty Life Points, you lose, too."

Yugi gave him a look of contempt. "I already told you I have enough skill to make up for your weakness. This duel is over."

Weevil could do nothing more, so he ended his turn. Yugi drew and looked at his card. With a wide smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he said, "Exactly what I needed. I summon Old Vindictive Magician to the field!"

He played the card he drew and the ancient, emaciated magician appeared on the field. Téa frowned. With only four hundred and fifty attack points, it was too weak to deplete either Rex or Weevil's Life Points. She also knew that its main advantage was its special ability, which destroyed one monster on the field. However, there were no monsters on the field and the card had to be played facedown and then flipped up on a later turn to activate the effect anyway.

"_That's _your brilliant duel-ending move?" Joey sneered. "Why don't I just _hand_ Rex and Weevil my last fifty Life Points?"

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Yugi replied in complete confidence. "Next I will tribute Old Vindictive Magician plus Dark Magician from my hand to perform the Black Luster Ritual!" He played the Black Luster Ritual card and sent Old Vindictive Magician and Dark Magician to the Graveyard. "With this ritual, I call forth Black Luster Soldier!" Téa sighed in relief as a knight with midnight blue armor materialized on the field. With three thousand attack points, Black Luster Soldier was more than up to the task of finishing off either Rex or Weevil. "Black Luster Soldier, attack Weevil's Life Points directly!"

Black Luster Soldier attacked. The force of its three thousand attack points knocked Weevil back a good ten feet. His Life Points dropped to zero and the duel was over. Eye of Truth immediately winked out of existence above them. Weevil tried to stagger to his feet, but right away Téa knew something was wrong. His eyes rolled back into his head and he sank back down again, followed a moment later by Rex. Téa shuddered. As much as she disliked Rex and Weevil, she didn't like to see anyone banished to the Shadow Realm. But at least it was over.

Joey and Yugi, however, had other ideas.

"I still owe you two attacks from those Life Point losses, especially considering one of them was _your _fault!" Joey shouted at Yugi. He put a card in his duel disk and Gilford the Lightning, a warrior in dark armor and carrying a huge sword, appeared on the field. A level eight monster that usually required at least two tributes to summon within the confines of a game, Gilford had twenty-eight hundred attack points.

"Just try getting past Black Luster Soldier!" Yugi cried.

"I believe I will," Joey shot back. He slapped a second card into his duel disk and Graceful Dice also appeared. Graceful Dice rolled a two, giving Gilford an extra two hundred attack points. Now he and Black Luster Soldier were equal.

Before Téa knew what was happening, Gilford and Black Luster Soldier were attacking each other. In a normal duel, two evenly matched monsters would both be immediately destroyed, but in this post-duel Shadow contest, the two monsters continued to grapple with each other. Black Luster Soldier slashed at Gilford with his sword and Gilford blocked with his own. The two blades met in a shower of sparks that rained down on them. Gilford pushed Black Luster Soldier back and spun around, slashing at Yugi while Black Luster Soldier was regaining its footing.

Yugi was propelled back by the force of the blow and he clutched his chest in pain. Black Luster Soldier then hurled himself at Gilford, and both of them flew across the cavern. Those watching the duel scattered, ducking for cover as the two giant knights, clearly more than mere holograms, sent limestone and debris cascading down on them as they slammed against the cave wall. Téa threw herself down on top of Rebecca to protect the younger girl from the stones raining down on them.

"This is _insane!"_ Mai shouted. "They're going to get us all killed!"

"Call off the attacks!" Kaiba roared. He was hovering over Mokuba, covering both of them with his long coat. But Yugi and Joey clearly had no intention of stopping. On the contrary, they were both hurling insults at each other as they pulled out more cards to summon more monsters.

Tristan and Duke were back on their feet in an instant. As one, they rushed toward Joey and Yugi like two linebackers in American football. Yugi was closest to them, and they both slammed into him with enough force to knock him into Joey. The four of them went tumbling into the lake in a splash of dark water. As soon as the duel disks went under, they shorted out and Gilford and Black Luster soldier winked out of existence. Without the glow from the monsters and other cards, the cave was dark once more, illuminated only by the flickering torches.


	7. Remorse

**7. Remorse**

Yugi gasped as he plunged into the frigid water. It soaked through his fleece jacket, his shirt, his boots, his jeans, prickling his skin and squeezing at his lungs. Instinctively, he tried to hold the duel disk out of the water, but he was tangled up with Joey, Tristan, and Duke and it was impossible for him to do so. They flailed in about three feet of water, trying to regain their footing on the slick rock beneath them. Finally they were able to untangle themselves from each other and Yugi scrambled to his feet, water running down his hair and face. He saw Tristan and Duke rise, too, but couldn't see Joey.

"JOEY!" he cried out, searching frantically for his friend. He then saw Joey's head and arms appear above the water. He flailed a bit, as if he was still off balance, and Yugi reached out and grabbed his arm and helped pull him to his feet.

In an instant, Tristan and Duke were there, yanking them apart and almost knocking Yugi off his feet again. "It's okay!" he protested, "I'm back to normal!"

"You sure?" Duke asked, still gripping him tightly.

"Yeah, Duke, it's okay," Yugi assured him.

"I'm good, too, Tristan, it's over," he heard Joey say.

"Okay, so cold water works. Good to know," Tristan said.

As Duke let go of him, Yugi turned to face Joey. Their eyes met, mirror images of shame and anguish.

"Joey…" Yugi began, not knowing what else to say. What else _could _he say? How could he possibly make up for the horrible things that had come out of his mouth?

Joey was equally at a loss for words. "Yuge, I…" he started, then looked down into the water.

"Let's get out of the water and get dried up before we freeze to death," Tristan said, and the four of them waded out of the lake to where their worried friends were waiting. Serenity had grabbed a few blankets and she instructed them to peel off their wet clothes down to their shorts then she and Téa wrapped a blanket around each of them and ushered them toward one of the torches burning against the cave wall so they could take advantage of some of the heat it gave off. It helped a little, but not much and Yugi's teeth began to chatter. Serenity handed off the sodden clothes to Mai and Téa to wring them out.

"Oh man, this duel disk is fried," Joey said, pulling it off his arm.

Yugi looked at his as well. He flipped a switch on the duel disk, but it didn't do anything. He pulled his deck out of the slot and examined the cards. Fortunately he kept them in protective plastic sleeves, so they still looked in pretty decent shape. "Your deck survive?" he asked Joey, keeping his eyes on his cards.

"Mostly," Joey replied.

"Mine too."

"The duel disks are pretty resilient," Kaiba told them. "If you drain out the water and let them dry, they should work fine."

Yugi nodded as he, Joey, Tristan, and Duke huddled in a tight circle, shivering. Yugi felt arms slip around him, rubbing the blanket to dry and warm him and looked up to find himself eye to eye with Téa.

"Téa," he moaned in remorse, looking away quickly, unable to face her after what he'd said to her. He'd accused her of interference and divided loyalties. _Téa._ The most loyal and helpful person he knew. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, burning with shame and self-loathing. "Oh man, how could I _say _those things? In just two duels I've managed to say the most horrible, hurtful things to three of the people I care about most in the world."

"It's over," Téa soothed, still rubbing his arms with the blanket.

He looked up, meeting her eye again. "Téa, I'm—"

"It's over," she repeated, looking more worried than hurt. He nodded, then sought out Joey, who was sitting across from him. His head was hanging down and Mai was wrapped around him trying to warm him with his own blanket. Serenity and Rebecca were similarly helping Tristan and Duke.

"Joey," Yugi said and when Joey looked up, Yugi was appalled to see how haunted he appeared. "Joey, none of it was true. You're not…."

Joey gave him a short nod. "And you're not…" he said, and it was only then that Yugi remembered what Joey had said to him. He'd called him a pathetic weakling who needed a dead spirit to make him a man. _Oh no, it is true, I can't even duel _Rex and Weevil_ without hurting the people I love. I _am _weak, I can't fight it!_

"No more," Téa said, and they both looked at her. "No more. Unless we can figure out a way to stop this from happening, we can't _do_ this anymore. I can't stand to see you all tear each other apart." She looked around her, not just at Yugi and Joey, but at Mai and Rebecca and even Mokuba and Kaiba. "Yugi, promise me, no more duels until we figure this out."

"Téa, you heard what Weevil said. The only way to stop all this is to defeat whoever this _Tjaty—_this Vizier—is."

"I don't care," she said, adamant. "It isn't worth it!"

"She's right, Yuge," Joey said quietly. "Not just because…." He looked down again, leaning his head on his hands. "It isn't just the horrible things we say to each other. That little brawl with Gilford and Black Luster Soldier could've gotten everyone _killed."_ He looked up at Yugi once more. "Every duel gets worse and we can't take the risk, not even to fight this Vizier guy, whoever he is. It's getting way too dangerous."

Slowly, Yugi nodded. "You're right. We can't fight him like this." He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Rex and Weevil and the Millennium Items…."

"You stay here together and warm up," Serenity instructed him. "I'll go see how Rex and Weevil are and bring the stuff back here to you."

"Nothin' doin' Serenity, you ain't touchin' those Millennium Items!" Joey protested.

"Never mind, I took care of it."

Yugi looked up to see Evan joining them. "I don't know what happened here, but while you guys were fighting or whatever it was you were doing, I went to see what happened to Rex and Weevil. They're out cold, but I don't understand _why_. They just sort of fainted when the duel was over."

"I'll look at them," Serenity said, getting up from her place beside Tristan.

"Anyway," Evan continued, "here's the backpack with the stolen food and that golden box and staff thing they had." He set the backpack, the puzzle box, and the Rod down beside Yugi.

"I won't ask for any explanations," he went on. "I don't think I'm ever going to understand what just happened here. Just… tell me what you want to do next and if it doesn't sound too crazy, we'll do it. Not that it could get much crazier than _this."_

"You'd be surprised," Mai said archly.

Yugi just nodded, then reached for the puzzle box, his heart in his throat. He turned it over in his hands, feeling its surface, its engravings and embossed figures. He looked at it closely in the flickering light of the torches, taking in every scratch, every nick and dent in its familiar surface. "It's real," he said. "It must've been stolen from my things in Egypt." He put his hands on the catch and hesitated. Would the Puzzle be real as well? Taking a breath, he opened the box… and grunted in frustration.

Inside were a handful of rocks and a piece of paper.

"The Puzzle isn't inside," he told the others and there were more groans. He pulled out the note and looked at it.

"What's that?" Téa asked.

Yugi's brow furrowed as he inspected the note. "It looks like a map of this cave and the tunnels and everything. It shows this underground lake and then some more tunnels and some sort of giant cavern with 'Millennium Items' written on it."

"More hieroglyphics?" Tristan asked.

"No, actually, it's in Japanese. I think Rex or Weevil must've written it."

"Oh good, I always wanted to go on a treasure hunt through a huge creepy underground cave," Duke grumbled.

Yugi looked around at his friends. "So, do we go on and see if the Millennium Items are there?"

"Might as well," Joey said. "Maybe something along the way will help us figure out who the Vizier is."

"And how to not let the Shadow Games take control of us." Yugi tipped the golden box over, dumping the rocks onto the ground, then closed it and held it in his hands. "The key is in the Millennium Items. I'm sure of it."

"Then I guess we keep hiking. Any idea how far?" Tristan asked.

"Uh… it's just kind of a sketch. I don't think it's to scale or anything."

"We're not going anywhere until you four dry off and we all get some food," Serenity insisted, returning to where they were gathered.

"How are Rex and Weevil?" Yugi asked.

"Shadow Realm," she said darkly.

"The same as Pegasus?"

She shook her head. "No, it's different. This is more like it was with Mai at Battle City. They're not all weird and pale, they're just _gone._ But I can tell where they are, like they're just behind a curtain of shadows."

"Okay, Serenity, you're starting to really creep me out here," Joey said, looking at his sister with wide eyes. "Since when do you have spooky mystical powers?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how I can tell, I just _can."_

Tristan looked at Joey. "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be lugging around unconscious bodies again?" he groaned.

"It must be in our job description," Joey replied, trying to shake off his worry over Serenity. "At least there are more people who can help."

"Yeah, and Weevil's so short even Yugi can probably carry him," Tristan said.

"Thanks a lot," Yugi shot back.

"All right, let's see what new and exciting breakfast choices we have now that we got some of Rex and Weevil's stash back," Mai said, getting up from beside Joey and looking into Kenan Bagatui's stolen backpack. "Ooh, lots of MREs, more granola bars. Hey, those are _my _candy bars and trail mix! Those two little _crooks!"_ she cried, indignant. She dug back into the pack again. "Mmmm, look, cold breakfast burrito MREs. Anyone want one?"

"Beats starving," Duke shrugged and Mai tossed him a package.

"Come on, there's plenty to go around. Apparently Rex and Weevil figured they'd be here a while." She passed the foil packages around and then returned to her seat beside Joey.

Yugi peeled open the packet but found he didn't have much of an appetite. He picked at the tortilla and eggs inside—no easy task while simultaneously trying to keep the blanket wrapped around himself—wishing their clothes were dry so they could leave. Waiting was bad. He wanted to get _moving, _to do something _active_ because when he was sitting still, all he could think about was the duel and the awful things he'd said to Joey, to Téa.

What bothered him the most was that Eye of Truth. He'd said those things about Joey and Téa while the Eye of Truth was supposed to be preventing him from lying. Did that mean some part of him _believed _the things he'd said? He couldn't help but think of his ambivalence about Atem coming back and what that might mean for him and Téa, but he didn't actually for one second think of her as having _divided loyalties, _did he? Or that she was _interfering?_ And what about Joey? Was there really a part of him that was so arrogant, so full of the whole 'King of Games' nonsense that he actually saw Joey as _incompetent _and _weighing him down?_

The very idea made him nauseous, and that wasn't even counting the fact that he'd actually purposely let Joey take two thousand points of damage when he could have stopped it. Even putting aside their friendship, Joey had been his _teammate._ What if he hadn't drawn Old Vindictive Magician (and the irony of drawing a monster with _that _particular name was not lost on him) on his next turn? What if he'd drawn a magic or trap card? Then he wouldn't have had enough monsters to sacrifice for the Black Luster Ritual. If he hadn't won on that very turn, Rex could have easily have beaten Joey by playing any monster at all. It had been a stupid, reckless move, waiting to activate Mirror Force, and all because he wanted to get back at Joey, to cause him pain.

And for what? Fulfilling the terms that _he himself _had talked Joey into accepting? Could there really be a part of Yugi's heart that was so dark, so angry and spiteful, that he'd even risk losing his own soul just for a bit of revenge? But it had to be, didn't it? If the Millennium Items were pulling out of the darkness in his own heart, all these things did have to come from _him_.

He suddenly thought of the Orichalcos duel he'd fought with himself—with his other self—in Death Valley. That was right after a duel with Weevil, too, the one on the train that crashed while he and Téa were still on top of it. He remembered the Death Valley duel with himself from both sides. He remembered being the distraught Pharaoh, guilt-ridden at what he'd done by giving into the darkness. He'd been afraid of the darkness in his heart then, too, afraid that without Yugi's light he was nothing _but_ dark. He also remembered being himself, the light side, the victim.

Only… this duel had reversed everything. _He _was the dark and angry one who'd played the Seal of Orichalcos and the Pharaoh was the one fighting against it. They were mirrors of each other, they'd both learned in that duel. Not one light and the other dark, but each of them with light and dark in their hearts, each of them with the potential to choose the right path or choose vengeance. When the side that was the Pharaoh beat the side that was Yugi, it had been a lesson in overcoming the dark, in making those difficult choices no matter the cost.

If they'd overcome the dark then, why couldn't he now? Why was the darkness so strong and so impossible to resist? Why did he lose access to all that was the best in him and feel only the worst: the arrogance, the jealousy, the pettiness? Was it because of what Joey had said, that he was pathetic and weak without the Pharaoh? But then, that had been the worst of Joey talking, too; the dark part of his own soul that he couldn't defeat any more than Yugi could his.

He looked around at the other duelists around him eating their MREs in silence. Mai, Joey, Rebecca, Kaiba, Mokuba. They each had their own light and dark sides, same as him, he realized. Each of them would have to wage their own Death Valley duel against themselves to get through this. If only he could figure out howto _win._

**

* * *

**

"I am _so_ over the whole cave thing," Téa complained as they made their way through yet another cavern full of stalactites dripping down onto stalagmites below. As always, their way was lit by torches.

"Right there with you, Téa," Mai said from beside Joey. Several of the others murmured their agreement, but Joey was silent. He hadn't felt much like talking since the duel with Rex and Weevil that morning and that had seemed like days ago.

It had taken hours for their clothes to dry, even when they laid them out near the torches. Joey's clothes were still damp, which wasn't improving his mood. At least his duel disk had started working again as Kaiba had promised it would. Even better, he wasn't lugging around an unconscious body across his back. Tristan and Duke were currently taking their turns carrying Rex and Weevil and next was Kaiba and Yugi, although Joey was sure Kaiba would protest. Well, let him. Joey had enough weight on his shoulders right now without adding Rex or Weevil to the load.

Over and over the duel replayed in his head. It just didn't make _sense _to him. He'd felt so clear-headed whenever Rex or Weevil lost Life Points and he was asking questions. Almost like normal. But then when he was playing—or worse, when he or Yugi lost Life Points—he'd been filled with rage and _hate._

He couldn't remember ever feeling so much pure hatred in his life. Not when his mother dragged his sister away from him without even fighting for him, too. Not when his father stumbled home at three in the morning and threw up on the doorstep leaving Joey to clean up after him. Not when he'd been part of a gang looking for smaller, weaker kids to prey on. Not even when he'd watched Marik send Mai to the Shadow Realm. All those other times there'd been something else there, too, something pulling on him, urging him to be better than that, to rise above all the muck. For his sister. For Mai. For Yugi and his friends.

But in this duel, he'd felt so much pure loathing over a _stupid game _that he'd picked the most vulnerable spot of the best friend he'd ever had, the best person he'd ever known, and smashed it with a sledgehammer. Calling Yugi a pathetic weakling? Saying he'd needed the Pharaoh to make him a man? Could anything be further from the truth? There wasn't a person on the planet Joey admired more than Yugi Mutou, not a person who was stronger or more courageous. And yet… the Eye of Truth. What part of him actually _believed _such garbage? What part of him was so twisted and messed up that at that moment in time, those words could be the _truth_ for him?

And then there were Yugi's words to him. Boy had those hit home. _Incompetent. Weighing him down. In his way._ There was some truth-telling for you. Everything he'd ever done, every accomplishment he'd tried to give himself credit for, all of it had only come by riding Yugi's coat tails. Time and time again, Yugi had bailed him out of messes he'd created. His first duel with Mai at Duelist Kingdom. Winning the prize money for Serenity's operation. Losing his Red-Eyes to the Rare Hunters. Beating Marik to get Mai back. Hell, even the fact that he was something more than a bully, that he actually was a decent person now, even that was only because of Yugi.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Mai asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Good."

"Really," she said, the skepticism evident in her voice. "'Cause I never thought I'd ever say this to you, but you're being _way _too quiet."

"Not much to say."

"I think there's a lot to say, Joey," she said, her tone softening.

"Not really."

"Don't _make _me give the whole 'friendship is a two way street' speech again," she responded dryly. "People will start calling me Téa."

That got a wan grin out of him in spite of himself.

"Aha! I _almost_ got a smile!" She paused, perhaps waiting to see if he'd say anything. When he didn't, she sighed. Taking his arm, she held him back, slowing to let the others get a little further ahead so they would have more privacy. "Listen Joey, you know none of it was true, don't you? Yugi thinks the world of you."

"The Eye of Truth," he said simply.

"Oh, that's a load of crap and you know it. Was what _you _said true?"

"Apparently there is a very sick and mean part of me that believes it was true, yes. Which says more about me than it does about Yugi."

"And that makes you different from anyone else how?" she asked. "Come on, Joey. If I'd've had that Eye of Truth over my head during my time with Dartz and been asked who was to blame for my misery, I would've said you and it would've been the truth for me. I absolutely believed it. When you're that angry, that filled with hate, you can twist anything to make it true for you. That doesn't make it _right._ You know that. What was it Weevil called it? The truth from a 'certain point of view?'

"We _all _have that sick and mean part of us that wants to believe the worst in others just so we can feel better about ourselves. But we can choose to rise above it. _You _taught me that. Besides, the same holds true for Yugi. What he said says more about him than you. He's got his own demons just like the rest of us."

"Yes. Which I quite happily stomped on."

"Not happily, no."

"Whatever, Mai. The point is, I hurt someone I love."

"Because of an outside influence. None of us have been able to stop it, Yugi included. He would never say those things about you if he were in his right mind. He'd never even think them."

"No, he wouldn't," Joey agreed, "because he's a nice guy. He thinks the best of everyone. He always has. He's the guy who called me his friend when I was stealing his Puzzle piece and woulda happily beaten the crap out of him if I'da thought it would make me look tough. But like you said, him believing it doesn't make it _true._ I wasn't a friend when he first called me one, and I'm not much more than a hanger-on now, whether he thinks it or not."

She folded her arms. "Are you done with the pity party yet, hon?"

"It's not a pity party!" he protested.

"Like hell it isn't," she said sharply. "But let me tell you something, Joey Wheeler. I know you've been living your life in Yugi Mutou's shadow for as long as I've known you." She gave him a rueful smile. "I remember when I first met you guys, I said he was a champ and you were a chump or something stupid like that."

"Yeah, thanks for _that_ happy memory," he snorted.

"Oh shut up," she said, "I'm trying to make a point here. I know everyone treats you that way, like you're a nobody and he's everything, and I know it gets to you and you make an idiot out of yourself trying to prove you're just as good as he is and your friends have to knock you down a peg or two when you get too full of yourself."

"Gee, you're really good at this cheering people up stuff. You should be a therapist or something."

"Save the sarcasm and let me finish," she said. "I've watched you for five years now, Joey. I watched you at Duelist Kingdom start out as a rank amateur and end up in second place, all because you wanted to help your sister. I watched you at Battle City fight for what you believed in. I… I watched you in California, too. I watched you never back down, never give up, never for a moment waver in your belief that the fight was worth it, whether it was the fight against Dartz or… or the fight for me.

"You don't know this," she said, quieter now, "but I've watched you since then, too. I knew every tournament you went to, every duel you fought in, every prize you won. Mostly I just wanted to make sure I avoided you until I was ready to face you again, but it wasn't just that. I… I wanted to know how you were doing, and you were doing _great_. You really came into your own the last two years with Yugi off the circuit, and yet here, now, he comes back and it's like it always was. Banners in the gangway with Yugi's name plastered all over them and people saying 'Joey who?'

"But even when it grates on you, even when you get stupid because you want to prove yourself, the truth is, you've always been above it all. You're first in line to cheer him on, first in line to defend him, first in line to back him up. You could've chosen to be the big fish in a little pond somewhere else, but instead you choose to be here at his side where you know you'll get shunted off into the background—_again_. Where you'll have to hear Kaiba hound you—_again._

"And when things get serious, when it stops being about a title or a trophy or a prize and people's lives are on the line, all of that stuff goes away. You could be another Seto Kaiba, where reputation is everything, but you're not. You do what's _right_ even if it means being the backup guy, even if that means staying in Yugi's shadow. And that, Joey Wheeler, is what makes you better than all of them combined, Yugi Mutou included. _Me_ included—though I'll deny I ever said that. And I'm _so _gonna knock you down if you let this inflate that fat head of yours and you start acting like an idiot again—which you will," she teased.

"But Joey," she continued, all humor now gone from her voice, "the truth—the _real_ truth—I was wrong when I first met you. You _are_ a champ. You've _always _been a champ, on the field or off. Don't let a Shadow Game ever make you doubt that."

He looked at her, trying to absorb everything she'd said. "Really?"

"Really," she said, slipping her arm around his as they walked.

"Thanks, Mai."

"See, I told you I could cheer you up."

"Yeah, okay," he conceded, "I'm feeling pretty cheered up now." Hell, when she looked at him like that he could walk on air.


	8. The Chamber of Wedju

**8. The Chamber of Wedju**

"I hate being underground all the time," Mokuba moaned. "I can't tell whether it's day or night."

"I hear you," Téa agreed. She longed to see the sun again. "And these torches are just creeping me out," she added. "Who do you think turned them all on? Rex and Weevil?"

"I'm guessing the _tjaty_ did it," Yugi mused. "He brought us down here for a reason. Rex and Weevil and the Millennium Puzzle are just the bait."

"Well there's a cheery thought," Tristan huffed. He was carrying Rex over his shoulder and sounded exhausted. "Nothing like walking into a trap."

"Any idea who it is, Yuge?" Joey asked as he and Mai joined them from behind.

Yugi shook his head. "I've been thinking about it all morning and I don't have a clue. It could be almost anyone in the group that got cut off from the rest of the passengers."

"Wanna bet it's Pegasus?" Kaiba offered.

"That makes no sense, Kaiba," Duke replied, defending his boss. "He's unconscious back at the camp." He grunted and shifted Weevil, who was draped across his back, from one shoulder to the other.

"Or it's all an act."

"Seems a little far-fetched to me," Joey said. "Not that I trust Pegasus or anything, but setting up a whole Shadow Duel with Rex and Weevil and then faking being taken to the Shadow Realm? Why would he bother? I'm thinking Goradon. He's the one who arranged for the tournament to be on this cruise and he's the one who kept pushing to continue."

"Yeah, I definitely don't trust Goradon," Yugi concurred.

"I don't think we should rule out Jacques Rousseau or Raul Pérez," Mai said.

"Or any of he duelists, really. At least not the men. Rex and Weevil did say it was a 'he,'" Tristan observed.

"Which doesn't really narrow things down much, does it?" Yugi pointed out. "Even if you cut out all of us and the kids like Leon and Sho, then there's still like nine or ten male duelists left."

Joey's eyes widened. "Hey, what about Ziggy von Schroeder? That guy's always been a total freak."

"As much as I can't stand the pompous windbag," Kaiba put in, "I don't see him playing servant to anyone."

"Look who's calling who a pompous windbag," Joey muttered.

"Can we take a break?" Rebecca whined. "I think my blisters have blisters."

"Well, munchkin, it does look like we're getting to the end of this cavern anyway," Mai pointed out, looking ahead to where the cavern ended in what looked like another tunnel.

"Oh good, another tunnel," Joey groaned.

"Which would be a perfect time to trade off Rex-and-Weevil duties," Tristan panted. He stopped and set Rex's limp body down then slumped down on the ground beside him.

"What a bunch of babies," Kaiba jeered. Pushing his way past them, he went on ahead toward the opening at the end of the cavern.

"Hey, it's _your _turn, Rich Boy!" Tristan called out after him.

"And yours, Yugi," Duke wheezed as he lay Weevil down next to Rex.

"Hold on, let me see if I can figure out by Rex and Weevil's map if it's much farther, then I'll carry Weevil," Yugi said. He pulled Kenan Bagatui's backpack off his shoulder and started digging around inside.

"Don't bother," Kaiba called out from the other side of the opening. "I think we're here."

**

* * *

**

Forgetting that he'd promised to carry Weevil next, Yugi hurried through the opening behind Kaiba. There was a short tunnel that opened up into a large, well-lit chamber. When he made it into the chamber, he stopped short.

He found himself in an enormous cavern, larger even than the first one they'd seen with all the stone tablets. It was roughly circular and more gas torches lined the walls everywhere, illuminating every corner. Throughout the vast chamber was row after row of giant stone tablets. Some hung on the walls, but most were free-standing like works of art on display in a gallery. Instead of Egyptian hieroglyphics like the tablets in the first chamber they saw, these were carved with images of Duel Monsters.

"Whoa," Téa breathed, coming in behind him.

"This is incredible!" Mai said in astonishment.

The others made their way into the chamber, each echoing their amazement. Téa started turning in circles, trying to take in all the monsters depicted on the stones.

"This is like the tablets they used to play Shadow Games in ancient Egypt," Joey said.

"Are these… like your cards?" Evan asked.

"Yes, they're Duel Monsters," Yugi explained.

Yugi started walking through the rows, trying to comprehend the vastness of the cavern and the number of stones with monsters. He saw Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Thousand Dragon, Battle Ox, Curse of Dragon, Vorse Raider, Flame Swordsman, Summoned Skull, Feral Imp, Kaiser Seahorse, Red-Eyes Black Dragon… the stones went on and on.

When he'd gotten to the last of the tablets on the left from where they'd entered, he found the area ended abruptly in a huge ravine. It wasn't terribly wide, but it ran the length of the cavern. A wooden bridge that reminded him of a castle drawbridge lay across the gap. Beyond were more stalactites and stalagmites and another tunnel that led away. Yugi stepped close to the edge and peered down. It was too dark to see how far the drop was, but it was enough to make Yugi suddenly feel uncomfortable standing so close to the edge and he took a few quick steps backwards.

Heading back toward the center, he started to feel strange. It was almost as if the air was electrified, sparking all around him, but with a cold, sinister edge. It seemed to get worse the closer he got to the tablets. He felt someone come up beside him and turned, expecting to see Téa, but it was Rebecca.

"Yugi," she said quietly taking his hand. The note of dread in her voice made his blood run cold.

"I know," Yugi replied, his voice equally low and awe-struck. "I feel it, too."

"Like Egypt," she said, "only a thousand times worse."

"Yes."

"I feel better with you, though."

He looked down at her and squeezed her hand.

Téa came up on his other side. "What _is _this place?"

"It's like a shrine, like… like the Tablet Shrines of Wedju," he answered.

"This is bad," Mai said. Yugi came around one of the stones and saw her standing in the pose he was coming to recognize as discomfort with the darkness; she was hugging herself tightly as if very cold.

"Mai?" Joey said, concern evident in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Don't you feel it, Joey?"

"Feel what?"

"It's like… the Millennium Ring magnified a thousand times."

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out," Téa said.

"Mai," Joey repeated, then stopped and shook his head slightly as if trying to clear it. "Okay, yeah, this is freaky. I…" He rubbed his chest as if he'd suddenly developed heartburn.

"You all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I just feel funny."

Yugi looked at the others scattered around the room. None of them looked particularly well, either. Téa was covering her mouth with her hand and looked almost as pale as Rebecca. Tristan and Duke had set down Rex and Weevil again and Tristan was sweating, which he hadn't been earlier even while carrying Rex on his back. Duke looked a little green, Mokuba's teeth were chattering and Kaiba had his hand to his head as if nursing a headache. Of all of them, only Evan and Serenity seemed unaffected. Awestruck, to be sure, but not ill or particularly disturbed beyond their concern for the others.

"Didn't you come here looking for something?" Evan asked.

Yugi nodded and he and Rebecca continued walking through the stones to the far end of the cavern with Téa close behind them. Towards the end there was a large open space with the stones grouped around forming an amphitheater of sorts, as if the gallery of stones was part of the audience for a duel. In the very front was a stone tablet depicting Dark Magician, and on the stone beside it, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba saw it too, and walked up to Blue-Eyes as if transfixed. Yugi, however, turned to look at the other side of the arena.

Directly across from Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician was the far wall of the cave. Hanging high on the wall as if the focal point for all the other monsters was a stone that was larger than the rest, almost twice their size. Carved on it was a monster Yugi didn't immediately recognize. It was roughly humanoid, but massive, like Giant Soldier of Stone. It had five protrusions radiating out from its shoulders like rays of light, only more solid. Its arms ended in huge clawed fingers and its legs were like stone pillars protruding from beneath an armored skirt or kilt of some sort that looked like a mirror image of the ray-like protrusions above. Most unusual, its top half was separated from its bottom half, connected only by three bands of energy: one for each arm and a third at the torso. In the middle of each band of energy was a glowing ball of light.

"I don't recognize that monster," Téa said, looking up with him. "What is it?"

Before he could answer, his eyes were drawn downward from the huge stone. Below it were seven stone steps leading up to the bottom of the stone like an altar. Across the top of the steps lay another stone tablet that Yugi recognized immediately.

"The Millennium Stone!" he breathed. Letting go of Rebecca's hand, he walked slowly towards the tablet. The _strangeness _in the air once again seemed to grow stronger the closer he got to the wall. He walked up the steps and approached the tablet. It was a reproduction of the original, he knew—the original had been destroyed—but it had the same indentations for all seven Millennium Items. The notches for the Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, and Millennium Rod were empty, but the rest were filled. He saw the Millennium Scale, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Necklace.

And in the center of them all, the Millennium Puzzle.

It looked the same, a golden inverted pyramid with the Eye of Horus embossed on the front on the center piece. It was tied to a cord like the one he had originally used to hang it around his neck rather than the thick chain he'd switched to later. For a moment he couldn't move. He was afraid to touch it, afraid to take it and find out whether it was real or not, whether it would bring back Atem.

He heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, but they stopped after only two steps. It was Téa, he knew, waiting to see if the Puzzle was real. He didn't look at her; he wanted to know what she was thinking, but he also didn't want to know. He hesitated a moment longer, than steeling his resolved, he reached out and took the cord in his hand, pulling the Puzzle out of its slot. He dangled it from the cord for a moment, then took the Puzzle itself into his hands. As soon as he touched it, felt its weight and the details on its surface, he knew.

"Yugi?" Téa asked.

His eyes met hers at last. "It's not real."

"What?" Joey asked. "How can it not be real? Are you sure, Yugi?"

"I'm sure," he said, his eyes not leaving Téa's. He saw there a reflection of his own mixed emotions. They'd come all this way and it wasn't even real. All this way… for _nothing._ "This isn't the Millennium Puzzle."

"Then what the hell is this all about?" Joey demanded.

"Joey!" Téa admonished.

"What? It doesn't make any sense! How did Rex and Weevil use them to start Shadow Games if they're not real?"

"I don't know," Yugi said.

"Yesterday you were saying you thought they were fake," Téa reminded Joey.

"That was before the Ring screwed with Mai!" Joey shot back. "How could it affect her the way it did if they're not _real_?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yugi shouted, closing his eyes.

They all stood frozen in place, silent, and Yugi immediately felt bad for shouting at Joey. This place, it was affecting him like the duels. Opening his eyes and looking at Joey, he tried again. "I don't understand any of this," he said, " but I know this isn't the real Millennium Puzzle. It was the most important thing in my life for three years; I'd know it anywhere. The weight is all wrong and the sides just don't feel right. I don't know what it is and why we had to come all the way here for this, but it's a fake."

"Yuge, I'm—"

"Let's just get out of here," he said. "This place is bad news."

He caught Téa's eye again, that same mix of emotion on her face. Was she disappointed? Was he? He just felt… empty. And woozy. This _place._

Shrugging off the backpack he was wearing, he turned back to the Millennium Stone and pulled out the remaining Millennium Items. He swept them into the bag, putting the Millennium Puzzle—no, Weevil was right. It was _a_ puzzle, not _his_ Puzzle, not the Millennium Puzzle_—_on top. It was a little too full now to zip all the way closed, so he pulled the zipper as far as it would go than put the bag back over his shoulder.

He joined Téa at the bottom of the stairs and she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. He didn't know if he felt comforted or coddled, but at least his head wasn't swimming so much. Rebecca took his other hand and they started to walk back the way they came when Tristan stopped him.

"Not so fast. It's _your _turn to carry Weevil. And Kaiba, you've got Rex."

Kaiba, who was still standing by the stone depicting Blue-Eyes shrugged imperiously. "Whatever."

"Where are they?" Yugi asked, dropping both girls' hands.

"We left them a couple rows back," Duke answered.

They all followed Duke and Tristan through about two rows of stones, where Duke stopped suddenly. "Hey, where'd they go?"

Yugi frowned and swallowed over the growing queasiness in his stomach. "What, aren't they where you left them?"

"No, we left them right here," Duke said.

"You dweebs must be confused," Kaiba said.

"No, Duke is right," Tristan told him. He pointed to one of the stones, which Yugi recognized as Eight-Claws Scorpion. "I remember thinking how happy Weevil would be here by this ugly-looking thing."

"So what, they just woke up and walked away?" Joey asked.

"Are you telling me no one was guarding them?" Evan asked, irritated.

"We don't usually bother guarding people who are unconscious," Joey retorted.

"Can we please just forget them and _go?"_ Rebecca asked, pressing against Yugi's side again. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"We can't just leave them, Rebecca," he told her.

"But they're not _here,"_ Mai pointed out.

"We should at least check the whole cavern before we leave," Yugi replied, although like Rebecca, he was growing more and more anxious to leave. His head was starting to swim and his vision was blurring and he was exhausted. Exhausted from the walk, exhausted from the strange atmosphere, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of both hoping and fearing the Millennium Puzzle might be real, then having those hopes and fears come to nothing. He took a couple of steps, looking around, then stopped suddenly, feeling lightheaded again. He stooped over, pulling his arm away from Rebecca and resting his hands on his knees.

"Yugi!" Téa cried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah. I'm just… wow." He stood upright again. "This place is making me a little dizzy."

"Me too," Rebecca said. _"Please _can we go?"

"I think the munchkin is right," Mai said, her voice a little shaky. "Let's get out of here. Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber only have themselves to blame for the mess they're in anyway."

They couldn't find Rex and Weevil anywhere and Yugi's head was swimming worse than ever by the time they crossed the length of the cavern back to where they came in. Joey was in the lead by this point and was almost to the entrance back into the tunnel when suddenly a thunderous sound like the grinding of rusting gears startled them. Joey jumped back with a shriek as a huge iron gate slammed down in the opening, rattling loudly as it crashed down onto the cave floor.

"What the—?"

"See, it _is _like _Raiders of the Lost Ark!"_ Tristan cried.

Yugi ran up to the gate and pulled on the bars. It was thick and the spaces between bars narrow. "Well, we're not going back this way."

"You mean we're trapped down here?" Joey asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

"No, you doofus, the whole side of the cave is open over there," Tristan reminded him.

"So we get to walk on that little wooden bridge over a bottomless pit? I think I'd rather be trapped," Joey moaned.

"Let's not stand around here talking about it," Téa urged them. "I _really _wanna get out of here."

They made their way back through their stones to the open side of the cavern. When they got to where the drawbridge was, Yugi stopped short, his heart sinking.

The drawbridge was up. On the other side of the ravine.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Duke said.

"There must be a mechanism to lower it," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, I see it. It's on that post at the bottom of the bridge. On the _other _side," Mokuba pointed.

"Now what?" Yugi wondered aloud, shaking his head and trying to clear it. There had to be another way out of here, but the strange atmosphere was starting to double his vision. They had to get out of here, fast.

"Now I just don't understand. You came all this way and now you're in a hurry to leave? Why don't we sit back, relax, maybe play a nice game of Duel Monsters?"

Yugi spun around, frowning. Standing behind everyone, leaning casually back against one of the stone tablets as if he were enjoying a picnic in the park, was Evan. He had a smug look of amusement on his face and his arms were crossed. On his left arm, he wore a duel disk. _Duel disk? Since when does he—_

"Evan?" Mai asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps I should reintroduce myself. I'm Evan Haines, Deputy Purser on the _USS Chrysaor_. A decade ago when Duel Monsters was fairly new, I was a regional Champion, a real up-and-comer on the tournament circuit until I opted for, shall we say, more private and personal training at the hands of a true master. One who understands the real game and its purpose and origins. In time, as I proved my skill and my loyalty, he revealed his true identity to me and entrusted me with helping him fulfill his destiny. He is the reincarnation of the greatest of all the pharaohs, the Great Pharaoh Ramesses. And I am his Vizier."


	9. The Vizier

**9. The Vizier**

Rage welled up in Yugi as he absorbed what Evan was saying. All around him he could feel the anger in his friends coming off them in waves. It fed the darkness in the room, at first seeming to clear his head, but then overpowering him and making him even woozier.

"_You?"_ Kaiba shouted. "You did this?" But he sounded weak, his words thick and heavy. "The ship? My _brother?"_

"I _knew_ I hated that guy!" Joey seethed.

"You _bastard_!" Mai growled.

Evan merely laughed, taking them all in as if it were a grand joke. It made Yugi all the more furious, but the effect from the stone tablets in the cavern was still making him dizzy and he was having trouble getting his thoughts together to figure out what to do.

Evan, meanwhile, turned to Mai, seeming to enjoy her response most of all. "What's the matter, Mai? You don't like the tables being turned? Here you thought you were using _me_ when all the while I was using _you._ I have to say, you have definitely added an extra element of _fun_ to this whole task."

"I'll kill him," Joey bit out through gritted teeth. He made a move as if to lunge in Evan's direction, but he was sluggish from the strange atmosphere in the chamber. Evan threw up his left arm in front of him, activating his duel disk and brandishing it like a shield.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said imperiously. "Fistfights are so gauche. If we fight, it will be in a Shadow Game."

"Fine by me!" Joey snapped, activating his own disk.

Without even realizing he was doing it, Yugi also activated his disk. Four other duel disks hummed to life around him as Kaiba, Mai, Mokuba, and Rebecca did the same.

"No!" Téa cried, grabbing Yugi's arm. "That's what he wants! You can't beat him, not here with all this weirdness!"

Yugi's head cleared slightly and he nodded at her, lowering his arm. At the same time, Serenity was holding back both Mai and Joey and they, too, stood down. Yugi saw Rebecca looking both enraged and very pale and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head slightly until she, too, lowered her disk, leaving only Kaiba and Mokuba standing ready to duel.

"Kaiba, Téa's right," Yugi said. "We can't do this here and now."

Evan laughed again. "Seto Kaiba and the great 'King of Games' himself can't take on a nobody?"

Kaiba made a sound in the back of his throat, but was unsteady on his feet.

"I wanna know one thing, Evan," Mai said, her voice steely. "The night the ship sank. Did you try to stop Tristan from rescuing Joey on purpose?"

Yugi saw Joey shoot Mai a confused look while Tristan set his face in a hard grimace.

"Of course," Evan said breezily, "although it was nothing against your little boyfriend here, Mai. I knew Tristan was one of Yugi's entourage. I took a chance that it was Yugi down there. Would've saved me a lot of trouble later." He laughed again. "I can't believe you bought the whole story about the gym being closed. There have never been closing hours. Ever."

"You—" Mai began, but Serenity, who still looked like the only one besides Evan who wasn't being adversely affected by the chamber, held her back.

"No, we have to get out of here!" she urged.

"There is no way out," Evan assured them, "not without going through me. And a close personal friend," he added.

It was then that Yugi noticed a glow coming from the direction of the altar where the Millennium Stone was. It was growing steadily brighter and a throbbing hum was starting to fill the cavern. That was when he realized what the monster was that was carved on the huge tablet above the altar.

"Reshef the Dark Being!" he said. "He's been distracting us while performing the Final Ritual of the Ancients! He's summoning Reshef!"

**

* * *

**

Téa looked to where the glow from the cavern was getting brighter.

"Reshef the Dark Being?" she asked Yugi. "What's it do again?"

"It controls an opponent's monster every turn its controller discards a magic card."

Téa shook her head. "It's like Weevil said. He's been controlling us all along. We have to get out of here!"

"I'm open to suggestions," Yugi said, inclining his head in the direction of the ravine behind them.

Kaiba, who had never lowered his duel disk, cried out, "I don't care what rituals you perform. I've got three Blue-Eyes in my deck. They can beat any monster!"

"Kaiba, don't summon Blue-Eyes!" Yugi shouted. "He'll take control of her and use her against us!"

"No one controls Blue-Eyes but me," Kaiba insisted, but Téa could see that he wasn't quite in his right mind. Mokuba, too, looked out of it, though Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Rebecca seemed more themselves.

"Don't be stupid, Kaiba!" Yugi growled in his game voice. "This is what he wants!"

Ignoring Yugi, Kaiba summoned Blue-Eyes and immediately afterwards Mokuba summoned Spirit Ryu. As the two monsters materialized above them, Evan summoned something in defense mode. Blue-Eyes attacked first, destroying Evan's monster, which turned out to be something called Gravekeeper's Spy. Apparently it allowed Evan to immediately summon another Gravekeeper's monster and he called for Gravekeeper's Curse, an evil-looking man in a long robe surrounded by a glowing green aura. He was kneeling down in defense mode. As soon as he appeared, Kaiba doubled over in pain.

"Kaiba!" Yugi and Joey both called out.

"What happened?" Téa asked.

"When Gravekeeper's Curse is successfully summoned, the opponent loses Life Points," Yugi explained.

"Life Points? Is this a _duel?"_

"No, it's a true Shadow Game. It operates with some of the same rules as a duel, but not exactly. Gravekeeper's Curse attacked Kaiba's _Ba,_ his life source. Kaiba and Mokuba could summon Blue-Eyes and Spirit Ryu because they're their personal guardian monsters, the ones they're most connected to. I could summon Dark Magician and Joey could summon Red-Eyes without having to draw them or tribute lower level monsters for them."

"NO! You can't duel!" Téa insisted.

"I know," Yugi placated her while Mokuba attacked with Spirit Ryu. Gravekeeper's Curse dissolved and Evan set another defense monster and a trap or spell. She knew he was trying to protect himself until the ritual finished and Reshef the Dark Being emerged.

_We've gotta get out of here, _Téa thought wildly, looking around her. She turned toward the ravine and could see the drawbridge and the mechanism that would lower it, teasing her from across the gap. Not a wide gap, but still...

She frowned, looking at the gap while Yugi and Joey tried to convince Kaiba and Mokuba to stand down. Behind her she heard Kaiba summoning X-Head Cannon and Evan shouting, "You've activated my Trap Hole," which she knew would send X-Head Cannon immediately to the graveyard.

_Concentrate on a way out, _she told herself, trying to shut out the Shadow Game behind her and Joey and Yugi trying to convince Kaiba and Mokuba to stop. _The ravine… _It was a fairly narrow gap. Too broad to just hop across, but it wasn't as far across as the stage she danced on in New York. And there was that one number where the dancers in the chorus all leapt across the stage in a series of _grand jetés_. Well, it wasn't a true _grand jeté,_ really. More of a cross between that and a gymnastic move, but she could cover some a pretty long expanse with that move.

She squinted, trying to judge the exact distance. It was definitely shorter than the distance she could jump across on stage, but this was on uneven ground and she wasn't warmed up. She hadn't practiced or even so much as stretched in a week and she was stiff from all the walking and sleeping on cave floors, and she was dressed in jeans which inhibited her range of motion more than her usual dancing attire. The atmosphere in the cavern wasn't helping either; it didn't get to her as much as it did Yugi and the other duelists, but she still felt a bit light-headed. And it was an awfully long drop if she misjudged and fell short.

But the humming was getting louder, sounding more like a rush of wind now, and the glow was getting brighter. She glanced over her shoulder to see what was happening, but could barely see anything in all the glare. However, when she was facing the gap, the glow illuminated the entire area.

Like lights on a stage.

They had to get out of here, before that ritual finished and he summoned Reshef. Taking a deep breath, Téa gathered herself mentally. In her mind she heard the music from her show, saw the stage, the other chorus dancers make the leap before her with ease.

When she heard Kaiba call another attack from Blue-Eyes, she took off at a run. Just before the edge of the ravine, she sprang up, her dancer's legs propelling her up and forward. She was stiff and more awkward than usual and couldn't quite pull her legs up into the _grand jeté_ position. She could tell she wasn't going to get as much distance as usual, either. Normally she would keep her weight carefully neutral so that she would land correctly on her feet, but in this case she cared less about landing on her feet than about making it across. She threw her weight forward to increase her momentum, and then she landed, hitting the limestone floor about a foot beyond the gap. _Mind the gap,_ she thought irrationally, the image of the London Underground logo on one of her roommate's t-shirts flashing into her mind as her legs buckled under her. She rolled forward, hitting her shoulder hard, but at least she was rolling away from the drop.

Vaguely through the roaring behind her she heard Yugi call her name in shock. Ignoring him and the screaming pain in her shoulder, she scrambled to her feet and dove toward the drawbridge, releasing the mechanism. With a clank of chains and a loud crash, the drawbridge lowered across the ravine.

* * *

At the exact moment that Kaiba attacked with Blue-Eyes, Yugi felt Téa bolt from his side. He turned just in time to see her launch herself across the ravine. "Téa!" he screamed, his heart in his throat until she landed on the other side. She landed badly, her legs buckling under her and sending her rolling forward onto her shoulder, but she'd made the other side and Yugi felt his lungs collapse in relief. She was up almost immediately and running for the drawbridge.

Behind him, he heard Blue-Eyes destroy Evan's defense monster, Old Vindictive Magician, which in turn destroyed Mokuba's Spirit Ryu as Téa hit the release lever for the drawbridge, lowering it with a crash. Obviously Evan was sparing Blue-Eyes so he could take control of it when Reshef was fully formed. However, thanks to Téa's risky gambit—which still had Yugi's heart thumping a little too hard—they might be able to get away before that happened. He still felt sluggish, however, like he couldn't quite get his body to do what his brain knew it should be doing.

"NO!" Evan screamed when he Téa lower the drawbridge. "YOU MUST FIGHT ME IN THE CHAMBER OF WEDJU!"

It was Serenity who finally got them moving. As Evan set another monster in defense mode and another trap or spell, she grabbed both Mai and Joey by the arms and pulled them in the direction of the drawbridge, Tristan and Duke on their heels. Yugi gave a tremendous shake of his head and pushed Rebecca after them. Seeing that Kaiba and Mokuba hadn't moved, he went for Mokuba, who was nearest him, and shook him by the shoulders.

"We have to get out of here!" he shouted, barely hearing his own voice over the din created by Reshef's summoning ritual.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted back, lunging for Kaiba.

Kaiba seemed to notice Mokuba for the first time since he'd activated his duel disk. "Go!" he shouted at his brother, then looked up at Yugi. "I'll hold him off while you get across!"

"When Reshef is fully formed, he'll take control of Blue-Eyes!" Yugi warned.

"Got it covered, just take Mokuba and go!" Kaiba shouted back over the din as he set a trap and summoned Blindly Loyal Goblin. Yugi smiled at Kaiba and nodded; Blindly Loyal Goblin was immune to effects, spells, and traps that changed control of monsters.

Yugi and Mokuba raced for the drawbridge and thundered across it as Kaiba attacked Evan's defending monster with Blindly Loyal Goblin. He heard Evan activate Spellbinding Circle, which kept Blindly Loyal Goblin from attacking, then Kaiba used Blue-Eyes to once again destroy Evan's defender as Yugi and Mokuba reached the other side. Yugi pushed through the others to find Téa leaning against the wall rubbing her arm as Mai was saying to her in an awe-filled tone, _"Just_ a dancer, hon?"

Pulling Téa into a tight embrace, he told her, "What were you doing? You could've been killed!"

"_Grand jeté. _No big deal."

"You don't have to prove anything!" he shot back, scared and angry with her for taking such a huge risk.

"Not to—" she started, but then the light flared and dimmed suddenly and it was too dark to see.

"Run for the tunnels!" he told the others as he turned around. On the other side of the ravine he saw Blindly Loyal Goblin, still trapped in Spellbinding Circle, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon facing a mammoth monster. It looked like the carving on the giant stone over the altar with dark bronze armor that spiked out from its shoulders, bronze claws, and a chain mail skirt of bronze. The three energy bands connecting its arms and lower torso to its chest glowed greenish-white, with blue, yellow, and orange balls of fluorescent light in the middle of each band.

"Kaiba, Blue-Eyes!" Yugi called out as he dashed along the edge of the gap until he was directly across from Evan and Kaiba. Joey was right behind him and they stopped together, duel disks at the ready. He knew it was a bad idea for he or Joey to join the fray as it would bring out the darkness in them, not to mention the fact that he was feeling fuzzy-headed again, but he had to be ready to back Kaiba up if necessary.

"Taken care of!" Kaiba shouted back and instantly a white and green spiky machine appeared, enveloping Blue-Eyes then winking out of existence taking Blue-Eyes with it. _Interdimensional Matter Transporter,_ Yugi thought. It removed a monster from play for one turn. This not being an actual duel but more of an all-out war, Yugi wasn't clear how long a "turn" would last. Kaiba clearly had the same thought. Blue-Eyes had no sooner disappeared when Kaiba was running for the drawbridge, leaving the bound Blindly Loyal Goblin behind to defend them.

"You cowards!" Evan roared in rage. "You _will _fight me in the Chamber of Wedju!"

"We're not fighting under _your_ conditions!" Yugi shouted back, trying to draw attention away from Kaiba and the others. "If you want to duel us, it will be a fair duel _above_ ground!"

"I don't think so!" Evan insisted. "The only way out of this cave is through here, and the only way through here is by dueling me!" To emphasize the point, he activated a magic spell, Fissure, which destroyed the weakest monster on their side of the field. As Blindly Loyal Goblin disintegrated, Yugi realized they had nothing left to defend themselves and Kaiba was only halfway across the bridge.

"Kaiba!" he cried as he reached for his deck. He could summon Dark Magician, his personal guardian, without drawing, but Reshef would merely take control of him and then Evan would have two monsters with which to attack. _Swords of Revealing Light, _he thought, closing his eyes as he drew. _Heart of the Cards, I need you…._

Before he could even pull the top card out of the deck, however, there was a bright flash that burned red through Yugi's eyelids. His eyes flew open and he looked around him, expecting to see some sort of attack from Reshef, something like an energy beam or a slash with his clawed hands or something, but all he saw was the three colored balls of energy glowing more brightly than before. The room had a strange energy, however, not like the dark energy that was making them feel sick and unsteady. It was more like he might imagine it would feel in that split second before lightning was about to strike; an unnatural stillness and silence so complete he felt as if he'd gone deaf. And then abruptly everything went back to normal.

Confused, he looked at Joey.

"What just happened?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said slowly, but he had a very bad feeling. He looked around at the others, all equally confused. Kaiba had stopped short at the end of the drawbridge about five feet away from Téa who apparently had been waiting for him to make it across so she could hit the release again and raise the drawbridge. He was looking around him warily, clearly expecting to have been the target. His eyes met Yugi's and he gave a half shrug as if to ask _what the hell_…?

"What's 'a matter, Evan?" Joey called out with a little nervous laugh. "Your monster short out?"

Yugi didn't want to give him time to answer or try another attack. He pulled the card his hand was already on clear from the deck and started to turn it see what it was.

"Yugi?" Téa said suddenly, her voice sounding strange. He turned toward her. She had a puzzled expression on her face. "I feel—"

And then her face went completely pale, as if she were a digital image and someone had just removed all the color, and she crumpled. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and Yugi watched in horror as she collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut, toppling forward toward the ravine.

"_TEA!"_ Yugi screamed, wanting to run to her, but he couldn't move. She was too far away, too out of reach, but then Kaiba was there. He lunged for her, grabbing her by the back of the jacket and yanking hard, pulling her backwards into him. Yugi's knees almost buckled beneath him as Kaiba gathered Téa into his arms and took a long step backward away from the edge. Dragging his eyes away from the sight of her cradled in Kaiba's arms, alarmingly lifeless, Yugi faced Evan and demanded in a low and dangerous voice, _"What have you done to her?"_

"What? The vaunted 'King of Games' doesn't know how Reshef the Dark Being attacks? He is a creature of both light and dark, of war and of plagues, of thunder and silence. He uses sonic energy to destroy his targets from the inside out!"

"You pathetic spineless _slime!_ You're no warrior, attacking a defenseless _bystander!"_ Kaiba roared.

"She got what she deserved for interfering with the battle!" Evan retorted, and in an instant the shock and immobility in Yugi was gone, replaced by a rage so deep, so beyond any anger he'd ever felt before he thought he might ignite and fill the whole cavern with flames. As he faced Evan across the ravine, and in that moment he wanted the man dead. Not subdued, not unconscious, not even sent to the Shadow Realm. He wanted him dead, disemboweled, torn apart until there wasn't even enough left for the most brilliant medical examiner to identify.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" he snarled, his fury bursting from him like flame from a dragon's mouth.

At that moment, Blue-Eyes White Dragon reappeared, hovering over the ravine between Kaiba and Reshef. Yugi knew then exactly what to do. He would summon Dark Magician and destroy Reshef before it could take control of any of their monsters. Then he would use Kaiba's Blue-Eyes to assault Evan directly. She would obey him, Yugi was sure. She would know that he and Kaiba were allies, she would read Kaiba's own anger at the unscrupulous and cowardly attack on an innocent bystander and she would unleash her wrath on their shared enemy. Her white lightening attack, far more powerful than Reshef's, would reduce him to ashes, and if there was anything left, even if it was a body empty of its soul, he would cross back over the bridge and personally wrap his hands around Evan's neck—

But before he could even summon Dark Magician, Joey was there, in his face, gripping his shoulders. His face was ashen but his eyes were strong and determined. "No, Yugi, not now, not here. We have to get Téa _out _of here. She needs us."

His words melted through the anger, turning it to anguish and fear. _Téa!_ he thought in despair, and he knew Joey was right. Remembering the card in his hand, the one he'd drawn just as Reshef attacked, he looked at it. Swords of Revealing Light. _Too late, though, too late for Téa_,he thought wildly, but he gave Joey a short nod of understanding, then slapped the card onto his duel disk.

Several swords of brilliant light dropped down from the ceiling of the cave, surrounding Reshef and Evan, pinning them into place, unable to attack or retreat for three turns, although again Yugi had no idea how long that would actually be. Joey nodded at him and squeezed his shoulders, and as one they turned away from the ravine toward the bridge where Kaiba was still cradling Téa. Their eyes met again, then Blue-Eyes White Dragon winked out of existence.

Behind Yugi and Joey, Evan began laughing. Yugi turned to face him, the man who sank their ship, would have left Joey for dead, almost had Téa and Mokuba crushed by a boulder, and now had attacked and maybe—_no, I'm so not going there,_ he shut his mind down firmly. And the worst part, he was merely the servant, the Vizier, the _tjaty._ Somewhere out there was the Master, the man who had conceived this entire plan just to gain access to a power that should have never been born to begin with.

"You can run if you like," Evan grinned maliciously, "but you can't get out. The only exit is back through here, and the only way to come through here is to duel me. You will return, and I will be waiting right here. The duel of the ancient pharaohs will be decided right here in the Chamber of Wedju, before the Altar of Reshef!"

**

* * *

**

It was close to dusk when he felt it. He'd been conducting business from his penthouse that day and was on conference call to Europe, something trivial and mundane, when he'd felt the energy welling up within him. Distracted, he quickly extricated himself from the phone call and moved to the sofa near the large bay window overlooking San Francisco and across from the fireplace, which he'd lit early even though it was a little warm for a fire. Staring into the flickering flames, he let the power build inside of him, felt it flowing through his veins.

Reshef was being summoned.

Closing his eyes, he waited as the energy rode in waves through him. Reshef, his personal guardian, his _Ka._ After being out of contact with his Vizier for four days, he was finally going to see for himself what was happening on the island.

The energy within him reached its apex and he saw a flash of light behind his closed eyes. When he opened them, he was no longer sitting in his penthouse. No, that wasn't true. He could feel the leather of the sofa beneath him. He could see the flames from his fireplace dancing before him, but they were dim, like trying to see through a window into darkness when the room behind him was brightly lit, the world outside nearly impossible to see through the bright reflection in the glass. In this case, the "reflection" was a cave, and he recognized it immediately. It was the edge of the Chamber of Wedju, right where it butted up against a ravine. Before him hovered two monsters. The first was a short, muscular, bald humanoid, trapped within a Spellbinding Circle. The second was a huge dragon, glistening white with brilliant blue eyes.

_Kaiba, _he thought with a frown. Apparently Evan had been unable to get rid of him as planned.

From behind the monsters, he heard someone shout, "Kaiba, Blue-Eyes!"

The furrow in his brow deepened. That was Mutou, the reborn Nameless Pharaoh himself. Both of them, still in the game, then. At least they were in the Chamber of Wedju, as he'd ordered, but something else was very wrong. Mutou was on the _other side _of the ravine. Yes, there it was, the drawbridge to his right, and it was _down. _Surely his Vizier would not have been so careless…

"Taken care of!" he heard another shout, this time from the near side of the ravine. That was Kaiba. But then Blue-Eyes White Dragon disappeared within a white and green machine which itself disappeared. Interdimensional Matter Transporter. A pathetic attempt to keep Evan from taking over the powerful dragon; it was only a temporary safeguard. But as soon as Blue-Eyes disappeared, Kaiba took off at a run toward the drawbridge.

"_Stop him!"_ he roared, knowing his Vizier would sense his command.

"You cowards!" he heard Evan shout. "You _will _fight me in the Chamber of Wedju!"

"We're not fighting under _your_ conditions!" That was Mutou. He was standing on the other side of the ravine, one of his little clique next to him. The blond. Wheeler. "If you want to duel us, it will be a fair duel _above_ ground!"

"I don't think so!" he heard Evan call back. "The only way out of this cave is through here, and the only way through here is by dueling me!"

He felt something behind him, magic of some sort, and then the bald humanoid—Blindly Loyal Goblin, he realized—disintegrated. Now there were no monsters opposing him.

He frowned again. Surely Mutou wasn't that stupid. But looking at Mutou and Wheeler, he saw that while both of them had duel disks activated and at the ready, neither of them actually had any cards in their hand.

_They're not dueling! _he thought in amazement. _They're afraid of the Shadow Games!_

His respect for the Nameless Pharaoh, already dismally low, dropped even further. Afraid of a Shadow Game? He was unworthy of the title of Pharaoh!

"Kaiba!" he heard Mutou cry, then finally saw him reach for his deck. The young man closed his eyes as he drew, but it was already too late. He could feel the power surging in him as Reshef prepared to attack. Smiling in delight, he anticipated the magic that would eat away at the so-called Pharaoh's soul from the inside out. Or maybe that insufferable egomaniac Kaiba. Whom would his vizier have him attack?

Neither, as it turned out. When the energy released from him in the form of a flash of light and a sonic wave, it was neither Mutou nor Kaiba who crumbled. Instead it was a young girl who wasn't even fighting, who didn't even seem to be wearing a duel disk.

_What are you doing, Evan? _he thought darkly as the girl slumped forward, about to topple into the ravine when Kaiba dove for her, pulling her back by her jacket and gathering her into his arms.

"_TEA!"_ he heard a distraught voice shriek, and he realized then that this was Gardner. His lips curved into a smile as he finally understood Evan's plan. _Good, very good._

"_What have you done to her?" _Mutou demanded, his voice thick with implied threat.

"What? The vaunted 'King of Games' doesn't know how Reshef the Dark Being attacks? He is a creature of both light and dark, of war and of plagues, of thunder and silence. He uses sonic energy to destroy his targets from the inside out!"

"You pathetic spineless _slime!_ You're no warrior, attacking a defenseless _bystander!"_ That was Kaiba.

"She got what she deserved for interfering with the battle!" Evan. Interfering with the battle? In what way had she interfered? Interesting.

"I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

That one was so powerful, so filled with pure hatred, he could feel it from nearly two thousand miles away. He laughed, delighted by this turn of events. The Chamber of Wedju was working exactly as he'd planned! And such power from young Mr. Mutou! Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

But before he could fully enjoy the sensation of Mutou's dark wrath, it was gone.

"What? Why?" he shouted aloud to his empty penthouse. Looking down, he saw Wheeler standing in front of Mutou, his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

_No! Could it be?_

His answer came in the form of Swords of Revealing Light. They surrounded him, hemming him in, blocking any further attack, at least for the time being. At that moment, his Vizier began to laugh. "You can run if you like, but you can't get out. The only exit is back through here, and the only way to come through here is to duel me. You will return, and I will be waiting right here. The duel of the ancient pharaohs will be decided right here in the Chamber of Wedju, before the Altar of Reshef!"

Of course, it wasn't true that the only exit was back through the Chamber, but they weren't listening anyway. They were running away from him. Kaiba, carrying the girl, Gardner. Mutou and Wheeler not far behind. They were leaving, leaving the battle, leaving the Chamber of Wedju. But even though Evan had lied about there being no other exit, they would have to come back anyway. For two years he'd had ample opportunity to examine how Mutou's mind worked, and there was no way he was going to leave the Shadow Realm open. He would face Evan, along with Kaiba, if for no other reason than it was their destiny to face him. Kaiba would try to run from destiny, but never Mutou. Never the reborn Nameless Pharaoh.

Then it was over. The cave disappeared and his penthouse and his fireplace swam back into view. With no one left to fight, Evan had clearly recalled Reshef and ended the duel and his connection was lost.

He leaned back heavily against the back of the leather sofa and wiped his brow, which was wet with perspiration. Connecting to his _Ka _monster from such a long distance was draining and he was exhausted from the effort. Exhausted and troubled. Things had not gone exactly as planned. Somehow they had found a way to escape the Chamber of Wedju. Perhaps the girl had something to do with it? Evan had accused her of interfering. Even more troubling was the way Mutou had been broken out of the power of the darkness. If they realized how they'd done it, if Evan _didn't _realize how they'd done it, all would be lost. Without the power buried beneath the stone tablets in the Wedju Chamber and hidden under the gold of the false Millennium Items, Evan would never defeat them. And if he lost, the Shadow Realm would close itself again.

All that work and it could all be lost in a moment.

Fortunately, he was the reborn form of the great Pharaoh Ramesses. He would not be defeated by a Nameless Pharaoh and his even less worthy successor. There were other ways to get what he desired.


	10. Broken

**10. Broken**

Yugi had no idea where they were or even how he'd gotten there. Everything was fragmented, like a puzzle that had come apart. Tunnels. More flickering torches. Another cavern. An alcove in the corner where Téa was laid out on blankets, Serenity at her side, small and frustrated and too inexperienced to do anything. His backpack—not really his, someone else's—shrugged off and landing on the stone floor with a crash, spilling counterfeit Millennium Items and food everywhere. Falling to his knees at Téa's side, unable to speak, to ask Serenity how she was. Unable to touch her because touching her would make it real.

Images of her, so _alive_, fought to block out the reality of how pale and lifeless she looked. The handheld game he'd given her when they'd met in elementary school, if for no other reason than she was the only one who would talk to him. The first time she'd stood up for him against someone. Her catching his puzzle box in her hand when Joey and Tristan were playing keep-away with it. Ketchup splattering on him and Joey as she drowned their food in it, angry that they'd caught her working at a burger joint even though she was underage. The way she'd confronted Kaiba after Yugi had let him win at Duelist Kingdom. Her dancing in the rain on the way home from school one afternoon. The way she clung to him when his soul was returned from the Orichalcos. In her bedroom when she told him she liked him. Their first kiss and the way she'd tasted like peaches. Her body pressed against his the night they'd found the cave.

Her body crumpling like a rag doll… into _Kaiba's_ arms, not his. Kaiba was there, not him. Kaiba saved her, not him. _I couldn't protect her, I couldn't protect her…._

Serenity was checking her pulse, her eyes, other things that medics do. Téa's face was so ashen it almost seemed to glow white in the dim torchlight. He didn't want her there, on the floor of a dank cave with an eighteen-year-old pre-med student with six weeks of EMT training and no medical equipment, not even a first aid kit. That had been in Evan's backpack. He wanted her at a hospital surrounded by dozens of specialists with beeping instruments and every medical miracle at their fingertips. He wanted her off this island, away from the darkness, away from here, alive and well and happy, not crumpled on the floor.

He wanted to ask how she was, but his throat was stuck and he couldn't make a sound. Someone else asked and it surprised him for a moment to remember that there was anyone else there.

"I don't know," Serenity was saying, sounding frantic. "She's alive, her pulse is fine, but her pupils are constricted, like she's OD'd or something. I don't know what happened. She doesn't seem injured in any way I can see. She just—"

"What about the Shadow Realm?" Was that Joey maybe? His voice sounded thin and far away.

"I don't _know!" _Serenity cried in frustration.

Joey appeared and knelt by his sister. "It's okay, you're doing fine, you'll help her, I know you will."

She looked at her brother, eyes haunted. "No, I can't. I can't help her." She took a deep breath. "Joey, it feels all wrong. Just like Pegasus. I don't know where she _is."_

Yugi couldn't take any more. Abruptly, he stood up and turned away. His eyes fell on the backpack he'd dropped and the fake Millennium Items strewn on the floor. He saw the Millennium Puzzle, and picked it up by its cord, letting the wrong and unfamiliar weight swing from his hand. _Why couldn't you be real? If you'd have been here, you could have protected her. I couldn't protect her, but you could have. _He stared at the Puzzle, willing it to be real, willing Atem to return. _Why weren't you here? Why weren't you real?_ But there was only one answer. _There is only one Yugi Mutou in the world, that's why._

He thought of early this morning beside the lake, her falling asleep in his lap. _You always do, don't you? Watch over us._

_No, I don't, _he thought bitterly._ I couldn't protect you. I couldn't be what you needed me to be. But I will _now._ If he's not here to make things right, _I _will._

His hand clenched in a fist around the cord of the Millennium Puzzle, his knuckles turning white. Then, swallowing his grief until it hardened back into anger, he steeled his resolve and marched off toward the tunnel that would take him back to face Evan Haines.

**

* * *

**

Joey wanted to hit something. No, scratch that. He wanted to hit some_one._ He wanted to smash his fist against Evan Haines's face, sending him sprawling. He wanted to pound him senseless against the cave wall. He wanted to see the man bloody and bruised, crying for mercy that wouldn't come. But then Yugi had gone ballistic—and who could blame him?—forcing Joey to be the rational one.

Now, away from the Chamber of Whatsis or whatever the hell that bastard had called it, he stood helpless, watching Serenity and Yugi kneel at Téa's side. _Téa._ It was Battle City all over again. Another person he loved, down for the count because some megalomaniac creep wanted to take over the world and instead of going and smashing the guy's face in and knocking him into next week, he had to _wait, _wait for the right tools and the right moment when they might actually have a shot at winning. But make no mistake. Like Pegasus and Marik and Dartz and Bakura before him, this guy was going _down_ and going down _hard._

"Is she okay?" Mai asked Serenity from beside Joey.

"I don't know," Serenity replied, stressed and panicky. "She's alive, her pulse is fine, but her pupils are constricted, like she's OD'd or something. I don't know what happened. She doesn't seem injured in any way I can see. She just—"

"What about the Shadow Realm?" Joey asked, fear clutching at his heart.

"I don't _know!" _Serenity cried out, sounding overwhelmed.

Joey went over to them, past Yugi, and knelt by his sister. "It's okay, you're doing fine, you'll help her, I know you will." He squeezed her shoulder and looked down at Téa, biting his lip. God, she was so freaking _pale_. _You'll be okay, Téa. You have to be okay. We'll get you back, whatever it takes._

Serenity looked at him, and the look in her eyes tore his heart out. "No, I can't. I can't help her." She took a deep breath. "Joey, it feels all wrong. Just like Pegasus. I don't know where she _is."_

Abruptly, Yugi got up and walked away. Joey looked up, torn between his sister and his best friend. Yugi stopped where the Millennium Items were scattered around the floor and picked up the Millennium Puzzle by its cord, watching it dangle from his hand. He stood like this for a moment, then something in him seemed to change. His hand clenched around the Puzzle's cord and his back stiffened as if he'd just made a decision. Immediately Joey had the sense that it wasn't the right decision, that it was born out of grief and anger, not out of the kind of sound strategic thinking for which Yugi was famous. As he started to walk off, Joey scrambled to his feet and went after him.

"Yugi! Where are you going?"

Yugi ignored him and kept walking toward the tunnels, back toward the chamber and Evan.

"Yuge?"

Nothing.

"PHARAOH!" Joey shouted.

Yugi stopped short but didn't turn and Joey stopped a distance away from him. The cavern was completely still and quiet and he could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he ignored them all and concentrated on Yugi. "You can't do this. Not now, not like this."

"I have to," Yugi replied, his voice deep and gravelly. Not just the Pharaoh's voice, but the Pharaoh's voice when he was well and truly pissed. The Pharaoh's voice when he was about to do something stupid and rash. "He has to pay for what he's done."

"Hell _yeah _he does," Joey agreed fervently, "but not like this. Not by yourself and not in that room with all that weird energy and darkness. You can't win that way, and even if you could, what good would it do if you end up that person we all become in these Shadow Duels? You'll have beaten him for Téa only to end up not even caring about her. Is that what you want? Is that what you think _she _would want?"

"You don't understand," Yugi replied without turning to face him.

Joey dug his nails into his palms. _"I_ don't understand? _I _don't understand? Are you _kidding _me? Were you not _at _Battle City?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mai stiffen at the mention of Battle City, but he pushed that away, focusing only on Yugi. "You wanna turn around and look me in the eye and tell me that of all people, _I _don't understand?"

He did turn around then, but what Joey saw on his face was not encouraging. His eyes were narrow and almost crimson with anger. His jaw was locked and his body was rigid. The only other time Joey had seen him like this was right after the Pharaoh had lost Yugi's soul in the Orichalcos duel with Rafael. "If you understand, then you know why I have to do this."

"No, I don't," Joey insisted. "Not now, not alone, not before we've figured out how to _beat _him. Revenge isn't the way to get it done."

"This is _my _fight."

"So much for teamwork, right Yugi?" called a voice over Joey's shoulder and he looked to see Kaiba leaning against the wall watching them, his arms crossed. "Now that he took something important to you, now that it's _personal_, all your pretty speeches about working together as a team don't mean as much anymore, do they?"

"Kaiba!" Yugi growled.

"Is that what you want, Yuge?" Joey asked. "You wanna be like Kaiba, thinking you gotta take on the world alone? Where has that ever gotten him? Where do you think it'll get you now?"

"It's _my _fight," he repeated, but Joey shook his head.

"Why? Because you love her? Take a look around you!" Joey swept his arm around the cave, taking in everyone. Tristan and Duke. Rebecca. Mokuba and Kaiba. Mai. Behind him, Serenity, still kneeling at Téa's side. "You think there's one person in this room that doesn't love her? Even Kaiba, even though he'd rather die than admit it, I'd bet my last yen that even he cares about her, in whatever cold and twisted way he's capable of caring for anyone who's last name isn't Kaiba."

Kaiba snorted but didn't interrupt and Joey continued. "You think there's one person in this room that doesn't want that bastard to get what's coming to him for what he did to her? For what he's been doing to all of us all along? This isn't _your _fight, this is _our _fight, and you know it. We'll beat this guy, Yugi, but we'll do it the way we always do it, by thinking it through and doing it right, _together."_

Yugi glared at Joey, his expression unchanging. After a long pause, he said, "What if it were Mai, Joey? What would you do if it were Mai?"

Joey could feel Mai's eyes boring through him, waiting for a response. He wanted to say it wouldn't matter, that he'd do the right thing, the smart thing. That he'd wait for them to come up with a plan and work together. But he remembered Battle City, that last moment of Mai's duel when Marik had sealed her into the Shadow Realm. He'd wanted to pulverize him, right then and there, but Duke, Tristan, Téa, and Serenity had stopped him. If it had been Mai, if Evan had hurt Mai….

Joey hung his head, letting his hair hang in front of his eyes. "I would do the same thing you're doing."

"Then you _do _understand," Yugi said.

"I understand," Joey said, but then he looked back up at his friend, his eyes narrow and fierce. "But _you_ would be right here stopping me."

At that moment, something in Yugi broke. His face fell as anger dissolved into pain and the Pharaoh was gone, leaving only Yugi. "I couldn't protect her, Joey," he whispered, pain etched in every syllable. "I couldn't protect her."

"I know, pal," Joey told him.

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle dangling from his hand. His fist clenched around it again and his expression changed once more. His eyes were filled with rage and anguish, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't hard and vengeful but helpless and grief-stricken.

Swinging his arm in a wide jerky motion, he threw the Puzzle as hard as he could. It crashed against the wall of the cave, startling everyone as it smashed into dozens of pieces. "I COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" he shrieked, his voice echoing around the cave as he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. "I couldn't protect her," he repeated into his hands, becoming his own echo. "I couldn't protect her… I couldn't protect her…."

The cavern went completely still, silent except for Yugi's sobbing as no one dared move or even breathe. No one except for Joey, who was at Yugi's side in an instant, on his knees, gripping his friend's shoulders. Then Tristan was there, too, the three of them together feeling the loss of their fourth. Tristan said nothing, but Joey knew Yugi could feel the added strength his presence brought. "I couldn't protect her," Yugi repeated, weeping into his hands. "I couldn't protect her."

"I know," Joey soothed. "But Yuge, _he _couldn't have protected her, either."

**

* * *

**

Mai stood frozen, unable to move or turn away as Yugi crumbled. She'd only seen him like this once before, and that was after Kaiba had beaten him at Duelist Kingdom. Of course, now that Téa had told her the truth about that day and what had happened….

_Téa._

Mai closed her eyes and tried to breathe again. The horrible scene wouldn't stop playing over in her mind. The flash of light and the painful silence like she'd gone deaf. Their confusion when nothing seemed to happen, then Téa calling Yugi's name before collapsing and nearly toppling into the ravine. And it was all Mai's fault for not seeing Evan for what he was. If she'd only have seen sooner, if only she had realized….

Her hands clenched into fists and she squeezed her eyes tighter, Evan's face swimming before her. That _bastard. _That low-life, pond-scum dwelling, bottom-feeding, slimy _bastard._ How could she not have seen? How could she not have known what he was? She'd _trusted _him. She'd even _forgiven _him for not allowing Tristan down to the Holiday Deck to rescue Joey when all the while he was the reason Joey had needed rescuing in the first place.

Every conversation she had with him replayed in her head, haunting her. The way he'd reacted with surprise—no, it was _recognition_ she now realized—when she'd first told him her name. How he'd been so insistent that she stay in her cabin just hours before the ship sank. The outright lie he'd told—and she'd actually _bought—_about the gym closing, about it having been searched. How he'd seemed a little panicky when she'd accused him of nearly being responsible for Joey's death, then relieved when she explained what she'd meant by that. The way he'd insisted on coming with them into the cave and how he'd tried to get Rex and Weevil to duel Yugi and Kaiba instead of Yugi and Joey. Every step of the way he had been manipulating them, like Reshef the Dark Being himself, controlling them against their wills.

To be honest, she could so get behind Yugi's plan to obliterate the guy, the sooner the better. She wanted nothing more than to go after him right now and wipe that smirk off his lying, scheming face. Of course, her wanting that didn't make Joey any less right. They were in no position to fight him, not in the Chamber of Wedju, not anywhere on the island, not until they figured out how to stop the darkness from controlling them.

Sighing, she opened her eyes. Somehow Joey and Tristan had gotten Yugi back on his feet. "We'll get him, don't worry," Tristan was saying. "We always do. And we'll get Téa back. She'll be fine, you'll see." Mai cringed at the note of desperation in his voice, like he was trying to convince himself as much as Yugi.

"That's right," Joey agreed, "but right now, she needs you."

Yugi nodded and allowed his two friends to lead him back to where Téa was lying. Mai looked away, uncomfortable with all this intrusion into what was a private moment between four close friends. Serenity must have felt it, too, as she got up and left them alone. But the rest of them stood there, not knowing what to do, all of them wanting to do something to help, to figure out how to _beat _that slimebag, but at a loss as to how.

"It's like Battle City all over again," Serenity said, coming to stand beside Mai, but this made Mai all the more uncomfortable because _she _had been the one laid out then and she didn't like thinking that this kind of raw emotion had once been directed at her.

She nodded numbly. "We need to do something. We have to get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly," Kaiba said, his voice hushed as he walked over to her. Mokuba, Rebecca, and Duke joined them as well. "I for one have no interest in waiting around on that maggot. I think he lied about the only exit being back through there," he went on, indicating the direction of the tunnel back to the Chamber of Wedju with a jerk of his head.

"Gee, there's a stretch, Evan lying to us," Duke said dryly. "You think that one up all by yourself or someone help you?"

"What, Wheeler's taking a day off from being Class Moron so you thought you'd fill in?" Kaiba shot back. "It's more than just a guess based on the fact that he's a lying sack of horse manure. Have you noticed that the tunnel and cavern here are still conveniently lit by torches? If this Chamber of Wedju of theirs is the focal point, the whole reason we were brought here, why are there torches on _this _side? Hell, why have a drawbridge at all? There must be something out here."

"Another exit," Rebecca said.

"Has to be," Kaiba replied. "Think about how detailed everything is down here. This took _years _to set up. Can you imagine Evan or this boss of his spending years hauling all this stuff the way we came? There has to be another entrance, something that won't take four or five hours of walking to reach. And he would want to have an escape route of his own."

"Not only that, the fact that the torches are all staying lit and we're all still breathing means this cave has ventilation somewhere," Rebecca added. "If air's getting in, we can get out."

"That doesn't mean it's big enough for a person to get through," Duke pointed out.

"True, but it's a starting place. If we find the source of the ventilation, we might find an exit."

"Okay," Kaiba said. "I think we should do some exploring around here, see if we can find any other tunnels besides the one we came through."

"We probably should leave Téa in one place until we know where we're going," Serenity advised.

Kaiba nodded. "You should stay here, too, in case she needs any medical attention."

Serenity shook her head in frustration. "What good can I do? I'm not a doctor and we don't even have so much as a first aid kit. Evan had everything in his bag."

Mai reached out and touched the younger girl's arm. "Serenity, I don't think you realize your gift for healing. Just your presence will make a difference. I know it did for me."

Serenity met her eyes. "If you say so," she said without much conviction.

"I do," Mai replied with conviction enough for the both of them.

"And the Three Musketeers over there should keep guard, just in case that snake decides not to wait for us to come to him," Kaiba added.

"I'll stay, too," Mai said.

Kaiba turned to look at her. "Why? Just how many people do you think it takes to watch out for one purser?"

"It's not that," Mai said, although if Evan did come after them, she wanted to personally be the one to greet him. "If he's looking for a duel, I think it needs to be someone other than Yugi or Joey this time. They've torn each other up enough for one day. Let them focus on Téa and leave any dueling to me."

"Fine," Kaiba agreed after a moment's consideration. "Yugi's in no condition to duel anyone right now and I don't think his second-rate sidekick could handle it anyway."

Mai folded her arms and glared at Kaiba. "This has nothing to do with Joey's ability, Kaiba. I don't know what your problem is with him, but he's a damn good duelist and you know it. So he's never beaten you, so what? Neither have I or anyone else here other than Yugi for that matter, but you don't give us the crap you give Joey. Whatever problem you have with him, let it rest until we're out of this mess. You might look down your nose at the whole teamwork concept, but we're all in this together and tearing each other down won't get us anywhere."

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." He turned to Mokuba, Duke, and Rebecca. "Then the four of us will do some looking around. Let's give it a couple of hours and meet back here."

"Sounds good," Duke agreed.

"I'll go tell Yugi where we're going," Rebecca offered, but everyone was concerned about Téa and wanted to sit with her a moment. Kaiba alone seemed reluctant to get near her. He stood a ways away, arms crossed, waiting.

They'd covered her with a second blanket, Mai noticed, and she did seem a little more peaceful. Not quite as pallid as when they'd first brought her here. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Mai stood behind Joey and put her hand on his shoulder and he reached up and squeezed it gratefully.

"She'll be fine when it's over, just like I was," Mai said, trying to comfort him, but realizing too late that her words would not bring much comfort at all. She hadn't been fine after returning from the Shadow Realm after all. But Joey just nodded and smiled at her, apparently remembering only that she had eventually woken up. Really, it was all they wanted at the moment.

Rebecca gave Yugi a tentative hug and he gave her a similar grateful smile. Mai was relieved to see he looked more like himself. His eyes looked haunted, but at least the venomous anger was gone. While she felt much of the same anger herself, seeing it on someone like Yugi, who always saw the best in others and in every situation, was disconcerting.

Rebecca then gave them a quick explanation of the plan to search for an exit and a rundown of who was going and who was staying. He nodded dully, then noticed Kaiba standing back away from the rest of them.

"Thank you, Kaiba," he said slowly, his voice a little strangled. "Thank you for saving her."

Kaiba kept his expression impassive. "Don't make too much of it. She saved Mokuba's life earlier. I owed her."

Mai was sure there was more to it than that, that Joey was right about him and he actually cared about Téa, that insofar as Kaiba was capable, he saw her, saw all of them, as friends. Yugi seemed to think so, too. He gave Kaiba a short bow of the head in response, but his eyes showed he knew better than to take Kaiba at his word.

After that exchange, Kaiba, Mokuba, Rebecca and Duke headed out across the cave in the opposite direction from the tunnel that had brought them here.

"Why don't you and Yugi and Tristan sit with her a little longer," Serenity said softly to her brother. "Mai and I will clean up a bit and set up camp. Maybe get some food."

"I'm not hungry," Yugi said listlessly.

"Me neither," Joey agreed and Tristan likewise shook his head. Serenity didn't push it and she and Mai left them alone in the little alcove.

As they walked away, Serenity went to the backpack Yugi had dropped on the floor. Mai knelt beside her and picked up the bag, holding it out to Serenity, who started scooping food into it. When all the food was picked up, she looked in the bag, frowning, then threw her head back and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it when I was looking for breakfast before, but this can't be all the food they stole. It's enough for us for a while, but remember they said they stashed the rest?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember what they said? It stashed in the 'chamber.' We just didn't know what that meant at the time."

"The Chamber of Wedju," Serenity said, understanding.

"Which means Evan has it all," Mai growled. "He probably has enough to live off of for a long time while he waits for us to come back. Plus he's got the lake not to far away and can get all the water he needs while we're running low." _Damn him,_ she thought to herself, then struggled to push the bitterness away again.

"Great," Serenity sighed.

Next were the Millennium Items. "Why don't you pick up those," Mai indicated the ones near them. "I really don't want to touch them if it's all the same to you."

"Good idea," Serenity agreed quickly. "For some reason this stuff hasn't been affecting me like it has the rest of you."

"I'll get the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle while you're doing that."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked skeptically. "It probably isn't any safer than the other Items."

Mai shrugged. "Seems kinda harmless in pieces."

She got up and brought Yugi's gold box, the one Weevil had stolen—or had that been Evan too?—over to where the Puzzle had smashed against the wall. Kneeling down again, she began picking up the pieces. Turning over one of the pieces in her hand, she idly wondered if the individual pieces were the same configuration as the original Millennium Puzzle. She couldn't help but feel a little curious. No one but Yugi had ever been able to put the original together. She'd always been pretty good at games and puzzles. Could she put this one together?

Shaking her head, she dropped the piece she was holding into the box. Stupid idea born out of her stupid competitive drive. So what if she _could _put it together? It wasn't the real one anyway and it would be beyond insulting to Yugi to even bother trying.

She reached for a piece by the wall. It was slightly larger than the others and had the Eye of Horus embossed on it. She remembered the story Joey told her about how he'd stolen the original of this very piece from Yugi before they were friends. In some ways it was easy to picture Joey as the punk he'd described, so cocky and full of himself. In other ways, it was nearly impossible to imagine him treating someone that way, especially Yugi.

She was running her fingers over the rough gold surface and the sharp puzzle edges, envisioning Joey jumping into the canal to retrieve it after he'd tossed it there, when something strange caught her eye. At the point where the Eye of Horus was raised away from the rest of the piece, some of the gold had chipped off as if it had merely been painted on. No, gilded was more like it. It was real gold, but not _solid _gold. She chipped at the gold with her nail, flaking more of it off to reveal what it had been gilded over.

She sucked in her breath sharply as a flash of recognition hit her. _No, it can't be! Can it?_ Quickly she dug through the bag until she found the Millennium Ring beneath the other Millennium Items. She pulled it out of the bag and scraped it against the wall of the cave a few times, trying to get the gold to flake off the Ring's Eye of Horus. Sure enough, some of it did chip away, revealing the same green glow underneath.

Serenity, startled by the racket Mai was making pounding the ring on the wall, came over beside her. "Mai, what are you doing?"

"Oh my God, we're so stupid! We are so _stupid!" _Mai breathed.

"What?" Serenity asked again, "what's wrong?"

"We've been looking at the wrong kind of darkness," Mai told her, kicking herself mentally. How could she have missed it? The anger, the hostility, the inability to connect with anything that was good inside her. "Weevil even gave us the answer and we were too blind to see it. An 'ancient darkness, older than the Millennium Items.' These aren't from the Shadow Realm, Serenity. They're Orichalcos stones!"


	11. Picking up the Pieces

**11. Picking up the Pieces**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity sat in a semicircle at the opposite end of the alcove from where Téa was lying. On a heap on the floor in the middle of them were the pieces of the fake Millennium Puzzle along with the six other phony Millennium Items. Each of them had the gold chipped off around the Eye of Horus, revealing glowing green stones beneath. The only exception was the Millennium Key, which alone of the seven Items was not decorated with an embossed Eye of Horus. They'd chipped off the gold down the entire length of the ankh to find the Orichalcos stone at the bottom where the ankh became a key.

Personally, Yugi would have preferred to not have the stones anywhere near where Téa was still lying unconscious, but he had no intention of letting her out of his sight, so they'd settled for spreading the disguised Orichalcos stones on the floor inside the alcove but as far away from her as possible.

"The 'other dark force' Pegasus mentioned," Yugi said, this being only the latest of many reasons he wanted to kick himself right now. "How could we have missed it? It all makes sense. The Orichalcos is even older than the Millennium Items. That's what's causing the Dark Games, that's what was making us feel so weird in the Chamber of Wedju. There must be thousands of these stones under the stone tablets in there. And it would explain why Serenity wasn't affected by the Chamber. She's the only one of us who wasn't even around the Orichalcos stones or the Seal back when we fought Dartz. And why Mai and I are affected more than anyone else—we're the ones who deliberately played Orichalcos duels."

"Except that wasn't really you," Joey reminded him.

Yugi shrugged. "Same difference."

"What about Rebecca?" Tristan asked. "She's been even worse than the two of you and she never played an Orichalcos duel."

"She and Duke did duel Valon, but he never played the Seal card," Mai agreed. "It is odd that she's having such a difficult time with it."

Yugi looked at her. "Any idea? You know more about the Orichalcos than the rest of us."

"Great, I'm so thrilled to be the expert in _that_," Mai replied with a trace of bitterness, but then she shrugged. "Not sure why the munchkin would feel it so much. Did she ever even come in contact with any of the stones?"

Yugi swallowed, feeling terrible. "Yes. She and her grandfather had one of the stones for a while. I got it from Grimo when I beat him back in Japan when the whole thing started, and then I gave it to Professor Hawkins so he could try and figure out what it was. He said it was similar to what he'd seen in the Atlantis ruins. She… she was wearing it on a chain around her neck when we saw them again in California. She gave it back to me and… I used it to play the Seal of Orichalcos against Rafael. I don't know what happened to it after that."

"Rafael took it off of you while you… while the Pharaoh was unconscious," Joey corrected himself quietly.

"Okay. That was the last we saw of it. But anyway, she had it for a while. She didn't use it in a duel, though, I'm positive."

"It seems to be effecting us even when we're not dueling," Joey pointed out, "at least when we touch them. Or in the Chamber of Wedju."

"Yes, but it's much worse when we're dueling. That's when we can't snap out of it." Yugi shook his head in frustration. "I should have realized. The way we've been reacting while dueling, all that anger? That's exactly what happened when we played the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Not exactly," Mai disagreed. "Before it was more… subtle, don't you think? When I was with Dartz's gang, I was angry and bitter, but I didn't feel quite as… I don't know… _animalistic_ as the duels here. Does that make sense?"

Yugi nodded. "It was more gradual, more natural. More… focused."

"And it was connected to the Seal of Orichalcos," Mai added. "The stones didn't work alone."

"Hey, wait a second. If these have been Orichalcos duels instead of Shadow Games, does that mean—?" Tristan began, but then snapped his mouth quickly, his eyes flicking toward Téa for a moment and then down again.

Yugi closed his eyes a moment, trying not to let Reshef's attack on Téa replay in his mind again.

"No," Mai said firmly, putting a bracing hand on Yugi's shoulder. "No. It was the Seal that took the souls away, not the stones, and Pegasus had all the Seal of Orichalcos cards declared illegal and destroyed after Dartz was defeated. Anyone found with one of those cards in their deck would be banned from tournament play for life. I don't think even collectors have any, not even what's left of the Rare Hunters. No one's soul is being taken by the Orichalcos."

Yugi opened his eyes and nodded at her, grateful. "Mai's right. I don't know how the Orichalcos stones are working on us, but these are _not _Orichalcos duels, not like the ones we experienced in California."

"So if they're not Orichalcos duels and they're not Shadow Games, what _are _they?" Joey asked.

"Some kind of cross between the two. Somehow Ramesses has figured out how to use the Orichalcos stones to get _us _to open Shadow Games. The pathways Pegasus was talking about," Yugi replied. He took a big breath and let it out slowly. "So now we know what's _causing _the darkness. What we need to figure out is how to get _out _of it. We need to take a look at who beat it back in California and why."

"Well," Joey began, "Grimo, Alistair, Rex and Weevil, Valon… all of them lost. They never got out of it until it was all over. But Mai beat it," he added, looking at her.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. The Seal still took you."

"But you stopped _before _that. Something changed and you didn't call the last attack. What happened?"

Mai considered it a moment. "You," she said simply. "I just… I don't know. One second I was furious and just wanted you _gone, _out of my life for good. The next second I couldn't do it. And when you fell over and the Seal started shrinking I panicked." She paused, concentrating. "Wait. What really brought me back was when you knocked the stone off my neck and the Seal shattered it. Then it was like… like breaking free, or coming up for air after being under water for a long time. That's the same way it feels after these duels."

Yugi and Joey both nodded in agreement. "That's exactly how it feels," Yugi said.

"But you beat it _before _that," Joey insisted. "Otherwise you would've called the last attack. You wouldn't have come over to help me or try to stop it."

"I realized I'd made a terrible mistake, yes," Mai agreed quietly, "but that feeling of really breaking free didn't happen until the stone broke."

"Unfortunately, I don't think breaking all of the stones is an option," Yugi sighed. "We could break all of these—we _should _break all of these—but I'm positive there's a whole lot of them in the Chamber of Wedju."

"Okay, what about the Pharaoh, Yuge?" Joey asked. "How did he… you… uh… help me out here."

Yugi grimaced, both at the unpleasant memory and at the confusion whenever he had to talk about himself as the Pharaoh separate from himself. Opting for the first person plural to lump his two halves together, he answered, "We didn't break free. We lost, remember?"

"So did the end of the duel stop it then?" Tristan asked. "The Pharaoh wasn't all evil and scary afterwards."

"More like depressed and scary," Joey put in.

"Joey!" Mai chided, slapping his shoulder.

"What? He was!"

"No, that's okay, Mai, Joey's right. I don't know how much of it was the effects of the Orichalcos and how much of it was just guilt and grief, but I… I mean _he_ was definitely in a bad place after that duel."

"Do you know what snapped him out of it?" Mai asked him.

"_I_ did. I mean…" Yugi groaned. More than any other memory he shared from Atem, he hated talking about the Death Valley duel. It was the one time when they were in the same place yet completely separate with two completely different points of view. Trying to keep straight which was his part and which was the Pharaoh's and then trying to describe it to others was a Herculean feat.

"Okay. This is confusing because I remember both sides of it, but I had to duel myself in Death Valley. I mean, the Pharaoh had to duel my spirit. It was like facing my…his…_our_ demons. I… the regular me… I was the dark side this time. It was like… externalizing our inner darkness, giving us a way to fight it. I… _he _beat me, the darkness within us, and then it was better. After that, Timaeus could come back to… us."

"Huh?" Mai said, looking completely confused.

Yugi wagged his head. "It doesn't matter. It was like living out a huge metaphor. But the point is, I had to fight myself. Or… the Pharaoh had to fight Yugi."

"So fighting Joey got Mai out of it and fighting Yugi got the Pharaoh out of it," Tristan mused. "So friendship is the key?"

Yugi thought about that a moment. "Okay, that makes sense. And Rafael, he was the other one who broke out of it on his own. It was remembering his family that did it. Maybe we're onto something here." He thought about it a moment. "Except… it isn't working now. I dueled against Rebecca and wanted to tear her apart until Kaiba knocked me out, and she's like a sister to me. And Joey…." He and Joey exchanged uneasy glances. "Joey's my best friend and that didn't stop me."

"Me neither," Joey said, his face grim. "Hurting you didn't seem to be a problem. Not until Tristan and Duke knocked us into the water."

"Water…" Mai mused. "Could we use water to snap us out of it?"

"We don't have enough," Yugi replied. "We barely have enough left for everyone to drink and the lake is on the _other _side of the Wedju Chamber."

"Oh, right," Mai said, sullen.

"What about some kind of shock?" Serenity asked, joining the conversation for the first time. "Kaiba knocking out Yugi, Tristan and Duke knocking you two into the water. And remember Mai's duel with Renée Carole? She snapped out of it when she hit Joey. That was probably a shock."

"It was," Mai agreed, "but then the next duel against Jacques Rousseau I came out of it when the duel ended. It was harder to come out of it that time, but no big shock was necessary."

"So what was the difference?" Yugi asked. "Why did we sometimes come out of it right when the duel ended but sometimes need some kind of shock? And if it was friendship or our loved ones that worked in California, what's different now?"

Joey pounded his fist on the cave floor in frustration. "ARGH! This is crazy! There has to be some way to beat this!"

Yugi suddenly felt very tired. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to try and figure anything out. All he wanted was to get _out _of here, take Téa away from this horrible cave and wake her up. He felt himself slump slightly and in an instant Serenity was at his side.

"Okay, that's enough for one day. Yugi, you might still be in shock from… everything. I think we all just need to sleep on it and we can figure it out in the morning."

Yugi nodded. "I want to see how Téa's doing," he said. "Would someone take the stones somewhere away from here? The others should be back soon. We can show them what Mai found and then let's smash them into dust, okay? I don't want to be around them anymore."

"I second that motion," Joey said.

"You sit with Téa or get some sleep, Yugi," Tristan said. "I'll set up another watch schedule. We should double up…"

Yugi nodded numbly, unable to concentrate anymore on what Tristan was saying. He scooted back a few feet until he was sitting next to Téa once more. She still looked alarmingly colorless, but peaceful, which made him a little nervous. He could see her chest rising and falling evenly, so she was breathing, but otherwise she looked disturbingly like a corpse laid out for burial. Or like Snow White in her glass coffin.

_If only I could wake you with a kiss, _he thought, leaning over and pressing his lips to her forehead. Then, still holding her hand in his, he curled up beside her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Téa, but I promise you, we'll figure it out. We'll get you back. I promise. Just keep fighting."

**

* * *

**

Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and Rebecca returned a little after Yugi had fallen asleep. They had found several tunnels that led away from this cavern, all marked with hieroglyphics and with torches, although in some cases, the torches weren't lit. They decided that tomorrow they would split up and search each tunnel, and then Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity filled them in about the Orichalcos stones. The eight of them tried brainstorming a little longer on ways to defeat the effect, but they were too tired and too distraught from everything that had happened to think clearly, so they smashed the Orichalcos stones as best they could, Tristan divided up watch duties, and Joey and Mai found a quiet corner of the cave not too far from the alcove where Téa and Yugi were and huddled together to get some sleep.

Mai noticed in a sort of detached way that they didn't even discuss the arrangements; they just both assumed that this is the way it would be. Unfortunately, she was so wrung out from the events of the day that she couldn't really enjoy it. She felt mostly a sort of numb gratitude that he was near in case she had the nightmare again.

The nightmare.

Mai propped herself up on one arm and looked down at Joey. "Joey, you awake?"

"Mmmmm."

"Joey," she shook his shoulder.

His eyes flew open. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just realized something. I think I know why I started having the nightmares again."

Now he was awake. He propped himself up on his arm in a mirror image of her pose so they could face each other. "Really?"

"I think it's _Evan._ Evan and the Orichalcos."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one person I've seen every single night since we got on the ship."

Joey's expression darkened. "Oh really? And how exactly is it that you saw him every single night?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you pig. I do have _some _standards," she said tartly. "I think it was just a coincidence at first. I got to the ship early because I wanted to board before you and your friends arrived. I had my whole grand entrance at the ball planned and I didn't want to run into you on the pier, so I went down there a couple hours early. Evan just happened to be the first purser I ran into, so I sweet-talked him into letting me on the ship early and letting me out of the muster drill. I don't think he realized who I was right away until I said my name. He had sort of a funny reaction, which I figured was just a typical dumb guy leering over the cutesy name thing, but now I think he knew I was one of Pegasus's 'Shadow Duelists.'

"Anyway, he found me that night right after I freaked over Yugi's Puzzle and thinking you would never forgive me and everything. I gave him some song and dance about wanting to avoid Pegasus and he let me hang out in the crew lounge for a while. Then that night was the first night I had the nightmare."

"So you think seeing him before you went to sleep caused it?"

"Not _seeing_ him. Its not like I had any idea who he was. But what if he had an Orichalcos stone with him? I bet he could have found a way to touch me with it and that would've kicked off the nightmares." She shuddered. "It's second nature for me to watch my drinks to make sure no one slips anything into them, but it never occurred to me to be careful about what I come into contact with. But it was the nightmares that got me into the Orichalcos mess to begin with, remember."

Joey nodded, his expression even darker. She continued, "And then the second day, Sunday, that was the day I avoided you all day. I never even saw you because I made sure I was in my duel area or my cabin all day. I even ate in my cabin. Then at dinnertime, Evan shows up to check on me. He said he was worried about me since I didn't show up at dinner. Of course, I thought he was just coming onto me, but what if he just wanted to get me near an Orichalcos stone again?"

"And you had the nightmare again that night." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "And then Monday night was the night we sank. He 'rescued' me from talking to you at Pegasus's dinner, remember? I had the nightmare early on in the night, and then I woke up and went down to work out to try and get it out of my system. That's when I saw you down at the gym that night." She sighed. "All things considered, on that night I'm glad I did have the nightmare."

His eyes flicked down at that. She touched his face where the cut he'd gotten in the explosion was fading from his cheek and he looked back up at her. Swallowing, she took her hand away and continued.

"Then every night since then we've been with him on the island. And last night, actually sleeping with the stone in the Millennium Ring in my pocket…." She shuddered. "That was the worst night."

He nodded, his eyes full of concern. "Why would he do that to you? I mean besides the fact that he's a sick bastard who I'm going to totally tear apart when we figure out how to fight him."

"I don't know. Maybe it was an inroad. Maybe having the nightmares made me more susceptible when we got here."

"Could be." Now he touched her, brushing her shoulder lightly with one finger. "You weren't around him all that much today and we smashed all the stones in the Millennium Items. Maybe… maybe tonight you won't have that dream."

"No, I'll just have nightmares about what he did to Téa instead." She couldn't help but wonder, then, if Téa was in the Shadow Realm, what nightmare was she living now?

Joey must've had the same thought. He lay back down again with a grunt of frustration. "Have I mentioned how much I can't _stand_ that guy?" he said. "We are _so_ gonna make him pay. You know, a part of me thinks Yugi had the right idea. We should just go after this guy and tear him apart. There's nine of us and one of him."

Mai curled up on his shoulder and he automatically put his arms around her. "No, you did the right thing stopping him and you know it. We'll get him when we figure out how to counter the effects of the Orichalcos stones. We're close, Joey, I can feel it. I know the answer is somewhere in our friendships with each other, like it was back in California. There's just one piece that's missing. Something that makes the times we could stop it different from the times we couldn't. We'll figure it out and then we'll go back and kick his sorry ass."

"You know it," Joey agreed, and it was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

Several hours later when Tristan woke them up for their shift at watch, Mai realized that for the first time in a week, she had not had any dreams.

**

* * *

**

Just after dawn on Saturday morning—not that where he was he could see the sun rise—Evan Haines knelt before the Altar of the Wedju, chanting quietly. Once again he was performing the Final Ritual of the Ancients, not to summon Reshef the Dark Being for battle, but to speak to his Master.

When the bright light finally dimmed, Reshef towered over him on the altar and Evan bowed even lower. "I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but I knew you would want to speak with me after what happened."

_Speak to you?_ thundered a voice that came from Reshef but sounded only in his own mind._ You are fortunate I don't have Reshef obliterate you after that fiasco! How could you be so foolish? How could you let them escape?_

"It was the girl, sir, Gardner. She must be a gymnast or something. She jumped across that ravine like it was a crack in the sidewalk and lowered the drawbridge."

_She's a dancer. You should have known this._

"She was punished for it," Evan pointed out.

_So I saw. And for that you have redeemed yourself, not because she was punished for her interference, but because of the effect it had on our so-called "pharaoh."_

"Yes. He's got a bit of a thing for the girl. He was _furious_."

_And yet, he still did not stay and fight. Do you know why that is?_

"Because he knew he couldn't defeat me," Evan said, lifting his chin slightly.

_You fool. You miss the obvious because of your ego._

Evan bowed his head once more. "My apologies, sir."

_The point is that his anger should have blinded him to his own weaknesses. The power from the Orichalcos stones should have fed that anger and made the need for revenge overwhelming, and yet, he left. Do you know why?_

Evan thought for a moment. "Wheeler persuaded him."

_Exactly. His bond with his friends is stronger even than the Orichalcos. It is your job, my Tjaty, to break that bond. We must divide if we are to conquer._

"They were pretty divided when they dueled Underwood and Raptor. They very nearly killed each other."

_Yes, but they still won._

"Well of course they won, who couldn't win against those two idiots?"

_That hardly matters. If you want to face Mutou, keep his friends busy. You will need help._

"Yes. I've already arranged for it. I have Underwood and Raptor, of course, and one more _assistant_ will be joining me shortly." He smiled at the irony. "He's on his way here from the camp and should be ready to fight with us by late this morning."

_Good. Rise, my Tjaty._

Evan stood up on the altar, Reshef the Dark Being looming above him.

_This is your last chance. You have failed to get rid of the two reborn Pharaohs, so you must fight them in the Chamber of Wedju. Everything depends upon your victory here. Do not disappoint me again._

"No, my Pharaoh. With the aid of the Orichalcos and your own guardian creature Reshef, I will be victorious."


	12. A Way Out

**12. A Way Out**

When Yugi awoke the next morning, he found Serenity already awake and sitting on the other side of Téa. Sitting up quickly, he asked, "How is she?"

"The same," Serenity said listlessly. "How are you? Feeling any better?"

"I feel rested, if that's what you mean," he told her. "But I won't feel _better _until I know she's okay."

Serenity nodded. "Everyone else is already up and eating breakfast. Why don't you get something to eat. I'll sit with her."

"I'm not hungry," he said immediately.

"You should eat anyway, Yugi. Starving yourself isn't going to help her."

Now it was his turn to nod. He reached down and smoothed the hair around Téa's face, brushing the back of his hand down her cheek to her chin. She was still and pale and Yugi had to swallow over a lump in his throat before he took his hand away from her face then got up and walked out of the niche where she was lying. As Serenity had told him, everyone was awake and they were gathered together, sullen, eating from the rations they'd gotten back from Rex and Weevil.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey cried out seeing him. There was a forced jovialness to his voice that made Yugi cringe. "Come on and get some breakfast." He slid over a bit to make room for Yugi between himself and Tristan.

"I'm not very hungry," Yugi repeated as he sat down with them.

"If you think you aren't hungry now, wait until you actually eat some of this," Mai cracked, handing him a granola bar. "If I never see another granola bar again it will be too soon."

He took the proffered bar and opened it, biting into it without much enthusiasm.

"How's Téa?" Rebecca asked. "Any change?"

Yugi just shook his head.

"We were just going over our plan for trying to find a way out of here," Tristan informed him. "Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and Rebecca found a bunch more tunnels last night."

"We think at least one of them must be another way out," Duke confirmed. "And they're all lined with more hieroglyphics and torches and stuff, although the torches aren't lit. We figured we'd split up in pairs to search for an exit. Kaiba and Mokuba will head east, Joey and Mai will take the south tunnels, and Becks and I will go west. You, Tristan, and Serenity stay behind with Téa."

Yugi frowned. "You said there were hieroglyphics. Does anyone know what they say?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Mostly the same stuff we've been seeing about how great and all-powerful Ramesses is or how useless the 'nameless pharaohs' are."

"Anything about the 'other dark force' that might tell us how to fight back?"

Kaiba shook his head. "He'd have to be an idiot to spell out his plan on the walls for us to read."

But Rebecca's eyes widened. "Wait a second, I think there was something in one of the tunnels I was in." She scrunched up her face, trying to remember. "I forget which tunnel it was in and I was just sort of skimming the hieroglyphs as we went along because we weren't there very long, but I remember something on one of the walls about 'Shadow Powers combined.' It might have actually been _Dark Powers _instead of _Shadow Powers_ now that I think about it. Do you think it might be about the Orichalcos?"

"I don't know, but we should check it out," Yugi replied.

"Do you really think we should be wasting our time reading hieroglyphics that we know were put there by Evan's boss when we should be trying to find away out of here? Surely you want to get Téa out of this cave as soon as possible," Kaiba argued.

"Of course I do, but we need to learn more about Ramesses and anything we can about how he's using the Orichalcos and the Shadow Games together. If the hieroglyphs can give us any insight at all, it would be worth at least skimming them as we go."

"Except only Kaiba and I can read them," Rebecca pointed out.

"No, I can, too," Yugi reminded her. "If I go with Joey or Mai then each group would have one person who can read hieroglyphics."

"Don't you wanna stay with Téa?" Duke asked.

"I'd rather _help _her, and I can't help her sitting around here. The only thing that will help her is figuring out how to defeat Evan."

"If that's what you'd prefer, you can go with Joey and I'll stay with Serenity and Tristan," Mai offered.

Yugi looked at Joey and Mai. "That would be great, if you don't mind."

"Whatever you want, buddy," Joey said supportively.

"You sure you or Kaiba shouldn't stay back with Téa?" Duke asked. "Judging by the way Evan kept trying to get rid of you two or separate you from the rest of us, I think you're the only ones he's afraid of."

"I can handle him," Mai snapped.

"_We_ can handle him," Tristan corrected. "Guy doesn't need a duel so much as a cracked skull."

"He won't come looking for us anyway," Kaiba said confidently. "He's a _coward_." He spat the word like a curse. "He only wants to fight us on _his_ terms and he knows that after what he did to Téa we'll eventually come looking for him."

"I think Kaiba's right," Yugi said. "He went to way too much trouble to get us into that Wedju Chamber to try and fight us anywhere else."

The course of action agreed upon, they finished their breakfast quickly. Yugi found that the prospect of having something to do that would work toward helping Téa brought back a little of his appetite. He still had to force himself just to finish an entire granola bar, but at least it didn't make him nauseous.

After breakfast, they geared up for their search. They found four of the five flashlights they'd brought with them into the cave, meaning Evan probably had one, but four was enough for each group to have one and still leave one behind with Mai, Serenity, and Tristan. There were plenty of rations left, which they divided up among them. The water supply was alarmingly small, so each group took only one half-filled canteen so they could leave plenty for Serenity to give to Téa. Yugi and Joey then checked on Téa one last time before heading off with Mai's compass toward the south end of the cavern and the group of tunnels branching off from there. They randomly chose one of the tunnels and began exploring.

Two hours later they'd come up with three dead ends and were searching through a fourth tunnel, torches unlit, when Yugi found something interesting in the hieroglyphics.

"Listen to this, Joey," Yugi said, training his flashlight on the wall. "It talks about a 'cleansing force, more ancient than the Millennium Items.' Doesn't that sound like how Rafael and Dartz talked about the Orichalcos, saying stuff like they were going to rid the world of evil."

"I don't know. I missed most of your duels with Rafael and Dartz, but it doesn't sound good. Guys like Hitler and Osama bin Laden talked about 'cleansing,' too," Joey replied, and even in the dim light reflected from his flashlight, Yugi could see Joey shudder.

"Yeah, which is exactly the kind of thing that makes me think this 'cleansing force' is the same as the 'dark force' Pegasus mentioned."

"Anything about how to beat it?"

"No. But it says the 'cleansing force' can pull the darkness from men's hearts and fuel the Shadow Games. I think that pretty much describes what Ramesses and Evan have been doing here."

"Okay, but how do we _stop _it?" Joey asked.

"Well, if the darkness in our hearts is fuel, we have to cut off the source of fuel."

"We already knew that," Joey complained, "we just don't know _how."_

"What's the opposite of the darkness in our hearts?" Yugi asked, thinking out loud. It was like putting together the pieces of a puzzle.

"The light in our hearts?"

"Exactly. Love. Friendship. Teamwork."

"But Yuge, we don't have _access _to it when we're dueling. I stood with you, my best friend in the world, and couldn't feel anything but anger and hate. The friendship, the teamwork, that was all gone, and that was even with us fighting on the same side."

"It wasn't really _gone,_ though," Yugi mused, "otherwise it couldn't come back so quickly whenever we snapped out of it. Hidden away is more like it. And there has to be a way to uncover it, to access the love and friendship and all the other things that fight darkness. If you think about it, darkness isn't even really a thing at all. It's just the absence of light. So if we find a way to access the light, the darkness will be gone."

"Which leads us right back to _how."_

"I know, I know," Yugi said, thinking as they started walking again. "What we need to do is go through every duel and every weird thing and figure out exactly what got us out of it."

"Okay," Joey said. "So, uh… the first duel was Mokuba and Jacques Rousseau. Mokuba acted all weird but was fine when the duel was over."

Yugi's forehead creased as he pictured Mokuba's duel. "You know, that's not quite right. Right after the duel ended, Jacques attacked Mokuba one more time with Tyrant Dragon. Then Mokuba summoned Spirit Ryu and pumped up his attack by discarding two dragons."

"Are you sure that was because of the Orichalcos? I mean, if someone attacked me, I'd call up something to defend myself, too."

"Maybe," Yugi said thoughtfully. "No, wait, that can't be right. He pushed Rebecca aside. Mokuba wouldn't do that normally."

"Yeah, you're right," Joey agreed. "So then what?"

"Uh…" Yugi tried to remember. "Then I think the ref threatened to disqualify them both if they didn't turn off their duel disks and Kaiba got involved and then while Kaiba and the ref were arguing, Mokuba shut off his duel disk and calmed down Kaiba, which is pretty much how Mokuba normally behaves."

"Okay, so sometime between summoning Spirit Ryu and calling off Kaiba, something made Mokuba go back to normal. But what?"

"I don't know," Yugi said. "Let's look at the next duel and see if there's a pattern."

"Uh…" Yugi could only see Joey's silhouette in the darkness, but he could tell Joey was scratching his head. "That was Zig-freak von Schraider and that American girl."

"I don't think that was a Shadow Game," Yugi said. "And I don't think Leon and Lawrence's duel was, either."

"Okay, Kaiba's duel then. That one was pretty par for the course for Kaiba. Lots of hissing and spitting and posturing. Hard to tell when things went back to normal. Normal for Kaiba looks a lot like the Orichalcos for everyone else."

"Not quite," Yugi disagreed. "Remember at the end when Kaiba lunged at Raul? That's not really like him. You're right about the posturing, but Kaiba doesn't usually lose his cool like that. After all, he'd just won. Normally he just laughs at someone like he's untouchable. He only backed off when Mokuba stopped him."

"Well, that would fit with the whole friends and family plan like in California. Mokuba's the only person Kaiba really cares about."

"Good point. And you know, Kaiba was involved at the end of Mokuba's duel, too. Could he be what snapped Mokuba out of it?"

Joey's silhouette shrugged. "Maybe. But Mokuba's not like Kaiba. He cares about a lot of people, not just his brother. Why wouldn't Rebecca snap him out of it?"

"I don't know," Yugi pondered. "Okay, next duel."

"Mai."

"Mai," Yugi repeated. "We talked about that last night. She napped back to normal the second she hit you. It was a very obvious difference because one second she's furious and the next she's on her knees beside you all guilty. You, or hitting you, was definitely the catalyst. I'm positive. And I think it's safe to say you're top of the list of people she cares about," Yugi grinned.

"Well, charming guy like me, who can blame her?" Joey shot back and Yugi rolled his eyes even though Joey couldn't really see him in the dark. "So we've got Kaiba maybe or maybe not stopping Mokuba while Rebecca has no effect. We've got Mokuba stopping Kaiba. We've got me stopping Mai. So who was next? Rebecca, right? I don't think she did anything weird after the duel was over, though."

"No, Duke and I didn't give her a chance. We were on the field the second the ref called the duel."

"Okay, so you stopped Rebecca. Is it just me, or is there a pattern forming here?"

"Yeah, it definitely looks like friendship is a factor here. What about your duel with Mako?"

"Uh… boy, I was ticked at him. He took control of my Red-Eyes and I was going to attack him directly after the duel ended."

"When did you feel like yourself again?"

Yugi could just make out Joey's brow furrowing in the gloom. "When Tristan knocked me down. I think we're onto something here, Yuge."

"Maybe," Yugi said, "but there's a piece missing because it didn't work later. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. My duel was last that day. I think I felt normal again when Téa stopped me from using Berserker Soul to keep attacking after the duel was over. It was pretty much an exact reply of the duel with Weevil on the train in California."

"So we're six for six on the whole friendship versus the Orichalcos thing," Joey said.

"But the second day was different," Yugi said.

"Well, my duel was first and I felt normal again after Serenity came up to me when it was over. That makes it seven in a row. And I was there when Mai's duel finished, too, so eight for eight. Then Mokuba was there at the end of Kaiba and Ziggy's duel, so nine for nine. Yuge, I think this is it."

"Then explain my duel with Rebecca."

"I wasn't there for it."

"You saw the end, though. Kaiba had to knock me out. If this is all about friendship, why would I not be able to stop when facing Rebecca? I spent the last two years living under her grandfather's roof. She's one of the most important people in my life, right after you and Téa and Tristan and Grandpa. And the morning of the first duel we'd had this great talk, too. Sort of a bonding moment. But instead of that making a difference, I took what she'd told me and threw it back in her face. Why?"

Joey stopped short. "Hey Yuge, what if it's not something about you but something about _her?_ I mean, Mokuba's got this crush on her and yet she couldn't stop his duel the first day and now you're dueling her and she has no effect on you, either."

Yugi frowned. "Why would that be?"

"I don't know. But something about the Orichalcos freaks her out more than anyone else, even though she never actually fought an Orichalcos duel back in California."

"It can't be Rebecca because she wasn't the only one who didn't have an effect on me. Serenity grabbed my arm and I just shoved her aside. That ticked Duke off so he tried to shake me, but nothing. The only thing that stopped me was Kaiba knocking me out with his duel disk." Yugi shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense. If it's about friendship, then why would three different people I really care about have no effect on me?"

Joey started walking again. "What if it can't be just any friend but someone really special and important? That could be why Kaiba worked on Mokuba but Rebecca didn't. He may have a thing for her and everything, but he doesn't really know her all that well yet, so I don't think she could be considered really important to him, not yet."

"It still doesn't fit my duel with Rebecca, Joey. She's _really _important to me. Not like Serenity is to you or anything, but I did spend two years living in her grandfather's house and I promised him I'd take care of her. I'd do anything to not have hurt her like I did. And Serenity and Duke… I know I'm not as close to them as to you and Téa and Tristan, but after all we've been through together, how can they not be important to me?"

"Okay, okay, I hear you," Joey placated him. "Was there anything else different about that duel?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "That was the first duel after I'd touched the fake Millennium Ring—with the Orichalcos stone in it."

"So maybe the friendship thing was working fine until you actually _touched _the Orichalcos stone."

"Maybe. But that doesn't help us _now_ because we've all touched them."

"True. And look what hanging onto one did to Mai the other night."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. But you helped her out of it," Yugi said thoughtfully. "She was better when you were holding her."

"Or when I took the Ring away from her, anyway."

"No, it was _you,"_ Yugi disagreed. "She started calming down when you were holding her. No, wait." Yugi thought about it some more. "You and _Serenity. _She really calmed down when Serenity was taking her pulse and everything."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So even though Mai had just been holding an Orichalcos stone all night, you and Serenity brought her out of it." A sudden thought hit Yugi. "When you _touched _her."

Joey's eyebrows went up. "Yeah?"

"Joey, it isn't just _seeing _our friends that stopped us, it was _touching _them. Think about it! Kaiba put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's arm. Mai hit you."

"With a duel disk," Joey pointed out.

"Was it just the duel disk or did her arm touch you?"

Joey thought about it a moment. "I think her elbow hit me, too."

"I grabbed Rebecca's shoulders, Tristan knocked you down, Téa grabbed my arm…" Yugi was starting to feel excited. "The second day, same thing. Serenity grabbed your arm, Mokuba touched Kaiba, you touched Mai—" But then he stopped short, deflated. "But it's still the same problem. It didn't work for me in my duel with Rebecca. Duke and Serenity both touched me and I didn't stop." He slumped, disappointed. "I thought I was onto something there."

"Maybe you are, Yuge. Maybe we need to look at that one duel and figure out why that is different. Maybe if we figure out what was _missing _we'll know what we need to do."

Yugi thought about it. "You guys were missing, actually. You, Tristan, Mai, and Téa."

"So maybe we need everyone there? You said when we were getting ready to come into the cave that you had a feeling it was important that we all came. Could that be why?"

"Maybe. Although we're forgetting one duel. You and me against Rex and Weevil."

Joey's jaw clenched. "Yeah. There's that. Everyone was there for that and nothing made a difference until we hit the water."

"Wait a second though. Was it really hitting the water that did it? Is that the exact moment that you felt like yourself again?"

Joey was silent for a moment, thinking, then his eyes widened. "You know, Yuge, I don't think it was. I think it was when Tristan and Duke pushed you into me. I remember being so mad at you all I could think about was attacking with Gilford and then you slammed into me and I thought 'oh crap, what have I _done?' _and _then _we hit the water."

"Yeah, me too," Yugi said, getting excited again. "I was getting ready to summon something, I don't even remember what it was, and then Tristan and Duke rammed me and I hit you and in that split second before we hit the water I felt terrible. I knew exactly what I'd done and felt _awful._" He frowned as another thought hit him. "But wait. Why was it when I hit you but not when Tristan or Duke—"

"Yuge?" Joey said, cutting him off, an odd look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or is it getting _lighter _in here? A little while ago I couldn't see you very well, just what you were shining the flashlight on. Now I just could tell you were frowning."

Yugi's eyes widened. "You're right, Joey! I can see you better than I could a while back, too."

Joey was quiet for a minute. "And do you hear something?"

Yugi fell silent too, concentrating. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard a sort of rushing sound, like a waterfall but not as intense.

A slow smile spread on Joey's face and he took off at a run down the tunnel.

"Joey, wait!" Yugi called out, taking off after him. A few feet away, the tunnel took a sharp turn to the right and Joey disappeared around the corner.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted again, then he rounded the corner and stopped short.

Ahead of him the tunnel sloped sharply upward and opened up to reveal trees and rocks and sky. It was raining—not quite a downpour, but not exactly a light drizzle either—and Joey was standing outside in it, his arms open wide. His head was thrown back and he was laughing, his face turned up into the rain. After a moment he looked at Yugi, beaming. "We did it, Yuge, we found the way out! Now we can get Téa _out _of here!"


	13. Gift of the Mystical Elf

**13. Gift of the Mystical Elf**

Mai knew she'd done the right thing in letting Yugi go with Joey to search for an exit while she stayed behind to help Tristan and Serenity watch over Téa, but she regretted it all the same. She was a woman of _action, _and sitting around was making her restless. Seeing Téa lying so still, watching Serenity minister to her, only made it worse. It made her think too much of Battle City when she was the one lying still in a hospital bed, her mind trapped in the Shadow Realm. Serenity had cared for her, too, though Mai's only memory of that was seeing Serenity at her bedside when she woke up.

She was impressed with Serenity's patience, the way she would sit with Téa and talk with her like they were at a slumber party waiting for their nails to dry, occasionally checking her pulse or her eyes or propping her up to trickle water down her throat. Watching her, she couldn't help but wonder if that's what Serenity had been like with her. Well, probably not exactly like that. Mai had at least been in a place that had basic medical equipment like an IV to keep her hydrated. It both touched her and made her a little uncomfortable to imagine someone caring for her like that, and she'd really been little more than a stranger to Serenity at that point. This thought made her even more fidgety and she started pacing the cave just outside the little niche where Téa lay.

Tristan was also pacing back and forth, but whereas her movements were tense and nervous, he seemed calm and composed and had purpose. Mai had a feeling that like her, he preferred action, and she knew how much he cared for Téa and how much what had happened to her upset him, so she figured it was his army training that must have given him the discipline to hide it well. She found herself curious about him and what his actual job was, realizing that of all Joey's friends, she knew Tristan the least.

"So what's the Japanese army like anyway? I thought they didn't have a big military force."

"We don't. It's a peacekeeping force, the Japanese Self-Defense Force. Although there's been expansion recently."

"Just what do you do in the army anyway? What's your rank?" she asked.

"I'm a corporal in the MP," he told her without breaking his stride.

"Hmm," she nodded, "Military Police. That suits you. You like it?"

Now he stopped and looked at her, his hands folded behind his back in a typical military at ease position. "Yeah," he replied, "I do. I'm thinking of going into the civilian police when I get out."

"You'd be good at that. You really keep your head on straight in a crisis. You were great on the ship when we had to get Joey out of that gym."

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks. You too, by the way. I tell you what, though; right now I'm really missing my sidearm. You all have your weapons," he nodded his head toward the duel disk on her arm. "I feel naked without mine."

"I can understand that," she said, looking down at her duel disk. Then she looked up at him again, her eyebrow raised. "So how is it that you and Téa spend all this time around dueling competitions and don't play yourselves?"

"Téa plays, she just doesn't like to compete. She used to regularly thrash Joey until Yugi took pity on him and got his grandpa to teach him."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mai grinned. "But what about you?"

"Me? Just not my thing. I play a little poker and I'm pretty good at mahjong, but RPGs and collectible card games give me a headache. Way too complicated."

Mai laughed. "So you spend your vacation time at a Duel Monsters tournament. Makes total sense."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I know. I just like being with my friends. And even if I don't wanna play myself, it's fun to watch other people play Duel Monsters." But then his face darkened. "At least when it isn't some creepy Shadow Game." He looked over his shoulder toward Téa and Serenity, shaking his head sadly. "Man, I can't believe this time it's Téa. I never thought…" He looked down. "I don't know, for some reason I never thought it could ever be her. Stupid, huh? We've all been in danger plenty of times, but she's never actually gotten hurt before. Not like this."

"She'll be okay," Mai assured him. "She's tougher than she looks. She manages to keep you three bozos in line after all."

He gave her a weak grin. "Good point."

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Nah. I think I'll hurl if I eat another MRE."

"Some soldier you are," she scoffed. "I still have some of the good stuff left in my bag." She leaned in toward him conspiratorially. "You know, I took a little trip to Ghirardelli Square before we left San Francisco. I may have just forgotten to mention I have some of their chocolate squirreled away in a side pocket."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You been holding out on us, Mai?"

"Hey, it's every duelist for herself," she said with a wink. She got up and went over to where she'd left her backpack with their other supplies, Tristan following behind her. As she knelt down, digging through her pack for the zippered pocket where she'd stashed the good chocolate, Tristan bent down to pick up something off the floor of the cave.

"Man, does this bring back memories," he said, sounding wistful.

Mai found the Ghirardelli's and looked up to see what he was talking about. He was holding Yugi's gold puzzle box, turning it over in his hands. Standing up, she handed him a chocolate bar. "After all this weird Egyptian stuff down here, I have to say that thing gives me the creeps."

Tristan shook his head. "Nah, this box is special. You know, Joey and I became friends with Yugi because of this box. Well, Joey did anyway. I didn't really until a little later. But it all started with this box."

"Yeah, Joey told me the story," Mai said, biting into her candy bar. "We should see if Serenity wants some, too," she added, indicating the chocolate with a wave. "And maybe I'll take a turn sitting with Téa and give her a break."

"You can give Serenity the chocolate, but I bet she won't want a break. She's really focused on taking care of people who are hurt. I don't think she left your side the whole time in Battle City except to go see the very end of Joey's duel."

Mai shifted uncomfortably. "Well, let's bring her the chocolate and see how Téa's doing anyway."

Tristan nodded and they went over to the alcove to Serenity and Téa.

"How's she doing?" Tristan asked.

"Same," Serenity said. Mai offered her a chocolate bar and she took it with a smile of thanks, but set it down beside her instead of eating it. "I just wish I could do more."

"You do plenty, hon," Mai told her. "More than any of the rest of us." She and Tristan sat down around Téa. Tristan put Yugi's puzzle box down beside him and took Téa's hand.

"Hey Téa, hang in there. We're gonna get out of here soon."

Serenity shifted position so that she was sitting cross-legged, then stretched her arms.

"Hey kiddo, you look beat. You wanna take a break and let Tristan and me sit with her for a while?" Mai asked.

Serenity shook her head. "No, I'm fine, just a little stiff."

"You should get up and stretch at least."

"No, I'm good," Serenity insisted. She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned over, her chin in her hand. Then she spotted Yugi's puzzle box beside Tristan. "Oh, is that Yugi's box? Can I see it?" she asked.

"Sure," Tristan shrugged, still holding Téa's hand.

Serenity leaned over Téa and took the box. She turned it over in her hands and examined it much the way Tristan did, although where his expression had been nostalgic, hers was curious. "I wish I could've gone to Egypt with you guys," she said, looking at the box.

Tristan gave her a puzzled look. "Since when are you into Egyptian stuff?"

"Oh, I'm not. I just would have liked to have been there for Yugi." She opened the box and peered into it. "There's something really special about the Millennium Items, and this box, too. You can almost feel the power in it."

Tristan frowned. "Yeah, _dark _power."

"Oh, I don't know. Remember what Pegasus said about 'dark' not always being the same as 'evil.' Like Dark Magician." She closed the lid on the box again. "The Puzzle is what brought all of us together in some way or another. And this box has some of its power."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked, looking a little concerned. "The Puzzle's power came from the Pharaoh, and he's gone."

"I know, it's just…" She sighed and placed the box in her lap, resting her left hand on its lid. "I keep thinking about how much better things are since Joey met all of you. For him, for me. Even though I was only around for a little bit of everything that happened to all of you, I can't help but feel a sort of… connection to the Millennium Puzzle and this box and everything. It just seems so, I don't know, full of positive energy. Which is a nice change from all the negative energy from the Orichalcos stones." She looked over at Téa, a wistful look on her face. "I just wish it were enough for Téa. I wish… I wish I could do more to _help _her."

As she said this, she reached out with her right and touched Téa's shoulder. As soon as it made contact, the puzzle box began to glow. Mai gasped and Tristan turned toward them.

"Serenity!" he cried when he saw the box glowing. His hand moved toward her, but before he could even reach across Téa, a bright light flashed, blinding them. Mai turned away, reflexively putting her arm over her eyes.

"Serenity!" Tristan called again, and then the light started to die down again, so Mai tried squinting to see what was happening, if Serenity was okay. What she saw made her gasp again.

The light, which originally had come from the box, seemed to have enveloped Serenity until it was almost coming _through _her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed, as if she were being possessed. Mai saw Tristan reach for Serenity, but the light was more than just light. There was a power to it, a physical presence that prevented them from moving.

As it started dimming, it resolved itself into a creature that stood behind Serenity, standing over them and filling the small alcove: a tall, slender, woman in a flowing green gown, with luminous blue skin and a white headdress over long, sleek blonde hair.

**

* * *

**

"Man, it's cold in here," Joey complained, rubbing his arms through his damp jacket.

Yugi just shook his head. "Should've thought of that before you went out into the rain."

"Hey, it's better than when we fell into that lake."

"That reminds me," Yugi said, his brow creasing. "Something's weird about the way that duel ended, too. I realized that I felt normal after I got knocked into you, but not when—" He stopped short as a chill went up his spine. "Whoa. Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not sure. Something weird."

"Yuge, we've been down in this cave with probably like a billion Orichalcos stones hidden in those stone tablets. I've been feeling something weird the entire time."

"No, but this is a different weirdness. Not like the Orichalcos. More like…" he paused, trying to place the vaguely familiar feeling. Something cold, and foreign yet not foreign at all. He frowned, an image of Pegasus on a videotape coming to mind. And then it hit him, and his eyes widened as he looked at Joey. "Joey, it feels like the Shadow Realm!"

"That can't be good," Joey groaned.

"No," Yugi agreed, and the two of them picked up their pace. By the time they reached the start of the tunnel fifteen minutes latter, they were running and out of breath. They exited out into the cavern where they'd camped the night before, then stopped short when they heard a duel disk activate.

"Who's there?" a tense voice asked, and Yugi realized it was Mai.

"It's us, Mai," Joey panted, and Mai stepped out from behind a large stalagmite, her face melting into relief.

"Yugi! Joey! Thank God you're here! Did Tristan find you?"

Yugi's heart jumped to his throat as he exchanged a worried glance with Joey. "No. Why, what's wrong?"

"Téa—" Mai began, and Yugi felt the blood drain from his face.

"What, is she okay?" he asked, panic rising in him. Joey put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"She's—" Mai tried again, but this time she was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped from Mai to look beyond her. Standing by the alcove, half in shadows from the flickering torchlight, was Téa.

It took a moment for him to comprehend what he was seeing. Téa. _Standing. _Awake, alive, _okay. _"Téa!" he cried, relief flooding him, and for another moment he couldn't move, and then without even being sure exactly how he got there, he was across the cavern, sweeping her into his arms. Tears stung his eyes and choked his voice as he clung to her. "Téa, thank God! Are you okay? Are you…?"

"I'm okay," she confirmed over his shoulder, and he squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of relief and gratitude swept over him. "Not happy about the whole Orichalcos thing going on, though. Mai told me about that."

"Don't worry about that," he said. "Nothing matters right now except that you're okay." He buried his face against her shoulder, gripping her tightly. "You're okay," he repeated in a hoarse whisper. "I was so scared…."

"Normally I'd say you've got dibs, buddy," Joey said, arriving beside them, his voice also a little choked, "but in this case I'm gonna have to insist you share."

Yugi and Téa both laughed and let go of each other on one side so they could include Joey in their embrace. He threw his arms around both of them and the three held each other tightly, heads bowed together as if they were in football huddle. "Man, you had us worried," Joey said. "Don't do that again!"

"Now you know how it feels," she shot back. "You guys are always worrying me."

"Good point," Joey laughed. Yugi was still too overcome to do much more than hold her tightly. "I knew you could do it, Téa," Joey went on. "I knew you were too bossy even for the Shadow Realm."

"It wasn't me," Téa corrected him. "It was Serenity."

"Serenity?" Joey straightened up and let go of Yugi and Téa and looked around, frowning. "Where is Serenity anyway?"

"I'm here," she replied, her voice sounding weary. Yugi looked over Téa's shoulder and saw her leaning against the cave wall as if for support. She looked completely drained and Joey cried out when he saw her.

"Serenity! What happened? Are you okay?" He rushed over to his sister, gripping her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I… I'm not sure what happened," she said a bit shakily.

"She summoned Mystical Elf," Mai informed them, her own voice a bit bewildered.

"Say what?" Joey replied, confused, looking at Mai over his shoulder. "Whaddaya mean she summoned Mystical Elf? She doesn't have a duel disk! You were the only one here with a duel disk and your deck doesn't have Mystical Elf."

"It wasn't a duel disk," Mai said. "It was Yugi's puzzle box."

"What?" Yugi cried. He still had one arm tightly around Téa. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Mai said, sounding a little dazed herself. "She had the puzzle box in her lap and all of a sudden it started glowing and Mystical Elf appeared and started chanting, making this glowing ball appear in her hands. She sent it to hover over Téa, and then Téa woke up."

"That's not… it's…" Joey stammered, but couldn't finish.

"I wished that I could do something to help Téa and then all of a sudden it was like the box was pulling something out of me, and there was Mystical Elf," Serenity tried to explain.

"You wished on the box?" Yugi asked, amazed, remembering that he'd once made a wish on the Millennium Puzzle when it was still in the box, before he'd put it together. He'd wished for friends and his wish had come true.

"Not really. I was just holding it and I said that I wished I could do more to help her and then there was Mystical Elf. Except I had no idea that's who she was. Mai told me."

Yugi stared at Serenity, eyes wide. "When did this happen? How long ago?"

"I don't know, about fifteen or twenty minutes ago," Mai responded.

Yugi looked at Joey. "That's what I felt." Then he looked at Serenity. "I think you summoned her through the Shadow Realm, Serenity."

"But how?" Serenity asked. "I don't play Duel Monsters."

"No, but you've played a Shadow Game before. I… I think that Mystical Elf may be your special guardian monster. You may be bonded to her the way I am to Dark Magician or Joey to Red-Eyes or Mai to Harpie Lady or Kaiba to Blue-Eyes."

"But _why?_ I don't even know who she is!"

"She's a magical creature with strong defensive power. The Gift of the Mystical Elf is healing. She restores Life Points," Yugi told her. "You're a healer, Serenity, that's why she's connected to you. I think maybe it has something to do with the way you can sense if someone is just unconscious or in the Shadow Realm. Somehow… somehow the puzzle box let you summon her."

Joey put his arm protectively around his sister. "I ain't all that thrilled about some monster coming out of the Shadow Realm through my sister."

"I didn't do it on purpose, Joey."

"Which is why it freaks me out," he insisted, his voice on edge. "First all that sixth sense stuff, and now this? I don't want you having anything to do with the Shadow Realm."

"Trust me, Joey, it was a good thing," Mai reassured him, coming over to stand beside him. "Well, it was scary at first when we didn't know what was happening, but she saved Téa, Joey."

Yugi tightened his arm around Téa. "Thank you, Serenity," he said with quiet emotion. She nodded at him in response and then he turned to Téa. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "A little shaky, maybe." He realized then she was leaning very heavily on him. "I think I need to sit down."

Worried, he quickly helped her sit down on the ground, then sat beside her. She still looked a little pale, though nothing like before. Holding her face in his hands, he looked into her eyes and told her, "I've never been so scared in my whole life. When you collapsed…." He stopped, choking on the tears that were coming again. "I love you so much, Téa. I can't lose you," he whispered.

"You won't," she insisted, then kissed him.

He closed his eyes and let the reality of her kiss, of her being here _alive _flood him. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I need you. You have no idea how much. I can't do this without you. Without you, I lose myself."

"Hey!" Joey protested, giving Yugi a playful jab on the shoulder from behind. "I don't think I did such a bad job pinch-hitting."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Looking up from Téa to Joey standing above him, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then reached for Joey's arm, smiling. "You're right, Joey. You and Téa are _both _my touchstones. You both keep me grounded when—" He stopped short, his own words jarring him. "Wait a second, that's really true. It's always been you two more than anyone else that have kept me grounded, who've shaken me when I needed it." He stopped, his mind working furiously.

"Yuge?" Joey asked.

"That's it, Joey that's… but wait a second. When Kaiba knocked me out…"

"Yugi, what is it?" Téa asked.

"You wanna fill us in here?" Joey added.

"Téa, after my duel with Rebecca, were you with me when I first woke up after Kaiba knocked me out, or was I imagining things? I thought you were with me, but then when I opened my eyes you standing away from me."

"No, I was there. I was holding your hand while you were unconscious, but when you started waking up, Joey and Tristan pulled me away. They were afraid you wouldn't be back to normal."

"But I _was_ back to normal. That's it!" He took her face in his hands again and pulled her into a jubilant kiss. "I _do _need you," he said when he broke away again. He looked up at Joey, Mai, and Serenity, who by now had all gathered around them. "I know how to beat the Orichalcos."


	14. Touchstones

**14. Touchstones**

Tristan returned from trying to find Joey and Yugi a few minutes later, then he, Joey, and Mai went off again to find the others and bring them back while Yugi stayed with Téa and Serenity. He sat glued to Téa's side, checking with her every few minutes to be sure she was okay. Normally she would have found such hovering thoroughly irritating, but she was so grateful that they were all okay, that they'd gotten away from Evan and that Yugi was himself again after having figured out how to beat the Orichalcos and defeat Evan that she didn't mind.

After the others returned and they'd all taken a moment to greet Téa and hear about how Serenity had summoned Mystical Elf and how Yugi and Joey had found an exit, they gathered together around Yugi as he explained his theory as to how they could keep the Orichalcos from overpowering the good in them. Tristan, meanwhile, ever the MP, stood guard at the edge of the tunnel that led back to the Chamber of Wedju, listening to Yugi but also watching in case Evan decided to come to them after all.

"I want all of the duelists here to think about who in your life is a touchstone for you," Yugi began. "I'm not talking about prioritizing friendships or who means the most to you. I'm talking about a specific role in your life. When you're at your worst, who brings out your best? When you lose yourself, who pulls you back? Who's the one who will tell you the truth you need to hear, shakes you when you need to be shaken, guides you back when you go off course? Don't think too hard, just tell me the first person or people that pop into your head."

He looked at Mai first. "Joey," she said immediately. "And… Serenity. And you, too, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, the turned to Rebecca.

"You and Duke," she replied.

"Mokuba?"

"Seto. And… I think you, Yugi. I never forgot that time I stole those star chips to duel you at Duelist Kingdom and you promised to help me get Seto back. I wasn't quite the same after that."

Again, Yugi nodded. "Joey?"

"Uh… I don't know, half the people here."

"If there's anyone who needs to be shaken and guided back on course, it's you, Wheeler," Kaiba said dryly.

"Yeah, well you're definitely not in the half I'm talking about," Joey shot back, then to Yugi, he specified, "I guess Serenity, Tristan, you, Téa, and Mai."

"And you, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"This is ridiculous," Kaiba sneered. "Why don't you just come to the point?"

"Oh forget him," Joey said. "Everyone knows the only person who brings out anything good in Kaiba is Mokuba."

"Okay," Yugi said. "And for me it's Téa and Joey." He looked at Téa as he said her name and she smiled at him, touched, but also curious where he was going with this. "Now," he went on, "let's look at each of the duels and the other weirdness that has happened since we've been on the island and how we stopped it."

He turned to Mokuba. "When did Mokuba go back to his normal self after his duel with Jacques Rousseau?"

"When the duel ended," Duke answered.

"That's what I thought at first, too," Yugi replied, "but that's not true. He summoned Spirit Ryu and pushed Rebecca aside _after_ the duel was already over. It was only after Kaiba ran onto the field and put his hands down on Mokuba's shoulders that he turned off his duel disk."

Téa frowned. Was that right? She looked at Mokuba for confirmation and saw that he was nodding. "I think you're right, Yugi."

"Kaiba's duel was next. He was about to go for Raul Pérez's throat until Mokuba stopped him by grabbing his arm and holding him back."

Kaiba said nothing, but Téa remembered that Yugi was right.

"Then Mai. She went back to normal as soon as she hit Joey with her duel disk. Joey said her arm hit him as well, right?"

"I think so," Joey replied.

"Then Rebecca, whose duel ended with me grabbing her shoulders, and Joey, who Tristan knocked down at the end of his duel with Mako. Last was my duel with Alrik Cronhielm, which ended when Téa grabbed my arm." He looked around the room. "What do all these duels have in common?"

"They ended when someone from the list we each just made stopped us," Rebecca said.

"That's right. And it had to be those specific people. Despite the fact that Mokuba and Rebecca have grown close over the past week, she was unable to get him out of it because that's not a role she fills in his life."

Yugi went on. "The duels the next day were the same. Joey's ended with Serenity taking his arm, Kaiba's with Mokuba stopping him, and Mai's with Joey grabbing her shoulders. Then came my duel with Rebecca."

He looked at Rebecca then and Téa's heart went out to them both as they shared a look of regret. Taking a breath, Yugi said, "Rebecca came out of it first. Do you remember when?"

Rebecca nodded. "When Duke pulled me out of your way."

"Duke is one of your touchstones," Yugi agreed.

"But so are you, Yugi. How could I be like that facing you?"

"I don't think just being there or facing each other is enough. I think it has to do with physical contact, like when Duke touched you, a bond was created. There were lots of times when that happened, and not just in the duels, but I'll get to that in a minute.

"As for me," he took another deep breath, "neither Téa nor Joey was there. Duke and Serenity couldn't stop it. Kaiba knocked me out and we thought that's what did it, but I don't think so. At some point while I was unconscious, Téa got back. She was holding my hand when I woke up and I think that's why I was back to normal."

"Okay," Duke said, "but what about your duel with Joey against Rex and Weevil? You guys didn't snap out of it until you went into the water."

"That's not true," Yugi disagreed, looking at Joey. "Joey and I both realized that we were back to normal just _before _hitting the water. When Tristan and Duke pushed me into Joey. Not when they first tackled me; only when I hit _Joey,"_ he emphasized.

Mai nodded. "And you and Joey are on each other's lists."

"That's right. But it isn't just the duels. Whenever there's been weirdness or that feeling of darkness, contact with someone who is a touchstone for us made a difference. When Mai had the fake Millennium Ring with the Orichalcos stone in it, she had a really bad nightmare, but when Joey was holding her and then Serenity examined her, she calmed down.

"Later that night when I was looking at the Ring it sort of zapped me and I snapped at Téa, but as soon as she put her hand on my shoulder I was better." He met her eyes as he said this, a silent apology and thanks both playing there. She gave him a small smile and nod in return.

"Then there was the Chamber of Wedju. I'm pretty sure the way it works is that Ramesses put a whole bunch of Orichalcos stones into those tablets because the nearer I got to them the worse I felt. I think Rebecca was one of the worst affected and she immediately sought me out. She told me that when she was with me, she felt better. Right?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. That place felt… like death. But when I was with you, it felt like… I don't know, like there was a barrier between me and the darkness."

"Not just _with_ me, but actually holding onto me. I felt like that, too, whenever Téa was holding my hand. And then when Evan revealed himself, we all activated our duel disks, planning to attack. But only Kaiba and Mokuba refused to stand down. Why?"

"Serenity," Joey said, understanding. "She grabbed me and Mai both."

"And Téa held my arm and I took Rebecca's. So the four of us were shielded, but Kaiba and Mokuba stood alone and were not. Not until Téa got the drawbridge down and I pulled Mokuba away and then he ran to Kaiba did they go back to normal. And then after—" He stopped short, closing his eyes as if steeling himself for a difficult task. He bit his lip and opened his eyes again, then went on. "After he attacked Téa, I would have joined the fight, but it was Joey who stopped me when he took me by the shoulders."

"Hold on," Kaiba said, frowning. "You claim this is about physical connection, but when you had your little tantrum here afterwards, Wheeler wasn't standing anywhere near you when he talked you down. How do you explain that?"

Téa frowned, wondering what she'd missed while she was unconscious. Joey had mentioned something about "pinch hitting" for her when Yugi had said he lost himself without her. What exactly had he talked Yugi down from? Yugi was avoiding eye contact with her now, she noticed, and he chewed his lip, looking ashamed.

"I don't think that was the Orichalcos," he said quietly. "That was just regular grief."

"It's okay, Yuge," Joey said bracingly. "We all feel the same way. We all want that creep to get what's coming to him."

_What did I miss? _Téa wondered again.

"This is all well and good if your little theory is correct," Kaiba said, his arms folded in his usual display of skepticism, "but how does this help us? You're not suggesting we go duel Evan holding each other's hands."

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," Yugi replied, folding his arms in a mirror of Kaiba's stubbornness. "Remember what Pegasus said about the tournament being a test and that the top eight duelists would have passed the test and would be able to fight against Ramesses in the Shadow Realm?"

He looked around the room. "There are ten of us here, five of whom made the top eight. And each of us shares that sort of 'touchstone' bond with at least one of the other five. If we want to face Evan, we need to do it in pairs: Kaiba and Mokuba, Mai and Serenity, Joey and Tristan, Rebecca and Duke, and me and Téa."

"You can't be serious," Kaiba scoffed.

"I'm absolutely serious."

"If you think I'm going to go into a duel holding my little brother's hand…."

"Kaiba, we need to put aside our pride and realize that we need each other. All of us, duelists and non-duelists."

"Have you forgotten that Evan isn't above attacking the non-duelists?"

This seemed to suck the air out of the cave. Yugi's eyes met Téa's once more, a mingle of pain and determination there. He held her gaze for a moment and said softly, "Of course I haven't forgotten."

Then he turned back to Kaiba, his arms still crossed in defiance. "If I had my way, none of you would ever be put in harm's way. How many times have I watched someone I love suffer because of some madman? Grandpa. Bakura. Mokuba. Mai. Joey. Tristan. Even you, Kaiba. And now, Téa."

He looked around the room at them all, his closest friends, and Téa saw his face change and his posture with it. The look of confidence and leadership—Atem's look—melted into something quieter and smaller. He was just Yugi once more, but with a nobility Téa realized she'd somehow overlooked in the early years of their friendship. A nobility different from the Pharaoh's because it came from a different kind of strength—from Yugi'sheart.

"When my other self was with me," he said, "I used to think he could do anything and protect anyone. My goal was to be like that, to be strong enough to protect all my friends so that they would never have to be in danger or get hurt. But I was wrong about him. He couldn't do everything and he couldn't always protect us. If anything, the people we loved were in _more _danger because of us, because of the choices they—we all—made to stand up for what's right."

He sighed. "Do you think this is _easy, _Kaiba? Joey and I found a way out of this cave. What I want, what I really want more than anything is to send Téa and everyone else out of here as far away from this place as you can get and then come back here alone because then I'm the only one who could get hurt. A lot of what happens to all of us is because of _me _and I know that and I hate it. It would be so easy to just push everyone away for their own good so that I wouldn't have to worry about the people I love ever again.

"But _easy _isn't the same thing as _right_," he insisted. "I can't do this alone. The Pharaoh couldn't do it alone, either. He needed me and he needed everyone here. Our strength has always been in our bond to each other and to all of you. Whatever I might wish, I can't protect the people I care about." He looked at Téa again, his eyes filled with regret, but he continued to speak to Kaiba. "I can't protect _her_." He turned back to Kaiba. "But in this case, _she _can protect _me."_

In that instant, Téa understood exactly how hard for Yugi this was. He'd always hated being small and feeling weak. He'd hated that before Atem came to him, she'd always been the one to stand up for him instead of the other way around. He'd always wanted to be the one to protect others, to protect _her. _But whatever it cost him, Yugi would always do the right thing and that's why he was stronger than any of them. He needed her—needed all of them—more than he needed to be the hero, and the great irony of it was that that was the exact reason he _was _a hero.

It was one of the reasons, she realized with something like an epiphany, that she'd fallen in love with him.

He crossed his arms again, his stance changing once more, going back into that leadership mode Téa had always associated with Atem. Looking around the cave at each of his friends, he told them, "We have to stop Evan. Not because of what he's done to Téa or any of the rest of us, but because of what he'll _keep _doing if we don't. Whatever he's already started in the name of his master, he needs to beat _us_ to finish it, and that gives us the advantage. _We _can set the terms and make sure it's a fair duel and we can beat him together. When we were getting ready to come down into these caves, I said then that it would take everyone one of us here, and now we know why."

"Not to be a killjoy, but are we sure what you're saying will work?" Duke asked. "It _sounds_ good, but we need to be sure before we head off back to that Wedju Chamber."

"Yes, we'll need to test it out here first," Yugi agreed. "If I'm wrong, then Kaiba can have some fun knocking us all unconscious," he smirked.

"At least the day wouldn't be a total loss," Kaiba replied, and Téa thought she actually saw Seto Kaiba crack something close to a smile.

"Uh, guys? No time for that now," Tristan said, jogging over to them from the tunnel where he had been standing guard. "It sounds like we've got company coming."

**

* * *

**

Yugi wasn't sure what to expect as he brought up his duel disk before him and activated it in one smooth motion, but it wasn't _this._

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Yugi-boy and his little club of do-gooders."

"_Pegasus?"_ Yugi said, astonished, lowering his arm. "I… I thought you were…"

"Lost in the Shadow Realm?" Pegasus finished for him. "Now now, Yugi-boy, you don't really think the Shadow Realm can keep a good duelist down, do you?"

"Well you're looking a lot better than the last time we saw you. What are you doing here, Pegasus?" Kaiba asked, and Yugi saw that like him, Kaiba had also activated his duel disk. Unlike him, he had not lowered it.

"Well, imagine my surprise, waking up to find all my dear friends have deserted me. I just _had_ to come looking for you."

"So you just hiked down here all by yourself," Kaiba said, his voice laced with skepticism. "Through all these tunnels. Through that Chamber of Wedju. And no one tried to stop you."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. Kaiba was right; something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"What, are you referring to Evan Haines? Surely you don't think someone like _him _is a match for _me."_

"He beat you before," Kaiba said.

Pegasus laughed, but it was a brittle, dry sound that made the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stand on end.

"Yugi," a voice whispered in his ear, and he turned to see Serenity beside him.

He frowned at her. "Is it…?"

"Like Rex and Weevil," she nodded. "I… I think he's still in the Shadow Realm."

Yugi turned back to Pegasus. "Pegasus, why are you here?" he repeated Kaiba's question, raising his duel disk in front of him once more.

"Weren't you paying attention, Yugi-boy? I came looking for _you."_

"Why?"

A wide grin spread across Pegasus's face but did not reach his eye. "To duel you, of course. I never did get a chance for a rematch after your stunning upset victory at Duelist Kingdom. Don't you think it's long overdue?"

"You weasel!" Kaiba spat. "You're in on this with Evan, aren't you?"

"No, Kaiba," Yugi said. "He's being controlled, just like Rex and Weevil."

"Say what?" Joey cried, bringing up his own duel disk.

"What makes you so sure?" Kaiba asked, glancing sideways at Yugi.

Yugi looked at Serenity. "I'm sure."

Pegasus laughed again, another hollow mirthless laugh. "Are we going to duel or aren't we?"

"How'd you get your deck back?" Joey asked. "It was gone when we found you."

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph," Pegasus clucked, "surely by now you realize I have ways of getting what I want? Now, I believe I was in the middle of challenging Yugi-boy—"

"I'd be more than happy to duel you, Pegasus!" Kaiba cut him off.

"Why would I want to duel _you, _Kaiba-boy? I believe I've already proven I can beat you."

Kaiba growled, but Mai cut him off before he could say anything. "Hey Pegasus! You wanna a rematch? Why don't you duel _me?"_

"Why should I when I can duel the King of Games himself?"

"What's the matter, you afraid that with all these Orichalcos stones around, I'll be able to kick your sorry butt just like before?"

"Mai!" Joey gasped, but she winked at him.

"You all get out of here and go after Evan," she whispered. "Kaiba and Yugi especially; they're the ones he's afraid of. Leave Pegasus to me. It's time to give this 'touchstone' theory of Yugi's a trial run."

"Not without me you're not," Joey replied firmly.

"No, Joey, you go with Yugi and Kaiba and the others and go get Evan," Mai insisted.

Pegasus folded his arms and drummed his fingers impatiently. "I believe I challenged Yugi-boy, not you, Mai Sweet Valentine."

"Sorry, Pegasus, but I have a previous engagement," Yugi shot back. "He's all yours, Mai."

"No!" Joey cried, gripping Mai's shoulders. "I'm not leaving you here alone in some freaky Shadow Duel with a mind-controlled Pegasus!"

"She won't be alone. She'll have me," Serenity said.

This did not exactly improve Joey's opinion of the idea. "I don't think so! We don't even know if Yugi's theory is right!"

"He _is _right, Joey," Mai told him. "Can't you feel it? Right now, with your hands on my shoulders, the Orichalcos can't touch me. Everything clear and I know how to do the right thing, and this _is _the right thing."

"And what if you lose?"

"I won't. But it wouldn't matter anyway. Pegasus is just a distraction. It doesn't matter what happens here, as long as the rest of you beat Evan," Mai said softly.

"No!" he cried. "I'm not going to leave you alone again Mai!"

She smiled at him. "It's all right Joey, I told you, I _won't _be alone. And not just because Serenity will be here."

"Joey," Yugi said reaching for his friend. "She's right. If Evan is controlling Pegasus, then he's here to try and distract us or pick off me or Kaiba again. We'll have to trust Mai and Serenity to handle Pegasus so we can go after _Evan."_

"Trust me," Mai said to Joey, then on impulse leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Joey's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could react any further, she stepped back from him and activated her duel disk. "Come on Pegasus, you and me! Unless I got your courage along with your soul the last time."

Yugi saw Joey cringe at her cavalier reference to when she was with Dartz's gang, but Yugi was convinced her taunting was merely to get Pegasus to focus on her and forget them. And it worked. With a scowl, Pegasus activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" he and Mai said together.


	15. Final Confrontation

**15. Final Confrontation**

"I don't like this," Joey said after Yugi and Tristan had dragged him away from Mai and Serenity. "What if Mai loses and Serenity's left alone with Pegasus with that freaky mind control thing going on? What if he controls _Mai's _mind?"

Yugi put a hand on his friend's shoulder as they walked back toward the Chamber of Wedju. "It'll be okay, Joey."

"Yeah, dude, she won't lose," Tristan insisted. "Trust her."

"Since when are you Mai's cheerleader?"

"Dude, she shared her _Ghirardelli's_ with me. You don't forget a thing like that," Tristan quipped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Joey asked.

"Never mind. You had to be there."

"If you preschoolers are done with recess, the grownups need to figure out a strategy," Kaiba cut in impatiently. "If Evan went to all the trouble of bringing Pegasus out here to try and split us up, you can bet he's got more of his little helpers waiting."

"Rex and Weevil," Yugi agreed. "He's obviously the reason they disappeared while we were busy with the Millennium Stone."

"I think we can expect to run into them somewhere along the way," Kaiba said.

"If that's the case, Joey and I can duel them," Rebecca said.

"No way, I'm sick of those two. I want a piece of Evan," Joey protested.

"Becky's right, Joey," Duke said. "From even before this trip started Evan and this Ramesses guy have been trying to keep Yugi and Kaiba away. _They're _the one's he's afraid of so they need to be the ones to duel him."

Joey looked at Yugi for backup, but Yugi wasn't sure what to say. More than any other duelist he knew, Yugi liked to have Joey at his side, but Duke had a good point. Before he could answer, however, Joey let him off the hook.

"Never mind, Yuge. Duke and Rebecca are right."

Yugi looked at his friend. "Joey, this has nothing to do with… all that stuff from the last duel. You know that, right? I would never hesitate to duel anyone with you."

"I know, buddy, we're cool."

As they walked on, Yugi noticed that Kaiba kept giving Yugi a pensive look, as if weighing something. "Is something wrong, Kaiba?" he asked.

Kaiba took a moment to respond. "When we were looking for a way out earlier, I found something in the hieroglyphics that might help us beat Evan. Not that I believe all these fairy tales his boss inscribed in the walls here, but if _they _believe them, that's information we can use against them."

"What did you find? The stuff about the 'Dark Power' that Rebecca was talking about?"

"No. It was the story of Reshef the Dark Being," Kaiba replied. "Apparently he was the god of war and Ramesses was quite a devotee."

"Yes, although Reshef is usually depicted in Egyptian art quite differently than the monster we saw. He looks like a man with a spear wearing a white turban with a gazelle on it. He was co-opted from the Syrians and is also associated with thunder and with plagues, particularly the plagues from the Exodus story. Which not coincidentally is also associated with Ramesses the Great."

"Sounds like a fun guy," Joey said dryly.

Ignoring Joey, Kaiba mused, "Evan mentioned plagues when he said how Reshef attacks."

"Yes," Yugi said, unable to resist a glance at Téa as he tried to shut out the mental image of her collapsing. "He said Reshef destroys opponents from the inside out."

"And, of course, he controls opposing monsters for one turn if the duelist controlling him discards a magic card, which is a different kind of plague," Kaiba said.

"Was that in the hieroglyphics you read? I'd never read anything in Egyptian mythology that linked the god of war to the duel monster version of Reshef."

"That's exactly what the hieroglyphics detailed," Kaiba nodded. "Reshef the Dark Being is the _Ka_ form of the god."

Yugi's eyes widened. "_Ka _form of a _god_? But I thought the only god _Kas_ were Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Wait a second," Téa cut in, "are you saying that we're dealing with another Egyptian God card?"

"Not in terms of the game as we know it, no," Kaiba replied. "Reshef is a Ritual Monster, like Paladin of White Dragon or Black Luster Soldier. He's not even one of the most powerful Ritual Monsters. His attack is only twenty-five hundred."

"Only?" Joey said.

"To an amateur like you, that might seem high, but as someone with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his deck, I'm not impressed."

"But his true power is in the ability to control other monsters," Yugi said quickly before Joey could respond to Kaiba's slight.

"And that's also what was in the hieroglyphics I found," Kaiba agreed. "Reshef the Dark Being was the personal guardian monster of Ramesses the Great. He revered Reshef for his dominion over war, which he saw as the ultimate means of control. The Millennium Items were another form of control, too."

He looked at Yugi. "Don't you think it's odd that a monster with the title 'Dark Being' in its name would be a _Light _Attribute? That a monster based on the _god of war _and associated with _plagues_ would be a Light monster?"

Yugi frowned. "It is odd, but what's your point?"

"That's part of the control aspect. Reshef is supposed to encompass all things. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Matter and Anti-Matter. Blessings and Curses. You said he's associated with thunder—hence the sonic blast—but his attack is carried out through the total _absence _of sound."

"Encompassing opposite extremes implies complete control of everything in between," Yugi nodded. "So Ramesses is a control freak."

"And he believed his connection to Reshef allowed him that control. He believes that when Reshef is present, so is Ramesses."

"That's why Evan was so quick to summon him. He can commune with Ramesses in some form through Reshef."

"At least he _thinks _he can," Kaiba sniffed.

"He's a vizier, empowered to act alone, but ultimately looking to the pharaoh for guidance," Yugi pondered. "Having Reshef on the field is a major psychological advantage to him."

"And keeping Reshef _off _the field is a major psychological advantage to us," Kaiba pointed out. "And I have a few ideas about how to deal with Reshef if he does get summoned."

"Yes, we can use this," Yugi nodded. "We need to set the terms of the duel to make sure that he can't treat this like another all-out war and summon Reshef at will. And," he added, looking to Téa, "we need to make sure that he can't attack Téa or Mokuba."

"I take it you already have a plan?"

"Yes," Yugi replied, and they discussed the rest of their strategy until they reached the point just before where the tunnel ended in another cavern.

"This is the last cavern before we're back at the Chamber of Wedju," Rebecca informed them, and Yugi thought he dimly remembered it through the fog that was the immediate aftermath of the attack on Téa.

"Well, if Rex and Weevil are gonna show, it's gonna either be here or by the ravine," Joey said. He crept forward to the end of the tunnel cautiously peered around the corner into the chamber, Yugi behind him. As Joey had predicted, Rex and Weevil were there waiting for them.

"Well, here goes nothing," Joey whispered, then turned to Yugi. "Kick Evan's ass a few extra times for me, will ya pal?"

"You got it," Yugi agreed with a nod and he and Joey bumped fists then clasped hands before Yugi turned to Rebecca and gave her a hug. "Be careful, _Imouto-chan."_

"You, too, _Onii-chan."_

Joey looked at Tristan. "So here's where we see just how good you are at keeping me out of trouble."

"I've always got your back, you know that," Tristan nodded.

"Let's go, Short Stuff," Joey said to Rebecca as they walked into the cavern, their duel disks raised, and challenged Rex and Weevil with Tristan and Duke at their sides.

"I wanna duel Yugi!" Weevil protested.

"He's got better things to do than kick your sorry butt again," Rebecca shot back. "Or are you afraid of a little schoolgirl?" she added in her best childish voice.

This got Weevil right in his ego and the duel was on.

Yugi, Kaiba, Téa, and Mokuba edged their way past Rex and Weevil and through the short stretch of tunnel that brought them to the large cavern across the ravine from the Chamber of Wedju. Once again they stopped just short of the end of the tunnel and flattened themselves against the wall before peering cautiously around the corner. There was no sign of Evan.

"Hiding by that altar of his, no doubt," Kaiba scoffed. "That's where he said we were supposed to duel."

Yugi nodded vaguely, distracted both by the weird energy from the Orichalcos and the memory of what happened when they were last here. His eyes were drawn as if of their own volition to the edge of the drawbridge where his mind couldn't help but replay the attack on Téa. Then there was a squeeze of his hand and the real Téa, flesh and blood—and fine—was beside him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

He blinked, swallowing hard over a lump in his throat. "For what? I didn't do anything. It was Kaiba. He's the one who—" He stopped abruptly, swallowing again. "I wasn't there. I couldn't help you."

"I don't mean that, Yugi. That could have been anyone. Kaiba was just in the right place at the right time, just like I was when that boulder almost fell on Mokuba. I'm talking about _this_, me being here with you. Thank you for not pushing me away to try and protect me. I need to be here."

He looked down at the ground. "Don't thank me," he said. "I _hate _this, Téa. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He looked back up at her. "Yesterday… what happened… that was the worst moment of my life and I'm so afraid of losing you again."

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand again. "I know. That's why I'm thanking you."

He nodded. "Just promise me you'll be careful. If… if this doesn't work… if I can't get out from under the Orichalcos, promise me you and Mokuba will get out. Don't be where I can hurt you."

"It'll work," Téa assured him, but he shook his head.

"Promise me. Just in case it doesn't."

"Yugi, I can't promise to _leave _you."

"You have to if you can't do anything. Please," he pleaded with her.

She returned his gaze for a moment before relenting with a nod and he relaxed slightly. He looked from her to Mokuba. "You both know what to do?"

"We're good to go," Mokuba said, sounding determined.

Kaiba put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "What Yugi said goes for you, too. If anything goes wrong, if it gets dicey, don't worry about us, just get out of there, okay?"

"We'll be fine, Seto."

"I mean it," Kaiba insisted, then he turned to Téa. "Look out for him."

She nodded again, but Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Geez, Seto, I'm almost fifteen. You were plotting the takeover of Kaiba Corp when you were my age!"

"Which I did so you could have a decent life and wouldn't have to spend your childhood dealing with the twisted schemes of megalomaniacs like Gozaburo Kaiba!" Kaiba snapped in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Yugi and Téa exchanged surprised glances as he continued. "But it's all kind of pointless if you end up at the wrong end of Reshef's next sonic blast because of the latest twisted megalomaniac du jour, so please stop being such a know-it-all and listen for once. _Be careful._ Stay hidden until we're ready. Got it?"

"Okay, I get it," Mokuba nodded. "I'll be fine, Seto, really."

Kaiba gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze then turned to Yugi. "Ready?"

"Ready," Yugi nodded, but Téa grasped his arm.

"Wait," she said, and he turned back toward her. She pulled him into a slow, heated kiss. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in her for a moment.

"Oh please, you two are worse than a _shoujo_ anime," Kaiba scoffed impatiently.

Yugi pulled back from Téa, abashed, but she gave Kaiba an unruffled glance. "We didn't interrupt _your _touching moment, now did we?"

Kaiba snorted. "Can we just get on with this please?"

"Okay, keep your shirt on," Téa shot back. To Yugi, she said, "Don't lose."

Buoyed by her kiss, he felt a surge of the Pharaoh's cockiness. "I never do."

She smiled a moment, but her eyes were still full of worry. "I love you, you know."

"I know," he said solemnly, then he turned back to Kaiba. "Let's do this."

"About time."

Leaving Téa and Mokuba behind in the tunnel, they made their way carefully out into the cavern toward the ravine and the drawbridge. "I don't like being so exposed out here," Yugi muttered to Kaiba.

"I don't care as long as Evan's paying attention to _us _when Mokuba and Téa come across," Kaiba replied.

"I'm with you there," Yugi agreed.

They made it across the drawbridge and headed toward the maze of stone tablets. The closer they got, the more Yugi's head started swimming, making him wonder if it had been a good idea for him and Kaiba to start out alone. "Can you feel the Orichalcos stones?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever," Kaiba answered dismissively, but Yugi could see that he was a little sluggish. "Let's just get on with this quickly."

The two duelists crept quietly through the stone tablets. By the time they reached the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon tablets at the edge of the amphitheater-like area surrounding the altar to Reshef, Yugi's head was already throbbing and he was starting to feel random bursts of anger. The effect was stronger than he'd remembered from the day before and he hoped that they hadn't seriously miscalculated how long he and Kaiba could hold out without Téa and Mokuba.

"If it isn't the two duelists formerly known as—well, I was going to say 'dead pharaohs,' but your dead pharaohs weren't known at all, where they?" a voice greeted them from behind. Yugi and Kaiba whirled around to see Evan making his way through the tablets a few rows over. He was circling around them toward the steps of the altar. "Looking for me?"

"I believe we have a duel to finish," Kaiba said as they watched him warily.

"I'm not the one who cut and run," Evan pointed out.

"And we're not the ones who attacked an innocent bystander," Yugi snapped, a burst of rage rising in him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. He had to hold out, just a few minutes….

"Let's not rehash that argument," Evan said conversationally. "How is your little girlfriend, by the way? Enjoying the Shadow Realm?"

Once again Yugi quashed the fury in him, swallowing hard as bile rose up in his throat. This was actually _good _news, he told himself. It meant he didn't know Téa was all right. It meant they had a momentary advantage. "You can find out for yourself when _you_ go there," he taunted.

"Yeah, no. I really don't think so," Evan shook his head. "I'd have to lose a battle with you first, and given how seasick the two of you look right now, I'm not exactly worried."

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get," Kaiba challenged, "but this time there will be a few _rules."_

"Why Kaiba, don't you know, all's fair in love and war?"

"This is no war," Yugi asserted. "You duel on _our_ terms or Kaiba and I walk away."

Evan laughed. "What makes you think you _can_ walk away? I'm holding all the cards, so to speak."

"Not quite," Yugi argued. "You wouldn't have gone to such an effort to bring us down to this chamber unless you needed to duel us here, so you can posture all you want, but if you want a duel you will have to play by the rules."

"Which are?"

"Kaiba and I duel as a team against you."

"Two against one? That hardly seems fair."

"What's the problem, Evan?" Kaiba sneered. "Are we more intimidating now that you can't threaten our family and friends?"

"There is nothing the least bit intimidating about either of you," Evan shot back. "You are a pompous pampered billionaire who's never had to do an honest day's work in his life and you," he said, turning to Yugi, "are a scrawny rat of a college kid who made a name for himself because of someone _else's_ skills. He nodded to Kaiba and Yugi respectively, "Without _your_ sycophants and _your_ dead pharaoh's spirit, you are nothing."

Yugi took another breath, battling down both the wooziness and the resentment. "If we're nothing, then dueling the both of us together shouldn't be a problem. We'll play by Asian rules, where if one of us loses all our Life Points, the team loses."

Evan considered this, then nodded. "Fine."

"We also cannot just summon any monster we choose, even our personal guardians. We have to draw them from our decks first, or some other way of summoning monsters within the confines of the standard rules of the game."

"Shadow Games have their own rules," Evan asserted.

"And that will be one of the rules of _this _Shadow Game. If you want to summon Reshef, you must draw him and his ritual card from your deck. And absolutely _no attacks _outside the bounds of the duel," Yugi went on. "Anyone who makes an illegal attack automatically forfeits the duel."

"Oh, but it was such a nice little touch when you and Joey dueled," Evan complained with mock disappointment. "And of course the little ballerina princess. She even falls gracefully, doesn't she? Such a pretty image she made—"

"Evan!" Yugi growled, but Kaiba cut him off.

"I'm getting bored, Evan. Are you in or out?"

"What makes you think you can hold me to your terms?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to call a Shadow Game," Yugi retorted. "We are setting the rules for this engagement and you will follow them or forfeit your mind to the Shadows."

Evan laughed again. "Do you really think you can _scare_ me? I _live _for Shadow Games. They're the only kind worth playing."

"You're stalling," Kaiba said, tapping his foot impatiently. "These are very basic regulations of tournament play. If you're as good as you say you are, you should have no trouble operating under basic tournament guidelines."

"And we have one more condition," Yugi added. "When you lose, all your mind slaves must be set free from the Shadow Realm."

"Ah, so that's the real purpose here. Trying to save your girlfriend from the horrors of the Shadow Realm. How heroic."

"Still bored," Kaiba yawned. "Do you accept our terms or don't you?"

Evan smiled. "Of course I accept your terms. I have nothing to lose."

"We'll see," Yugi said.


	16. Solidarity

**16. Solidarity**

"For the creator of the game, so far I have to say, Pegasus, that I'm not impressed," Mai scoffed.

He only had one monster on the field, Illusionist Faceless Mage in defense mode, with two facedown cards. She, on the other hand, had managed to summon her favorite card, Cyber Harpie, on her very first turn. True, she'd taken a two hundred point hit to her Life Points when she'd attacked his Illusionist Faceless Mage, which had originally been facedown, but her Harpie was still alive and well and she had Harpie's Feather Duster in her hand along with Amazon Spellcaster, Disappear, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, and Dark Witch. She played Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying both of Pegasus's facedown cards, then played Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation facedown and ended her turn.

"I'm not the one with a babysitter at my shoulder," Pegasus shot back, but Mai didn't take the bait. Turning to Serenity, who was standing on her left, her hand on Mai's shoulder, she winked at her. It was true that she felt awkward and even a little ridiculous dueling with someone standing right beside her like that—and Joey's little sister of all people—but she felt comforted as well. For the first time since they'd dueled on this island, she knew she was completely in control of herself, completely impervious to the darkness that surrounded her. For that, it was worth a little awkwardness.

When Pegasus failed to get a rise out of her, he drew. "Ah, now the _fun _can begin," he grinned, then played Red Archery Girl, a mermaid who lived in a clamshell, in attack mode.

"I think the Shadow Realm has sucked up your brains, Pegasus," Mai jeered. "Red Archery Girl only has fourteen hundred attack points. My Cyber Harpie will make clam chowder out of her."

"Not so fast," Pegasus clucked. "I also play my Toon World magic card. Sure, it costs one thousand Life Points to play, but it's well worth the cost." As soon as he put Toon World onto the field Illusionist Faceless Mage and Red Archery Girl turned into Toon Faceless Mage and Toon Mermaid respectively.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've seen your Toon show before and it's a little stale. Your Toon monsters aren't any more powerful than they were before and still aren't enough to defeat Cyber Harpie."

"No, but Cyber Harpie can't touch them, either, nor my Life Points," Pegasus replied as Toon Faceless Mage and Toon Mermaid giggled and jumped into his Toon World Book.

"What is up with that?" Serenity asked.

"Toon World is Pegasus's baby," Mai told her. "It turns all his monsters into Toons which can't be destroyed as long as Toon World is on the field. They hide in that book when they're not attacking." She'd need to get rid of Toon World to do anything else and now she was kicking herself for not saving Harpie's Feather Duster. She should have known Pegasus would likely play his Toons; not being ready for it was an amateur mistake and she was furious with herself for making it. But what was done was done and she had to move on. Fortunately, she had another card combo that would work, but it would be tricky to play, and that was _if_ she drew all the cards she needed.

She drew Amazon Archer. Not what she was hoping for. She played her in attack mode then ended her turn.

Pegasus drew and played the Black Pendant magic card, equipping it to Toon Mermaid to make her attack nineteen hundred. She attacked Amazon Archer and Mai lost five hundred Life Points. Growling in frustration, Mai drew Amazon Tiger, which she played in defense mode.

When it was Pegasus's turn, he drew again, then stopped. "Cecelia," he whispered, looking at the card in his hand.

"What?" Mai said. "Pegasus, what are you babbling about?"

"Cecelia," he said again, the got a strange look in his eye. Looking up from the card to Mai, he said in a sort of strangled voice, "Mai? Is Yugi… no!" he cried, then smiled as if nothing had happened.

"What the—?" Mai stammered, shooting a bewildered look at Serenity.

"It looked like for a minute he was breaking free of Evan's control," Serenity whispered.

Pegasus laughed and whatever internal struggle he was having was over. He then played Gemini Elf, which immediately turned into two more annoying giggling female Toon monsters, a blonde and a redhead, with nineteen hundred attack points. Toon Mermaid then destroyed the facedown Amazon Tiger and the twin Toon Elves attacked Mai's Cyber Harpie. She still had her Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation trap, but it required at least two Harpies to activate and so far Mai had only drawn the one. _Come on Harpies, where are you? _she wondered.

Toon Gemini Elf not only destroyed Cyber Harpie, taking one hundred of Mai's Life Points with it, but its effect randomly took one card from her hand and sent it to the Graveyard as well. They chose Amazon Spellcaster, which didn't seem like it would be a big help to her at the moment anyway, but her Life Points were now wide open. Toon Faceless Mage attacked, and she was down to twenty-one hundred Life Points while Pegasus still had three thousand. The twin Elves winked at her then disappeared into Pegasus's Toon World book, first the redhead and then the blonde. As they left, Mai noticed Pegasus watching the blonde with another odd look on his face. It was gone as soon as she was.

"What now?" Serenity asked her.

"We hope I draw something good or this is my last turn," she answered, grim.

**

* * *

**

"All right Short Stuff! That's the way it's done!" Joey cried, pumping his fist in the air as Rebecca's Luster Dragon made mincemeat of Rex's Two-Headed King Rex, taking three hundred Life Points along with it. Although he'd seen her duel several times in the past, he'd never actually dueled against her and certainly had never tag dueled with her. Her style was very different from his, very calculating and deliberate while he often would fly by the seat of his pants. But there was no doubt the little squirt knew what she was doing. Rex and Weevil were toast.

"It's my move," Weevil snarled. He had one monster in facedown defense position and two set trap or magic cards. Rex had one set trap or magic card, Rebecca had Luster Dragon and two set cards, and Joey had Rocket Warrior in attack mode and his Magic Arm Shield trap set facedown. He sacrificed his monster, which turned out to be Pinch Hopper, to summon Empress Mantis with twenty-two hundred attack points. He then used Pinch Hopper's effect to special summon Metal Armored Bug with a whopping twenty-eight hundred attack points.

"That can't be good," Tristan said, standing beside Joey with his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"We're cool," Joey replied, eyeing Rebecca. She gave him a short nod.

Weevil went after Rebecca first. "Metal Armored Bug, attack Luster Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Joey shot back, activating his Magic Arm Shield trap. "I think today's menu for Metal Armored Bug is your own Empress Mantis," he grinned, as Magic Arm Shield forced Metal Armored Bug to redirect its attack from Luster Dragon to Empress Mantis. Weevil took a six-hundred point hit when Empress Mantis was destroyed. Weevil swore.

"Hey, watch your mouth, there's a lady present," Duke called out with a broad grin.

"All _right_ Joey!" Tristan cried, removing his hand from Joey's shoulder long enough to give him a high-five. "You da _man!"_

"Way to go, Joey!" Rebecca called out to him. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime, partner." Damn it felt good to duel while feeling himself again. "Now it's my turn," he said. He drew Blue Flame Swordsman. "Ha! It's my lucky day." He played Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode. "I use Blue Flame Swordsman special ability to give fourteen hundred of his attack points to Rocket Warrior to attack Metal Armored Bug."

"You fell right into my trap, Wheeler!" Weevil squeaked. "I activate my trap card Parasite Worm, which destroys Rocket Warrior and gives you battle damage equal to Rocket Warrior's attack points. And since he was destroyed by an effect and not in battle, his invincible mode is useless."

Joey cringed as Rocket Warrior exploded and Joey lost a staggering twenty-nine hundred Life Points bringing him all the way down to eleven hundred. "You were saying something about it being a lucky day?" Weevil cackled.

"It aint over yet, Maggot-brain," Joey growled.

"I'm sorry, Joey, I had nothing to help," Rebecca put in, chagrined.

"S'okay," he nodded at her. "Next time." He set Celebrations of Creation and ended his turn.

"My move," Rex said, drawing. "HA!" he cried in triumph. "I summon Chitoptera and then use Polymerization to fuse it with Gilasaurus to form Horned Saurus. And on the turn Horned Saurus is summoned to the field, he can attack Life Points directly. Duel over, Wheeler!"

**

* * *

**

Téa paced back and forth in the cramped tunnel just beyond the ravine that separated them from the Chamber of Wedju. It felt like Yugi and Kaiba had been gone for days, but every time she looked at her watch, she was startled to see that only a minute had gone by since the previous look. Sometimes even less.

"How long has it been?" Mokuba asked. He wasn't pacing like she was, but he was leaning against the cave wall, his hands at his side, drumming out a staccato rhythm on the limestone.

Téa looked at her watch and groaned in frustration. "Three minutes."

"That's it?"

"Argh, I know!"

"How long do you think we should wait?" Mokuba asked.

Téa chewed her lip. "I don't know. I think… I think we'll just know. We'll _feel _it."

Mokuba raised one skeptical eyebrow. "What are you, a Jedi? You can sense Yugi in the Force or something?"

"Don't be stupid," she scowled. She stopped pacing and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "But really, can't you feel the Orichalcos? It's everywhere."

"I don't _wanna _feel it," Mokuba replied, sounding nervous.

"Me neither, but I think it will change when the duel starts. They'll be feeding it then." She shuddered at the thought, then reminded herself it was only temporary. Opening her eyes, she looked at her watch again. Four minutes since Yugi and Kaiba had left. Blowing her bangs away from her eyes in frustration, she started pacing again.

"Téa," Mokuba said after she'd paced past him twice. "Do you really think it will work? Do you think we'll really be able to help Seto and Yugi?"

She stopped again and looked at him. "Yeah, Mokuba, I do think it'll work. I think the bond we have to them is stronger than anything, don't you?"

"I… I hope so," Mokuba said softly. "I know Seto can be kind of arrogant and standoffish—"

"Kind of?" Téa interjected, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Stop it, I'm being serious here!" Mokuba shot back, and Téa's expression softened in surprise. Though often defensive of his brother, he usually didn't object to good-natured teasing and would often join in himself.

"He's the way he is because of me, you know," Mokuba went on, "because when we were in the orphanage as kids he had to be hard and calculating to get us through, to protect me. It was even worse after we were adopted. Everything he's done has been to shield me from all the hardship he had to face. Everyone thinks he's so selfish, and I suppose that's pretty much true, except the real truth is that he gave up everything to make things good for _me._

"You met our stepfather," he reminded her, then added, "Well sorta. Seto's warm and fuzzy in comparison to him. Seto kept Gozaburo focused on him and off of me so that I wouldn't have to develop that armor and be all cold and calculating just to get by, so that I could enjoy life and make friends and do all the things kids are supposed to do. Most kids think it's a bad thing when your father doesn't know you're alive, but in my case it was the best of all possible worlds. His money took care of Seto and Seto took care of me. Seto gave up his whole childhood so I could have one. To me, he's not selfish. To me he's the most selfless person I know and I just…." Téa waited patiently while he fumbled for words. "I never thought there would ever be a time when _I _could help _him._"

He looked down at the ground, his hands drumming on the walls again. "I really want this to work, Téa. I want to be able to save him the way he's saved me."

He looked up at her and she nodded in understanding. "It'll work, Mokuba. Besides, I think you've already saved him. You give him something to care about. You keep him from becoming Gozaburo."

He smiled at that, but it melted quickly into a look of apprehension. "But in his case, there's an awful lot of stuff for the Orichalcos to feed on." He pushed himself off the wall and went over to the edge of the tunnel to peer cautiously into the cavern. "How long has it been now?"

She looked at her watch again and groaned once more. "Five minutes."

"We should go," he said. "If we wait too long—"

"Not yet," she said, wanting to go every bit as much as he did but feeling down to her marrow that it wasn't time yet, that if they went too soon Evan would find a way to get around them. She'd know when it was the right time.

"Okay, Yoda, then _when?"_

"Soon."

**

* * *

**

The Chamber of Wedju was already starting to spin alarmingly around Yugi's head by the time Kaiba started off the duel. _It's only temporary, _he told himself. _It'll be over soon._

The only sign that Kaiba was having similar difficulty with the dark atmosphere was that he was moving more slowly than usual. He drew his first card, then played Dark Blade in attack mode and set two facedown cards.

_Is that all?_ Yugi thought, frustrated. Usually Kaiba's opening moves were quite dramatic. _You're going to blow this for us, you—_

He shook his head, derailing his own train of thought. _It's the Orichalcos, not me. _ He drew and looked at his hand. Black Luster Soldier, Royal Straight, Counter Shield, Queen's Knight, Zero Gravity, and Witch of the Black Forest. Black Luster Soldier could come in handy later, particularly if Kaiba got Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field, but he'd need Black Luster Ritual in his hand first. Queen's Knight and Royal Straight would be useful, and Witch of the Black Forest could get him King's Knight. He played Witch of the Black Forest in facedown defense mode along with Royal Straight and Zero Gravity facedown and ended his turn.

"Is that what you call an opening move?" Kaiba jeered.

"You should talk!" Yugi shot back, then tried to shake it off again. _It's the Orichalcos, it's just the Orichalcos talking._

Evan laughed. "So these are the vaunted World Champions, the two to beat in any given tournament. I expected so much more."

"I haven't got all day, Evan. It's your move," Kaiba said coldly.

"At this rate it will only take a few minutes," Evan taunted as he drew. "Now let me show you how a Shadow Game is played. First I play the field spell card Necrovalley, which turns our entire playing field into a Graveyard. Spell, trap, or effect cards involving the Graveyard are negated and cards in the Graveyard cannot be removed from play."

Yugi grimaced. He'd been counting on Witch of the Black Forest's effect to get King's Knight out of his deck, but as it activated in the Graveyard, Necrovalley negated that effect. He'd have to draw King's Knight before he could special summon Jack's Knight and play Royal Straight.

"Oh, and did I also mention it boosts the attack and defense of all Gravekeeper's monsters?" Evan continued. "And, as luck would have it, I just so happen to _have _a few Gravekeeper's monsters. I summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder in attack mode, which now has nineteen hundred attack points thanks to Necrovalley. I also play Brain Control. At the cost of eight hundred Life Points, I can take control of one of your face-up monsters for one turn. Since the only face-up monster is Dark Blade, I believe that's who I will control."

Brain Control appeared on the field, an ugly mass of gray matter with two hands coming out of it. The hands reached for Dark Blade and pulled him onto Evan's side of the field.

"Now, first I think I'll have Dark Blade attack Yugi's facedown monster, just to keep things between _friends._ Then Gravekeeper's Cannonholder can attack, oh, I think Kaiba's Life Points directly!"

"I activate the trap Zero Gravity," Yugi called out. This immediately changed Dark Blade and Gravekeeper's Cannonholder into defense mode, leaving them unable to attack.

"Well, well, the Nameless Pharaoh protects his successor. How touching," Evan said. "It won't last, you know. I know you can feel it, the power of the Shadows calling you."

"You mean the Orichalcos?" Yugi asked and was gratified to see Evan blanche. _He didn't think we'd figure it out._

Evan recovered quickly, however. "Ah, so you discovered the source of our dark power. You don't think that will help you, do you? The Orichalcos is calling the darkness in your heart, feeding on your anger and your lust for power. You can't resist it."

"Where have I heard that before? Oh yes, it was Dartz. Ever hear of Dartz, Evan? He was the person who discovered the Orichalcos. He thought it was all powerful, but hmmm…" Yugi looked around, as if baffled. "I don't see him anywhere. _I'm _here and he's not. What does that tell you about the power of your precious Orichalcos stones?"

"I am well aware of Dartz and he was a fool. He had no idea what kind of power the Orichalcos contained or how to wield it. That Leviathan of his was nothing but a goldfish compared to the power of the Shadow Realm, but Dartz was too stupid to see it."

"Why is it every time I tag duel with Yugi, our opponent feels the need to make it story time?" Kaiba griped. "Are we going to chat or are we going to duel?"

"Fine," Evan spat. He played one more card face down and it was Kaiba's turn once more.

Brain Control disappeared from the field and Dark Blade returned to Kaiba's side. He drew, then switched Dark Blade to attack mode and played Pitch-Dark Dragon, equipping it to Dark Blade to increase Dark Blade's attack strength by four hundred. He attacked Evan's Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, which was in defense mode, but Pitch-Dark Dragon's effect meant that Evan would receive battle damage anyway. Evan, however, activated his remaining facedown card, Draining Shield. This stopped Dark Blade's attack and gave Evan twenty-three hundred additional Life Points, equal to the amount of Dark Blade's attack strength.

Next was Yugi's turn. He drew Berfomet. He could sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest to summon Berfomet, which would allow him to get Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from his deck to his hand, but without Polymerization to fuse them both into Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, it wouldn't be much help. He still had Queen's Knight in his hand, but that wouldn't do much good against Gravekeeper's Cannonholder, either. He did have Counter Shield, however, and whatever facedown cards Kaiba had, assuming that arrogant windbag would lift a finger to help him.

_No… we're on the same side._

_HE'S A SELFISH, EGOCENTRIC IDIOT! I DON'T NEED HIS HELP!_

Yugi tried once more to clear his head, but it was swimming. He had to focus on the duel. He played Queen's Knight in attack mode, then played Counter Shield facedown and ended his turn.

"Again, you disappoint me. I expected more from the infamous Pharaoh who ended the Shadow Games not once but _twice."_

"I'm not the Pharaoh," Yugi bit out. _No matter how much Téa wishes I were._

"Whatever." Evan drew and then switched Gravekeeper's Cannonholder back to attack mode. "I play Gravekeeper's Curse, which automatically inflicts five hundred points of damage to my opponent's Life Points when it's summoned. Hmmmm, who to pick, who to pick? Yugi, I think."

Yugi instinctively raised his arm to cover his face as he was blasted with the direct hit to his Life Points.

"Then I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Curse to activate Gravekeeper's Cannonholder's special effect, which inflicts _another _seven hundred points of damage. Seeing as it was so much fun the last time, I think I'll choose Yugi again."

Yugi braced himself, grimacing, as another blast hit him and he lost another seven hundred Life Points, bringing him down to twenty-eight hundred.

"Now I'll send Gravekeeper's Cannonholder to attack Queen's Knight."

"And I'll activate Counter Shield, which allows me to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field and add its defense points to another monster's attack points. I sacrifice Witch of the Black Forest to add her twelve-hundred defense points to Queen's Knight's attack points, making her total attack strength twenty-seven hundred."

Gravekeeper's Cannonholder was destroyed by Queen's Knight and Evan lost eight hundred Life points, bringing him down to forty-seven hundred.

"No problem. I have Life Points to spare."

"But now you don't have anything on the field and it's my turn," Kaiba retorted.

"Not quite. I play the magic card Snatch Steal to take control of Kaiba's Dark Blade." Once again, Dark Blade drifted over to Evan's side of the field.

Then Evan ended his turn and Kaiba drew and his Life Points went up by one thousand. Looking at his new card with a broad grin, he said, "Evan, who knew you could be so generous? You do realize that as long as you have Snatch Steal activated, I get one thousand Life Points every turn?"

"I'm just giving that way," Evan rejoined.

"Oh, and speaking of giving, I believe that Pitch-Dark Dragon equipped to Dark Blade belongs to me. I'll be taking it back now and putting it in Defense mode." Pitch-Dark Dragon appeared in front of Kaiba crouching low in defense position. "Then I…" Kaiba continued, but stopped. He put his hand to his forehead as if suffering from a splitting headache. After a moment, he looked up again and said with much less brashness, "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Evan taunted. "Not feeling well? Orichalcos got you down?"

"I'm fine," Kaiba snapped, but he didn't look fine. He looked like he was having trouble staying on his feet.

"You do realize that since this is Asian rules, if Kaiba can't continue the duel, the team forfeits," Evan grinned.

"I've never felt better!" Kaiba insisted.

"Anyway, it's my move," Yugi cut in, drawing. Polymerization. Perfect. "I sacrifice Queen's Knight to summon Berfomet, whose special effect allows me to call Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my deck to my hand. Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle into Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. With twenty-one hundred attack points, that's enough to destroy your Dark Blade. Attack, Chimera!"

Chimera attacked Dark Blade, which exploded and dealt two hundred points of damage to Evan's Life Points.

Evan drew and played Card of Sanctity, which forced all players to draw until they each had six cards in their respective hands. Evan and Yugi each drew five cards and Kaiba drew three. Yugi now had Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician, Dark Renewal, Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, and Rope of Life in his hand.

"Now I play Senju of the Thousand Hands in attack mode. Senju's special effect allows me to bring one Ritual Monster Card from my deck to my hand."

_Reshef!_ Yugi thought, clenching his fist. "You still have to draw the Ritual Spell card before you can summon it," he reminded Evan.

"Yes, yes, I know how the game is played," Evan brushed him off. "Next I'll play Change of Heart to take control of Yugi's Chimera."

Chimera disappeared from in front of Yugi and reappeared across from him.

"That leaves only little Pitch-Dark Dragon, all alone." Evan looked at Yugi. "Ultimately, that's what we all are. All alone. No matter what you do, Yugi. No matter who you think you can depend on, in the end, you are all alone. Give in to the Orichalcos. Stop fighting it and you'll play better. You'll be _stronger._"

"I don't need your advice!" Yugi shouted, his anger surging. He _did _feel more powerful.

_No! I can't… I have to fight it. Just a little longer…._

"Why fight it, Yugi? Because you don't like who you become? You don't like how you treat your so-called friends? Look around you, Yugi. Where are your friends? There's no one to hurt. Drink in the power, let it feed on you, make you stronger. It's the only thing you can do when you're all alone."

"He's not alone," Kaiba grunted and Yugi could tell it cost him some effort to say it, although whether it was because of pride, the Orichalcos, or a mixture of the two, he couldn't be sure.

Evan laughed. "You're of no help to him, even with your five thousand Life Points. And just to make sure you can't offer any unscheduled help, I'll play my Heavy Storm card. It destroys all trap and magic cards on the field."

"No!" Kaiba cried, and Yugi saw that one of Kaiba's set trap cards was his Crush card. Had Evan attacked Pitch-Dark Dragon without destroying that card, it would have activated, unleashing a virus on Evan's deck that would have destroyed every monster with more than fifteen hundred attack points. With Crush gone, Pitch-Dark Dragon was of little value.

"Your Necrovalley is also destroyed," Yugi reminded Evan, and his own Royal Straight card as well.

"I don't need it anymore," Evan replied. He had Senju attack Pitch-Dark Dragon, destroying it, then sent Chimera after Yugi's Life Points, dropping him all the way down to seven hundred. "See what I mean, Yugi? In the end, you're all alone. No traps or spells to help you. Just you and your Life Points."

"He's not alone," Kaiba repeated. But whatever Kaiba said, Yugi _did _feel alone. The only thing he could feel was the darkness swirling around him, making him queasy. He could give into it, just let it flow through him and he wouldn't feel sick anymore, he'd feel _strong._

Again, Evan laughed. "Kaiba, you can barely stand! You can't resist the darkness any better than he can!"

But Yugi saw that Kaiba had a strange look in his eye. "I didn't mean _me."_

"He meant _us,"_ came a voice from behind him, beside the stone tablet depicting Dark Magician.

Téa and Mokuba had arrived.


	17. Heart of the Cards

**17. Heart of the Cards**

_Okay, let's see if there's anything to this 'Heart of the Cards' stuff Yugi and Joey are always harping about, _Mai thought as she drew. She had only twenty-one hundred Life Points and nothing on the field except Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, which was worthless without two or more Harpies. She had Disappear and Dark Witch in her hand, the former of which could be of some use, but it wouldn't be enough without a better defense.

Pegasus, on the other hand, had three thousand Life Points and three Toon Monsters hiding in Toon World. _If ever I needed a good draw, it's now, _she thought, looking at her card. Pot of Greed! She played it immediately for two more cards. drawing Monster Reborn and Arrow Nails. _Finally!_ she thought, relieved. With Monster Reborn she brought back her Cyber Harpie from the Graveyard then equipped her with Arrow Nails, boosting her to twenty-one hundred attack points.

Pegasus drew and played one card facedown and ended his turn.

"That's it?" she jibed.

"You're not exactly in a position to judge. All I need is the right monster and your Life Points are history."

"But you didn't get the right monster, did you?" she rejoined, then drew. This time she got Mirror Wall, which she played facedown.

"And you mocked me for only playing one facedown card," he sneered as he drew. "Aha," he smiled. "I sacrifice Toon Mermaid and Toon Faceless Mage to play Manga Ryu-Ran. Oh, and by the way, when Toon Mermaid takes Black Pendant with her to the Graveyard, you lose another five hundred Life Points.

Mai grimaced as her Life Points dropped to sixteen hundred. Manga Ryu Ran had twenty-two hundred attack points, which was enough to take out her Cyber Harpie. On the upside, he couldn't attack this turn.

"You know that 'Heart of the Cards' Joey's always talking about?" Mai asked Serenity. When she nodded, Mai said, "It worked the last time. We need it to work again."

Serenity nodded again and took a deep breath. "You'll draw what you need, Mai. I know it."

She drew Exchange. It was a risky card. She only had two cards in her hand: Dark Witch, a level five monster she couldn't play without sacrificing something for it, and Disappear, which removed one card from her opponent's Graveyard from play. Neither card was very useful at the moment, although either one could be useful to Pegasus. He also had only two cards in his hand, and chances were they were Toon-related and not useful to her. However, she was out of options. "I play Exchange. Show me what you got, Pegasus."

She and Serenity walked toward Pegasus to exchange cards. She held out her hand to him so he could pick one of her cards, but he wasn't looking at her hand. He was looking at her with that same odd expression he had on his face when he'd played Gemini Elf.

"Cecelia? Is that you?" he asked and then abruptly seized her arm.

"Mai!" Serenity called out in surprise.

Mai tried to yank her arm away. "Let go of me, you—"

"Mai!" he snapped, his expression clearing again. Keeping firm hold of her arm she jerked her closer, an intent look in his eye, all of his customary jauntiness gone. "Listen to me. If Yugi went to duel Evan he has to make sure Evan doesn't summon Reshef the Dark Being, and if he does, it _must _be destroyed."

"We know all about Reshef—"

Pegasus tugged on her arm again. "No, you don't! I _beat Evan, _Mai, I won the duel, but it didn't matter."

"_What?"_ She shook her head, confused. "You _won_? Then why—"

"Because Evan's Master can control Reshef, can _become _Reshef. As long as Reshef is on the field, Yugi can't win, even if Evan loses all his Life Points. I had Evan beat, but Reshef took control before the duel could end and attacked me directly. Tell Yugi. He _must_ destroy Reshef or we all lose everything."

"Pegasus, I—" she began, but he shuddered violently and dropped her arm, backing a step away from her.

Mai and Serenity exchanged stunned looks as Pegasus shook his head, white hair flying. Then he straightened, smoothed his hair back, and was back to playing the fop. As if nothing strange had happened, he said impatiently, "I haven't got all day, Mai Sweet Valentine. Are we going to exchange cards or aren't we? You show me yours and I'll show you mine," he added with a mischievous grin.

Mai looked at Serenity again, her eyebrows raised in bewilderment. Serenity simply shrugged.

"Well?" Pegasus asked.

Mai showed him her hand and he chose Dark Witch. He showed her his: Card of Sanctity and Toon Table of Contents. Obviously the latter was no good to her, but Card of Sanctity, which would require each player to draw until they had six cards in their hand, could be just what she needed. Of course, it could help Pegasus as well as her, but she really had no other choice. She chose Card of Sanctity and she and Serenity returned to their side of the field where she played it.

Pegasus drew four more cards while Mai drew five. They were Nightmare Tri-Mirror, Unfriendly Amazon, Emergency Provisions, Stamping Destruction, and Elegant Egotist. _Ha! Almost everything I needed!_ she thought with a smile. She set Nightmare Tri-Mirror facedown and played Elegant Egotist. "Now my Cyber Harpie is joined by her two sisters," Mai said as two more Harpies appeared on the field. "And I play Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode."

"Now why would you do that, Mai Sweet Valentine? You can't attack my Toons," Pegasus cooed, clearly fully back under Evan's control. Or was it Ramesses himself who was controlling him?

"Your Toons don't scare me," Mai shot back.

"Then you're not as smart as I thought you were." Pegasus drew, then played Toon Table of Contents. "This allows me to add any Toon monster from my deck to my hand," he informed her, "and I know just the little fellow I want." Searching his deck, he found what he needed and added it to his hand. "I sacrifice Toon Gemini Elf to play Toon Summoned Skull!"

The twin elves appeared on the field for a moment and Mai noticed Pegasus once again seemed startled by the blonde. For a moment she thought he was going to have another struggle with himself, but then Toon Gemini Elf disappeared and Toon Summoned Skull appeared in its place and the moment was gone. Back to business, Pegasus said, "Now I believe I have a little business for Manga Ryu-Ran to conduct. Attack one of her unarmed Cyber Harpies!"

"Activate Mirror Wall!" Mai cried in response. Mirror Wall materialized behind her monsters and reduced Manga Ryu-Ran's attack by half to eleven hundred. Too late to call off the attack, Manga Ryu-Ran assailed Cyber Harpie and was destroyed, costing Pegasus seven hundred Life Points.

Pegasus growled, then played Monster Reborn, bringing Manga Ryu Ran back.

It was Mai's turn again. She drew Amazoness Paladin. Not what she needed, but it would do for now. She sacrificed one Cyber Harpie to keep Unfriendly Amazon on the field and took a huge gamble. "I play Emergency Provisions, sending my Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation to the Graveyard to gain an additional one thousand Life Points. Then I pay two thousand Life Points to keep Mirror Wall on the field." This brought her down to a mere six hundred Life Points.

Serenity sucked in her breath. "Mai, are you sure it's worth it?"

"I need those Harpies," she said. "It'll be worth it." She then played Amazon Paladin in attack mode. She now had two Cyber Harpies, one with eighteen hundred attack points and the other with twenty-one hundred thanks to Arrow Nail. She also had Unfriendly Amazon with two thousand, and Amazoness Paladin with seventeen hundred plus a one-hundred point boost from having another Amazon on the field. She still couldn't attack, but she had a formidable defense and Mirror Wall would keep her safe for one more turn while she waited for the card she needed.

"Is that all you can do? Your Harpies and Amazons are no match for my Toons," Pegasus taunted her. He drew, played Cost Down, which downgraded all the monsters in his hand two levels. Discarding one card to activate it, he played Mai's Dark Witch and then Toon World turned her into a Toon. She winked and blew a kiss at Mai, who growled in response.

"Ugh, that thing is a disgrace."

"Now, thanks to your Mirror Wall, I can't attack this turn, but you don't have enough Life Points to keep it active on the next turn. I believe this duel is over," Pegasus laughed as Toon Summoned Skull jumped into the Toon World book, followed close behind by a giggling Toon Dark Witch.

"Oh my God, that was the most annoying thing _ever,_" Serenity complained and Mai nodded in agreement. She couldn't stand those vapid Toon females. She had to get Toon World off the field, and quickly.

"My move," Mai said. _Come on, Heart of the Cards. I need you one more time. Don't let me lose. I don't know what will happen to Serenity if I end up in the Shadow Realm. Don't let me lose._

* * *

"Say good-bye to two thousand Life Points," Rex shouted at Joey. "Oh wait, you only have eleven hundred!"

"Not quite!" Joey responded, activating his trap card. "Celebrations of Creation ends your turn after a monster has been special summoned. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe forming a Fusion Monster qualifies as a Special Summon." He looked over at Rebecca. "Your move."

"Thank you," Rebecca replied, all business. Joey was still in a fairly precarious situation with only eleven hundred Life Points, but he had Blue Flame Swordsman and Rebecca still had all four thousand of her Life Points with Luster Dragon and two set spell or trap cards on the field. Rex had thirty-seven hundred Life Points, Horned Saurus and one trap or spell, and Weevil had thirty-four hundred Life Points, Metal Armored Bug, and one trap or spell.

Rebecca drew, then placed one card in facedown defense mode. "Joey, would you mind if I borrowed a few of Blue Flame Swordsman's Attack Points?"

"Help yourself," Joey replied with a bow. Tristan snorted.

"I'll take all eighteen hundred of Blue Flame Swordsman's attack points and add them to my Luster Dragon, bringing the total attack points to thirty-seven hundred." She looked over the rims of her glasses at Weevil. "I think you'll be the lucky winner today. Luster Dragon, attack his Armored Metal Bug!"

Weevil was thrown back by the force of the attack as the beefed-up Luster Dragon tore through Armored Metal Bug and brought Weevil's Life Points down to twenty-five hundred.

"Way to be, Becks!" Duke cried, clapping her on the back.

"Nice move," Joey nodded.

She gave him a pointed look. "I know you've already sacrificed a lot for me. Anytime I can return the favor, I'd be happy to sacrifice for you," she said.

Joey cocked his head. Was she trying to tell him something? She then placed one card facedown and ended her turn.

"My turn," Weevil snarled. "I play one monster in defense mode and then I activate DNA Surgery to make all your face-up monsters insects. Next I'll play Insect Barrier, which prevents your insect monsters from attacking."

"Great," Joey groaned. "I hate that combo."

"It's your move, Wheeler."

Joey drew and was happy to see his favorite monster, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He needed to sacrifice two monsters to summon it, but he only had one. He could use one of Rebecca's…. A smile curved on his lips as he remembered what she'd said as she'd ended her turn. He looked at her facedown card. She _wanted _him to sacrifice it, he realized. "Rebecca, I think I'm gonna take you up on your offer. I sacrifice Rebecca's facedown monster and Blue Flame Swordsman to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Well imagine that," Rebecca grinned. "My facedown card happened to be Witch of the Black Forest, and when she goes to the Graveyard, I can put one monster with fifteen hundred defense points or less into my hand." She did that, and Joey thought he knew what she had planned. Unfortunately, neither of them could attack while Weevil had DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier on the field. But at least they could defend themselves.

"And whenever Blue Flame Swordsman goes to the Graveyard, I can summon the original Flame Swordsman to the field from my hand, deck, or Graveyard." He rifled through his deck until he found Flame Swordsman, and placed it in attack mode, then shuffled his deck and ended his turn. It made him nervous that he had no trap or spell cards set to back up his monsters, but he had nothing he could play. Hopefully between Red-Eyes, Flame Swordsman, and Rebecca's monsters and facedown cards, he'd be okay.

"It's amazing what a little non-Orichalcos influenced teamwork can do," Joey said, nodding to Tristan. "Thanks, buddy."

"I've always got your back, bro," Tristan replied.

Rex was next. He drew, then activated the trap card he'd set at the beginning of the duel: Ultimate Offering. At the cost of five hundred Life Points, he was able to summon an extra monster. First he summoned Balloon Lizard, then immediately sacrificed it along with Horned Saurus to summon Tyrant Dragon. Joey groaned.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Tyrant Dragon can attack twice as long as there are still monsters on our side of the field. He can get rid of both of my monsters, or one of mine and one of Rebecca's—"

"Except for a little thing I like to call Gravity Bind!" Rebecca interrupted, activating one of her facedown cards. "No level four or higher monsters can attack."

"Wait, doesn't Tyrant Dragon negate trap cards?" Duke asked.

"Only ones that specifically designate it as a target," Rebecca replied. "Gravity Bind affects _all _level four and higher monsters, not Tyrant Dragon specifically."

"See, that's why you're in the top eight and I'm not," Duke grinned.

"My turn," she announced, drawing and then looking quite pleased with herself. "I sacrifice Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon Two. Then I'll pay five hundred Life Points to use Rex's Ultimate Offering and sacrifice this Luster Dragon to summon Marie the Fallen One. Then I'll play Monster Reborn to special summon Luster Dragon Two from the Graveyard. _Then_ I'll activate my Adamantine Sword Revival and sacrifice Luster Dragon Two _again _to summon my Diamond Head Dragon, which gets Luster Dragon Two's twenty-four hundred attack points plus a thousand more for a whopping thirty-four hundred attack points!" She leaned back, a satisfied smile on her face.

Joey whistled. "Wow! That's a lotta attack points!"

"Too bad Gravity Bind and Insect Barrier _both_ keep her from attacking!" Weevil sneered.

"We'll see. They can't last forever," Rebecca replied, smug. She played her last card facedown in a trap/magic slot on her duel disk. "Your turn, Weevil."

"About time," Weevil grumbled. He drew, and then cackled. "Ha! Just what I was hoping for. First I play Leghul in attack mode. It's level _three_ you'll notice and perfectly able to attack despite Gravity Bind. Oh, and did I mention it also can attack Life Points directly?"

Joey groaned. It was only three hundred attack points, but while he was unable to attack at all and down to eleven hundred, he wouldn't hold out long.

"Oh, you think it's bad now, just wait," Weevil screeched. "I also pay five hundred Life Points to use Rex's Ultimate Offering so that I can summon the Cocoon of Evolution. I'll equip it to my facedown monster, Larvae Moth in defense mode. My Cocoon now has twenty-four hundred defense points and in four turns it will evolve into Great Moth. If it evolves for five turns, it will become Perfectly Great Moth, with thirty-five hundred attack points!"

"And won't be able to attack with Gravity Bind on the field," Joey pointed out.

"Like Rebecca said, it can't last forever. And in the meantime, I also am going to equip Leghul with Laser Canon Armor, bringing its attack to eight hundred, and I'll attack Wheeler's Life Points directly!"

Joey shielded himself with his arm as the all-too-real Shadow Realm loss of eight hundred Life Points blasted him, bringing him down to a mere three hundred.

_Crap,_ he thought. _One more hit and I'm done._

At least now it was his move.

* * *

The moment Téa touched his arm, Yugi's head cleared. Strength surged through him; not the dark, corrupting strength of the Orichalcos, but real strength, strength from within. Strength from solidarity. He gave Téa a small smile of gratitude, then turned to Evan.

"You were saying?"

"_You!"_ Evan gasped at Téa, clearly stunned. "You! You're in the Shadow Realm!"

"Apparently not," Yugi deadpanned.

"How?" Evan demanded.

"I guess Reshef isn't as all-powerful as you'd like to believe."

Evan fumed for a moment, then said, "However you did it, these two can't be here. They're not a part of this duel."

"You didn't mind having a lot of innocent bystanders around the last time," Kaiba responded, "and no one said anything about not being allowed an audience."

Evan's eyes narrowed. "Since when does an audience stand right by your side on the field?"

"Since you made it a point of attacking people not involved in the duel! I want my brother where I can protect him!"

"The only terms of this duel were that Kaiba and I play as an Asian-rules tag team," Yugi said evenly, "that we cannot summon monsters outside of standard tournament rules, and that we cannot make attacks that would be illegal under standard tournament rules. I don't remember anyone stipulating that we can't have outside support."

"Supporters are not allowed on the field during a duel," Evan insisted.

"This isn't a tournament, it's a Shadow Game, and you yourself said that Shadow Games have their own rules," Yugi reminded him.

"You need your girlfriend and your little brother to hold your hands while you duel?"

"What are you afraid of, Evan?" Yugi shot back before Kaiba could balk. "That friendship can overcome the Orichalcos? That it can overcome the Shadow Realm?"

"That's ridiculous!" Evan spat. "Nothing is stronger than the Shadow Realm!"

"Then let's stop talking and get back to dueling," Kaiba said. "Are you finished with your turn or aren't you?"

"I will not continue until they leave the field!"

Kaiba glanced at Yugi. "Maybe we should switch to Japanese? He doesn't seem to be understanding English." Then to Evan, he asked, "If you won't continue, then am I to understand you're forfeiting?"

"Of course I'm not forfeiting! I'm seven hundred Life Points away from sending you both to the Shadow Realm!"

"Then let's get on with it," Kaiba stated.

Evan glared at Kaiba, then finally deciding he had no choice, set one facedown card.

The duel having resumed, Yugi took a moment to look at the field, reminding himself of where they'd left off. He had seven hundred Life Points and Chimera had just returned to his side of the field. In his hand were Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician, Dark Renewal, Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, and Rope of Life. Kaiba had nothing on the field, but five thousand Life Points. Evan had Senju of the Thousand Hands, one trap or spell card, and forty-five hundred Life Points.

"Well, well," Kaiba said with a smug smile as he drew. "It looks like the _real _duel is about to begin. First I'll summon my Kaiser Sea Horse. Next, I'll use my White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing Cave Dragon to do so, to summon Paladin of White Dragon, which I'll then sacrifice to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Blue-Eyes, _Nii-sama,_ way to go!" Mokuba cried, patting his brother on the back.

Paladin of White Dragon dissolved and the massive form of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared hovering protectively over Kaiba's head. Yugi smiled. Kaiba was nearly invincible once he had Blue-Eyes on his side of the field.

"Now Kaiser Sea Horse, attack Senju of the Thousand Hands!" Kaiser Sea Horse attacked, sending Senju to the Graveyard and bringing Evan's Life Points to forty-two hundred. Blue-Eyes could not attack on the same turn it was special summoned by Paladin of White Dragon, so Kaiba set one card facedown and ended his turn.

"Good luck," Téa whispered, squeezing Yugi's shoulder as he drew.

He nodded at her, then looked at the card he just drew. Magician of Faith. He eyed Téa. "Now I know I can't lose."

"Heart of the Cards?"

"Well, that, yes. But look." He turned his hand slightly so that she could see what he'd just drawn. "Remember this card?"

"I remember."

"With these two cards in my deck," he indicated Magician of Faith and Dark Magician Girl, "you're always with me, you know that? And now they're both in my hand. That's how I know I can't lose."

She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder again.

"Are you going to consult your girlfriend before each move?" Evan complained.

Yugi turned his gaze to Evan and glared. "I play one monster in defense position," he announced, playing Magician of Faith facedown on the field. "Now my Chimera will attack your Life Points directly!"

Chimera attacked and Evan was blown back as his Life Point counter clicked down to twenty-one hundred. Yugi then set Dark Renewal and Rope of Life face down and ended his turn.

"Finally. Now, as Kaiba said, it's time for the real duel to begin," Evan said, drawing a card. "First I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes. It gives me five hundred additional Life Points every time I draw, just in time for me to play Pot of Greed." He drew two more cards and his Life Points went up to twenty-six hundred. "Now I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands. This allows me to add one Ritual monster or spell card from my deck to my hand."

"Reshef!" Yugi gasped, looking at Téa. Her eyes widened, but she gave a resolute nod and squeezed his shoulder.

He then exchanged glances with Kaiba, who narrowed his eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. _He's ready for this,_ Yugi thought

Evan called out his next move. "Now I tribute Dark Necrofear from my hand to perform the Final Ritual of the Ancients and summon Reshef the Dark Being, god of war and plagues and guardian to the great Pharaoh Ramesses!"

**

* * *

**

Joey drew. _Heart of the Cards, show me some love._ With only three hundred Life Points left, he needed all the help he could get. He did have Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman on the field, but thanks to Weevil's DNA Surgery/Insect Barrier combo, they couldn't attack. Rebecca was faring better, with thirty-five hundred Life Points and Diamond Head Dragon, Marie the Fallen One, and Gravity Bind on the field. Rex still had thirty-two hundred Life Points, Tyrant Dragon, and Ultimate Offering while Weevil had two thousand Life Points, Leghul, and Cocoon of Evolution in addition to his DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier.

Joey looked at his card. Scapegoat. Well, it wouldn't protect him against Weevil's Leghul, but it might come in handy later. Teeth clenched, he played it facedown and ended his turn.

Rex drew. He played Pot of Greed and then drew two more cards. "Well, Wheeler, it's been nice knowing you," he grinned.

"Yeah, that's like the third time you guys've said that and look! I'm still here!"

"Not this time. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Horned Saurus from the Graveyard. Now I can only use his special effect once per duel, but since I couldn't use it last time and using Monster Reborn is a special summons, it looks like Horned Saurus is going to attack your Life Points directly, and I don't think the three hundred you have left is enough to save you."

"You forgot about Gravity Bind," Joey reminded him.

"Oh, that's right, Gravity Bind. If only I had a way to get rid of it… oh wait," Rex taunted. "What do I have here? Why, it looks like I have Remove Trap. Why, I think I'll play it and get rid of Gravity Bind." He played the magic card and Rebecca's Gravity Bind dissolved.

"Attack Wheeler's Life Points directly, Horned Saurus!"

"Activate Mirror Force trap card!" Rebecca called out, and Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Mirror Force destroyed Horned Saurus and all other attack position monsters, including Tyrant Dragon and Weevil's Leghul, leaving only the Cocoon of Evolution on their side of the field.

Rex howled in frustration. "You have more lives than a cat, Wheeler!"

"No, I just have good friends. Thanks, Short Stuff."

"Anytime, Underdog," she grinned.

"I'll let that pass, seeing as you just saved my butt and all."

"Like you said, it's amazing what a little non-Orichalcos influenced teamwork can do. Okay, now I believe it's my turn," she went on. The card she drew was the only card in her hand, and she played it immediately. It was Pot of Greed, so she drew two more cards. First she played Stamping Destruction. It destroyed Weevil's Insect Barrier and delivered five hundred points of damage to his Life Points.

Joey crowed happily. "Way to go! Now we can attack!"

Rebecca then played Fire Princess in attack mode. _It's over,_ Joey thought. _She has enough to get rid of Cocoon of Evolution and then go after Weevil's Life Points._

Rex had other ideas, however. He activated his last trap card, Torrential Tribute, which destroyed every monster on the field when a monster was summoned. Fire Princess, Diamond Head Dragon, Marie the Fallen One, Red-Eyes, Flame Swordsman, and Cocoon of Evolution all disintegrated. Rebecca gritted her teeth angrily.

Weevil's turn. He drew then played Cockroach Knight in attack mode. He called an attack on Joey's Life Points, and Joey activated his Scapegoat magic card. Four Scapegoats appeared on the field, and one of them immediately was destroyed by Weevil's insect. Then it was his turn again.

_Okay, Heart of the Cards. Time to end this thing._ He drew and looked at his card. Monster Reborn. Joey crowed victoriously. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Attack Weevil's Cockroach Knight, Red-Eyes!" Red-Eyes attacked, destroying Weevil's insect and his last remaining nine hundred Life Points along with it. Weevil was knocked backwards by the attack, then he collapsed to the ground, Rex following suit soon after. For the third time in two days, Rex and Weevil had been sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Way to go, bro, you did it!" Tristan shouted, slapping Joey on the back.

Rebecca and Duke came over to join them. "That was great, Joey. I forgot how much _fun _dueling can be when I'm not all weird and angry," she smiled.

"You got that right," Joey agreed heartily.

"It was good dueling with you," she added. "You're a little unorthodox, but you're not half bad."

"I'd tag team with you any day, Rebecca," Joey said, bumping fists with her then clasping her hand.

"Not to rain on the victory parade, but don't you think we'd better go see how Yugi and Kaiba are doing with Evan?" Tristan asked.

Joey's mood darkened. "You bet. I wanna be there when Evan gets his ass handed to him."

* * *

_Come on, Heart of the Cards. One more time, _Mai prayed. _I've only got six hundred Life Points left. _She did still have two Cyber Harpies, Amazoness Paladin, and Unfriendly Amazon, plus her Mirror wall, but the latter two would be gone as soon as she drew and Pegasus still had Toon World protecting his three Toon monsters. She drew then looked at her card. Graceful Charity. She neither sacrificed a monster nor paid two thousand Life Points, so Unfriendly Amazon and Mirror Wall both disappeared from the field. Then, holding her breath, she drew three more cards. Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, Gravity Bind, and… Harpie's Pet Dragon! "Bingo," she said, smiling at Serenity. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to see those Toons erased. Shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Serenity agreed, relieved.

She discarded Disappear and Gravity Bind to fulfill Graceful Charity's requirement then announced, "First, I sacrifice Amazoness Paladin and one Cyber Harpie to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon." That left her with one more Cyber Harpie on the field. "Next I activate my Nightmare Tri-Mirror. It allows me one copy of one of my monsters for every monster you have on the field, and since even hidden inside your Toon World book, your Toon monsters are still on the field, that gives me three new Cyber Harpies. Since Harpie's Pet Dragon gets three hundred additional attack points for every Harpie on the field, he now has thirty-two hundred attack points."

"You still can't attack my Toons," Pegasus told her.

"No, but they won't be Toons for long. I play my Stamping Destruction magic card, which destroys one magic or trap card on your side of the field so long as I have a face-up Dragon on _my _side of the field. Oh, and did I mention it takes five hundred Life Points along with it? Good-bye, Toon world," she said as the giant book blew apart. Pegasus shielded his face with his arm as he lost five hundred Life Points, bringing him down to eighteen hundred. Toon Summoned Skull, Toon Dark Witch, and Manga Ryu-Ran all appeared on the field and reverted to their non-Toon forms.

"And last but definitely not least, I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. For every Harpie Lady on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. I count four, Pegasus, which means all three of your monsters are history, leaving your Life Points wide open."

"No!" Pegasus cried as all three of his monsters dissolved. Harpie's Pet Dragon was all she needed to finish the job and Pegasus's Life Points clicked down to zero.

"And that goes to prove I can beat you without the Seal of Orichalcos, Pegasus."

Pegasus shuddered, then suddenly gave Mai another piercing look. "Good work, Mai. Remember… Reshef…" Then he slumped to the floor. Serenity let go of Mai's shoulder for the first time since the duel began and ran to Pegasus's side.

"The Shadow Realm again?" Mai asked and Serenity nodded.

"What should we do with him?" Serenity asked.

"Leave him here for now. We need to go help Yugi and Kaiba."

"Wait. I have to get something first," Serenity said. "I think it'll help."

"Just make it quick," Mai told her. Her arms were crossed and she was drumming her fingers on them in worry. "You heard what Pegasus said. We need to get there before Evan gets Reshef on the field or Yugi and Kaiba are sunk."


	18. Reshef the Dark Being

**18. Reshef the Dark Being**

The outline of Reshef on the stone tablet behind Evan began glowing brightly, filling the room with light as a loud hum echoed through the stone tablets, becoming more like the sound of rushing wind and growing louder and louder as the light grew brighter. Kaiba and Mokuba covered their faces with their arms while Yugi and Téa bowed their head together to shield them from the light. He felt her grip his shoulder more tightly and he reached his right arm around her protectively. _He can't attack illegally, he can't hurt her…_

Abruptly the light flared and dimmed and the loud rushing noise stopped. Reshef the Dark Being was on the field.

Yugi and Téa raised their heads and Kaiba and Mokuba lowered their arms. Yugi looked over at Kaiba, who was waiting expectantly, a grim look of determination on his face.

"Now the fun begins," Evan smiled. "I discard one spell card from my hand to activate Reshef's special effect and take control of Blue-Eyes White Dragon for one turn."

Blue-Eyes let out a roar of protest then disappeared from above Kaiba and reappeared beside Reshef.

"This doesn't look good," Téa moaned. "Blue-Eyes has enough strength to destroy Chimera and all the rest of your Life Points."

"Kaiba has a plan," Yugi assured her, his voice more certain than he actually felt. "I trust him." _Please let him have a plan, because I'm out of options right now._ He found himself wishing Atem were here. Despite what he'd told Téa when he drew Magician of Faith, he could feel his confidence wane. The stakes were so high. _Let me be as good as you were, other me…_

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Yugi's Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast with white lightning blast!"

"I don't think so," Kaiba called out. "As much as I enjoy the sight of Blue-Eyes taking out all of Yugi's Life Points, I think we'll wait until the tournament championship for that. Activate Magical Trick Mirror!" His facedown card popped up, revealing an odd creature dressed like a witch but with a mirror for a face. "Magical Trick Mirror allows me to take one magic card from your Graveyard and activate it immediately, and I choose Brain Control!"

The giant writhing brain with arms rose up from Evan's Graveyard and flew to hover before Kaiba. "Now I use Brain Control to take back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Blue-Eyes roared again, and Yugi could've sworn it was a joyful sound. It disappeared from Evan's side of the field and reformed above Kaiba once more. "Now let's try conducting that battle phase one more time."

Evan growled angrily then ordered Reshef to attack Yugi's Chimera. There was the same flash of white light as when he'd attacked Téa and then the three colored balls of energy glowed. Yugi felt that strange energy, like lightning was about to strike and then the weird silence just before Chimera imploded, collapsing upon itself until it was nothing, bringing Yugi down to three hundred Life Points. Evan then attacked Yugi's facedown Magician of Faith with Manju, which destroyed her, but also activated her special effect, allowing Yugi to take one spell card from his Graveyard and add it to his hand. He chose Polymerization.

Finally, Evan played his last card, another Card of Sanctity. He drew six more cards, giving him another five hundred Life Points from Solemn Wishes. Kaiba drew five, and Yugi already had five cards in his hand, so he only drew one—Berserker Soul. He glanced at Téa, whose lips were pressed into a tight line. He didn't want to say anything aloud to give Evan a clue as to the contents of his hand, but he tried to reassure her with his eyes that if he had to play this card he would use it fairly. She seemed to understand, squeezing his shoulder and offering him a slight nod of assent.

Evan played Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving him an additional one thousand Life Points, bringing him up to forty-one hundred. He then set one more card face down.

Kaiba drew and then sacrificed Kaiser Sea Horse, whose special ability allowed it to act as two tributes to summon a high level Light Attribute monster, to summon a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field.

"Yes!" Mokuba cried in jubilation.

"Now Blue-Eyes, attack Reshef the Dark Being!"

"Activate Ring of Nine Lives!" Evan shouted. Nine glowing golden rings appeared and encircled Reshef's midsection.

"Oh no, not _that _card again," Téa moaned.

Yugi remembered it as well from his duel with Alrik Cronhielm. It would protect a monster with special summoning requirements, such as Ritual Monsters like Reshef, for nine turns ending with each of Evan's End Phases, although battle damage would be applied normally. Reshef wasn't destroyed, but Evan lost five hundred Life Points. Kaiba's second Blue-Eyes attacked Manju, which disappeared along with sixteen hundred more of Evan's Life Points. He was now back down to two thousand. Kaiba set two trap or magic cards and then it was Yugi's turn.

Yugi drew. _Black Luster Ritual!_ "I play the magic card Black Luster Ritual, offering Dark Magician and Kuriboh from my hand as tributes to play Black Luster Soldier!" Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field with much less fanfare than Reshef had, but with five hundred more attack points.

He attacked Reshef, knowing he couldn't destroy it, but that he would take five hundred Life Points from Evan. Now he only had fifteen hundred. Yugi eyed his Polymerization card. He was pretty sure Kaiba was working on summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and if he did, Yugi wanted to be able to fuse him with Black Luster Soldier if necessary. However, he had set Rope of Life, which would require him to discard his entire hand to activate, so he set Polymerization on the field to take it out of his hand, reserving it for later.

It was back to Evan's turn. He drew and his Life Points went up to two thousand thanks to Solemn Wishes. He then switched Reshef into defense mode, which along with Ring of Nine Lives, made him virtually impervious to attacks. "Now you'll see the true strength of my deck," he told them as he set one monster in defense mode. "Now I'll use my Book of Taiyou magic card to switch my Dragon Manipulator monster into attack mode. This activates his special effect, which allows him to control one dragon-type monster on the field. Then I discard one spell card from my hand to activate Reshef's special effect, allowing me to control a second monster. I believe, Kaiba, that I would like your two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to join my forces for one turn."

The two Blue-Eyes again roared mournfully as they disappeared from above Kaiba and reappeared beside Reshef.

"Now Blue-Eyes Number One, attack Yugi's Black Luster Soldier!"

"But they have the same attack points. They'll both be destroyed!" Mokuba cried in dismay.

"But we won't lose any Life Points," Yugi reassured him as Blue-Eyes attacked Black Luster Soldier and both of them disappeared from the field.

"But you don't have any monsters protecting your Life Points and he still has Seto's other Blue-Eyes!"

"But I _do _have another monster," Yugi corrected him. "Activate Rope of Life!" he commanded, discarding his hand, which at this point consisted only of two cards—Dark Magician Girl and Berserker Soul—to do so. He was sorry to see Dark Magician Girl go to the Graveyard, but he was pretty sure he heard Téa breathe a sigh of relief, probably at the loss of Berserker Soul. Well, he supposed she had good reason to dislike that card. "Rope of Life allows me to bring back a monster that has just been destroyed, only with eight hundred additional attack points."

Black Luster Soldier reappeared in front of Yugi, this time with thirty-eight hundred attack points. He watched as Evan weighed his options. He could still chose to attack, thus destroying Kaiba's last Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but it would cost him eight hundred Life Points to do so. In the end, he decided not to use up the Life Points. He played one card facedown and ended his turn. As he did, the first ring around Reshef's midsection disappeared, leaving eight rings to protect him from destruction.

Kaiba drew and then gave Evan a smug look. "You just made a fatal mistake, Evan. Don't you know better than toleave me with a Blue-Eyes on the field? It would've been worth those eight hundred Life Points to get rid of her. But since you didn't, I think I'll invite a few of her friends to the party. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then I'll use the Polymerization Magic card with the two Blue-Eyes on the field and the one in my hand to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field disappeared and in their place appeared a mammoth silver dragon with three heads and a staggering forty-five hundred attack points. "This duel is over, Evan! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon has more than enough attack points to take out your pathetic Dragon Manipulator and the rest of your Life Points!"

"Not if Dragon Manipulator is in Defense Mode," Evan replied, activating his instant magic card, Book of Moon. It immediately flipped Dragon Manipulator into facedown defense mode. He was destroyed, but Evan's Life Points were safe.

It was Yugi's turn again, so he drew, looking at his card. The instant magic card De-Fusion. He played it facedown. He had Polymerization and could fuse Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Black Luster Soldier, but at this point he wasn't sure having one mega monster was better than having several monsters on the field. He had nothing else in his hand, so he ended his turn.

Kaiba glared at him. "Is that it?"

"For now," Yugi replied, again with more confidence than he actually felt.

Evan drew and his Life Points went up to twenty-five hundred thanks to Solemn Wishes. He then played Pot of Greed, drew two more cards, and his Life Points increased another five hundred to three thousand. "I'll discard one magic card to activate Reshef's special ability and take control of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"Activate De-Fusion!" Yugi called out, relieved he'd drawn that card when he had. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon split into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"That will still help me," Evan replied. "Instead I'll take control of Black Luster Soldier." When Yugi's dark-armored knight, still at thirty-eight hundred attack points thanks to Rope of Life, had moved from his side of the field to Evan's side, Evan called on him to attack one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. Kaiba lost eight hundred Life Points bringing him down to forty-two hundred. Evan ended his turn and another ring around Reshef disappeared, leaving seven.

Kaiba drew then special-summoned Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field by removing one Light and one Dark Attribute monster in his Graveyard from play. He chose Kaiser Sea Horse and Pitch-Dark Dragon. He now had three monsters on the field with three thousand attack points each, but with Reshef in Defense Mode and protected by Ring of Nine Lives, attacking was pointless. "Your move, Yugi," he said, with an unmistakable note of warning in his voice that Yugi knew meant _don't screw up._

Yugi drew Monster Reborn. Well, if this didn't make Kaiba happy, nothing would. He used Monster Reborn to bring back Kaiba's last Blue-Eyes White Dragon in defense mode. Now all three Blue-Eyes were back on the field, along with Black Luster Soldier and Polymerization. If they needed to fuse them later….

It was Evan's turn once more and he gained another five hundred Life Points bringing him to thirty-five hundred. Once again he took control of Yugi's powered-up Black Luster Soldier to attack one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. "Just taking your excellent advice and getting rid of another Blue-Eyes," Evan grinned.

"Unfortunately, that advice only works when you _can_ get rid of a Blue-Eyes," Kaiba retorted as he activated one of his trap cards. "Attack Guidance Armor, redirect Black Luster Soldier's attack to Chaos Emperor Dragon!" Black Luster Soldier attacked and destroyed Chaos Emperor Dragon, taking Kaiba down to thirty-four hundred Life Points.

"And now that you've destroyed one of my monsters, you've also activated my Last Hope trap card. This increases my Life Points by the same amount as the attack of the monster you just destroyed. Only… I think I have enough Life Points, don't you? And seeing as I'm such a Robin Hood type of guy—" Yugi heard Téa snort at this— "I think I'll rob from the rich—myself—and give to the poor—Yugi. Just don't spend them all in one place, Yugi. You may need them later."

Yugi looked at Kaiba, who was giving him a sideways glance. _He has something planned that's going to cost us Life Points. He was just waiting for a chance to boost mine first._ Yugi nodded his understanding as his Life Points went from three hundred to thirty-three hundred.

"Well wouldja look at that! Kaiba being generous. Never thought I'd see the day!"

Yugi whirled around at the familiar voice behind him. "Joey!"

**

* * *

**

Ramesses frowned as he watched the duel unfold from the comfort of his San Francisco penthouse through the eyes of Reshef. He'd expected Raptor and Underwood to be virtually worthless, but couldn't they at least have held off Wheeler a _little_ longer? First the Gardner girl and the younger Kaiba and now this.

The girl. That was particularly troublesome. She and the younger Kaiba had already been there when Evan had summoned Reshef, so he had no idea how she'd gotten there, but she shouldn't be conscious, much less standing at Mutou's side. Reshef's sonic blast was supposed to be devastating. Victims were more than lost to the Shadow Realm; their souls hung suspended in neither darkness nor light, neither wakefulness nor slumber. Reshef left no mark on his victims, but he also left no soul. _He_ was the only one who had the power to bring people back after a direct attack from Reshef, and when they came back, they came back as _his _servants.

But instead, she was not only awake and alive but _standing at Mutou's side._ Keeping the Orichalcos at bay. He could sense it, like a bubble around him. The younger Kaiba boy did the same for his older brother. Not only was Kaiba's heart not surrendering to the darkness, he'd just _voluntarily_ offered Life Points to Mutou. A wise move considering Mutou's loss would be his as well, but still so very unlike everything he ever knew about Seto Kaiba. He was playing like a _team_ in this duel. Since when did Kaiba ever willingly cooperate with _anyone?_

And now Wheeler and those other two, the soldier and the dice player. And the Hawkins brat of all people! All of them, backing up Mutou, backing up the ever solitary _Kaiba_.

This was a disaster.

"_Tjaty! _You must not lose, do you understand me?"

He could feel more than hear the response. _My Life Points increase with every draw. Reshef is invulnerable. My Pharaoh, I cannot lose._

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THEIR BOND TJATY! YOU WILL LOSE IF YOU DO!"

He could sense his Vizier reeling from his verbal assault. _I will not fail you, my Pharaoh._

"Like you failed me with Pegasus?"

There was silence and he sensed Evan's remorse. _This time I will win._

"They beat Dartz, _Tjaty_. They can beat you."

_Dartz was a fool._

"Dartz had only half the picture, but I assure you, he was no fool. Do you understand what is at stake? Do you understand the power of the Shadow Realm? We must keep it open. I will not suffer another failure, _Tjaty."_

_I understand._

Ramesses was sure, in fact, that he did not understand at all. But whether Evan understood or not was of little importance in the end so long as he succeeded in one task: keeping Reshef on the field. If he could do that, then his failure or success was irrelevant. He was merely the Vizier, and where the Vizier failed, the Pharaoh would succeed.


	19. End of the Shadow Game

**19. End of the Shadow Game**

Yugi smiled as Joey appeared from behind one of the stone tablets. Rebecca, Tristan, and Duke were with him.

"Oh good, the pep squad has arrived," Kaiba groaned.

"You guys won your duel!" Yugi said with relief, ignoring Kaiba.

"Was there any doubt?" Joey grinned.

"We didn't doubt _Rebecca _anyway," Duke said, nudging Joey. Joey scowled at him.

"How about Mai and Serenity?"

Joey sobered. "Haven't seen them yet. She'll beat him, though. I know she will."

"She will," Yugi agreed.

"Anyway, we're here to back you up, dude," Tristan changed the subject. "Kick the crap outta this guy and let's blow this cave already."

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to take my turn," Kaiba said huffily and Yugi turned his attention back to the duel. It was then that he noticed a sort of unfocussed look in Evan's eye, as if he was seeing something far away instead of them. And come to think of it, he hadn't complained about the interruption or the arrival of more supporters, either.

"Hm," he said under his breath.

"What?" Téa whispered.

"Look at Evan. I think he's communicating with Ramesses. Through Reshef."

"What? Like in his mind?"

"Why not? Marik did it, why couldn't Ramesses?"

"That's _it? That's _your big move?" Yugi heard Joey grumble and he turned his attention back to the duel. "You set the card you drew and then _pass?"_

"Listen, you wannabe, when I want the advice of a third-rate hack, I'll be sure to ask. In the meantime, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Well, well, so much for team spirit," Evan said and Yugi saw that the glazed look was gone.

"This isn't a pep rally, it's a duel," Kaiba responded. "And it's your turn, Yugi."

Yugi drew Dedication Throught Light and Darkness. An excellent instant magic card, but he'd have to get Dark Magician on the field to use it. Still, he did have Dark Renewal. He set Dedication Throught Light and Darkness, emptying his hand once more.

"So, neither 'World Champion' has a move," Evan smirked as he drew, collecting another five hundred Life Points thanks to Solemn Wishes. That put him back where he started at four thousand. He played Card of Demise, which allowed him to draw until he had five cards in his hand, so long as he discarded his entire hand at the end of five turns. He drew three more cards to add to the two he had in his hand, bringing his Life Points to forty-five hundred. "I play one monster in defense mode and two facedown cards and I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light."

Five luminescent swords dropped down around Yugi and Kaiba, preventing them from attacking for three turns. Apparently Evan had no other spell cards to discard because he did not try to use Reshef's effect to take control of Black Luster Soldier again. The fourth ring around Reshef disappeared and he was down to five.

It was Kaiba's turn again and once again the only thing he could do was set the card he drew.

Yugi drew Shallow Grave. Another useful card, but not at the moment. He was starting to feel frustrated. His Life Points were no longer teetering close to zero, but they were still five turns away from getting rid of Reshef, but he didn't have a move. He was close. He had some good cards on the field, but he didn't have a move. Keeping his expression blank, he passed. _Come on, Atem. If I have your memories, let me have some of your strength, too. Let me _be_ you, let me pull this off._

"Again it's back to me with nothing played! Excellent!" Evan cried happily. He drew and brought his Life Points to five thousand. "Now you will see the true power of my deck!" He flipped his facedown monster, Jowls of Demise, into attack mode, thus simultaneously completing its summons and activating its special ability.

Bingo. Time for Yugi to play his trump card. "By summoning a monster to the field, you've activated my Dark Renewal Trap card!" Yugi called out. "This allows me to sacrifice the monster you just summoned plus one of my monsters to summon Dark Magician from the Graveyard." As he spoke, Jowls of Demise and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Yugi controlled both dissipated while Dark Magician materialized in front of Yugi.

"You just sacrificed a three-thousand attack strength monster for one with twenty-five hundred attack points?" Kaiba said incredulously. "This had better be good!"

"Don't worry, Kaiba, you'll get your Blue-Eyes back before too long," Yugi replied, aping the Pharaoh's assertive tone.

"In the meantime, even though Jowls of Demise is gone, he left behind a gift when he flipped into attack mode, and that's the ability to control one of your monsters _and _use it to attack your Life Points directly. Black Luster Soldier, come back to my side of the field!"

Yugi's monster obeyed, and Evan looked from Yugi to Kaiba with glee. "Now, both of you have fewer than thirty-eight hundred Life Points, so which of you should I attack?"

Yugi realized once again he didn't have any way to defend them, but Kaiba merely sniffed. "So that's the 'true strength' of your deck? Using _other people's _monsters? That's not strength, Evan. It's no better than a kid playing dress-up."

"Then maybe I should attack _your _Life Points?"

"I don't think so, because you activated my trap when you took control of Yugi's monster." One of Kaiba's set cards revealed itself and Yugi smiled in relief. "Remove Brainwashing, Evan. That means all monsters on the field return to their original owner. Oh, and it's a continuous trap, which means you won't be controlling our monsters anymore, not with Reshef, not with any of your other pathetic drones."

Black Luster Soldier returned to Yugi's side of the field."Kaiba's right, Evan," he said. "Your deck has no heart of its own, it just constantly seeks to borrow from others." He eyed Evan thoughtfully, remembering what Kaiba had read about Reshef in the hieroglyphics. "In fact, I don't think this deck has your heart in it at all. I think this is _Ramesses's _deck. _He's _the one who likes to control others, isn't he?"

"And I'm his Vizier. What's his is mine to oversee," Evan rejoined.

"Do you really believe that? Look at Ramesses's deck. Look at his personal guardian monster. They're all about controlling others. Do you honestly think you're more than that, more than just another pawn to be controlled?"

Evan smiled. "Nice try, but no one is controlling me."

"Where have I heard that before?" Yugi asked, remembering Mai when she was with Dartz. While it was true she wasn't being controlled per se, she wasn't exactly operating under her own free will, either. And both Dartz and Ramesses had used the Orichalcos.

"I serve my Pharaoh because of his power."

"And you think you'll share in that power?"

"Of course I won't _share _in it. But I will be rewarded for my loyalty."

He paused and Yugi narrowed his eyes, watching carefully as Evan got that glassy look again. Then Evan smiled broadly. "Yes, I will be rewarded quite well."

Yugi glanced sideways at Kaiba, who looked back at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Is that what he's telling you to say? He's controlling you even now, isn't he? Through Reshef. We know he can speak to you through Reshef, Evan."

Evan's smile faltered for only a fraction of a section and then he laughed. "Yes, he can communicate with me through Reshef, much like your Nameless Pharaoh could communicate with you through your Millennium Puzzle."

"His name was _Atem!"_ Téa bit out and Yugi looked at her, torn yet again between being troubled by her defensiveness on Atem's behalf and being touched by it.

"It doesn't matter what he calls him," Yugi told her, then to Evan said, "You can never understand the bond between Atem and me. We worked together as _partners,_ not as master and servant."

"Is that why he sacrificed you to the Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Actually, that was _my _choice."

"But playing the Seal wasn't, was it? He didn't consult his _partner_ then, did he?"

"Don't listen to him," Téa whispered beside him. "You know what you meant to him."

And that was the flaw in Evan's attempt to rattle him. If there was anything he knew without question, it was where he had stood in his bond to his other self. His access to Atem's memories, his ability to see their three years together—to see _himself—_through Atem's eyes left no room for doubt. Rather, it filled him with a strength that surprised him. Their first night on the ship, Téa had said that she wished she could see himself the way she saw him, but at this moment he _could _see himself the way _Atem _saw him. It had never occurred to him to do this before, to really _see _himself through Atem's memories, and what he saw stunned him.

He had always seen himself as the weaker half with the Pharaoh as the goal he could never quite reach. Or as Kaiba had described Evan, as a kid playing dress-up. Looking through Atem's eyes, through Atem's memories, he saw that at first Atem had seen him that way, too, as someone who needed protecting.

But over their years together, he understood through Atem's memories, Atem's opinion had changed. Remembering from Atem's point of view his return from the Orichalcos, remembering just before they separated in Egypt, he saw himself radiating with power, with a strength that was deeper than he ever knew. His unwillingness to compromise his integrity, his refusal to do the wrong thing even for the right reasons, his unwavering dedication to what he knew to be the right course, even when it cost him, his capacity for love and his loyalty to and faith in those he loved. These things were things Atem not only had seen as real strengths, but had _admired _him for.

_Atem… he _admired_ me_, Yugi realized with astonishment. _He admired _me! And even though those had basically been Atem's parting words to him, he'd always figured he had meant them only to be bracing, to get Yugi to buck up and not be afraid of losing him. But seeing their relationship now through Atem's memories without his own insecurities to filter them, he knew it had been the _truth, _that Atem had actually _believed_ what he'd said about Yugi being strong.

Yugi blinked, trying to refocus himself on Evan and the duel. "He did play the Seal," Yugi agreed at last, forcing himself to use the Pharaoh's voice, to not be overwhelmed by the strength of his other self's love and regard for him, "but I also know what he did to get me back, to make things right, so if you think this is a memory that causes me pain, you're mistaken. Being reminded of our time together only makes me stronger and the Orichalcos weaker, Evan.

"Look around you. Kaiba and I have our friends on our side. You have a 'master' who promises you 'rewards' if you succeed, but what if you fail, Evan? What then? When I've failed, my friends were always here to pull me up again, but when you fail, will Ramesses do that for you?"

For just a moment, Yugi thought he saw a flicker of fear in Evan's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. Yugi continued. "Face it Evan, you have nothing. You don't even have a move right now, and only four rings left to protect Reshef and two turns with Swords of Revealing Light. So who really has power, Evan? Us or you?"

"You tell him, Yuge!" Joey cried in support.

Evan said nothing but Kaiba rolled his eyes. "If you're done with your sermon, can I take my turn now?"

"Be my guest," Yugi replied with a smile.

Kaiba gave Evan a tight grin as he drew. "As tired as I am of Yugi's series of discourses on Friendship, Teamwork, and the Heart of the Cards, he did get one thing right, Evan. You have nothing. And now, you have even less than nothing. Say good-bye to Ring of Nine Lives." Kaiba played Remove Trap, and the final four rings protecting Reshef disappeared.

"That's showing him!" Mokuba approved, giving his brother a high-five.

"You still can't attack thanks to Swords of Revealing Light," Evan pointed out.

"No," Kaiba agreed, then he held up two fingers. "Two turns, though, Evan. Two turns and you're finished." He looked to Yugi. "Now do you think you can manage your turn without another incessant speech?"

"I'll try," Yugi said dryly as he drew. He smiled as he looked at the card, Bond of Brothers. Not a card he could use right now, but like Magician of Faith and Dark Magician Girl had made him think of Téa, which in turn made him feel invincible, this card made him think of Atem. It made him think of Joey and Tristan, too. He had the Pharaoh's confidence once more, only this time it wasn't an act. He knew exactly what to do and he knew he couldn't lose.

"I play the magic card Shallow Grave. This allows each of us to bring back one monster from our Graveyards in facedown defense position." He saw Kaiba nod his approval as he set what Yugi—and probably Evan—knew had to be his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi brought Dark Magician Girl back and Evan chose his monster as well. Now Yugi had both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field in addition to Black Luster Soldier.

He thought of Mahad, Atem's friend when he was Pharaoh, who had sacrificed his life and become the Dark Magician. He thought of Mana, another of Atem's friends and Mahad's student, who had become the Dark Magician Girl. He thought of Téa, to whom that card was bonded, their lifelong friendship a mirror to that of Mana's and Atem's. He thought of Blue-Eyes White Dragon and her bond to Kaiba.

And now it was time for he and Kaiba to really team up. "If I know Kaiba, he's got his three Blue-Eyes back on the field, so I'll now activate Polymerization to merge them into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba's facedown card was indeed his third Blue-Eyes and the three dragons merged to once more become the silver, three-headed behemoth. "Then I activate Dedication Throught Light and Darkness, which allows me to sacrifice Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my deck, and whenever Dark Magician of Chaos is successfully summoned, I can also get one magic card back from my Graveyard. I choose Polymerization, which I'll use to combine my Black Luster Soldier with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to form Master of Dragon Knight with five thousand attack and defense points."

When Yugi ended his turn, Kaiba had Master of Dragon Knight on his side of the field and Yugi had Dark Magician of Chaos with twenty-eight hundred attack points and Dark Magician Girl facedown with seventeen hundred defense points. If he had a chance to switch her to attack mode, she would have twenty-three hundred attack points—two thousand of her own and an additional three hundred from the Dark Magician in his Graveyard. _Mahad sacrificed himself and only then could his student reach her full potential, _he thought.

Evan clapped his hands together slowly. "Very nicely played, King of Games. However, all of these powerful monsters do you no good while Swords of Revealing Light prevent you from attacking."

"What difference does it make?" Kaiba asked. "This is your last turn with Swords of Revealing Light in play, so enjoy it while you can."

Evan drew, adding another five hundred Life Points to his ever growing total. "First let me switch my facedown monster into attack mode." It turned out to be Gravekeeper's Curse. "This activates his special ability, which, as you'll remember, deals five hundred points of damage to my opponent's Life Points. I believe I'll use that on Yugi," he added, and Yugi's Life Points went down to twenty-eight hundred.

"Now for the rest," Evan went on, "you should know, Kaiba, you're not the only one who can destroy cumbersome trap cards. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Remove Brainwashing—"

Yugi knew immediately what Evan planned to do. He would discard a spell card and take control of Master of Dragon Knight, which he would use to destroy Dark Magician of Chaos, knocking Yugi all the way from twenty-eight hundred Life Points down to six hundred. He'd then switch Reshef to attack mode and destroy Dark Magician Girl. Finally, he would attack Yugi directly with Gravekeeper's Curse and that would be that.

Kaiba, however, had other ideas, once again saving the duel. Before Evan could discard his spell card, he called out, "I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction, which destroys one face-up monster on the field and reduces all our Life Points by the attack strength of that monster. Say good-bye to Reshef, Evan!"

Yugi smiled. So that was why Kaiba gave him the three thousand Life Points with Last Hope. Reshef disappeared and Evan cried out in distress. His Life Points went down to three thousand while Kaiba's went to eleven hundred and Yugi's back to three hundred.

"Now let's see what you can do without your precious Reshef," Kaiba said, crossing his arms with a smug grin.

"How about this?" Evan shot back. He played Fulfillment of Contract, a spell card that cost him eight hundred Life Points but brought back a Ritual Monster from the Graveyard. Yugi groaned as Reshef reappeared on the field in defense mode. Evan then called on Gravekeeper's Curse to attack Yugi's facedown Dark Magician Girl. Gravekeeper's Curse wasn't strong enough to defeat her, so he took nine hundred points of battle damage, bringing his Life Points down to thirteen hundred. Apparently he no longer had a spell card to discard—Fulfillment of Contract must have been his last one—because he didn't attempt to take control of one of their monsters. His turn ended and Swords of Revealing Light dissolved away.

"Well, well, considering how many times I bailed Yugi out in this duel, it's only fitting that I be the one to end it," Kaiba chuckled as he drew. "Master of Dragon Knight—"

"Kaiba wait!"

They all turned to see Mai and Serenity running toward them through the rows of tablets.

"Mai! Serenity!" Joey called out, practically sagging in relief.

Mai ignored him as she and Serenity skidded to a halt and she tried to catch her breath. "Kaiba…" she panted, "you have to… attack Reshef. You have to… get him off the field or you won't win!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba scoffed. "Reshef's in defense mode. If I attack him, Evan's still in the game. If I attack Gravekeeper's Curse, then it's all over."

"No, you don't understand," Mai argued. "Pegasus told me… he _won _the duel, but he left Reshef on the field. Ramesses can control Reshef. He attacked Pegasus directly after it was over!"

"_What?"_ Yugi cried in alarm. "Kaiba, attack Reshef!"

"This is ridiculous! We're going to listen to Pegasus, who at best was brain-controlled and at worst is on Evan's side?"

"He broke free for a moment," Mai said. "He… I don't know, he thought I was someone else for a second. He called me 'Cecelia,' and it broke him out of it for just a second."

"Cecelia? She was his wife. She died soon after they were married. She would be his touchstone," Yugi mused, "and she was blonde."

"Well, he grabbed my arm and snapped out of it for long enough to tell us that he beat Evan but then Ramesses took over Reshef and attacked him."

"That's why he was so pale, just like Téa," Serenity added. "He was attacked the same way she was."

"Please. When a duel is over it's _over."_

"You're forgetting what happened with Dartz," Yugi reminded him.

"I'm not listening to this nonsense anymore," Kaiba spat. "How do we even know _Mai _didn't lose and isn't being controlled?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of—"

"Kaiba," Yugi interjected urgently, "she's right. It's just what you read in those hieroglyphics. You have to get Reshef off the field!"

"And let you get in the winning attack after I saved your sorry ass no less than _four_ times? I don't think so! Master of Dragon Knight, attack Gravekeeper's Curse and _end this duel!"_

Master of Dragon Knight attacked in a blinding flash of light. It ripped through Gravekeeper's Curse, shattering it into nothing, then knocked Evan backwards with the force of its forty-two hundred remaining attack points. Evan flew into the stone tablet depicting Reshef, then slumped as his Life Points clicked down to zero.

"Any more questions?" Kaiba asked as Mokuba cheered for him and slapped him on the back.

At that moment, Reshef, who had been kneeling in defense position, rose into attack mode.

"Kaiba, look out!" Yugi cried, but Reshef was already attacking. There was the same flare of bright light, then the three glowing balls of energy in its midsection, then finally the eerie electrified atmosphere and the silence. When it was over, Yugi looked around in panic, trying to determine whom Reshef had attacked.

"Holy—Yuge, look!" Joey cried.

Yugi looked where Joey was pointing, toward the altar where Evan was slumped. His body shuddered and convulsed like an epileptic in the middle of a grand mal seizure, and then it was still and lying with limbs tangled in positions that did not look natural.

_NOW THE SHADOW GAME IS COMPLETE, _a voice boomed and Yugi realized he wasn't hearing it but _feeling _it in his head. He looked around and could tell by the looks on his friends' faces that they could sense it, too. _YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE SERVANT BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MASTER. YOU NOW FACE THE GREAT PHARAOH RAMESSES AND THE REAL WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!_

Before anyone could even react, Master of Dragon Knight shuddered and bucked, then went still. He then flew to Reshef's side. At the same moment, Reshef geared up for another attack, turning slightly to face Kaiba, who no longer had any monsters to defend himself.

"Dark Magician Girl, defend Kaiba!" Yugi shouted just as the first bright light from Reshef's attack flashed. It dimmed and then came the charged atmosphere and silence before Dark Magician Girl imploded in a wail of agony. She was in defense mode, so Yugi didn't feel her destruction, but next came Master of Dragon Knight's white lightning attack, also aimed at Kaiba. Yugi's sent his Dark Magician of Chaos, which was in attack mode, to intercept, and when he disintegrated under Master of Dragon Knight's attack, it tore through Yugi like a wall of fire burning through his skin and into his chest, his lungs, his heart. He thought he heard someone—maybe even several someones—call out his name as he collapsed into someone's arms, and then everything went black.


	20. The Shadow War

**20. The Shadow War**

Mai watched, helpless, as Master of Dragon Knight blew through Dark Magician of Chaos and blasted Yugi. Téa and Joey both screamed his name as he collapsed into Téa's arms. Holding him tightly, she eased him to the limestone floor.

Joey, Tristan, and Rebecca were at her side in an instant and they knelt down beside her. Serenity bolted from Mai's side and joined them.

Meanwhile, Kaiba roared in rage, "I don't know who you are or what kind of game you think you're playing, but Master of Dragon Knight comes back to _me _now. Master of Dragon Knight, attack Reshef the Dark Being!"

The huge three-headed dragon with Black Luster Soldier perched astride its middle neck blasted Reshef with white lightning attack from all three of its mouths.

_I CALL FORTH THE RING OF NINE LIVES TO PROTECT RESHEF THE DARK BEING, _Mai felt reverberate through her head.

_Oh my God, he's created a whole new Shadow Game! _In an instant she knew what would happen next. The attack would fail and Reshef would take control of Master of Dragon Knight once more, only this time there would be nothing to protect them…

_I think that Mystical Elf may be your special guardian monster. You may be bonded to her the way I am to Dark Magician or Joey to Red-Eyes or Mai to Harpie Lady or Kaiba to Blue-Eyes. Somehow the puzzle box let you summon her. _Yugi's words to Serenity came back to her now and she knew what they needed to do.

"We need a line of defense NOW!" she barked. "Serenity! We need—"

"I have it, Mai," Serenity interrupted, already on the same wavelength. She had her right hand on Yugi's neck, checking for his pulse, and in her left hand she cradled his puzzle box.

Not sure what to do next but operating on pure instinct, Mai ordered, "Everyone hold hands!"

"What?" Joey asked, bewildered.

"Just do it!" she snapped. "We're still in a cavern surrounded by Orichalcos stones!" She reached for Joey's hand, letting him keep his other one on Yugi's shoulder. Téa and Rebecca, each also leaving one hand on Yugi's shoulder or chest, took Tristan's and Duke's hands respectively. Mokuba was there, too, she realized. He'd grabbed Kaiba with one hand and Tristan's free hand with the other.

"Our guardians, our special monsters," Mai ordered. "We need to call them!"

Mai could see the puzzle box start to glow and immediately she closed her eyes, letting her Harpie Ladies sprang to her mind. She felt a warm glow surround all of them and envelop her like a warm bath. When the glow dissipated, she opened her eyes and saw that they were now surrounded by a small army of Duel Monsters. In addition to Kaiba's Master of Dragon Knight, Mokuba had summoned Spirit Ryu, Tristan had summoned something she didn't recognize, but it was a warrior of some type with serrated armor and a flowing cape. Duke had summoned Orgoth the Relentless; Rebecca, Fire Princess. Dark Magician Girl hovered above Téa, Joey of course had Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Cyber Harpie Lady stood boldly behind Mai.

In the center of it all, above Serenity and Yugi, knelt Mystical Elf. Before Mai even realized what was happening, the delicate blue-skinned creature was chanting something, producing a glowing orb in her hands, just as she had before, with Téa. She released it and it floated over Yugi before settling on his chest. Mai felt another warm glow as the ball of light dissipated and Yugi's eyes opened.

"Yugi!" Téa cried.

"Téa? What happened?"

"No time buddy," Joey said, his voice business-like but infused with relief. He let go of Mai and held out his hand to Yugi, who took it and let Joey pull him to his feet. "You might wanna call for Dark Magician," Joey advised.

Yugi was immediately alert and seemed to understand right away what was happening because the words were no sooner out of Joey's mouth when Dark Magician materialized above them.

At that moment, something tore through Mai's head, a wordless cry of profound agony. She grabbed her head, trying to stop the pain. As it started to fade, she saw that all of her teammates had felt it as well and she realized that it wasn't _her _pain at all, but _Ramesses's,_ the staggering damage done to him through Master of Dragon Knight's attack on Reshef echoing through all of their minds.

It hit her then that everything that had happened from the moment that she had told them to hold hands until Yugi awakened and summoned Dark Magician had all occurred in the amount of time it had taken for Ring of Nine Lives to activate and protect Reshef from Master of Dragon Knight's attack.

As Ramesses's cry of pain ceased, the ten of them linked hands and spread across the chamber in a semi-circle facing Reshef and his altar: Téa, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Rebecca, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Their monsters formed a vanguard before them, all of them in attack position with the exception of Mystical Elf, who was kneeling in defense.

_ONCE AGAIN I TAKE CONTROL OF MASTER OF DRAGON KNIGHT— _came the voice in Mai's head again, but Kaiba was ready.

"I separate Master of Dragon Knight into its component monsters: Black Luster Soldier and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Whatever skepticism Kaiba might have about the Shadow Realm, at least he was quick on his feet. Right now they were better off with four powerful monsters than one ultra-powerful one, and he'd seemed to instinctively know that in this kind of Shadow Game—or Shadow War, Ramesses had called it, and it did seem more like an all-out war than a game—he didn't need to draw a card to defuse them.

Mai wondered what other moves they had access to. Could she use Elegant Egotist to multiply her Harpie into the three Harpie Lady Sisters? Could they summon Harpie's Pet Dragon? Could she perform Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation? Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation? Summon Harpie's Feather Duster?

Master of Dragon Knight divided itself into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, which placed themselves before Kaiba, and Black Luster Soldier, which joined Dark Magician before Yugi. Reshef took control of Black Luster Soldier instead, forcing it to attack one of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. Mai expected them both to be destroyed as they had equal attack strength, but to her surprise, Tristan's monster glowed red briefly and then a single flame came from him and landed on Black Luster Soldier as he attacked Blue-Eyes. Black Luster Soldier prevailed and the majestic white dragon blew apart, causing Kaiba to double over in pain from the attack. _Did he lose Life Points?_ Mai wondered, but then Mystical Elf began chanting again and this time her glowing orb settled itself on Kaiba and he was fine. As soon as he straightened up, Rebecca's Fire Princess, a woman with flowing ash-colored hair and robes of flame, pointed her staff at Reshef. Mai threw her hands up to her head again as another wordless cry of pain echoed through her skull, weaker than before, but piercing nonetheless. And then as soon as it started, it stopped.

"What the _hell _just happened?" Joey asked, putting words to Mai's thoughts.

"I… I think Fire Princess just dealt direct damage to Ramesses because Mystical Elf healed Kaiba," Rebecca said, sounding a little stunned. "Whenever you increase your Life Points, she deals five hundred points of direct damage to your opponents."

"It's a true Shadow Game," Yugi confirmed. "Kaiba took battle damage to his _Ba_, his life source, and Mystical Elf healed him. This activated Fire Princess's special ability to attack Ramesses's _Ba_ directly."

"Oookay," Joey said, still looking confused, "but how did Black Luster soldier beat Blue-Eyes? They should have equal strength!"

"Tristan's guardian," Yugi nodded his head toward the warrior behind Tristan. "It's Command Knight. He can't be attacked while any other monster is on the field and he gives four hundred attack points to all other Warriors. Orgoth the Relentless should be stronger, too."

"Guys, here comes Reshef," Duke warned, and Mai saw that he was preparing to attack.

"Who's the target? Who's the target?" Joey shouted, bracing himself, and then they all heard the answer in their heads.

_RESHEF THE DARK BEING, ATTACK FIRE PRINCESS!_

"Activate Orgoth's special ability!" Duke cried. "Whenever a Light Attribute monster attacks, Orgoth can draw the attack to himself!"

Another cycle of bright light, static, and silence struck and it was indeed Orgoth who was hit. Tristan's Command Knight glowed again, this time sending his flame onto Orgoth, making him more powerful than Reshef, but Ring of Nine Lives kept Reshef safe from destruction. There was a third wail of pain that shot through their minds and then the first gold ring disappeared from Reshef.

_That means his turn's over, _Mai realized, _now let's see what I have access to. _"I use the magic of Elegant Egotist to multiply my Cyber Harpie into three Harpie Lady Sisters!" Immediately a red-haired and a blue-haired Harpie Lady, each with Cyber Shield armor, joined their pink-haired sister behind Mai. _It worked!_ she thought, amazed. "Next I'll arm one of my Harpies with Arrow Nail," she announced, and a giant blade attached itself to her pink-haired Harpie's wrist. "Next, Harpie Ladies, summon your Pet Dragon!" she called, and a roaring red dragon with a golden chain around its neck also appeared.

"Way to go Mai!" Joey cried.

"Mai, can you get Harpie's Feather Duster?" Yugi asked.

"Way ahead of you, hon," Mai replied. With Harpie's Feather Duster, she could destroy all Ramesses trap and magic cards on the field, which meant, in theory, that she should be able to destroy Ring of Nine Lives. "I call for Harpie's Feather Duster!"

This time, however, nothing happened. She frowned and looked at Yugi, who shrugged back at her. "Maybe Harpie's Feather Duster isn't specific enough to the Harpies. Anyone can use it."

"Reshef used Ring of Nine Lives," Rebecca pointed out.

Yugi frowned. "I don't get it, either. I don't know why that card would be specific to Reshef or to Ramesses, other than the fact that it only can be equipped to monsters with special summoning requirements."

"Meanwhile, back at the _duel_, we need to do Ramesses some damage even if we can't destroy Reshef," Kaiba said impatiently. "We need to attack him with everything we've got."

"Right," Yugi agreed. "Every monster that's higher than twenty-five hundred attack points needs to attack!"

"Blue-Eyes, use white lightning attack!" Kaiba ordered as both his dragons began their assault. Yugi called for Black Luster Soldier to attack, and Duke and Mai joined in with Orgoth the Relentless and Harpie's Pet Dragon.

_If that doesn't get him, nothing will,_ Mai thought, bracing for Ramesses's cry of pain.

**

* * *

**

Ramesses doubled over on his leather sofa, crying out in pain as the equivalent of twenty-seven hundred points of damage attacked his _Ba_. It was worst hit yet, even worse than when Master of Dragon Knight had attacked. He felt it in every limb, every nerve ending, pain coursing through his body, pulling him into a fetal position on his sofa. Finally, however, the pain subsided. Breathing heavily with sweat pouring off his face in waves, he slowly sat back up. Weakly, he started laughing.

If this had been a normal duel, or even a regular Shadow Game, he would have already received enough damage several times over to lose. This, however, was anything _but _a normal duel. It wasn't even a normal Shadow Game. It was all-out _war, _and no matter how much damage he took, no matter how much pain they caused him, he could not lose so long as Reshef stayed on the field. Reshef had already supplied him with an almost infinite supply of Ba energy, energy he'd stolen from Pegasus and from Raptor and Underwood and from Gardner and most of all from Evan when Reshef had attacked them. And he had a plan to make sure that Reshef did, indeed, stay on the field. By the time Ring of Nine Lives disappeared, he would have picked them all off, one by one.

He could sense their confusion. They weren't used to such a battle as this, they were confused on how to proceed. They didn't understand why they hadn't already won.

The answer was simple, really. "You cannot win!" he shouted at the flames in his fireplace. "I am the great pharaoh, Ramesses! I will control the Shadows!"

**

* * *

**

Yugi felt another blast of pain echoed off of Ramesses shoot through his mind. It was almost enough to knock him off his feet and he wanted to grab his head to shut it out, but instead he gripped Téa's and Joey's hands as if they were the only things keeping him from falling into a bottomless pit.

When it faded, he looked up at Reshef hopefully. Doing the math, that blow should've been overkill, far more than what was necessary to win the battle. Master of Dragon Knight would have taken most of his Life Points in one shot, and then between Fire Princess's effect, Orgoth's counterattack defending Fire Princess, and now the combined attack of Black Luster Soldier, two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Orgoth, and Harpie's Pet Dragon, he should have been damaged well beyond what it would take to defeat him. But as the pain subsided, it was replaced by laughter. Weak laughter, but the laughter of someone who was very much alive and in the game.

Yugi looked down the line at the equally confused faces of his friends. Why hadn't that worked? Why hadn't they won?

As if Ramesses had heard his thoughts, an answer rang out through his mind, _YOU CANNOT WIN! I AM THE GREAT PHARAOH, RAMESSES! I WILL CONTROL THE SHADOWS!_

"Blah blah blah," Kaiba said blandly, obviously having felt the same message Yugi did and the first one to recover from the shock of Ramesses's recovery. "And I thought Yugi's speeches were pompous and tedious."

Yugi looked across the field to Kaiba. "Attacking Ramesses's _Ba_ isn't going to be enough. We have to destroy Reshef!"

"Unfortunately, he's not going anywhere with those Rings around his chest," Joey grumbled. "And it's his turn again."

Confirming Joey's assessment, they felt Ramesses's voice ring through their heads. _I USE RESHEF'S SPECIAL ABILITY TO CONTROL BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!_

Once again Black Luster Soldier shuddered and bucked in protest to Reshef's taking control of him before going slack and then moving to Reshef's side.

_BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ATTACK ORGOTH THE RELENTLESS!_

Black Luster Soldier obediently raised his sword and charged at Orgoth the Relentless. Orgoth withered under the onslaught and Duke's legs buckled as he took the equivalent of five hundred points of damage. Immediately Mystical Elf began chanting and her sphere of healing restored Duke to full strength. Fire Princess then raised her staff and pointed at Reshef again and they all felt the now familiar echo of Ramesses's pain at receiving damage. Yugi grimaced when he still didn't fall.

_RESHEF THE DARK BEING, ATTACK FIRE PRINCESS!_

Rebecca was hit hard as Fire Princess imploded.

"Rebecca!" Yugi cried out, but he held fast to Téa's and Joey's hands while Duke and Mokuba both held her up. Mystical Elf once again sent her white light of healing out and Rebecca was fine. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, and then the second golden ring around Reshef disappeared, leaving seven.

"Since you enjoyed it so much the last time, I'll give you another taste of Blue-Eyes' fury," Kaiba growled, once again ordering his Blue-Eyes White Dragons to attack. Black Luster Soldier and Harpie's Pet Dragon joined in once more. Again they felt Ramesses's agony and again they felt him recover.

"Why won't you _die?_" Kaiba complained.

_I ONCE AGAIN TAKE CONTROL OF BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER USING RESHEF'S SPECIAL ABILITY. BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER, ATTACK SPIRIT RYU!_

_Spirit Ryu? _ Yugi frowned. Why would he waste such a powerful monster attacking such a weak one, unless he wanted to really hurt Mokuba? Surely he knew Mystical Elf would heal him.

"I sacrifice my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to activate Spirit Ryu's special effect and increase his attack strength by one thousand points for every dragon sent to the graveyard!" Kaiba called out. Of course Kaiba would defend his brother—and Yugi realized that was exactly what Ramesses had been expecting him to do, but it wasn't enough…

"That's not gonna be enough," Joey cried. "I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to add another one thousand attack points to Spirit Ryu—"

"Joey wait!" Yugi cried out, but it was too late. Red-Eyes Black Dragon was gone and Spirit Ryu now had four thousand attack points, making it stronger than Black Luster Soldier. When Black Luster Soldier attacked, he was destroyed, causing Ramesses some damage from which he easily recovered.

_RESHEF THE DARK BEING, ATTACK WHEELER DIRECTLY!_

"Dark Magician, defend Joey!" Yugi ordered.

Dark Magician flew to Joey's aid, taking Reshef's sonic blast. Although Dark Magician and Reshef were equal in strength, Reshef had Ring of Nine Lives to keep it from being destroyed, so Dark Magician alone imploded. One more ring around Reshef dissolved, leaving him with six. Six turns before they could touch him.

"Thanks, Yuge," Joey breathed.

"And thank you for sacrificing Red-Eyes for me, Joey," Mokuba said, and Yugi noticed that Kaiba gave Joey a look that was sort of a pained gratitude. It was killing Kaiba to be indebted to Joey of all people. Under ordinary circumstances, Yugi would have enjoyed Kaiba's discomfiture, but in this case…

"That was Ramesses's plan," Yugi grimaced. "He was counting on you two to defend Mokuba and power up Spirit Ryu so that Black Luster Soldier and both Blue-Eyes would be destroyed. The boost on Spirit Ryu's strength only lasts one turn, so now we've only got two monsters left that are stronger than Reshef: Harpie's Pet Dragon and Dark Magician Girl." The latter had gained another three hundred points from the destruction of Dark Magician, putting her at twenty-six hundred.

Joey blanched. "Oh man, I just messed up, didn't I?"

"It's okay, we only need one monster strong enough to destroy him once those Rings are gone," Yugi consoled his friend. He noticed with annoyance that Kaiba didn't bother to take any of the blame.

"Never mind," Mai said. "It's time for the women to take control of this battle. Whaddaya say, Téa, let's give him a little pain to contemplate while we're waiting for those rings to disappear."

"Right with you, Mai," Téa said, and Harpie's Pet Dragon and Dark Magician Girl both attacked Reshef, dealing the equivalent of five hundred points of damage. It wasn't enough to keep Ramesses down for long, but when Ring of Nine Lives was gone….

Then it hit Yugi. Harpie's Pet Dragon's strength depended on the presence of Harpies on the field. All Ramesses had to do was use it to destroy Dark Magician Girl and then pick off the Harpies until their Pet Dragon was too low to damage Reshef. They'd have nothing on the field strong enough to destroy him.

Sure enough, Reshef took control of Harpie's Pet Dragon. Across the field he saw Kaiba's eyes widen and Yugi knew he'd just figured it out, too. "Oh crap, Dark Magician Girl," Joey breathed beside him.

Yugi's mind raced for a way to protect her, something specific to one of their guardian monsters still on the field. Just as he felt Ramesses call his attack, Yugi locked on something. _Magical Pigeons! _"Téa! Call for Magical Pigeons!" Yugi cried, squeezing her hand.

For a non-duelist, she had quick reflexes. The words were barely out of his mouth when Téa cried out, "I call for Magical Pigeons!" A spell that only worked with Dark Magician Girl, Magical Pigeons immediate produced a giant top hat that covered Dark Magician Girl. When Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack hit the hat, Dark Magician was gone and in her place, two pigeons. The attack destroyed one pigeon, leaving the other unharmed.

"Yes! Nicely played, Téa!" Rebecca called out while Joey sagged in relief.

Yugi could feel Ramesses's frustration through Reshef as the attack failed to hit its mark.

_RESHEF THE DARK BEING, ATTACK ONE OF THE UNARMED HARPIE LADIES!_

Reshef chose the red-haired Harpie Lady, one of the two that was not armed with Arrow Nail. Mai buckled under the equivalent of seven hundred points of damage to her _Ba_ and then she was suffused by Mystical Elf's radiant sphere. While Mai recovered completely, however, Serenity wilted.

"Serenity!" Mai called out in alarm, gripping her hand tightly. On Serenity's other side, Tristan moved closer to her so she could lean against him.

"Serenity!" Joey screamed, but Tristan held him back

"She's okay."

"I'm just tired," Serenity agreed. "It's getting harder for Mystical Elf to keep healing everyone and I can feel her fatigue."

"The Gift of the Mystical Elf depends upon the number of monsters on the field," Yugi explained. "Like us, she derives her power from her friends. With so many monsters destroyed…."

"She's not as effective," Serenity nodded. "I'm okay, though, really."

Mai shook her head, pure fury radiating from her. "I've had enough of this. Eventually he's gotta have enough damage to his… whatever you cal it to put him out of the duel. Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Reshef the Dark Being!"

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!" Téa chimed in.

Yugi could tell Ramesses barely felt the attack, which would have dealt him only two hundred points of damage total now that the loss of one Harpie on the field brought Harpie's Pet Dragon down to twenty-six hundred attack points. Now that the dragon and Dark Magician girl were equal in strength, when Ramesses took control of one, he'd destroy them both. This time he chose Dark Magician Girl, who struggled fiercely against Reshef's control before going slack like all the others had.

"Mai," Joey warned, but she merely nodded.

"Got it covered."

_DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, ATTACK HARPIE'S PET DRAGON!_

"Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!" Mai called out, and her two remaining Harpies joined together to negate Dark Magician Girl's attack.

Yugi and Téa simultaneously sighed in relief, but Yugi knew they were running out of ways to protect Harpie's Pet Dragon and Dark Magician Girl. At the end of this turn, Reshef would still have four rings left protecting him from destruction and they didn't have four turns left of options. They had to get rid of Ring of Nine Lives on their next turn or they wouldn't survive.

But for now, Ramesses's turn wasn't done yet. He wouldn't destroy another Harpie Lady because he needed their Pet Dragon's attack to be equal to Dark Magician Girl's, but there was still Spirit Ryu or—

_RESHEF THE DARK BEING, ATTACK MYSTICAL ELF!_

"_NO!" _Joey screamed in anguish as Reshef's sonic blast crumpled his sister's monster. As Mystical Elf was in defense mode, Serenity didn't take a hit to her _Ba_, but she sagged nevertheless, obviously exhausted from the connection between her and her monster and all the healing she'd had to do. Joey let go of Yugi's hand and he, Tristan, Mai, and Duke all knelt beside Serenity.

"I'm okay," Serenity assured them, and Yugi felt another wash of relief, but in truth, she didn't look great. She was a little wobbly and needed to lean on Tristan to stand.

"Just stay down, hon," Mai advised. "You've done enough. We're all still standing because of you. We'll take care of the rest."

"But how?" Serenity asked, and Mai had no answer.

Yugi looked across the field to Kaiba, his eyebrows raised in silent question, but Kaiba merely shook his head. He had no idea what to do, either. They needed some way to attack Ring of Nine Lives, something that was specific to one of their guardians, something—

_IF YOU DO NOT ATTACK, YOU WILL LOSE THE OPPORTUNITY, _Yugi felt the cold presence of Ramesses echo in his head. _EVEN NOW RESHEF IS ALMOST REFRESHED, PREPARED TO DO BATTLE AGAIN._

"You want an attack, I'll give you an attack!" Tristan cried out in fury as he sent Command Knight hurtling toward Reshef.

"Tristan, no!" Yugi and Joey called out simultaneously, but it was too late. Command Knight wasn't powerful enough for Reshef and was destroyed, taking an eight-hundred point chunk out of Tristan's _Ba_. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"If we're done with the brainless heroics, can we come up with a _real _plan of attack?" Kaiba rebuked Tristan.

"You're one to talk, sacrificing two of our best monsters for your little brother!" Duke shot back.

"We don't have time for infighting!" Mai snapped. "Come on Téa, let's give it another go."

"No!" Yugi shouted, but Mai was already sending Harpie's Pet Dragon after Reshef. Yugi turned to Téa. "Don't attack yet! We can't just keep butting our heads against a wall. We have to attack _Ring of Nine Lives,_ not Reshef, we have to—"

_Attack Ring of Nine Lives. _Yugi's mind raced. _Ring of Nine Lives is a trap. Dark Magic Attack can be used against traps and spells! _

"I need to get Dark Magician back on the field," Yugi told his teammates. "Like, _now."_

The problem was, they were already in the Battle Phase. Even if he did get Dark Magician onto the field, it would take them out of their Battle Phase. He'd still be able to get rid of Ring of Nine Lives because it would be a spell, not an attack, but they wouldn't be able to attack again this turn and it would be too late. But then, Dark Magician's return would change the dynamics anyway. Dark Magician Girl would drop down to twenty-three hundred attack points, putting her too low to destroy Reshef. On the other hand, Dark Magician was equal in strength to Reshef, which would be enough to destroy him if Ring of Nine Lives were gone. Harpie's Pet Dragon would still be a problem, though, as Ramesses could control it to destroy Dark Magician. Unless….

_IF YOU DON'T KEEP ATTACKING, YOU WILL PASS! _Ramesses insisted.

"Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Attack with Dark Magician Girl again, then Mai, attack with your Cyber Harpie, the one with Arrow Nail."

"What? That will bring down Harpie's Pet Dragon—"

"Exactly. Just do it!"

Téa attacked without hesitation and Ramesses took a small hit to his _Ba, _though as Yugi expected, it did nothing to end the battle.

"If you say so," Mai said, calling for her Arrow Nail-equipped Cyber Harpie to attack. She was destroyed and Mai doubled over as her _Ba_ took a small hit, but then Arrow Nail returned and equipped itself to the one remaining Harpie.

"Now I use Dark Magic Curtain to bring back my Dark Magician from the Graveyard!" Yugi called out.

Joey sucked in his breath. "Yuge! That costs you half your Life Points!"

"It's worth it," Yugi assured him. Dark Magician reappeared on the field before him, but Yugi crumpled at the equivalent of two thousand points attacking his _Ba._

"_Yugi!"_ Téa screamed, kneeling beside him.

For a moment, he couldn't breathe and his vision swam dangerously, but then it passed and he sucked in a ragged breath. "I'm… okay…"

"No you're not!"

"I'm okay," he tried again, getting slowly to his feet with Téa's help. Taking a moment to steady himself against her, he caught his breath. "Okay," he repeated, nodding, trying to reassure her.

"What good will Dark Magician do?" Kaiba asked. "You can't attack Reshef or you'll only send him right back to the Graveyard and now Dark Magician Girl and Harpie's Pet Dragon are both too weak. And the Battle Phase is over."

"I'm not going to attack Reshef," Yugi replied, "I'm going to attack Ring of Nine Lives, and that's a _spell_, not an _attack._ It doesn't need to be the Battle Phase. Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack to destroy Ring of Nine Lives!"

Dark Magician pointed his staff at Reshef's midsection and the remaining four rings blew apart.

A huge cheer went up from several of them as Reshef stood unprotected.

"We can't attack this turn, Ramesses, but on your next turn, Reshef is gone," Yugi said, trying to throw Atem's authority into his voice, although weakened from the loss to his _Ba,_ he didn't quite pull it off.

_DON'T BE TOO SURE. I AM RAMESSES AND YOU ARE BUT A NAMELESS PHARAOH. YOU'D BE SURPISED THE DEFENSES I HAVE FOR RESHEF._

Yugi's heart sunk. If he found another way to defend Reshef, he could keep attacking them, and with Mystical Elf gone, eventually he would deplete their _Bas._

He felt defeated, too tired to think, in too much pain to make another plan. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw Mai step forward with a broad smile. "You won't get the chance, _Pharaoh,_" she said smugly. "It may take more than one Harpie to do their Sparrow Formation, but Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation only requires _one _Harpie."

Yugi's heart soared again. _Of course! Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!_

"_One _Harpie to destroy _one _monster on your side of the field," Mai continued. "And like Dark Magic Attack, it's a spell, so it doesn't matter that our Battle Phase is over."

"Mai, _yes!"_ Joey cried.

"Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Destroy Reshef the Dark Being!"

The cry of distress from Ramesses was almost too much for them to bear. It rang through their minds as if it had been blasted into their ears at close range. But as Mai's single remaining Harpie performed the Phoenix Formation, Reshef disintegrated into nothing and Ramesses's cry was silenced.

Ramesses was gone and the Shadow War was over.


	21. Pathways

**21. Pathways**

It was no longer raining when they finally made it outside through the exit Yugi and Joey had found earlier, but it was overcast, cold, and the ground was wet. Weary from walking, with at least half of them drained from battle or the Shadow Realm, they spread out, sitting or lying on the grass, not caring that it was wet, just happy to be outdoors and above ground again, happy to see the sky.

They were now thirteen in number. Rex and Weevil had met them just on the other side of the ravine, awake and seemingly fine after their trip to the Shadow Realm, claiming they remembered nothing since the shipwreck. Yugi didn't believe that for a second, but they were sufficiently cowed, especially with Kaiba, never one to forgive and forget, hovering over them. Yugi doubted they would be a problem and it wasn't like they could leave them in the cave.

Pegasus, also awake and fine, was waiting calmly for them in the same place where Mai had defeated him. Completely blasé about their apparent victory over Ramesses, he merely looked at Mai and said, "At some point when we're back in civilization, Mai Sweet Valentine, you and I are going to have a private duel, no Shadow Games, no Orichalcos. Then we'll see how you hold out."

"You're on," Mai had agreed. They then filled him in about everything that had happened as they made their way out of the cave.

There was, of course, a fourteenth person: Evan. He alone had not recovered from the Shadow Realm—or wherever he was—after Reshef had been destroyed. Serenity had looked at him—after a brief argument with Joey who didn't want her anywhere near him, that is—and said he seemed to be in the same condition as Téa had been in, only somehow worse. Not wanting to leave even him in such a condition, she'd tried to summon Mystical Elf one more time, but was unable to do so. Either Serenity was too drained from the battle or their defeat of both Evan and Ramesses had closed off the Shadow Realm again, making it impossible for Serenity to summon her guardian. Regardless, they couldn't leave him in the cave, either, so Joey and Duke, two of the few of them left still at full strength, took turns carrying him out.

"Huh," Joey puffed as he unceremoniously dumped Evan onto the ground then sat where he could hover protectively near Serenity. "I keep expecting the place to blow up or cave in or something. Ever notice how that always happens after we beat the bad guy?"

"Duelist Kingdom didn't explode," Kaiba pointed out. He was sitting propped up against a tree, Mokuba and Rebecca lounging nearby.

"Why Kaiba-boy, I'm wounded. Surely you're not calling _me _a 'bad guy,'" Pegasus pouted from his perch on a rock. Kaiba didn't bother to reply.

With some effort, Yugi turned his head to look toward the cave. He was lying on his back with his head resting on Téa's lap. The damage he'd taken to his _Ba_ didn't feel like an actual injury; it was more like half of his energy had been sapped from his body. Everything seemed to take twice the effort, and when they'd at last reached the open air, he'd practically collapsed on the ground. Téa had immediately sat beside him and insisted he rest on her lap. Had he any energy whatsoever he might have protested that _he_ should be looking after _her_ since the earlier attack on her had been far worse, but he didn't have the energy and she seemed fairly well recovered, so he let her fuss over him without argument.

"I kinda wish it _would_ cave in or something," he said, looking at the cave with a shudder. "I wouldn't mind seeing all those Orichalcos stones buried under mounds of rubble."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Yugi-boy," Pegasus told him with just a touch of a dangerous edge to his voice. "I'll have this place taken care of once we're back in civilization."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Tristan commented, lying on the grass near Serenity. "Sinking the ship is still gonna be viewed as an act of terrorism and U.S. Homeland Security is gonna want to question us and investigate the cave."

"My dear corporal," Pegasus cooed, "you do remember the Leviathan incident from three years ago? Well, if _you_ don't, I can assure you that certain members of the United States armed forces _do_. I can further assure you they will make sure the investigation is quick and painless. Our charming purser Evan will be chalked up as a solitary nutcase and will probably bear the sole responsibility for the sinking of the ship, probably before any of the duelists leave San Francisco. Mark my words."

"Say what?" Joey protested. "What about Ramesses?"

"Do you really think our new friend Ramesses won't have taken steps to make sure all roads lead to Evan?" He gave a humorless laugh. "Of course he will have. Remember the reason you were brought here in the first place. _You _are the warriors here. You'll be the ones who will have to find him and stop him. _You_ will have to close down his pathways into the Shadow Realm."

_Pegasus's job offer to the top four_, Yugi thought wearily. He closed his eyes. The part of him that was Atem, that would have a response to this, who would already be plotting a course of action seemed very far away right now. He felt Téa's hand brush hair from his forehead then gently stroke his cheek and he pushed all other thoughts away, just focusing on her touch. He just wanted to relax for a moment, to just be _Yugi, _a not-quite-twenty-year-old grad student whose biggest responsibilities were thinking of a topic for his master's thesis and finding a really great place to take his new girlfriend on their first real date. Just for a moment. The rest—Ramesses, the Shadow Realm, the Orichalcos, even getting off this island—could come later.

**

* * *

**

Not long after they started walking again, they realized they could hear the ocean. Five minutes later, they were standing on a cliff overlooking the waves as they crashed against rocks below. A quick consultation with Mai's compass revealed that the ocean was southeast of them, meaning the caves had spanned the entire island from north to south and they were now south of the beach where they'd originally landed before being separated from the rest of their shipmates. Heading north along a pathway that followed the island's coast, they managed to make their way back to the main camp on the beach along the east side of the island by dusk.

It occurred to them along the way that Evan most likely would not have stranded himself on the island. When they rejoined the main group, they reported what had happened—or at least a watered-down version of it that didn't involve anything supernatural—and search parties were sent out early the next morning to look for hidden transportation. They concentrated their search on the area near where Yugi and his group had exited the cave on the southeast side of the island. By mid-afternoon one of the teams found a small seaplane in a well-hidden cove on the southernmost tip of the island. It had a working radio and a GPS system.

Before nightfall Sunday night, all four hundred fifty passengers and crew of the _USS Chrysaor—_including the twenty-four Yugi and the others had left behind on the northeast side of the island when they went into the cave—were aboard the _HMCS Robert Bartlett_, a Canadian cargo ship headed for Juneau, Alaska.

**

* * *

**

He was barely lucid when his valet found him sprawled on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was sweating profusely but despite the fire, was stone cold. His assistant knew better than to call paramedics or take him to the hospital. He dimly remembered being sponged off with warm water then brought to his own bed and piled under an electric blanket and two down comforters. For two days he drifted in and out of consciousness as his valet spoon-fed him hot soup.

By the time he was fully alert, the newspapers were full of the story of the _USS Chrysaor _and its passengers, who had just returned to San Francisco. The only casualty of the shipwreck, according to the papers and CNN, was a purser named Evan Haines who was in what was likely an irreversible coma. Haines, the perky anchor at CNN reported, was also the only suspect in the bombing that brought down the ship. An unbalanced young man obsessed with Duel Monsters, Haines had tried to make a name for himself as a duelist and when that had failed, he'd gone after the game's creator, Maximillion Pegasus, and the International Duel Monsters Tournament Commission, all aboard the ship. Geoffrey Goradon, President of the International Duel Monsters Tournament Commission, was indicted on charges of accepting bribes and improper conduct and has been removed from the IDMTC.

Despite these charges, Goradon was not considered a co-conspirator. Haines, Perky Anchor assured him, had been working alone.

Watching the reports, he was torn between amusement and sadness. Evan had shown so much promise, but he'd failed. Failed to bring down the nameless pharaoh and his successor. Failed to keep the Shadow Realm opened. Failed to protect his master, at least until the end where in his comatose state he took all the blame upon himself.

Evan had had some successes, too, however. He had opened pathways, pathways that could not be closed again. Ramesses could build on those pathways.

He could open new ones.

His valet had left a briefcase by his bedside. He brought it up onto his lap now and opened it. There were many documents inside, some ancient Egyptian scrolls, others more current. There were several Orichalcos stones. He picked up one of the glowing green stones and twisted it absently in his fingers, feeling its power coursing through him, returning his strength.

There was also a photograph. It was taken in the Valley of the Kings six months previous and depicted a young man with dark skin, platinum hair, and pale violet eyes. Eyes that looked almost haunted.

"Pathways," he whispered to the photo, his voice almost loving. "My _tjaty_ has failed me. Now it's your turn."

**

* * *

**

_Continued in the Epilogue: Homecoming_


End file.
